LA CONTINUACION DE UN FINAL¿UNA VIDA SIN TI?
by Lady Marivet
Summary: Subaru Sumeragi, trata de continuar con su vida despues de la muerte de Seishirou. Todo lo sucedido con respecto al dia dia final es un misterio.. Kamui desaparció.. Pero, en realidad Sei-chan esta muerto? o hay algo más escabroso detrás de todo...?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA.... QUE TAL.... BUENO....sOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FICS.... ASI QUE SI HAY ALGUN ERROR O METIDA DE PATA DESCOMUNAL... HAGANMELO SABER... JEJEJJE**

**QUISE ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE "SUBARU Y SEISHIROU"....(MI PAREJA FAVORITA....T_T.... LLORÉ MUCHO CON LOS FINALES QUE LE DIÓ CLAMP.... MIS DIOSAS, SADICAS DEL ANIME.....T_T...)**

**ESTE ES EL PRÓLOGO,,, ES UN RECUENTO DE LO QUE LES PASÓ A ESTA PAREJA NACIDA EN LA DESGRACIA.... PERO DESDE UN PUNTO ALGO SUBJETIVO... ASI QUE SI NO HAS LEÍDO EL MANGA O VISTO LA SERIE.......**** !!!!!!¿¿¿¿QUE ESPERAS????!!!!!!! ....**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR... ME RETIRO A MIS APOSENTOS.... LOS SALUDA Y QUIERE... **

**LADY MARIVET`*¬***

* * *

**LA CONTINUACIÓN DE UN FINAL……¿UNA VIDA SIN TI?.**

**PRÓLOGO…**

_Miles de pétalos se dispersan en todos los ambientes que significaron la vida y la muerte de existencias al parecer destinadas a amarse y odiarse mientras aún pudieran respirar…_

Estas flores de cerezo son hermosas…

Te gustan los pétalos de cerezo… cierto?...

Si…

_Sonríe ante la preciosa sonrisa del niño dueño de unas hermosas esmeraldas…_

Dicen que enterrado debajo de cada árbol de cerezo…. Hay un cuerpo…

Un cuerpo…?...

Verás… Los pétalos de cerezo al principio son blancos…… blancos como la nieve, entonces…… sabes por qué los pétalos se convierten en rojo pálido…?

_El pequeño niega con la cabeza… y el mayor le contesta con total tranquilidad…_

Por que beben la sangre…… del cuerpo que esta debajo…

Pero esa persona está sufriendo dolor?...

_Un momento de desconcierto por parte del mayor… posteriormente una sonrisa y luego…_

- Haré una apuesta contigo

Si tú y yo nos encontramos de nuevo… vivamos juntos por un año….mi corazón es directamente lo contrario al tuyo… tú eres amable, puro y honesto… y estoy seguro que será así como seguirás creciendo… tu corazón permanecerá puro… entonces… Si te encuentro otra vez… Trataré lo más que pueda el aprender a amarte……… …Solo por un año…… si te considero especial, si llego a amarte, habrás ganado y no te habré matado……pero…… sino puedo distinguirte de un cadáver…… entonces…… te mataré…

_Más y más pétalos de sakura revolotean cual brisa entre escenas y recuerdos…._

- Parece que el momento de saldar nuestra apuesta, finalmente ha llegado…..Y……Yo he ganado…… Sumeragi Subaru- kun

_Un brazo roto solo para muestra del vacío en el que se encuentra inmerso, la presencia de un amor recién descubierto y herido mortalmente en el mismo instante…. Información y más información que el amante desvalido nunca hubiera deseado escuchar de los propios labios del verdugo y causante de su amor……_

No te odio, pero… tampoco te amo…solo eres un objeto, que solo existe…

- Sei…shi…rou- san… yo… te…amo…

_Su reflejo ha sido extinguido, ya no existe más… y junto con esta muerte se evaporó por falta de deseos, la esencia y vida de aquel que antes a pesar de su timidez y sensibilidad extrema… merecía ser amado… _

- Yo……y …… solo yo……lo mataré…

* Quizá todas las personas que hacen cosas malas…… son sólo muy solitarias…*

_Unas lágrimas derramadas, una promesa, una declaración hecha……Más y más pétalos flotando en el espacio de sus vidas… junto con la sangre derramada del ser que al parecer si tenía sentimientos… _

………….eres un encanto…..por eso….Yo …. Yo te….

_Palabras no dichas, malos entendidos, gente que no desea cambiar… ni por amor…o tal vez llegaron a su límite? *… A veces, uno debe cambiar o morir. Creó que él halló el límite de cuanto podía dejarse cambiar…* _

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Se escuchan pasos al ras del piso inmaculado en dirección a una habitación inmensa llena de aparatos; muchos cables de distintos grosores se encuentran esparcidos en el suelo de aquel espacio, sonidos que salen de las maquinas en funcionamiento; una sonrisa retorcida en medio de las penumbras que pugnan por ganar a la poca luz que generan las computadoras, una cajetilla de cigarrillos es sacada del abrigo de aquel hombre con anteojos, prende el cigarrillo con un encendedor negro muy fino, aspira el anestésico humo del filtro, lo retiene en sus pulmones cerrando los ojos, expulsándolo lentamente….. Abre un poco los párpados mostrando sus rubíes, ladea los ojos un poco y vuelve a sonreír al ver lo que está en aquella especie de tanque de cristal en forma de probeta gigante…… Sus pies cubiertos de un par de zapatos de charol muy elegante… deciden encaminarse hacia aquel tanque…. Ya muy cerca de el y palpándolo con sus delgados y largos dedos, observa el cuerpo que se encuentra flotando lleno de cables dentro de este……_

_Da otra calada a su cigarrillo y vuelve a mirar a aquel ser inerte y flotante entre tanto líquido… y le ofrece su cigarrillo diciendo:_

- Gustas hijo?..... son de la marca que te gusta… Sabes? Me la estas dejando algo difícil…… tú recuperación es lenta, muy lenta diría yo……… pero no imposible…… La súper computadora lo pronostico…

- Es una lástima que hayas quedado así…… sí que has sido descuidado….-

_Una última aspirada, bota el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con la punta de la suela de su zapato… clava su mirada al piso y se vuelve a escuchar la voz gruesa y calmada de este individuo de estilizada figura…_

- Así que "amor"……

_Comienza a reír primero de forma no sonora pero ahogada para según él no despertar al que yace dentro del cubículo acuoso, lo cual le causa más gracia y es entonces…….. donde estalla en carcajadas………_

- Eres un idiota……un imbécil….. jajajajajaja …… que patético…… ¡¡¡¡patético!!!!…… jajajaja.. Aún no lo puedo creer…… nuestros informantes me contaron todo jajaja… y es totalmente risible tu conducta….. que bajo has caído ……jajajaja…… y con el mayor enemigo jajajaja…..

_No podía controlar sus carcajadas ante tanta estupidez junta, según él…. _

_-_ Haces que salgan lágrimas de mis ojos ya deshumanizados…… jajaja…… de tanta risa que me provocaste…… - _Trata de tranquilizarse, respirando hondo…….Ya un poco más calmado .- Pero lo que no me explico es el por que no nos ha venido a buscar para acabar el trabajo….. se supone que es su deber por aceptar tu puesto……. Realmente no lo entiendo……. Pero bueno…… _

_Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, alguien se hace presente…_

_- _Señor, parece que hemos encontrado un donante……. Bueno….. usted sabe, no es exactamente un donante, pero eso no importa… sólo tenemos que ponerlos en una congeladora criogénica para que se conserven hasta que sea el momento…….- Le informa el joven alto y de cabellos café…_._

_- _Son del mismo color?..... – _Pregunta el de anteojos…._

- Si señor…… fue algo complicado encontrar unos de igual color…… pero estoy seguro que cuando se los implanten quedará satisfecho…

- Excelente…… ahora, retírate… y pide que me traigan el informe de los avances de mejoría……

Enseguida, señor…………… con su permiso….

_Observa a su alrededor y centra su mirada en una máquina realmente grande….._

- Nuestra súper computadora…… nos costo mucho reconstruirla…… pero valió la pena, después de todo… por esta máquina pudimos ubicarte y saber más de él, aunque aún no podemos encontrarlo, es como si se hubiera esfumado…… ¿que extraño? ……

_Diciendo esto presionó un botón azul metálico y en una inmensa pantalla apareció la imagen de un joven muy apuesto, de unos 26 años, con una mirada bicolor, una ambarina y la otra esmeralda…._

- Veamos pues…… que podemos hacer contigo……- _Ladeó el rostro y vió al cuerpo flotante, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y preguntó- _¿ Qué dices Seishirou-sama?.....


	2. INTROSPECCION¿PROMESAS?

**LA CONTINUACIÓN DE UN FINAL…… ¿UNA VIDA SIN TI?.**

**Capítulo:**** 1**

**INTROSPECCIÓN…… ¿PROMESAS?**

_En una habitación sombría y desordenada se encuentra un joven sentado sobre una butaca cerca de un ventanal que expone ante sus ojos dispares la muerte lenta del sol frente a la noche……._

_El sol está llegando a su ocaso, se puede apreciar la espesa reunión de nubes matizadas de rosa y naranja; para cualquiera que saliera por un momento de su mundo absorto y de sus problemas, y levantara el rostro hacia el cielo podría contemplar tamaño y natural espectáculo, simples visiones que descansan el alma y conciencia indiferentes a la realidad…_

- Son dolorosamente indiferentes……… ya que representa el vago y oscuro comienzo de la luz de otro día más…………………

- Esperar un mañana, una noche más insufrible que la anterior y así sucesivamente, tratando de encontrarle un significado humano al por que de mi estancia persistente en un territorio que al no tenerlo entre sus palmas me es simplemente insoportable. Ya ni siquiera se diferenciar el dolor de la tristeza pues creo que los sentimientos ya no tienen nombre en mi forma de percibirlos; me miro al espejo y al hacerlo observo una imagen que no es la mía, es totalmente distinta, acarició mi rostro y aprecio la mirada que me devuelve el joven del espejo, una mirada dispar, algo que acepté como prueba del amor casi enfermizo que le profesé y sigo haciéndolo a mi peor enemigo, por no decir al único que consideré como mi enemigo y más grande amor, pues nadie más existía, nadie más que Seishirou Sakurazuka o mejor dicho El Sakurazukamori.

- Un asesino a sueldo, alguien que no sentía como un ser humano, el enemigo mortal de mi clan, el verdugo de Hokuto-chan, el que me mintió por todo un año profesándome un amor que al parecer no sentía, él, que sin consideración alguna me rompió un brazo para demostrarme que no era tan diferente a un cadáver o a un cristal que podía romper con sus propias manos, tú, Seishirou-san quien sólo me cuidabas para asegurarte que nadie además de ti, me lastimara, **Me amabas?** **Llegaste a sentir ese sentimiento que nos hace humanos? Me amaste? **

- Recordar las falsas palabras de amor que me decías……

……" _**Mi amado Subaru- Kun"…..**_

…… "_**No importa lo que tenga que hacer para ganarme el amor de mi querido Subaru- Kun....."**_

……**. "**_**Te amo Subaru- Kun, no es una broma, aunque no me quieras creer……"**_

- Y por último la frase casi no completada, la más importante, la más sincera y esperada; esas frases que solo se consiguen cuando ya no hay nada que perder, ni que temer…… Al menos eso creo…

…… "_**Eres un encanto Subaru- kun, por eso…por eso yo… yo……"……**_

- Seishirou- san por que… por que? Por que me dejaste sólo, manchando mis manos con tu sangre, cuando lo único que yo deseaba era que sintieras en tu palma la calidez de mi corazón en agonía al no poder estar contigo.

"_**Por eso yo… yo… Te amo Subaru"**_...... -¡¡¡¡ BASTAAA!!!! ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! YA NO MÁS…..!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ POR FAVOR…. YA NO MÁS SEI-SAN!!!!....

- Hasta estos momentos me atormentan tus palabras, a pesar que ya las había escuchado antes de tus propios labios; me quitaste todo lo que me importaba…… a mi hermana, mi querida hermana, tan vivaz, tan diferente a mi y junto a ella me quitaste algo que me hacía quizás apetecible y desconcertante para ti, **mi inocencia, **nunca pude volver a ser el mismo desde tu engaño, desde tus crímenes conmigo pues no sólo mataste a Hokuto-chan y a los que se te pagaba para que mataras, también de cierta forma me mataste, acabaste con todo lo que yo creía…..

- Dejándome anhelos suicidas, primero mi ojo y luego de conseguir estar a la par contigo, dejaba mi vida literalmente en tus manos; imposibilitado de poder amar a alguien más que no seas tú… desde que me dí cuenta que te amaba no he podido divisar algo más que no sea tu mirada, tu rostro, tu voz, de los demás seres que pudieron rodearme quizá con intención de conocerme más a fondo; lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni el recuerdo de un roce de labios tuyo, aunque sea uno lleno de mentira, no te atreviste a robarme uno; quedando frustrado ante mis sentimientos por ti, hasta podría decir que lo más puramente cerca que estuve de tu ser perfecto fue el último encuentro que tuve contigo, en el que sentí la calidez de tu sangre recorrer mi mano incrustada en tu pecho; a pesar del golpe de horror para mi frágil razón, fue lo más cerca que estuve de ti y de que me dieras un único y ultimo beso….

_Cierra los ojos y se le despierta un anhelo…_

- Un Beso… ese habría sido el más doloroso y a la vez el más grandioso recuerdo que me hubieras dejado en vida Seishirou- san, en mis deseos más ocultos y vergonzosos era lo que más pedía de ti, a pesar que debía odiarte…

_Dice esto rozándose los labios suavemente con las yemas de sus largos y delicados dedos, con ternura exquisita imaginando el beso que seishirou le hubiera dado y aún sonando sádico la última oportunidad la tuvo en el preciso momento en que la vida se la arrebataba el propio Subaru; la respiración se le va y se agitan los latidos de su corazón hasta sentir aflicción tan solo al pensar en ese momento que nunca se dió y nunca se podrá dar, es entonces donde la impotencia se hace presente._

- MALDITOOOO¡¡¡¡ NI UN BESO, NI NADA!!!!! Solo tu ojo izquierdo, palabras y mucha frustración me dejaste, nada más…. Nada más…. ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!........... Y lo peor de todo es que no sé si lo último que me dijiste era verdad o era la última maldad que me hacías.

_Aprieta fuertemente sus puños casi hasta clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, lastimándose y arremetiendo golpes contra el piso en donde yace arrodillado. Se levanta del piso y comienza a caminar en un ir y venir sin dejar sus cavilaciones de lado._

- Creo que mi amor por ti es algo que va más allá del propio amor, más allá de lo llamado "normal", más que enfermizo, mas allá de mi voluntad, de mi fragilidad, de lo supuestamente razonable....cambié mi existencia, mis sueños por ti, por mi deseo desvalido, tan sólo por que me vieras una ves más y te dieras cuenta que yo existía, que no podías ignorarme más, y así poder morir a causa de tu propia mano…Suena descabellado pero hay tantas formas de amar y esta era una de ellas… La más pura y sucia, la más intensa y asfixiante……la que da anhelos de vida y de muerte….

_Tras caminar sin sentido en dirección hacía ningún lado en específico se arrodilla en medio de su pequeña y sombría sala._

- Rozar tus labios, acariciar tu piel, respirar tu aroma, sentir tu aliento cálido en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, tocar tus cabellos, tus dedos, sostener tu mirada lasciva con la mía llena de eso que las personas normales y cursis llaman "amor"…. ¿Amor?, lo nuestro como podría definirse? ….. Lo mío podría definirse como amor?...... Lo tuyo se definiría como sadismo? Crueldad? Envidia?... Envidia hacía los seres que pueden sentir ese "algo" que los hace dioses y esclavos al mismo tiempo?.

- Será amor y necesidad de amar lo que nos unía?.... Por qué no me buscaste antes, estoy seguro que tú sabías muy bien en donde estaba, yo, "Tu presa", lo que por derecho propio y concedido te pertenecía… Seishirou-San todo lo que me dejaste fueron preguntas y más preguntas, con repuestas hechas por especulaciones del supuesto conocimiento de tu enigmática y casi vacía personalidad… Y digo casi vacía, pues lo último que me dijiste sonó sincero, quiero creer eso….

_Se queda en silencio, mirando sin mirar al vacío que la oscuridad proporciona…. Repasa y repasa sus sentimientos e interminables preguntas…. Y un cansancio indescifrable toma el control de su voluntad y espíritu…… entonces…… decide tomar una dolorosa desición de escape y a la vez de liberación…… ¿quizá eso se llame resignación?....._

- Es una lástima que no esté###ás…… para que te regodees con mis tonterías; quizá es hora ya de comenzar otra vez y seguir los consejos de vida, de mi querida nee-san…

_Respira hondo y busca es sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y su clásico encendedor plateado…. Lo prende y da una larga calada, expulsa el humo y el placer embriagante que le proporciona dicho vicio… sonríe entre dientes, como burlándose de sí mismo y de todo… _

- Que lástima que no puedas contestarme…….. es una lástima……- _Da otra calada y expulsa el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz, como si esto fuera parte de su respiración, cierra los ojos y se toca la frente con la mano que tiene libre, con una expresión en su hermoso rostro de profunda resignación_……- … pues he decidido…. Vivir… desde este momento planeo despojarme de ti, ya no aguanto más sufrir tu muerte, tu ausencia, tu inestabilidad…..tu falta de corazón…… así que debo… … - _Suspira profundamente, antes de decirse y convencerse a sí mismo, que es lo mejor que puede hacer por él……-_ ¡vivir!... Si… ¡¡VIVIR!!. Quiero empezar a hacer lo que me olvidé hacer hace mucho tiempo…

_Sonríe ante su atrevimiento………. Y una idea se le viene a la mente, liberándose en todo su cuerpo……_

- Pero primero debo sacarte de mí, aunque sea solo como significado físico, ya que de mi corazón nunca podré hacerlo, pero sí de mi vida, aunque antes de empezar con este imposible, tengo que compensar mi despedida con una necesidad insatisfecha, pues otros de mis deseos más escondidos y nunca admitidos fue el que me poseyeras, mi amado Seishirou San….

_Tras decir esto, tira el cigarrillo al suelo, se levanta del piso con una sonrisa en los labios; dirigiéndose a su cama, se sentó en el borde de la piecera que daba directamente al ventanal y mirando a través de este, al cielo ya cubierto de estrellas; comenzó a deshacerse de las únicas prendas que llevaba puesta (solo pantalón jeje), desabotonó y corrió el cierre y el botón…… quitando el pantalón y el bóxer que traía puesto, liberando su cuerpo de toda restricción….., con la habitación en penumbras únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna……_

_Levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, al sentirse ya libre de sus prendas, evocó la imagen de Seishirou, posó sus manos en su propio miembro dormido y con dedos inexpertos lo rodeó, comenzando así ha estimularse, primero con las yemas de sus pulgares acaricia de forma suave la piel que cubre su hombría…. Luego con la mano derecha comienza los movimientos lentos de un vaivén que seguía las direcciones naturalmente establecidas de un hacía arriba y hacía bajo interminables, como haciendo tiempo de preparación con el placer venidero…… sintiendo poco a poco entre sus dedos la palpitante erección creciente que determinaba el inicio del olvido de su propio nombre….. fue ahí cuando pronunció casi como un susurro el nombre de: "_Seishirou San_" _

_La imagen desnuda de la perfecta anatomía del asesino, completamente negada en la realidad de sus ojos, apareció en su mente antes casta….. con aquella evocación totalmente alucinógena que su conciencia inconciente le obsequiaba, frotó con más intensidad su ya pronunciada extensión, gimiendo con sonidos apagados al compás del vals que toca su propia fricción y respiración humedecidas por el aliento, el sudor y fluidos pre-orgásmicos que escapaban de su control…. De pronto un cosquilleo placentero acompañado de una leve, pero muy leve picazón venida del interior de su vientre, hace que le sea imposible no estremecerse y tersarse, escapando de sus labios un sonido gutural…… el cosquilleo se hace más persistente y prolongado, centrándose sin aviso en su masculinidad…… cosa que le nubla la vista y obliga a arquear la espalda…… resguardando su peso sobre su brazo libre ……Jadeos más sonoros que querían salir de sus labios fueron retenidos por la poca razón que rogaba morir entre placer y más placer que se auto-regalaba….._

_El clímax ya estaba cerca y lo único que se le vino a la mente era la piel del ex-sakurazukamori rozándose con la suya, causándole un sonrojo involuntario en medio del éxtasis… _

_Mientras su respiración se realizaba dificultosa o mejor dicho se hacía casi nula… Aceleró un poco más los movimientos de su mano…….provocando que el cosquilleo placentero en su miembro se hiciera insoportable …. Comprendiendo así que el último cartucho de su resistencia se dispararía pronto…..instante en que supo….. que ya no aguantaría más……. Y como confirmación de su aseveración…… sintió que la calentura de todo su cuerpo se concentraba en su sexo y que tras sentirlo más duro que nunca….. algo en su interior pugnaba por ser liberado y sin más voluntad para retenerlo por más tiempo, toda su esencia fue liberada de golpe acompañada de un suspiro entrecortado y gemidos que ya no pudo acallar……. Conociendo la forma más sublime….. en la que……__**no existe lo material, donde las palabras no importan y se hace fácil**__**Tocar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos……disparándose hasta llegar a las estrellas….. **_

_Experimentando sin tregua alguna las violentas pero cortas contracciones de sus músculos……y como todo ese calor concentrado en su sexo….. recorría cada parte de su ser y a la misma velocidad no podía evitar que las fuerzas le abandonasen en forma de aire por cada exhalación que daban sus agitados pulmones…En ese instante percibió una energía conocida, fue una micra de segundo pero la sintió, instintivamente la buscó con la mirada empañada, en cada rincón que su visión le permitía…. Simplemente….. su presencia era imposible…. Él…. ya no estaba entre los vivos y no tenía la má###ínima intención de martirizarse con su espíritu, invocándolo; el Sakura no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, suponía Subaru…_

_Así que lo dejó como un juego de su mente y de su inestable control de energía espiritual… Pues quería disfrutar del momento algo que se negó en mucho tiempo…_

_Con las manos manchadas se tumbó en la cama; Subaru sonríe satisfecho por el placer alcanzado, por la desición tomada y cansado por las noches en vela que se ha pasado durante todos estos meses de encarcelamiento mental…_

_Pero ahora esta noche era diferente, esta noche era de liberación……La fuerza para cumplir su sueño de adolescente, la motivación para tal vez ser...Feliz?, no importa si era o no "Feliz", lo importante era que lucharía por un poco de paz…solo eso anhelaba, PAZ…_

- Seishirou San, desde este momento me resigno a tu pérdida y con todo lo que eso conlleva, tal vez así pueda sacarme tu estigma…. mi más grande y único amor….

_Subaru se acurruca hasta quedar en posición fetal, exhausto; las pocas fuerzas le abandonan y por fin el sueño le ha vencido la batalla al insomnio…El joven médium queda atrapado en un profundo y ansiado sueño…_

_El silencio se hace inestable y pesado en aquel pedazo de espacio y es entonces donde……_

_Entre las sombras de su habitación una energía se hace presente y toma la forma ya conocida del ser a quién Subaru ha dedicado noches de desvelo, se acerca al médium y posa su mano derecha que en vida fue la de un asesino; le acaricia la sudorosa mejilla, el cuello y el torso, deteniéndose en su ombligo…_

_Subaru se mueve entre sueños quedando boca arriba, mostrándole sin intención al ex-asesino, su delgada, delicada y deseable anatomía cubierta solo con piel………_

_- Mi Subaru kun, he presenciado tu lado apasionado….. tu posible respuesta ante mis ya imposibles caricias….. todo lo ví en medio de las sombras……… cada gota de sudor que se resbalaba atrevida en tu piel….. pero, a pesar de verme impedido de los sentidos terrenales, pude llegar a sentir deseos de poseerte y marcarte como mío….. y creo que tú lo sentiste…. O mejor dicho…. Me sentiste…..; de todo el tiempo que te he observado……tengo noches enteras deseando poder tocarte…… _

_Lo mira con lascivia y con algo de reproche…para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa… _

_- Sólo en un momento mío de descuido pudiste percibirme…… pero….. podrás lograrlo?_

_- Crees que en verdad podrás olvidarme y dejarme ir así?.... Pues te voy respondiendo de antemano….. la respuesta es….. no...... simplemente….. no lo permitiré, tú me amas y yo…… yo… yo te… te amo……y no te dejaré Subaru kun; sé que en esta forma espiritual no puedo cumplir con mi "nuevo deseo", pero me perteneces en cuerpo y alma._

_- Antes no podía sentir las emociones humanas, de cierta forma eso era lo que me hacía estar alejado de lo que se cataloga humanidad, actuar como uno, si, eso sí podía hacerlo, manipular las emociones, desarrollar acciones y esperar reacciones me fascinaba en lo más ínfimo de lo que significaba mi función como asesino sin sentimientos…_

_El ex Sakurazukamori se sienta al lado del cuerpo durmiente de Subaru de forma imperceptible para el médium, se inclina hacía su rostro y posa sus labios de ente sobre los labios tibios llenos de vida y le susurra:_

_- De todas las criaturas que pude conocer, de las más fascinantes, Tú, Subaru kun, eras la que más desconcierto me creaste; tus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes eran el símbolo puro de la más cálida inocencia , tu fragilidad y desprendimiento eran lo que yo más quería poseer, tomarlas entre mis manos y acunarlas de tal forma que no se dañaran, para después acariciarlas por lo extraordinario de su extrañeza, y luego triturarlas entre mis manos pues eran íconos del ápice de debilidad y humanidad que me quedaban aún……_

_- Te Lastimé, de la forma más cruel e inhumana que pude, sólo para demostrarte y demostrarme que yo no podría ser invadido y atrapado por un sentimiento tan inútil, poco razonable y debilitante como el…. amor…… A pesar de mis primeras intensiones con respecto a "nuestra apuesta", te dije que si ganabas yo te consideraría especial y te protegería, pero no estaba preparado para algo así, no podría cambiar más de lo que ya estaba cambiando, por eso necesitaba matarte para deshacerme de aquella luz que tiritaba débilmente en la oscuridad en que estaba y estoy inmerso……Yo debía continuar sólo….pero, tú, Tú no tenías derecho, no podías siquiera anhelar a alguien que no sea yo, tu dueño…. Subaru kun…_

_Sintiendo irónicamente deseos de pertenencia aún después de estar muerto, Seishirou acaricia de forma casi impalpable el miembro dormido de Subaru, despertando un deseo reprimido en su ser etéreo; se desliza por todo el cuerpo del médium hasta posar su lengua negada al gusto y sabor terrenal sobre la piel pálida del torso, pero aún así puede sentir un efímero pero agudo placer al casi contacto…_

_- Eres mío Subaru, mío, sólo mío es que no lo puedes entender?… Nadie podrá darte todo lo que yo te dí… Sé que el legado y estigma que yo dejé gravado con hierro incandescente en tu espíritu nadie lo podrá borrar…absolutamente nadie…_

_Roza las manos de su aún denominada presa, y puede notar las manchas secas de la esencia que hace unos momentos fueron resultado del placer alcanzado por Subaru, no entiende cómo pero estos rastros lo llegan a desbordar, entonces planta su mejilla suavemente en cada una de estas diciendo: __Eres indescriptiblemente delicioso, Subaru kun __; provocando que una estrella de cinco picos invertida brille débilmente, casi sin estar ahí, en cada mano, haciendo que el Sakurazuka sonría, como confirmación de lo que él ya sabía…_

_- Te lo dije, aún me perteneces y yo también te pertenezco, ese ojo que aceptaste de Fuuma va a ser la cuerda que me tenga atado a ti y viceversa…Sabía muy bien que moriría en tus manos, ese era mi deseo, pero tenía la leve esperanza de estar equivocado con respecto al tuyo y lo confirme en el último momento…_

_- Volveré….. eso …. Yo….. te lo puedo asegurar……volveré por ti… Subaru kun, y te reclamaré como mío…_ - _Seishirou delinea los labios del antes ojiverde con sus dedos y los besa… como sellando su promesa…- __No importa de cuantos tenga que deshacerme……. o….. a cuantos tenga que utilizar, yo volveré a ti…… Aunque "él" cree que ayudándome se salvará de su destino…. Y logrará separarme de ti……_

_Se levanta de la cama sin dejar de mirar a Subaru y vuelve a perder su figura humana-etérea, para volverse sombras nuevamente... Con una promesa hecha y deseos de una vida nueva, la noche sigue su curso…… al igual que los distintos planes de los protagonistas de su propio destino…._


	3. CONOCIENDO Y COMPARANDO

**NUEVO CAP.... QUE SUBO EN SIMULTANEO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.... **

**como ya saben de antemano.... las creadoras de X son las mejores del anime**

**"CLAMP"...... LAS AMO Y LAS OOOOOODIIIIOOO JEJEJEJE O///O**

**Capítulo:**** 2**

**Conociendo y Comparando**

_Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana abierta de la pequeña habitación, derramándose como un manto cálido en el rostro del joven desnudo tendido en la cama, molestando sus ojos y obligándolos a abrirse, entonces llega de golpe la imagen de un nuevo amanecer a la visión de Subaru, haciéndole parpadear por acto reflejo._

_Se incorporó del lecho y observó su pequeño apartamento; casi vacío puesto que el médium no era muy amante de la decoración, además no tenía cabeza para ponerse a decorar su pequeño habitad puesto que días antes, la vida para él no tenía ningún sentido decorativo ni nada…_

_Miró sus manos y su cuerpo desnudo; se ruborizó y sonrió; por las manchas del "delito" cometido una noche anterior; se sentía restablecido; así que tomó una toalla de uno de los cajones que estaban al costado de su cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha reparadora para comenzar desde hoy su nueva actitud hacia la vida…_

_Ya en la ducha, con las manijas reguló la temperatura del agua, quería una ducha fresca, no tibia ni fría; cada gota que rozaba su piel le hacían experimentar sensaciones no muy comunes en él, no podía negar lo innegable, deseaba muchísimo la piel de alguien más… _

- Que pasa contigo Subaru………contrólate…- _Se dijo así mismo muy sonrojado, al notar que su sexo estaba reaccionando ante las necesidades poco decorosas que estaba sintiendo y pensando…_

_Tomó la toalla que estaba al costado de la bañera, se la puso y se acercó al espejo que estaba encima del lava manos, limpió la humedad acumula en el cristal y vió al joven que este reflejaba; y recordó que siempre había escuchado de las demás personas lo bello que era, él nunca le puso mucha atención a estos comentarios y si lo hacía se ruborizaba totalmente de la pena que le causaba……._

_En la actualidad…..su 1.80 de estatura, porte delgado pero elegante, cabello negro azabache, piel pálida, cejas muy pobladas y definidas, labios sonrosados, nariz recta y perfecta, con un aire delicado, sereno, un poco frío y a la vez distante, estas características si que lo hacían bello (¡¡¡me sofoco!!!,necesito respirar.. uff sigamos); pero lo que le hacía más perturbador y atípico era su mirada, antes totalmente verde brillante y ahora…._

_Acercó su rostro al espejo y se encontró con un par de ojos dispares, uno de un verde esmeralda brillante y el derecho de un intenso color ámbar, casi dorado cortesía del Sakurazukamori; ha Subaru le encantaba este color…._

- Una de las cosas que más me fascinaban de ti, era tu mirada dorada y misteriosa, ahora la mía tiene un toque de frialdad como la tuya…… este ojo que me tendrá para siempre conectado a ti…… a tu maldición de asesino, pero eso no importa…. yo ya me encargué de eso…… me pregunto si tus….. digamos "colaboradores"…… esperan que empiece mi cacería…… a pesar de todo, lo encuentro divertido…. Vaya, parece que me costará dejar de pensar en todo momento en ti, Seishirou San….- _Le sonrió a su propia imagen… _

_Salió del baño, y busco en su armario la ropa que se pondría; escogió un polo blanco de manga cero y cuello redondo con una abertura de cierre metálico, un jean negro y botas de cuero, color plomo; tras estar vestido vió el reloj que marcaba las 9:45 a.m. y salió para desayunar…_

_Caminando unas 6 cuadras por las calles de Tokyo, llegó a una cafetería que no era muy concurrida pero que servían un delicioso café negro; al entrar a la cafetería las meseras se le quedaron viendo con las mejillas bañadas en rubor por tanta belleza que se manejaba el pelinegro de impactantes ojos; Subaru siguió su camino hacia la ultima mesita que se encontraba en una esquina, apartada de todos, pero que tenía una vista excepcional de un jardín de masetas llenas de flores de cerezo… _

_Al sentarse en la butaca, tres chicas con sus respectivos delantales se le acercaron para ofrecerle la cartilla de pedidos, el médium las miró de reojo y sin aceptar las cartillas temblorosas que le ofrecían; pidió un café negro, unas tostadas y el periódico del día…. Las meseras al oír su pedido salieron disparadas a atender lo más rápido posible…. A su "Cliente especial"…… Sin pasar por alto que el semblante triste de aquel joven tan apuesto había sufrido una variante muy notoria….. aunque su actitud distante con ellas no cambiara en nada…… pero eso no importaba ya que no perderían la oportunidad de poder entablar una charla con él……._

_Pasados unos pocos minutos…… en la cocina…….._

_Una vez listo el café y las tostadas, las jóvenes se dispusieron a llevarle cada una el mismo pedido, cuando estaban por salir de la cocina se observaron las fuentes que traían en manos y fue donde comenzó la batalla campal de "quién le llevaría primero el café, las tostadas y el periódico al prospecto de hombre que se encontraba sentado, esperando por una de ellas….."_

_**-**__ Seré yo quien se lo lleve chicas, así que permiso…- Dijo una de las chicas que tenía la cabellera larga hasta las rodillas y ojos café, pero en estos momentos los tenía rojos de enfado por el atrevimiento de las otras dos; es que no entendían que aquel joven sería su esposo, no estaba claro eso?..._

_Perdón?? La que se lo llevará seré yo… puesto que es evidente que el viene seguido aquí, por que quiere verme… que no lo notan?...- Dijo otra de las tres chicas; dueña de unas facciones delicadas y cabello rojo rizado…._

_Chicas por favor, no me digan que piensan que…. Él…. se fijaría en una de ustedes, sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta que, él y yo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro…. ¡Ja!.... ilusas… - y Empujando a las otras dos, la más alta y esbelta se abría paso.-…. Permiso…._

_QUEEE???? ¡¡¡ ESTÁS IDIOTA!!!.....- Dijo la primera joven, tomando por el brazo a la que estaba por salirse con la suya – SUELTAME!!!! ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!!!!- Contestaba la tercera, tratando de zafarse del agarre - NO, NO LO ES!!!!- Le sentenció la de cabellos de fuego.. – Acto seguido las tres se agarraban de los cabellos en el interior de la cocina; mientras tanto un joven mesero cogía una de las fuentes sobrevivientes a la furia de las féminas…__** .**_

_Mientras tanto…..Subaru absorto en sus pensamientos con respecto a los planes que quería poner en práctica, no pudo evitar salir de sus cavilaciones con el alboroto armado por esas tres ya conocidas meseras, notándolo obviamente los pocos comensales que se encontraban en el sitió……. el médium pensó con una gotita de sudor en la cien y muy apenado: * _Por que siempre tienen que hacer tal alboroto cuando vengo a esta cafetería; si no me gustara el café de aquí no regresaría, tal vez ya es momento de cambiar de lug…..*

- buenos días, aquí tiene su pedido, espero que le guste…. - _Fue interrumpido por una voz masculina, que era ronca, suave y a la vez vivaz, levantó el rostro, encontrando su mirada-bicolor con otra totalmente celeste mar, quedándose mudo al ver al dueño de la voz…_

_Era un joven de unos 23 años, de tez ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro azulado y ojos azules claros, al parecer alto, ya que se encontraba inclinado en dirección del oji-verde-dorado, como buscando su rostro y mirada… Subaru al darse cuenta de la cercanía del joven y que tal presencia estaba siendo tan invasora de su espacio; se hizo hacía tras con las mejillas totalmente llenas de carmín, pues el joven mesero le había impresionado de sobre manera, tragó saliva y respiro hondo tratando de recuperar el control de la situación y dijo:_

- Gra… Gracias.- _Clavando su mirada a la taza de café que le acababan de traer; miraba la taza pero no la observaba, ya que muy a su pesar, Subaru, estaba agudizando sus sentidos a cada movimiento que hiciera el mesero._

- Tienes unos ojos muy bellos, de seguro muchos te lo han dicho…….me gustan mucho.- _Le dijo el joven suave y lentamente, tan sólo para que Subaru lo escuchara.._

- Eeeeh… pues ……- * Que diablos me pasa, hace unas horas yo lo hubiera despachado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… será su mirada que es tan parecida a la de…… *

- Te he estado observando desde la primera vez que viniste a la cafetería, y si que causas reacciones…… sólo tienes que prestar atención al alboroto allí armado….- _Le dijo el mesero apuntando en dirección de la cocina…._.

_Volteó a ver al médium, pues éste no emitía ninguna respuesta…… al hacerlo, vió que ni siquiera le miraba…… es más parecía que no le importaba entablar una charla más larga……… que no sea un "gracias…."o…..una respuesta corta lanzada al aire…….._

_Cayendo en cuenta que tal vez estaba importunando al cliente que le interesaba en demasía conocer…… lo observó un momento más…… así que sólo atinó a disculparse y marcharse……… y claro estaba, intentarlo en otro momento……… _

- Oh, discúlpeme estoy tuteándole sin su autorización …… es mejor que me retire…… con su permiso, si necesita algo más…… no dude en llamarme…….-

_Se retiró el joven mesero……_

_Subaru se quedó sentado y quieto en su asiento…… levantó la taza y bebió el café…… delicioso como siempre……observó el periódico y extrañamente buscó en las secciones de empleo…. Puesto que el ya tenía uno como médium……o quizá él….._

- * Quiero dedicarme a algo que me guste hacer…… un Zoológico…… ese era mi sueño…… también, me vendría muy bien la Veterinaria …. Pero…… ya tengo 26 años…… pero nunca es tarde para aprender… supongo…*

_Instintivamente levantó la mirada y vio pasar al joven mesero atendiendo a los demás clientes, y para su desgracia no podía evitar quedársele viendo ensimismado y bobo por lo atractivo que le parecía aquel muchacho….. pero más que belleza, lo que le atraía de él….. era el parecido abrumador con ( el papacito de Sei-chan… jejeje…. Eeh… perdón….)….Seishirou….._

- Me lo recuerdas tanto…… - _Dijo en un susurro para si mismo….cerrando los ojos para tal vez asi no seguir viéndolo……. Con los ojos cerrados y en profundo silencio….. evocó la figura de aquél joven junto a la imagen de Seishirou…- _Estás en todas partes… en todas las personas que mis ojos se atrevan a ver…… *Pero como hago para poder mirarlo más de cerca y apreciar si mis conjeturas están erradas….*

_Y en contra de todo conocimiento que el propio Subaru tenía de sí mismo…….. se encontró planeando una idea o excusa para llamar la atención del homónimo físico del ex-cerezo……. Al caer en cuenta de esto, se sorprendió mucho más al no poder controlar y reprimir a su extremidad superior derecha, para que llamase a la razón de su confusión vestido de mesero…. Y para horror suyo, éste, lo había visto y sin dudar se acercaba al médium con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios… *hasta su sonrisa…. Es idéntica a la de él…. Es simplemente imposible….será que estoy perdiendo la capacidad para diferenciar a alguien más que no seas tú…..*…_

_Teniéndolo ya frente a él….. las palabras no salían de su garganta o simplemente sus cuerdas bucales se enredaron entre ellas……sea lo que sea, inexplicablemente el nudo que se le había formado, por gracia de Dios….. se le desenredó abruptamente, provocando que de sus labios emanara un simple y gutural…._

Ahhg……- * Subaru…. Eres un…. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota………* … _pensó el médium, súper apenado…._

- ¿Si?....... que desea que le traiga……- _Le dijo el oji-celeste con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción del antes oji-verde…_

- Bueno……… eh…. Yo…… quiero otro café…- _Le logra contestar Subaru, apuntando la taza media vacía…._

- Si, claro…… le traeré otra…… ¿sólo eso me quería decir?...- _Observó que otra vez el médium se quedaba callado después de recibir la atención que quería…… *Así que sólo eso quieres…… pues, esta bien dejaré de presionarte…… quiero ver tu reacción….*…. Pensó y planeó el de ojos color mar…… - _Se lo traeré enseguida… con su permiso……

_Subaru lo ve retirarse; en realidad el no quería más café... lo que le sobraba en la taza le era suficiente…. Sólo necesitaba saber el nombre de ese muchacho, para sacarse la absurda idea de que éste tenga algún parentesco con Seishirou- san…. Respiró hondo y ……… dijo….. _

- No, no lo hagas, bueno eeh…- *_Por que tenía que ser tan difícil esto de relacionarse_*…. Pensaba Subaru….- Etto…… no quiero otro café…. La verdad es…… pues verás……mi nombre es Subaru, y el tuyo?..- _Le preguntó al ojiazul tratando de controlar su nerviosismo…… cosa que al parecer le estaba resultando muy difícil…..*Bien, ya lo hice… aunque creo que no tiene sentido lo acabo de decirle….. o si?*…._

_El mesero ya estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó la voz temblorosa de Subaru diciéndole su nombre y preguntándole el suyo; el susodicho volteó y miró al médium con otra de sus preciosas sonrisas y se acercó…_

- El mío es Daichi… Wataru Daichi…… Sabes? Siempre quise saber tu nombre.- _Le dice esto último con un dejo de ¿sensualidad? O.o''_

- A-Ah s-si……?.- _Totalmente nervioso_

- Si… desde que te ví me pareciste muy lindo Subaru-San e interesante… muy interesante……uhmmm…Espero que te haya gustado el café y las tostadas… casi tuve que arrebatárselo a una de las chicas que armaron el jaleo en la cocina, al parecer se enamoraron de ti…- _Le dice esto mientras lo observa intensamente….._- Y no las culpo…-

_El ojiverde-dorado estaba alucinado con aquella mirada, pues sentía que le traspasaba, esa mirada tan hipnótica era idéntica a la de Seishirou solo que en diferente color…bueno todo en el joven era muy parecido a seishirou, solo que más joven……._

- Bueno, que te parece si nos vemos cuando termine mi horario de trabajo para…. Conversar más tranquilos…-

- mmmm?… Oh, perdón, estoy distrayéndote, cuando deberías estar atendiendo a otros clientes…- _Dice Subaru apenado…_

- No te preocupes, para mi es un placer el poder darte mi tiempo…-

_Este comentario solo hace que el Ex- dagón del cielo se sonroje y baje la mirada……_

-Y, con respecto a vernos…. creo que…… bueno… pues……

- Dí que si, solo para conocernos nada más…… lo prometo solemnemente….- _Dice esto último con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de profunda concentración, con una mano en el pecho y otra levantada mostrando la palma_

- Eeehh…… esteee… s-si, si acepto… claro, n-nos veremos cuando estés libre……- * Subaru debes estar volviéndote loco al concertar una digamos "cita", con un desconocido…..y ya deja de tartamudear……*. Se recriminaba mentalmente Subaru mientras hablaba con Daichi.-

- Pues entonces nos vemos a las 16:00 p.m. ¿esta bien Subaru San?-

- Si… nos vemos a esa hora.- _Con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, por tamaño atrevimiento que se estaba permitiendo…_

- Ok… Nos vemos entonces…- Le dijo Daichi, guiñándole un ojo a un Subaru más sonrojado que nunca.

_El médium lo vió alejarse y dirigirse a la cocina, en donde ya no se escuchaba los ecos del alboroto armado anteriormente…_

_Aún nervioso dio otro sorbo al café, y se dispuso volver a leer el periódico…. Leía y releía una línea en específico pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba leyendo puesto que su mente estaba concentrada en el parecido desconcertante de ese joven mesero con Seishirou- san, a excepción de su mirada celeste, tan dulce y vivaz , en ese momento recordó cuando Daichi le sostuvo la mirada por unos largos segundos……… De pronto Sintió miedo y nostalgia por todas las sensaciones que le causaba la sola presencia del joven y el punto de comparación con Seishirou…… Le dió un largo sorbo a la taza de café, tomó una de las servilletas de la mesita para limpiarse, se levantó de la cómoda butaca, sacó dinero de su billetera, pagando el consumo y salió rápidamente de la cafetería…. Sin dirección alguna, sólo quería caminar y pensar….._

_Caminó muchas calles totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos…._

- * Esto no debe sucederme, prometí olvidar, aprender y comenzar otra vez…… y parece que me estoy enredando entre los recuerdos y comparaciones que hago de Seishirou-san….No deseo confundirme otra vez…. No iré al lugar acordado con Daichi y seguiré con lo que me he propuesto….. en estos momentos no me interesa conocer a nadie en especial y más aún si se parece tanto a él……*- Decía mentalmente Subaru…

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque muy parecido al parque Ueno pero mucho más pequeño con algunos árboles de Cerezo en el….. Lo observó y noto que en realidad no era un parque en toda la ley, mas bien era una extensión de una muy llamativa florería, la cual se abría paso a través de dos árboles en flor de Cerezo y al lado de estos se encontraba una banca para dos personas _

… _La vista era preciosa; caminó entre esos dos Sakura, directo a la florería que tenía el nombre de:" __**Los Pétalos de Hashimoto"….**_

- Hashimoto… Hashimoto…- _Susurraba Subaru mientras abría la puerta de vidrio, dejando un sonido armonioso de cristales chocando tras suyo….._

- Irasshaimase, que flores se le ofrece, hacemos envíos a domicilio y si usted desea se las podemos enviar a quien usted quiera……_- Le saludó una voz femenina, con una suavidad inusitada……_

- Buenos días, tiene una florería muy linda y acogedora - _Dijo esto observando el lugar, que tenía un ambiente totalmente pintado en blanco mármol con azulejos distribuidos en formas octagonales por los bordes de las paredes, muchas masetas distribuidas sobre estantes de madera incrustados en la pared, dando un efecto de flotar muy elegante, el piso de madera muy reluciente, casi como un espejo, todo el lugar lleno de flores de todos los tipos y todos los colores, sin pasar por desapercibido que al fondo de aquella florería se podía apreciar un gran invernadero ; el olor a vida floral, el ambiente y la música relajante de palos de agua, lo hacían sentirse en paz consigo mismo….._

_Una sensación de vacío y llenura lo embargaban al verse por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquilo y sonriente, al ignorar todo lo que se relacionara con la humanidad, perdiéndose entre pétalos y hojas las cuales palpaba con las yemas de sus dedos……_

_- _Perdón…… Mmmmm…… Subaru- san?...- _Le interrumpió la voz femenina dubitativamente, sacando a Subaru de su ensoñación…_

- Si, lo soy… ¿nos conocemos?- _Dijo esto desviando su mirada de las flores hacia la mujer que parecía conocerle…… un momento de silencio sin respirar… y… la sorpresa se apoderaba de la conducta siempre serena del médium…_

- Tú?........ Pero esto…esto es… bueno… es una sorpresa muy grande y agradable… ¿Hashimoto- san?..... Realmente eres tú?....- _Con cara de incredulidad y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, en esos labios que poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando otra vez a la dicha de poder expresar alegría…. _

_- _Si, Subaru- san, la misma…… Cuanto tiempo… …... Muchísimo tiempo… Te reconocí a pesar de lo distinto de tu mirada y tus ojos… Puedo notar que si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez… pero por lo que veo han pasado muchas más cosas… Subaru-san…- _Le dijo Hashimoto acercándose lentamente a él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y en especial a los ojos…_

_Quedando muy cerca de Subaru, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas… y mostrándole una bella y sincera sonrisa………_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_En un lugar muy lejano de donde se encontraba Subaru……. Otros acontecimientos se estaban suscitando; otra vez se escuchan los ecos secos de los pasos bien cubiertos por unos zapatos de charol…… de aquél hombre de ojos rubíes enmarcados por unos anteojos de forma rectangular…… con un cigarrillo prendido y humeante entre los dedos, medio e índice de su mano derecha y en la otra una cajetilla de cigarrillos, para variar de marca "Mild Seven"……. Logrando que estas características combinen armoniosamente con su vestimenta elegante… _

_Éste hombre de estilizada figura y porte varonil…… camina por un callejón iluminado por focos incandescentes, que se separan uno del otro por unos tres metros……el individuo sigue su caminar hasta llegar a una puerta metálica que le lleva a una planta, en donde le espera un ascensor, entra en el ascensor y aprieta un botón que lo llevará a un piso que no está enumerado en el letrero de llegada …… las puertas se cierran, siente un ligero temblor que le indica que la cabina esta en descenso…… espera el momento en el que se le indique la llegada a su destino……._

- Veamos…… que noticias de mejoría me notificarán………- _Se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y aspira la nicotina del filtro…… expulsando el humo por la nariz, levanta la palma de su mano izquierda en dirección a su rostro, para mirar la cajetilla mientras lo roza con su pulgar……- _Seishirou-sama, somos igual de adictos a esta marca…… o tal vez…. Adquiriste el hábito de este servidor?….-

_Un sonido metálico acompañado de un ruido seco y ahogado, como de succión se hace presente, como aviso de llegada a su destino…… una calada más a su cigarro y sale del ascensor…….ahora sigue su caminar pausado y seguro por el piso negro e inmaculado que lo lleva sin obstáculo alguno hacia el inmenso laboratorio en donde se encuentran todos sus intereses…. _

- Informes……- _Dice el individuo de marcos rectangulares, mientras bota su cigarrillo en un tacho y guarda la cajetilla en uno de sus bolsillos, prosigue a tomar una bata blanca de un casillero ubicado en una esquina; el gigantesco espacio del cual se ha hecho un gran laboratorio está envidiablemente equipado con maquinas sofisticadas usadas para la medicina, una media docena de laptops de última generación, tres mesas de unos cuatro metros de largo, cada una rebosante en su superficie lisa y blanca de tubos de ensayos, probetas, embudos de distintos tamaños y otros artículos de ciencia de los cuales un estudioso y experto en la materia estaría más que orgulloso………dos camillas de hospital al lado de otra mesa más pequeña de acero, cubierta por un mantel verde limón, encima del cual está una fuente metálica llena de herramientas para cirugía, como tijeras de distinta forma y tamaño, bisturís, agujas curvas, pinzas ……… al costado de la mesita un microscopio quirúrgico y otros equipos medidores de anestesia, un electrocardiograma y otros equipos de primeros auxilios……… pero los que más llaman la atención por su rareza y complejidad…. _

_Son la súper computadora "Beast" y el inmenso tanque de cristal, que lleva dentro de si, un cuerpo flotante en un líquido amarillento y lleno de cables, los cuales están incrustados en las terminaciones nerviosas de éste, pero, especialmente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho abierto, es decir, directo en el corazón….._

- Señor… los avances de mejoría… indican que, está respondiendo favorablemente al transplante de ojos y corazón…… pero, como usted dijo…… tomará mucho tiempo… para que se recupere en su totalidad….- _Le responde uno de los seis sujetos que se encuentran manipulando las laptops……_

- Excelente…… ya me lo esperaba, además es lo menos que se puede prever…… de la resistencia de Sei…… aunque, me intriga su conducta cuando por fin despierte……- _Responde el de anteojos…._

- Según las probabilidades que nos da la súper computadora, al parecer sufrirá un shock mental y posiblemente no recuerde nada…… Usted que opina?......- _Le cuestiona otro de los presentes, acercándose al tanque de cristal…..- _Como uno de los mejores expertos en medicina reconstructiva y especialista en transplantes…… supongo que tendrá una opinión al respecto……

- Pero que estás diciendo…. Idiota… quien te crees, para hablarme así…… nuestro líder no está en buenas condiciones, pero él es muy fuerte…… escúchame bien… no quiero enterarme que están planeando algún complot…. En contra mía… por que, yo lo sabré…- _Le responde el de bata blanca, con una mirada de profundo desprecio, para después sonreír amenazante…. _

- Discúlpeme……… no debí hablarle así, señor….- _Se disculpa entre dientes el atrevido…._

- Esta bien…… y ya saben si, él, ya se encontró con ese remedo de sucesor……? -

- Pues, aún no tenemos noticias…. Pero usted ya sabe lo profesional que és…… no tardará en encontrarlo e involucrarse con el enemigo…… -

Tienes razón…… lo interesante es que…… tiene mucho que cobrarle al Sumergí…… veamos que tan profesional y hábil es…… ¡ja!.... desde que supo que se había involucrado con nuestro lider, y que por su causa él terminó en ese estado…… se ha obsesionado con destruirle…… de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible…… estoy ansioso por ver realizado su plan…… jajajaja estaré sentado en primera fila…… claro está en las sombras, como siempre…… es tan divertido…… jajajaja… - _Se reía el individuo que estaba a cargo de la recuperación del cuerpo en flote….. mientras los otros presentes lo observaban expectantes iluminados por la luz de los ordenadores….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo: 3**

**Comienzos… "Debo seguir viviendo"**

_Cuando la vida te dé un empujón… Sonríele_

_Cuando te dé una patada, aún estando, Tú en el suelo…… mírala al rostro_

_Levántate, límpiate el polvo. Acércate a ella; a pesar de que te mire con odio, vuelve a Sonreírle, y dile:…" Debo seguir viviendo"…_

_Ofrécele tu mano y estréchala entre tus brazos, consuélala, por que ella está llorando… _

_La Autora…_

_Lady Marivet_

* * *

Las hebras negras, largas y sedosas de la cabellera de aquella mujer, bailaban al ritmo de la brisa cálida que chocaba suavemente en los rostros de los dos, y digo dos, por que estaba en compañía de un hombre de hermosa mirada bicolor…

Están los dos sentados en una banca de parque, al lado de dos imponentes árboles de Cerezo que hacen de pilares dando la bienvenida a una Florería…

- Así que te recuperaste del todo… realmente me alegro…- Le decía de forma sincera el joven a su costado…-

- pues si, aunque no fue nada fácil, sabes?... pero, pude encontrarme conmigo misma y aquí me tienes, sentada a tu costado, mirándote directamente a los ojos…- Respondía la chica de hermosa cabellera negra y semblante serena…

- La cicatriz. Se atenuó mucho… que bueno, casi ni se nota… -

- Así es, mis padres se esmeraron mucho en que yo siguiera el tratamiento y cirugías… al principio, no creí que podría seguir, pero, me prometí a misma, continuar con todo y aceptar mi situación.- Dijo con una sonrisa complacida Hashimoto a Subaru…

_Subaru la observó por un momento y le dijo:_

- Aceptar tu situación…- en un murmullo casi insonoro…

- Exacto, siento mucho, el no haber dejado que me vieras en el hospital, pero realmente necesitaba estar sola…-

- No lo sientas, es lo que deseabas en ese momento y yo respeté eso y lo sigo haciendo, y creo que fue lo mejor… - le dijo con un suspiro Subaru…

- Pero cuéntame, que te ha sucedido en todo este tiempo, Subaru – san?, antes tus ojos reflejaban, aunque de manera casi tímida un brillo especial, pero ahora parece que… - _No terminó de decir lo que quería por que el médium la interrumpió…_

- Casi ya no brillan por nada?... -

- Si… estas tan distinto, noto frialdad y dureza en tu tono de voz y por que no redundar en lo mismo, también en tus ojos…-

- Pasaron muchas cosas, perdí mucho, casi todo y ahora después de ser conciente de todo, comienzo a reaccionar, de forma lenta, pero ya es un inició, aunque siendo sincero, me siento perdido, no sé a donde voy… – _Se sinceró Subaru, mientras exhalaba lentamente cerrando los ojos… _

- Te sientes perdido, sé de que estas hablando…-

_La brisa volvió a correr y a envolverlos con su frescura, a la vez que algunos pétalos de cerazo se dispersaban con ella en sincronía lenta y rítmica, agitando más el cabello de Hashimoto, el cual tenía semi-recogido con un broche plateado…_

_- _Ya lo superaste, eso es lo importante, no lo crees? -

- Tienes razón, pero aún quedas tú… - _afirmó con voz serena y una media sonrisa la joven…_

- Estoy tratando de asimilar lo mejor que puedo. Ya pasará…- _Dijo esto último para convencerse de sus palabras…_

- No, no pasará. Tienes que decidirte a hacerlo, las cosas no pasan simplemente, debes poner toda tu energía y fé en hacer por tus propios medios que mejoren y se inclinen a tu favor. Subaru- san, es lo que aprendí en todo este tiempo…. – _Le soltó Hashimoto, sin perder la mirada serena que poseía…_

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer, olvidaré y veré que pasa conmigo más adelante. Es lo mejor, lo único que me queda… esperar… - resopló mientras decía esto…

- Que actitud más pesimista y fácil estas tomando, me suena a escapar no a afrontar… será tal vez cobardía?... – _Ironizó pero continuó…_-... disculpa que te hable así, después de tanto tiempo, pero me fastidia verte así, derrotado. No esperaba esto, no de ti.- Aseveró la joven, mientras suspiraba cansinamente…

_Subaru sólo atinó a mirarla asombrado, para después bajar la mirada y quedarse en silencio. Se sentía tan tonto y tan indeciso. Volvió a suspirar, debería estar molesto por todo lo que acababa de decirle Hashimoto, pero lamentablemente era la verdad simple y cruda. Se sentía cobarde y derrotado, sus intentos por salir adelante, eran erráticos y falsos, se estaba engañando a sí mismo, y simplemente deseaba desaparecer para ya no tener que seguir viendo en el espejo los retazos que quedaban de él y de lo que fue. Dolía. Dolía mucho ya no tener una razón para seguir en pie…_

- No sé que pudo haberte sucedido en todo este tiempo, pero escúchame, el tiempo sigue, no se detiene, la vida y la muerte continúan su caminar sin mirar atrás, sólo una vez en nuestra corta existencia podemos verlas a los ojos, al momento de nacer y al morir. Después de eso ellas ya no voltean a mirarnos siquiera, es entonces donde nosotros, debemos buscar la forma para que en algún momento, podamos tomarlas del rostro y obligarlas a mirarnos, sonreírles con satisfacción y luego soltarlas, dejándoles en claro, que podrás encararlas cuantas veces quieras. Pues estás preparado para lo que sea…-_ Agregó hashimoto, mientras lo tomaba del mentón imponiéndole su imagen…_

- Es fácil decirlo, pero…-

- No, no Subaru- san. Deja de ponerte "peros", eres muy joven aún, somos muy jóvenes aún, si necesitas que alguien te sujete en el proceso, te ofrezco mi mano, así como gracias a ti yo pude armarme de valor y enfrentar mis temores, enfrentar mi cobardía, tú, en especial tú, Subaru- san, puedes y debes hacerlo…-

- No sabes lo que he pasado, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que supuestamente debo hacer…… yo…

- Has amado Subaru- san?... – _Le interrumpió Hashimoto en tono muy serio, sin soltarlo del mentón._ - Dime, has amado?...

_¿Amar…?... ¡Por todos los cielos!...._

_¿amar?, claro que había amado, mejor dicho seguía amando. Y esa era la razón por la cual la vida no valía nada, razón suficiente para que su alma y conciencia quisieran abandonar su cuerpo para siempre… Esto gritaba una voz desesperada dentro de su corazón; tuvo que reprimir el impulso para exteriorizarla hasta quedarse sin voz…_

- Eso es algo que no quiero hablar, no viene al caso… - _contestó, soltándose del agarre de la chica, y levantándose del asiento, dispuesto a terminar con aquella lacerante conversación. Pues no lo había hablado antes y no pretendía hacerlo ahora…_

- Yo si he amado… - _Acepto la pelinegra sin prestar atención a la actitud de Subaru…_ - … la primera vez fue cuando era una niña, me gustaba mucho, pero era tan tímida, que lo dejé pasar, además era mi mejor amigo y no quería estropearlo y que dejara de serlo o tal vez quería evitar el darme cuenta que también él gustaba de mi. Hasta que en un accidente automovilístico, su padre y él fallecieron. Nunca pude decirle que realmente me gustaba y mucho, a pesar de ser ambos tan pequeños, eso marcó mi personalidad, si ya era tímida, pues mi timidez y falta de confianza hicieron de mi, alguien pusilánime e inestable, me la pasaba pidiendo ayuda a alguien que en verdad estaba dentro de mi, el maltrato que recibía de los demás, era una excusa para no tomar las riendas de mi vida…

_Dio un suspiro como desahogándose y continuó con su relato. Subaru, la escuchaba atentamente, y decidió volver a sentarse en el banco junto a ella…_

- Hasta que te conocí y ví la paz en tu semblante, el bello brillo en tus ojos. Tu bondad, y fue entonces donde volví a sentir esa calidez en mi corazón, y supe que me gustabas…

_Esa información conmocionó al Sumeragi (tan despistado en ese entonces el pobre U_ú...)_

- La última vez que sufrí la agresión de mis compañeras….

- No tienes por que hablar de eso… - _Se adelantó Subaru queriendo evitarle recordar ese mal momento…_

- Pero quiero hacerlo, eso ya no me afecta…

- Esta bien…- Aceptó

- Recuerdas que me socorriste una vez, en la que habían terminado de golpearme?...

- Si, lo recuerdo…- _Hizo memoria Subaru.._

- Me diste un pañuelo, y… yo lo guardé y atesoré al ser una posesión tuya, hasta que en el último enfrentamiento con mis compañeras, una de ellas se atrevió a mancharlo, fue entonces cuando perdí la razón. Y la ataqué, por primera vez, quise defenderme, por primera vez. Sentí que todo era muy injusto y que debía hacer algo, sin importar que, simplemente debía acabar con todo eso, aunque sea una vez…-

- Hashimoto- san… yo no… -

- Y fue así que ella tomó una espátula para pintura y me la restregó en el ojo. Eso conmocionó todo mi mundo. Una cicatriz. No solo en mi rostro, sino también en mi alma, pero la más dolorosa, la del alma me la había hecho yo sola, fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta que a pesar de todo, yo era fuerte, y te lo dije. Era fuerte, sí lo era… aunque, aún, no tenía la suficiente valentía para tomarla como parte de mí… -.

_Suspiró antes de continuar…_

- Ahora ya tengo la suficiente valentía para aceptarla, y siendo sincera contigo, sigo temiendo muchas cosas, pero nada saco aislándome…- Dudó un momento, pero fijó su mirada en él, y continuó. - …y eso veo en ti, Subaru–san, aislamiento…

- Somos distintos, nos sucedieron cosas distintas y no quiero menospreciar tu situación, pero… las cosas me sobrepasaron…- _Se entercó y cerró Subaru (me dan ganas de zarandearlo… _)_

- No te menosprecies, yo no lo hago, es por eso que te he contado todo esto. Cree en ti, hazlo Subaru- san…. - _Acarició hashimoto la mejilla del médium…_

- Y te lo agradezco mucho…-

_Hashimoto tomó las manos temblorosas de Subaru y las entrelazó con las suyas, le volvió a sonreír, transmitiéndole paz y esa calidez que hace mucho no lograba calar en su ser; a excepción de los momentos que pasó con el pequeño e indomable Kamui. Este detalle le hizo sonreír y corresponder al cariño que le ofrecía la joven. Entendiendo que no debía ser tan egoísta consigo mismo, realmente necesitaba apoyo, no podría solo con todo eso, así que decidió darse una oportunidad, pero, esta vez tendría que dejarse de tonterías y excusas. Era justo que se diera la posibilidad de ser feliz, solo feliz…_

- Gracias… - _Le dijo a la pelinegra, mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, real gratitud, dulzura y sosiego en sus orbes esmeralda y sonrisa. Apartando así ese destello de frialdad y tristeza en su mirada… _

- Gracias a ti, por permitirme llegar a ti… -

_Se quedaron así por un buen rato, en silencio, esos silencios que son tan necesarios y gratos. Hasta que fue tiempo de que Subaru se marchara y Hashimoto siguiera atendiendo su florería. No antes de prometerle volver… pronto…_

* * *

Siguió su camino viendo su reloj pulsera, eran las 16: 45 p.m…

Suspiró por la hora y siguió su caminar, preguntándose si Daichi lo habría esperado, pues ya habría pasado unos 45 minutos de la hora indicada, sintió vergüenza y culpabilidad por haber concertado una cita con alguien que apenas conocía y haberlo dejado esperando; pero por qué no intentar conocerlo mejor. Le había agradado… *aunque tal vez lo mejor es dejarlo así. En fin, yo ya me había decidido a no ir*… razonó el médium…

Siguió pensando, hasta que se percató de algo…

Sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la cafetería de la mañana, instintivamente buscó con su mirada la presencia de aquel chico, pero no lo vio en ningún lugar cerca, resopló y planeó disculparse por haberlo dejado plantado, pues se había sentido de alguna forma esperanzado en encontrarlo aún allí…

Iba a dar otro paso en dirección a su apartamento. Hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho, presionándolo levemente. Se sobresaltó y ahí lo escuchó:

- Demoraste, pensé que ya no venías… - Le reprochó la voz

Subaru volteó sobre si mismo, buscando al dueño de la voz. Y ahí lo encontró. Parado frente suyo, esta vez sin el uniforme de mesero. Vestido más casual, con unos jeans claros y algo desaliñados, una camisa azul cielo de mangas cortas y zapatillas negras. Negarlo sería tonto; realmente era muy guapo…

- Daichi–san… - Jadeó el Sumeragi

- Si, el mismo. Creí que me habías dejado plantado, aunque yo te hubiera disculpado, si nos volvíamos a ver otra vez… Subaru- san… - _Le dijo sonriente y coqueto Daichi…_

- Bueno, yo… yo… - * Demonios, por que tengo que tartamudear tanto frente a él…* Se lamentó para sus adentros, negando con la cabeza… - Discúlpame… no debí…

- No hay problema, no sufras, yo te disculpo… -_ Dijo el joven despreocupadamente, a la vez que pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Subaru con toda la confianza del mundo…_ - Conozco un sitio que de seguro te agradará, yo invito…

_El de mirada bicolor lo vio con asombro, pero no lo apartó; pese a que por un instante quiso hacerlo, aquel roce le alteraba en algo los nervios aunque se sentía bien. Este día se dejaría llevar……_

* Tal vez un poco de cambios de ambiente, me hagan bien….*… pensó

- Vamos, yo te guío…- Le apresuró el de ojos color mar…

- Esta bien… - Aceptó algo nervioso Subaru…

_Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus pasos hacia el lugar que había propuesto Daichi. Sin notar siquiera que una presencia etérea se mezclaba con el viento para alcanzarlos rápidamente, mientras pétalos rosa pululaban al parecer deliberadamente por sus costados…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Los sonidos de ordenadores en funcionamiento se apoderaron del espacioso Laboratorio, pero estos sonidos eran simples murmullos comparados con los que emitían la Supercomputadora, maquinas supervisoras de ritmos vitales y el inmenso tanque en forma de probeta….._

- Señor, sigue estable. Aunque, hace unos momentos haya sufrido un descontrol. No nos explicamos esta reacción, será que estará reaccionando mal a los nuevos medicamentos que le estamos suministrando?. No hallo otra explicación. – _Opinaba y preguntaba uno de sus ayudantes que se encontraba manipulando a "Beast"…_

- ¿Osas cuestionar mis métodos? Ignorante, yo no cometo errores, los errores los cometen personas como ustedes, no genios como yo… -_ Contestó ácidamente el de cabellera negra y zapatos de cuero relucientes…_

_- _Esperen. Observen… ¡Cielos¡ Se está moviendo otra vez… – _Hablaba asombrado otro de los ayudantes, el cual se alejó unos metros del tanque que contenía el cuerpo…_

- No es momento de asustarse, _¿_Qué no son profesionales?... – _Les reprochó casi en un grito, entre enfadado y divertido el hombre de anteojos, pues le causaba gracia que sus ayudantes se sobresaltarán ante los movimientos reflejos que hacía su líder, por el momento paciente, al estar recibiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de los cables que tenía insertados en el pecho. Era algo de esperarse. Pensaba el científico…_

_Los presentes lo miraron asustados por el grito que les dio su por ahora jefe, simplemente no podían evitar sentirse intimidados y a la vez esperanzados por la recuperación lenta pero segura del Sakurazukamori…_

-Discúlpenos, es solo que nos preocupa que todos los esfuerzos que estamos haciendo se pierdan por una imprudencia "nuestra"… señor… - _Se apresuró a contestar el que estaba cerca del tanque monitoreando los cambios que el cuerpo presentaba Se sentía estúpido por haber casi corrido para alejarse de dicha máquina, aunque lo último que dijo con respecto a "nuestra imprudencia", le supo amargo, pues quién sería el único culpable por experimentar tanto sería su jefe temporal, pero si apreciaba su vida, era mejor dejarlo así…_

- Si claro. Ahora continúen con sus labores o prefieren seguir parados viéndome como idiotas… - _Dijo esto fríamente, acomodándose las gafas, para seguir revisando unos papeles…_

_Los demás obedecieron rápidamente…._

_*_ Creen que yo no sé, que si por ellos fuera, me eliminarían, y desharían de mi sin inmutarse… ¡ja!... pero su promesa y lazo que los une a Seishirou- sama se los impide. Son simple escoria, nada por que preocuparse… por ahora……* _Era el monólogo mental que tenía ya la costumbre de hacer el de penetrante mirada rubí… _

_Continuó escrutando en las referencias de avance que religiosamente le entregaban cada dos días, sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos, por la eficacia que sus medicamentos experimentales estaban teniendo…. – _Era de esperarse.- _Dijo en un susurro, totalmente seguro de si mismo…_

_Ensimismado en las cifras estadísticas y conclusiones que iba obteniendo y dando uno que otro suspiro de suficiencia, recordó de pronto que otro de sus pasatiempos era saber si, "él" ya había encontrado al Sumeragi y llevado a cabo su lenta pero mortal venganza, o si Beast tenía noticias interesantes, como la ubicación exacta del médium….._

- Y él ya ha dado señales positivas?... – _Preguntó como si no quisiera la cosa. Sin apartar los ojos de los informes que estaba analizando, mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los inmensos archiveros que estaban colocados en pilas dando la forma de un gran rectángulo…_

- Ninguna, o aún no lo ha encontrado, o no le interesa mandar noticias de sus pasos. Usted sabe que siempre ha sido tan impredecible, pero Beast sigue tratando de ubicarlos a él y al Sumeragi… - _Respondió uno de los presentes, con voz segura y quizá burlona…_

- Si, yo lo sé mejor que nadie… … - _Meditó con algo de añoranza reflejada en su rostro al reconocer esa voz, dirigió su atención hacía el dueño, para después no poder apartar su mirada de él…_

- Quizá ya lo encontró y simplemente se esta regodeando de lo lindo acechando a su presa, no me parecería extraño al venir de él, y como usted bien sabe, esa manía viene de "familia". – _Ironizó, haciendo comillas con los dedos, otra vez el hombre en el que no dejaba de posar sus ojos, era uno de los ayudantes más cercanos que él tenía, de Nombre Shizuka. Eran dos semanas que habían pasado, en las cuales no lo había visto…_

- Podría ser, sólo espero que no haga ninguna estupidez… –_ Recalcó cerrando con mayor fuerza de la necesaria uno de los archiveros en el que colocó los papeles que antes tuvo en sus manos. Provocando el sobresalto de sus demás acompañantes, excepto en Shizuka que lo observaba expectante. –_ Que tanto miran, sigan en lo que estaban, que con quién estoy hablando es con Shizuka…-

_Ordenó de forma prepotente, para después tomar una de las manos de su "asistente". Y llevárselo a una de las extensiones del enorme laboratorio, que hacía de su oficina personal, giró la perilla y abrió la pesada puerta… _

_Ingresó de la mano con él joven de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, éste en vez de sentirse intimidado, sonreía complacido. Pues sabía de antemano que significaba el que lo llevara a su oficina, para literalmente encerrarse ahí los dos. Y así sucedió, tras cerrar la condenada puerta…_

_Sin preguntas, sin palabras, sin excusas, se sacó los anteojos y los tiró hacía unos de los sofá que allí había, mostrándole sus preciosos ojos rubí, lo tomo por la nuca plantándole un beso, salvaje y demandante. Esos besos que hacían al rubio temblar sus rodillas y calentar su piel. Jadeó en medió del beso, por el deseo que ya había despertado en su cuerpo tal situación…_

- Fausto… - _Decía el castaño en medio de suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, por la indescifrable sensación que le provocaba el tener en su cuello la boca de su amante…_

_Fausto combinaba sus besos y lamidas, con suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, a la vez que presionaba los glúteos del castaño contra si mismo, para que sus erecciones casi totalmente despiertas se chocaran y frotarán una a la otra…._

_-_ Fausto… Oh, si…_- Jadeaba Shizuka al sentir tal roce bajo sus caderas, y sin miramientos rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Fausto, bajando sus manos por su espalda presionándola, acariciándola, dibujando el perfil de su columna. Movió en forma circular sus caderas, logrando un roce más incitante y enloquecedor, lo que trajo consigo que Fausto jadeara y arqueara la espalda hacía atrás. Este momento de distracción lo aprovechó el castaño para atrapar sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior, a la par que sus manos desabotonaban rápidamente la bata blanca y la camisa que impedía el contacto con la piel que tan loco le traía… _

_Fausto cerró los ojos, al sentir a su piel estremecer por el recorrido que hacía la lengua de Shizuka en su torso. No había nada que hacer, este jovencito le hacía desvariar. Sin percatarse el como había terminado en esa postura, se dejó llevar, ya que se estaba retorciendo de placer recostado sobre su escritorio de espaldas, mientras sentía una mano que no era suya, dentro de su pantalón acariciando su sexo erguido liberándole de cualquier tensión…._

_El rubio de ojos castaños rodeaba con sus dedos el miembro aún más endurecido del objeto de su deseo, y con la mano que tenía libre, ágilmente desabrochaba la correa, desabotonaba y bajaba el cierre del fino pantalón, que para él era un estorbo para su cometido…._

_Al bajarlo hasta las rodillas, sin previo aviso, tomó firmemente la extensión y se la metió toda en la boca. Logrando que Fausto ahogara un grito de placer por el cambió de caricias y temperatura sobre su necesitado miembro _

- Oh… demonios… si… si… sigue…- _era lo único legible que podía salir de sus labios, pues sus agitados pulmones no le daban tregua a vocalizar algo más…_- Eres… eres….- _trataba de decir algo más mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la cálida y experta boca del castaño…._

_Shizuka seguía succionando y lamiendo sin descanso el pene enrojecido de su "jefe". Hasta que escuchó lo que le decía. Entonces sin separarse mas que unos casi inexistentes centímetros, preguntó, dejando a propósito que su cálido aliento chocará en el muy sensible miembro…._

- Que soy… Dímelo… - _Lamía rápidamente el glande, mientras seguía preguntando. Sin poder evitar sonreír pues le encantaba ponerlo así… así de ansioso…_

_Dirigió su mano izquierda hacía la cabeza de Shizuka, para que siguiera. Pues se sostenía sobre su codo derecho para estar semi levantado, ya que le excitaba en demasía verlo mientras se la chupaba…. * te gusta hacerme sufrir así…. *… pensó mirándolo con reproche para que siguiera, entonces sus miradas se encontraron, ojos miel con ojos rubí; le sonrió y le dijo:_

- Eres un mal nacido… te gusta tenerme así, pidiéndote más no?. Por tu insolencia, ya veras….-_ Sin decir una palabra más, se levanto totalmente y tomó a Shizuka por lo hombros, para que estuviera a su altura, aunque el castaño fuera unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo pegándolo más a su cuerpo, sus narices casi pegadas, ambos alientos golpeando suavemente sus rostros, sus ojos taladrándose mutuamente. Esa era la señal y entonces volvió a besarlo, no pudo evitar sentir como el otro se deshacía en sus brazos…_

_Rompió el beso para recuperar oxígeno. Shizuka lo miraba jadeante, interrogante; al ver esa expresión de niño inocente que no sabía nada, algo en su interior lo sobrepasó, y no pudo evitar decirlo….:- Te quiero, no sé que significa esto. No lo malinterpretes, pero es lo que ha salido de mis labios….-_

- Y yo… – _Tuvo como respuesta Fausto…- _Hazme lo que se te de la gana, pero hazlo ya, no puedo soportarlo más. Todos estos días de ausencia. Me volvían irritable, necesitado de ti, esto es tan extraño para mí, yo tampoco sé que significa, pero te necesito dentro, fuera, como sea, ¡maldición!! Tómame de una buena vez…- _Suplicaba y protestaba Shizuka, alternando sus palabras con cada prenda que se despojaba, terminando completamente desnudo ante la mirada sorprendida y deseosa de Fausto. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo del rubio, hizo que se le secara la garganta, pasó sus dedos por el pecho del castaño, como reconociendo su piel…_

_Y sonriente…. Le dijo:- Tus deseos son órdenes… _

_Volvió a besarlo con tal necesidad y fuerza que el rubio pensó…* Se comerá mis labios… no me importa…*_

_Mientras lo besaba, aprovechó la docilidad con la que se sometía Shizuka para hacer que éste encaminara sus pasos en sentido de retroceso hacía un sofá cama color beige que se encontraba en el centro de una de las paredes, mientras iba recostándolo, pasó sus manos por la suave cabellera rubia, jalándola suavemente hacia atrás, para bajar de sus tersos labios a su cuello, mordiéndolo sin hacerle el menor daño, continuó hasta su clavícula, en donde el castaño suspiró su nombre casi en un susurro; completamente recostado sobre el sofá…_

_Acarició con las dos manos su abdomen, pasando por su ombligo, inclinándose para lamer los encuentros de sus caderas con sus piernas, robando con esa acción pequeñas risitas y retorcijones departe de Shizuka. Levantó una de las piernas a su disposición hasta su hombro izquierdo, sujetándola con una de sus manos, para después besar y trazar con saliva el interior de su muslo. El rubio se retorcía por los chispazos de placer que su piel en contacto con la lengua de Fausto podrían darle. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó que unas de las puertas de un estante que estaba una distancia considerable del sofá, era abierta para luego cerrarse, no quiso abrirlos, sospechaba que Fausto habría sacado algo de allí, aunque no lo sintió moverse tanto, pues aún tenía una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y estaba distraído con los rítmicos y deliciosos masajes que le daba a su muy endurecida erección. Al final, ansioso e impaciente, se decidió a preguntar pero fue interrumpido. Cuando sintió con total sorpresa algo frío y de consistencia viscosa sobre su estrecha entrada…_

_Abrió los ojos totalmente nublados al sentir que un cuerpo extraño, duro y palpitante se abría paso dentro de él. Esa escena ya le era conocida, gimió fuerte y pausado por la incomodidad inicial, pero no tuvo que pasar mucho para disfrutarlo en todo su apogeo…_

_El pelinegro se regodeaba por el paisaje abrumador que se presentaba ante sus ojos; Shizuka sudoroso, sonrojado y agitado, por las embestidas que le daba a su próstata, logrando con esto que el otro se derritiera en juramentos ininteligibles con cada movimiento que hiciera dentro suyo. Pero no pudo seguir fascinado por eso, ya que la sensación de ser absorbido y deliciosamente apretado le calaba hasta la médula, no escuchaba nada más que los jadeos, gemidos, lloriqueos y cualquier sonido sexualmente armonioso que salían del par de labios de sus amante y obviamente de los suyos propios…_

_El ####### de ambos estaba cerca, una conexión casi lindando con lo espiritual se apoderaba de ambos, los rostros transformados por espasmos placenteros de dos seres unidos por causas validamente naturales y a la vez tan antinaturales, reflejaban como el placer puede rozar al dolor. Y ser tan condenadamente bueno._

_Últimos gritos ahogados por la fuga de oxigeno en sus pulmones, ultimas fuerzas recicladas y usadas para el momento culminante de dos amantes. No hay más nada que decir…_

_Solo que nuestras rodillas tiemblan, el corazón ya no cabe en el pecho, nuestras pieles se volvieron fuego y nuestra sangre agua salada. Para a continuación volver a la abrumante normalidad…_

_Ambos se dejaron caer, uno recibiendo el cuerpo del otro y el otro siendo acunado en el regazo de quien lo recibe, palabras vienen, palabras van… No son necesarias, o más bien, no deben ser usadas si no se sabe que significan. Eso comprendieron Fausto y Shizuka, sólo debían seguir con lo que ya estaba planeado, cada uno en sus funciones, no sin antes darse otro beso, y quizá continuar más tarde…_

…_

* * *

_

_Subaru, regresó su apartamento con una sonrisa tonta un su rostro y un poco cansado, y por que no decirlo, con unas copitas de más… se divirtió muchísimo con Daichi, no pensó que salir con alguien que apenas conocía hasta ese momento fuera tan…. ¿Como decirlo?... ¿Provechoso?, ¿Distrayente?... ¿Peligrosamente divertido?... Exacto, esa era la definición, "peligroso"…. Pero… diablos siempre tenía que existir esa horrorosa palabra… ¿Pero?.... las personas que marcaron su vida, eran un enorme y aterrador… pero…._

_Pero en esta ocasión, valga la redundancia, no podía decir si lo peligroso no le atraía, como la miel a la abeja. _

_Negó con la cabeza, y se dispuso a desvestirse. Comenzando con las botas, las medías y el polo, quedando semidesnudo… (sólo con jean puesto…T_T)… se recostó en la cama para pensar un poco al respecto mirando sin ver al piso, pues estaba cerca de la piecera. De pronto una brisa tibia recorrió su torso desnudo. La sintió. Como un roce que le provocó escalofríos en toda la espalda. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de evitar pensar en Seishirou…_

_Suspiró cansinamente. Sabía que eso era imposible. Nada más cierto que eso… ¿O no?_

_Aunque todo el tiempo que pasó con Daichi fue encantador, a excepción del principio pues estaba ido y nervioso. La imagen que proyectaba aquel joven era tan distinta y a la vez parecida en ciertos aspectos al ex - Cerezo, no podía dejar de comparar. Para su pesar. Hasta hubo momentos en los creyó percibir la presencia del Sakurazuka, era irreal, pero así lo sintió, lo cual le trajo un poco de incomodidad, aunque no dejó que eso sepultara el ambiente acogedor que le ofrecía el joven Wataru…_

_Quiso reprimir otra sonrisa al recordar las ocurrencias y bromas que aquél muchacho le hizo…. _

…………………………………………………………………_**FLASH BACK………………………………….**_

_Daichi hizo caminar a Subaru unas tres calles más…_

_En donde quedaba un restaurante de comida rápida… pidió en recepción una porción de pollo rostizado, papas fritas y un par de Coca Colas… (es mi gaseosa favorita ¬_¬…. Ups)… esperaron y cuando se les dio el pedido, Daichi pagó. Y llevando la fuente llena de comida. Se dirigió a la tercera mesa cerca de la puerta de salida, colocó sobre esta su compra, y tomó asiento, invitando a Subaru a imitarle. Éste obedeció colocando las bebidas gaseosas cerca de la comida…_

- Buen provecho, a comer se ha dicho…- _Sentenció alegremente el que hace unas horas estaba de mesero…_

- Nos comeremos todo esto?…- _Pregunto algo alarmado el Médium, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a comer tales cantidades de comida y menos comida rápida…_

_Daichi lo observó interrogante. Para luego contestar:_

- No te gusta…-_ Afirmó algo apenado, dejando en el plato un pedazo de pollo que se iba a llevar a la boca segundos antes…._

- Eh?... no. no es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrado a comer este tipo de preparados, nada más. Para ser sincero no como más de lo necesario. O mejor dicho como muy poco… – _Se excusó rápidamente, sintiéndose miserable al rechazar la buena voluntad del chico…._

- No comes mucho… uhmmm…_ por eso estas tan delgado… - _Razonó en voz baja…- No importa, igual me gustas…- _Susurró y sonrió al Sumeragi que escuchó todo lo que dijo, y otra vez estaba rojo como un tomate….- _Entonces, come hasta donde apetezcas, te gustará, del país de donde vengo, siempre acostumbré comer así…-

- No eres japonés?... – _Le preguntó asombrado_

- No, bueno soy mitad japonés, mi madre lo era, pero mi padre es norteamericano… - _Se interrumpió para beber un poco… - _Nací en .… pasé una corta temporada viajando por Sudamérica, y como de niño me instruyeron en el japonés, sabía hablar dos idiomas, y me instalé en Japón desde que tengo 19 años, para estudiar en la universidad de Tokio… postulé a Pediatría…

Ya pasaron cinco años desde que estoy en Japón. Y dos desde que estoy en la universidad….- _Le relató a la vez que daba una gran mordida a la pierna frita de pollo que tenía en frente…_

- Vaya, si que sabes lo que es vivir con intensidad…- _Suspiró Subaru; un poquitín envidioso de Daichi…_

- No creas, hay veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan……- _Le dijo esto dándole por un segundo una mirada seria, y hasta fría se podría decir, el médium no supo por qué, pero sintió un poco de escalofríos ante esa mirada…- _Pero no me quejo… he hecho y sigo haciendo lo que me gusta… Siempre consigo lo que quiero…- _Continuó con una cálida sonrisa Daichi…_

- Comamos… - _Interrumpió el Sumeragi… Tratando de no sentirse nervioso ante los gestos tiernos que Daichi le mostraba…_

- Si, pero que hay de ti: estudias?, Trabajas? – Preguntó muy interesado Wataru…

- Trabajo… aunque hace tiempo que ya no ejerzo… mi labor como antes…- _Contestó seriamente… dándole un sorbo largo a su soda…_

- Ah… entonces, eres independiente, o estás de vacaciones?...- _Insistió en su pregunta…_

- Lo que pasa es que mi trabajo requiere de mucha concentración, paz mental y total entrega… y eso es lo que me ha faltado estos largos meses…- _Le explico lo mejor que pudo, claro, sin soltar prenda en aclararle que era médium… no necesitaba hablar de eso ahora…_

- Vaya, hablas como si fueras un maestro de yoga, o experto en algún arte espiritual y todo eso….-

- Algo por el estilo… pero no deseo hablar de eso…- _Concluyó Subaru con el tema.._

- Ok, no insistiré… no quiero que te enfades conmigo… -_ Suspiró y volvió a comer…- _Y pruébalo de una vez, que no te matará… bueno, quizá si consumes demasiado con el tiempo, pero por ahora no… jajaja…- _Con el tenedor cogió un pedazo y se la ofreció directo a la boca, con una de esas sonrisas a las que Subaru no pudo negarse, y regañadientes abrió la boca y lo probó…… *No esta mal…* pensó mientras masticaba…- _Rico?...-_ Le preguntó…_

- Si, muy bueno diría yo… - _Aceptó y siguió degustando por su propia mano… _

- Además necesitas comer, por que al próximo lugar al que te voy a invitar debes ir con el estómago lleno, sino habrá problemas…- _Le advirtió el ojiazul enigmáticamente_

_- _No necesitas hacerlo, creo que es suficiente por hoy…. No lo piensas así…- _Tanteó Subaru…_

- Oh no, para nada… esta oportunidad que me diste para conocerte más, no se debe desperdiciar… no te preocupes, todo cae a mi cuenta… y no pienso hacerte algo por el estilo, ni nada de eso…- _Lo pensó un poco y continuó, esta vez cambiando el tono de su voz, a una mas suave y ronca a la vez....- "_Nada que tú no quieras"

_Al ver asombro y algo de vergüenza en el rostro del poseedor de hermosos ojos dispares, volvió a terminar en carcajadas… _

- Era una broma…- _Aseguró Daichi, sin poder evitar el seguir riendo, por la cara de alivio que mostró el Sumeragi…._

_Y así Siguieron por casi una hora, conversando, a pesar de la inicial reticencia del médium con soltar palabras… pero Daichi había encontrado la forma en como lograr que Subaru fuera, digamos, más suelto…_

_Al terminar de comer salieron en toda la lluvia que insistía en lavar las calles de Tokio. A la salida de aquel lugar Daichi se adelantó unos pasos para llamar a un taxi, mencionarle una dirección que el médium sinceramente no conocía y menos había escuchado. Después de unos treinta minutos, el taxi se estacionó, bajaron los dos y Daichi pagó el servicio… Instó a que lo siguiera por un estrecho callejón. Y a pesar de encontrarse algo nervioso y desconfiado; lo siguió…_

_Hasta que, no muy lejos de donde les dejó el taxi, se mostró ante sus ojos un bar. No era un lugar con luces chillonas y ambiente lúgubre, como se los imaginaba Subaru. Mas bien, comenzando por la puerta de vidrio… en la que estaba grabado el nombre de dicho bar…" __**CHEMICAL LOVE"… **__era simple, sin pomposidad, diseño totalmente sobrio; las paredes cubiertas de madera reluciente al igual que el piso; la iluminación tenue, un poco más oscura de lo normal, pero agradable…._

_*Y embriagante… menos mal no me llevo a una disco…*….pensó, con un poco de alivio, mientras seguía observando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían ver. _

_En medio de todo el establecimiento, se encontraba la base que se encargaba de suministrar de licor y cualquier bebida en cartilla, que el cliente desease beber. Ésta tenía forma circular, bueno todo era circular. Allí estaban los meseros y el barman, llevando y preparando tragos, rodeados de vasos y copas que flotaban en sentido contrario, siendo sostenidas por una lamina transparente, como parte de la decoración… y clientes con miradas expectantes, por los ágiles movimientos que el Barman realizaba en cada preparación. Subaru se quedó ensimismado observando todo esto desde su muy cómodo sitio, o sea, seguía parado en la puerta que Daichi abría para él… se sonrojó al percatarse de su posición y de la mirada divertida que le lanzaba Daichi…_

_Pues si, el primero en pasar fue Daichi, y una vez dentro le ofreció una mano, sosteniendo la puerta con la otra, y al ver que el antes ojiverde no se movía, carraspeó para llamar su atención pero no logró su cometido… pero al parecer Subaru se dio cuenta por si sólo, y muy sonrojado, para gracia de Wataru…. decidió aún dudoso, aceptar la mano que le ofrecía; mientras en la cabeza del médium bailaban las alternativas que debía tomar….*Subaru, debes salir corriendo de este lugar… Y rápido…*… haciendo caso nulo a la advertencia mental que rodeaba su razón…. Se sentó en una de las tres cómodas sillas acolchonadas que ofrecían cada mesa circular; resopló con pesadez al ver a su acompañante llamar a una de las meseras, la cual traía en manos la cartilla de pedidos. _

_*Necesito un cigarrillo….*… comenzó a desear por la ansiedad que se le estaba subiendo hasta la garganta. Buscó en sus bolsillos… y nada. Se había prometido dejar de fumar…. Y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tal promesa…_

_Una vez que Daichi eligió las bebidas de ambos… (Subaru no sabía que pedir, así que lo dejó en manos del más joven…) la mesera se retiró cortésmente para traerles sus bebidas… _

_Subaru se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero se tranquilizó al notar que era el de mirada mar…._

- Estas nervioso, mmmmmm… así que te pongo nervioso…. Muy interesante…-_ Afirmó en son de burla, Daichi… sin dejar de ser coqueto…_

- ¿Que?... oh, no… no es eso… es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a frecuentar lugares como éste…- _Al parecer el médium no captó la broma, y creyó necesario darle una razonable explicación…._

- Oh… - _Suspiró dramáticamente su "nuevo amigo"…- Yo que me ilusioné… pensando en esa posibilidad….- Le dijo haciendo un puchero tierno…._

_Subaru lo vió alucinado, sin duda era casi idéntico a Seishirou-san, salvo algunas diferencias…_

- Discúlpame…. Yo no quise…- _Sintió la necesidad de pedir disculpas_

- Ya, no es nada… te estaba bromeando, eres muy serio… debo encontrar la forma de romper la barrera, mejor dicho "tu barrera"… -

- Barrera?... lo que pasa es que……- *Me siento muy incomodo estando al lado de la viva imagen de mi amor imposible…*… pensó en decirle eso, pero decidió callar.

- No te preocupes… Soy muy paciente…-_ Le dijo lentamente y casi en un susurro que logró escuchar el Sumeragi a pesar de la música algo estridente…_

_Muy a su pesar, Subaru solo atinó a ruborizarse….* Odio reaccionar así…*_

- Sólo relájate, déjate llevar… así la pasarás mucho mejor… Créeme…- _Se inclinó un poco más cerca del médium, que estaba rígido en su asiento. Pareció que iba a decirle algo más… pero la mesera llegó con los tragos que habían pedido…. Lo que cortó el momento, para fastidio de Daichi y alivio de Subaru…_

_La mesera, una joven muy guapa, al parecer extranjera, por su acento y físico… miraba a Subaru de una forma… (cof, cof…como muchas lo harían *¬*…), que incomodó visiblemente a Daichi. Razón suficiente para despacharla rápido. No sin antes guiñarle un ojo y retirarse a seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes (Pero que descaro… jum!!!)…. Como siempre el médium, ni cuenta se había dado; perdido aún observando todo el bar…_

_Daichi agarro la mediana botella que le habían traído y sirvió el incoloro contenido en los dos vasitos transparentes, una vez llenos, le ofreció uno a Subaru y otro para él… el médium acepto y se lo llevó rápidamente a los labios, esperanzado que tal bebida apaciguara su necesidad de dar una buena calada a un apetecible cigarrillo, haciendo caso omiso al ademán que hizo su amigo con respecto a la bebida. Esperaba que en verdad lo distrajera de su vicio… pero no fue así… Por la cara de espanto y asco que puso, Daichi soltó en carcajadas…_

_A Subaru no le pareció gracioso… esa bebida del demonio quemaba su garganta… _

_Ofendido en su orgullo, dio otro sorbo a la mortal bebida. Esta vez tratando de controlar sus muecas. Y su acompañante mirándolo con algo de mofa enarcando una ceja…. A la espera de lo inminente…. _

- Puaj… que diablos es esta cosa?... –_ Preguntó resentido y resignado Subaru, tosiendo un poco._

- Trate de advertirte, pero no me hiciste caso… y ahí las consecuencias…- _Respondió entre risas el ojiazul…._

- Necesito un cigarrillo… - _Pidió derrotado el Sumeragi…_

- Es Tequila, una bebida mexicana… y siendo principiante, como creo eres en estos aspectos, debiste tomarla después de haber ingerido un poco de sal y mordido un limón, luego bebértela…- _explicó Daichi a la vez que apuntaba un platito que contenía en la mitad sal y en la otra trozos de limón. El médium no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese plato…_ - Disculpa, pediste un cigarrillo? … También fumas?… uff … menos mal, pensé que te molestaría que empezara a fumar cerca de ti… _- Buscó en sus bolsillos y ahí la encontró, una blanca cajetilla, se la mostró a Subaru y ofreció extendiendo una mano…_

_El ex – dragón del cielo, vió la cajetilla… arqueó una ceja y soltó un bufido al ver la marca…. * __**Mild Seven**__, ¿coincidencia? O me estoy volviendo paranoico.*…. Debatió mentalmente, antes de decidirse a sacar un cigarrillo de allí, lo puso en sus labios y rebuscó en sus bolsillos nuevamente, esta vez buscando su clásico encendedor plateado, pero no fue necesario; Daichi se inclinó otra vez sobre la pequeña mesita… quedando muy cerca de él…. Chasqueó con su pulgar la palanquita de un encendedor y prendió su cigarrillo, mientras sus miradas se encontraron y detuvieron para apreciarse más de cerca. Subaru reprimió un jadeo involuntario por la cercanía de su rostro con el otro… Y casi cae su cigarrillo de no ser por los reflejos de Wataru, que al instante lo atrapó por el filtro para evitar quemarse, lo llevó a sus propios labios, dio una calada y lo devolvió a la boca del Sumeragi, que lo aceptó, mientras observaba los movimientos que el joven hacía al volver a sentarse a la vez que expulsaba el humo entre abriendo los labios…_

- Pasa algo?... _– Pregunto el ojiazul con una media sonrisa mientras encendía su propio cigarrillo, aspiraba y exhala de manera placentera la humeante esencia de tal vicio…._

- Nada…. –_ Le respondió el médium. Escapando de los penetrantes ojos del otro…._

_Un incómodo silenció se apoderó entre los dos, pese a la música. Daichi y Subaru suspiraron al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de eso, ambos terminaron riendo…. Y uno de ellos decidió romper una vez más la barrera que se estaba creando con el silencio…._

- Subaru- san, sabes bailar?... – _Preguntó el otro…_

- ¡¡¡¡¿Bailar?!!!!... – Se alarmó Subaru….

- Si… Bailar… esos movimientos extraños y hay veces rítmicos y graciosos que hacen las personas al moverse al compás de la música… – _Le explico muy divertido Daichi, con todo y gestos; moviendo sus manos, simulando unas ondas…._

_El Sumeragi quiso enojarse al principio por burlarse de esa forma tan descarada en sus propias narices, pero su molestia no duró más que unos segundos al ver como Daichi movía los brazos simulando las formas más extrañas de bailar. No pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reír como nunca lo había hecho. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba reír… y aunque no era la broma más grandiosa que le hayan contado o haya visto, le ayudó a encontrar una excusa para relajarse y comenzar a divertirse…_

_Daichi se le quedó viendo, totalmente extasiado. Tal vez Subaru no lo sabía. Poseía la sonrisa más bella que haya visto jamás… A pesar de todo…_

- No deberías dejar de hacer eso……- _Le dijo serio Daichi, mirándolo fijamente…_

- Que no deje de hacer qué?... - _Preguntó aun riendo el médium…_

- Sonreír… te queda muy bien, no dejes de hacerlo… - _Fue la respuesta y recomendación que le aconsejó Daichi…_

_Ese comentario bastó para que dejara de sonreír y abriera los ojos más de lo previsto, acto seguido… Las mejillas le ardían, hasta casi sentir que se le derretían; y sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió el vasito lleno al tope de tequila hacía sus labios… Y se lo bebió todo de golpe y esta vez solo sintió un leve ardor en la garganta, lo cual significó que la noche recién empezaba… Y que deseaba seguir viendo a Daichi…_

……………………… _**Final del Flash Back………………………………………………………**_

_Sonrió entre sus recuerdos, intercambió números con el ojiazul y tomó un taxi hasta su apartamento…_

_Y ahora recostado en su cómodo lecho…. Recordaba lo bien que la había pasado. Pero algo no salía de su cabeza. Pues mientras estaba en ese bar…. _

_Extrañamente sintió roces que no se asemejaban a una piel, más bien era una brisa cálida, tal vez sea un espíritu… lamentó no poder saber si era o no un alma en pena, pues el precio que pagó por liberarse de su maldición había sido muy alto… _

_Se fue quedando dormido, estaba agotado y por que no admitirlo. Satisfecho… Satisfecho de no haber dejado escapar, aunque accidentalmente, el inicio de una amistad…_

_Los párpados le pesaban, los ojos le picaban, como advirtiéndole que ya debía descansar… y sin resistirse mucho, se quedó placenteramente dormido… _

_Tal vez si se hubiese quedado más tiempo despierto, hubiera presenciado como la brisa cálida que le acompañó todo el tiempo, se materializaba y tomaba forma masculina… y que se acercaba a él, con pasos que nunca podrían ser escuchados por oídos humanos… a menos que estos fueran tan especiales, como lo era para este hombre apuesto, Subaru…_

- Al parecer, te has divertido?... ¿Verdad?...- _Le dijo acariciando imperceptiblemente su cabellera…..-_ Me alegro, sólo debes procurar no ilusionarte mucho…- _Lo miró con algo de reproche. Pero continuó…_

- pues… mi querido Subaru – kun, creo que mi regreso esta cerca, si es que no pasa nada imprevisto….- _Se inclinó un poco más sobre el médium, dándole un beso, mejor dicho un roce de labios, que al mismo tiempo no lo era. Le sonrió dulcemente y se desmaterializó… _

_Subaru se removió en sueños, posando deliberadamente sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió antes de decir….:_

_- Sei.. shi.. rou…- san …..-_

_**CONTINUARÁ…….**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo: 4

CUESTIONES…."AMOR Y DESESPERACIÓN"

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde esa vez en el bar. Subaru pensó, arrepentido, quizá no volver a verlo… Por que, tal vez, sólo estaba buscando un reemplazo casi idéntico de Seishirou…

Su celular. Ese aparato que ni él mismo sabía como se había animado a comprar, estaba repleto de mensajes de texto y de voz, cortesía de Daichi, cada día…. Y ni que decir de las llamadas, a las cuales no respondía, por temor a involucrarse más de lo debido con aquel joven. Se repetía una y mil veces que eso era lo mejor, debía continuar sólo hasta sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para poder. Pero, para poder qué?.... Con un Demonio!!!… Eso era lo peor. El no saber ni el porque de aquella decisión… Seishirou-san… ¡Estaba muerto¡… No tendría por que seguir obsesionado con guardarle un luto eterno. Aunque si por él fuera, en eso se iría su existencia, pero no, ese no era el plan.

Él ya lo entendía. No valdría de nada su decisión si no se animaba a cambiar y socializar más; si es que eso era posible.

Suspiró derrotado mientras estaba recostado en su cama. Debes en cuando se removía en su propio sitio, girando sobre si mismo para tomar su almohada, presionarla fuertemente contra su pecho y resoplar frustrado.

*¿Qué debo hacer….? Quizá debo llamarlo?... Pero, de seguro, estará muy molesto… Si hasta he evitado frecuentar la cafetería donde trabaja….*

Se quedó mirando el borde de la cama, se cansó de eso, y dirigió sus ojos hacia el techo… * Por que tengo que hacer las cosas tan difíciles… Seishirou-san, debió haberme tenido mucha paciencia para aguantar mis silencios e indiferencia…* … Soltó la almohada…(quisiera ser su almohada… jejejej)… Se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentado en medio del lecho, y se llevó las manos a los cabellos, para refregarlos y desordenarlos completamente… * Pero que estoy diciendo… Si él…. Sólo fingía paciencia conmigo para poder matarme y burlarse de mí… -- exhaló fastidiado…- aún así… Te sigo amando…*; aceptó para sus adentros. Cerró los ojos, decidiéndose que hacer. Tomó impulso con sus pies hasta llegar a la piecera de la cama. Y se levantó irguiéndose por completo sobre el piso. Desvistiéndose de sus pantalones de tela ligera y suave que tenía por pijama, y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida. Escogió algo indeciso que ponerse, y para sorpresa de él, se encontraba nervioso por el rumbo que le obligaría tomar aquella decisión; pues una vez vestido, con unos vaqueros grises y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Y después de haberse visto insistentemente en el espejo. Estaba parado en una esquina que colindaba con la cafetería en donde trabajaba Daichi. Miró su reloj. Era la enésima vez que lo hacía, para comprobar si ya era las 16:00 p.m; hora en la que, según su memoria no le engañaba, le había dicho que era su horario de salida…

Faltaban tan solo 15 minutos…

No se animó a entrar a la cafetería pues temía "La reacción de Daichi"… Ya que al parecer éste, había desistido en sus intenciones. Ya no llamaba, ni mensajeaba a su celular. * Y si ya no quiere verme…?.. soy un estúpido… debí llamarlo…*…Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la imagen que llegaba a su cerebro por medio de sus ojos. Se sobresalto un poco y sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse como si las hubiera metido en una cubeta llena de agua helada…

Daichi. Salía por la puerta trasera de la cafetería colocando una mochila de combinaciones negras y rojas en sus hombros, se acomodaba un poco el cabello negro azulado que poseía. Para terminar alisando innecesariamente la camisa negra que colaboraba muy bien con sus jeans color azul de apariencia desteñida. Ladeó el rostro de izquierda a derecha, como verificando la cercanía de alguien. Dio unos pasos para cruzar la pista, y al dirigir su mirada celeste hacia el frente del lado contrario. Lo vio. Ahí estaba él. Subaru Sumeragi. Con un semblante que no hacía más que delatar su nerviosismo. Se le quedó mirando de forma severa por unos minutos, que para él médium eran una eternidad, para después sonreír levemente y recorrer finalmente los metros que no hacían más que separarlos…

Subaru lo observaba mientras el chico estaba cada paso más cerca de él. Respiró hondo y se obligó a amenazarse internamente, que debía evitar cualquier balbuceo o incoherencia que salieran de sus labios.

- Hola…- Dijo el ojiceleste muy tranquilo, pero sin quitarle seriedad a su tono de voz.

Y por fin había dado el último paso que los separaba; quizá era la culpa que sentía o tal vez simplemente era la verdad, pues Daichi se veía muy bien. Muy guapo, y eso era peor o alentador. Tragó saliva al escuchar el saludo sereno y cortante que le brindó la replica mitad extranjera de Seishirou. Se quedó en silencio. No sabía por que se comportaba así. Debía acabar con estos ataques de nerviosismo, y mejor si era en ese instante, aunque sea intentarlo. Entreabrió sus labios y las palabras afloraron y se dispersaron cual disparo silencioso…

- Discúlpame, no merezco ni que me saludes, no sé como explicar lo que me está sucediendo y sobre todo contigo y eso hace que tenga ganas de acercarme y alejarme lo más pronto posible de ti… - tomó una bocanada de aire. Y continuó…- Lo que pasa o creo que pasa, es que siempre he alejado a las personas de mi lado por temor a involucrarme demasiado, siempre que lo hago el final es demasiado doloroso; aunque nada es comparable con mi primera experiencia, con mi primera gran decepción... y tú… me lo recuerdas tanto, con cada gesto, cada palabra… y no digo que seas él… pero no puedo evitarlo… me agradas y mucho. Estos meses que no nos hemos visto me han servido para pensar, y a pesar de que haya sido sólo un día en que nos hemos tratado, siento la necesidad de explicarme y disculparme contigo, por mi comportamiento tan infantil… y si ya no quieres seguir viéndome… yo lo entenderé…

Daichi lo observaba en completo silencio sin hacer ninguna mueca de estar impresionado u ofendido; sólo lo escuchaba atentamente, calibrando cada palabra que vocalizaba el Sumeragi. Cuando por fin terminó de hablar sin descanso. Otra vez el silenció quiso capturar el ambiente entre ambos, esta vez sin éxito. Pues el que instantes atrás se había dedicado a escuchar decidió que era hora de hablar al ver el semblante triste en el hermoso rostro del médium…

- No tienes nada de que disculparte…- Subaru quiso protestar e interrumpirlo para sacarlo de su error…-- Yo ya te escuché, no es cierto?... ahora déjame hablar a mi… de acuerdo?.... – Subaru asintió y bajó la mirada, como si fuera a recibir un regaño. Daichi no lo permitió, y con una mano lo tomó del mentón para obligar a mirarlo…-- Me gusta que me miren cuando hablo… y tú no eres la excepción, pues lo que te voy a decir tienes que entender y escuchar con atención… -- Se sorprendió al ver la seriedad con la que le hablaba Daichi. Ahora ya no podía apartar sus ojos de él y no le molestaba que siguiera agarrándole el mentón… -- En primer lugar, te repito… no tienes por que disculparte conmigo, quien tiene que disculparse aquí… soy yo… por presionarte de esa manera, no debí ser tan insistente, pues no eres nada mío. Tú estabas en todo tu derecho a no querer seguir viéndome, no me prometiste nada, sólo me diste la oportunidad de pasar una tarde, valgan aclaraciones, una tarde y por que no decirlo, noche maravillosa contigo. Ni en mis más descabelladas fantasías me imaginé que tú… Subaru-san… me permitirías acercarme a ti. Si cuando tu entrabas a la cafetería, tan triste y distante, tan absorto en tu mundo. Yo quería, no sé, decirte "que todo estará bien… que ya no debes estar por siempre triste…". Pero no veía la manera adecuada de poder hacer contacto contigo… sólo me conformaba con el poder mirarte y quizá tropezarme contigo… aunque tú ni sabías que yo existía… eso era más que claro… -- tras estas palabras soltó por fin el mentón de Subaru con mucha suavidad. Sus dedos eran muy suaves…--- Hasta que ese día esperado, sin esperanza alguna, tú llegaste… aunque serio y distante como siempre… te veías diferente, había algo en tus ojos. Un brillo especial. No sabría como explicarlo… --- Esto lo decía con total entusiasmo en su voz… --… Estabas distinto, yo lo podía notar… como ferviente admirador de tu persona. Lo noté, y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Así que, aprovechando el alboroto de tus eternas fans, me acerqué a ti, y bueno tú ya sabes el resto. Discúlpame, si he sido muy molesto y asfixiante o si te estoy aburriendo con esto. Te debe parecer hasta patético. Pero necesitaba decírtelo. Cuando me diste tu número, pensé sin caber en mi… que querías verme de nuevo, a pesar de mis insinuaciones y atrevimientos… de cierta forma me divertían tus reacciones… eso no te lo voy a negar… yo soy así… somos tan distintos…

Subaru se disponía a abrir la boca, pero Daichi lo interrumpió, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios, sellándolos… -- No he terminado aún. No seas tan impaciente… -- Le sonrió dulcemente, y el médium se calló… -- Ahora me dices que te recuerdo a alguien que te hizo mucho daño… me dices eso… pero puedo ver que a pesar de todo… Lo amabas, corrección, lo sigues amando… y no te voy a negar que eso me pone envidioso y celoso… sin tener derecho a estarlo, lo sé… --- Liberó los labios de Subaru… y se quedó en silencio…

El médium, sin poder soportar más aquel pesado espacio mudo….- Él está muerto… y estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo…--

- No importa si esta muerto o no… lo que importa es que lo amas… y no tienes la má###ínima intención de olvidarlo, no te engañes, ni trates de engañarme. No te estoy reclamando, ni nada por el estilo… solo te estoy ayudando a aclararlo… tampoco espero, que quieras darme la oportunidad… no soy paño de lagrimas de nadie; pero si me gustaría ser tu amigo. Si quieres, aún sabiendo lo que siento por ti… no pretendo fingir nada…

Subaru no sabía que decir. Todo llegaba a su cabeza. Se preguntó: ¿A dónde se fue toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo…?. Y su pregunta fue contestada. A sus mejillas. Lo supo, por que Daichi le tomaba de las manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Por unos segundos creyó que esos ojos traspasaban su cuerpo y escrutaban su alma… ¿Qué debía hacer..? Disculparse por no poder corresponderle y largarse de ahí?... Esa era una alternativa muy fácil, y estaba harto de tomar el camino fácil, el cual terminaba siendo el más difícil. El problema estaba en que, Daichi sentía algo especial por él y, Subaru le temía a eso, deseó estar equivocado, deseó haber escuchado mal y no haber entendido nada; pero sabía que no era así…

- No tienes por que sentirte obligado… si quieres que lo dejemos hasta aquí… yo entenderé… no moriré, te lo aclaro de una vez, por si te estás haciendo ideas extrañas. Además sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser mi amigo. Te advierto que ese privilegio se los doy a pocos, o sea a un grupo selecto… como tú comprenderás…-- Lo dijo en un tono engreído, haciendo que Subaru arqueara una ceja, y al entender el chiste, se pusiera a reír… --- Eso esta mucho mejor, tienes la sonrisa más bella que he visto… - El médium además de reír se puso colorado…- Cómo sabías que el sonrojarte también te va muy bien?… mataría por una cámara fotográfica y captar este momento… aunque estoy seguro, que si nos seguimos viendo… tendré muchas oportunidades como esta… - Le siguió bromeando el ojiceleste…

Subaru detuvo su ataque de risa y se le quedó mirando un instante más. Suspiró con alivio…- Claro que nos seguiremos viendo, necesito que me enseñes a salir de mi caparazón… entonces…. amigos?...

Una sonrisa resplandeciente fue la respuesta anticipada que le dio, siguiendo las palabras…- Claro… amigos…- Estrechó más sus manos como confirmación a su acuerdo… - Todo esto esta muy bien… pero me muero de hambre, que tal si lo celebramos con comida… y si quieres unas bebidas… ¿cerveza?... ¿Tequila?...

Subaru pareció pensarlo unos segundos….- Comida esta bien, con respecto a las bebidas, parece que me estas queriendo inducir al mundo del alcoholismo...-

- Oh, por dios!!!... Sabias hacer bromas?... esto es un descubrimiento, deberían ponerlo en las noticias…- Aseveró serio y falsamente sorprendido, para terminar carcajeándose por la mirada resentida que le mandó el de mirada bicolor…- ah, y agreguemos, que también eres muy sensible. Lo tomaré en cuenta…- Hizo el ademán de estar apuntando algo en el viento.

- Te estas burlando de mi?...-

- ¿Yo?, tú crees que sería capas de una infamia como esa…?-

- Bueno, pues, parecía que si lo hacías….- Dijo no muy convencido, pero en el fondo muy divertido el Sumeragi…

- Cómo es posible que creas eso de mi, dime si en "tooodooo" este tiempo que nos estamos tratando… yo… mírame bien… yo he bromeado a tu costa o me he burlado de ti…? ...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos muy serios y amenazantes por un lapso muy corto. Siendo Subaru el que no pudo contenerse y otra vez soltó en carcajadas seguido de Daichi; y se dio cuenta que era muy fácil el reír, si estaba él a su lado. No quiso y no pudo seguir pensando, ya que la voz de Daichi lo llamaba diciéndole a donde irían a comer; él solo asintió y se dejó llevar por su entusiasta y muy hablador amigo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Todo sigue en orden. Al parecer, nuestros esfuerzos darán fruto pronto…- Se sentía aliviado y con esperanzas al decirse esto. Aunque su mente viajaba a otro lugar….*Donde estará Shizuka, no ha llamado o tal vez debo llamarlo… Pero que estoy diciendo?… parezco como una esas mujeres histéricas, posesivas y celosas. Y no lo estoy, claro que no, esas son tonterías…. sólo estoy velando por mis intereses. Nada más.*… pensaba incesante y no menos ansioso el hombre de anteojos rectangulares, mientras chequeaba unos papeles y monitoreaba los signos vitales que le mostraba la maquina que estaba cerca del contenedor, que tenía dentro el cuerpo flotante del Sakurazukamori,, la cual emitía un sonido repetitivo… era como un…"Bip, bip, bip…"

– Lo importante es que sigue estable… es irónico, ni siendo el mejor en mi especialidad… sé, cual será el estado de Seishirou-sama cuando despierte. Llevó demasiadas horas muerto, o mejor dicho, lo dejaron morir, según me enteré su cuerpo estaba siendo conservado en un lugar parecido a una morgue. No tenían la rápida intención de enterrarlo…

- Pero claro está, ni se inmutaron al quitarle su único ojo… creo que fue una suerte, que yo siga tantos experimentos. No perdía nada en intentar revivirte y lo conseguí. La gracia nos costó mucho tiempo y dinero… aunque con respecto al dinero, no hubo tanto problema, pues tu fortuna acumulada por todos los "trabajos" que hiciste, fue suficiente, es más, aún posees mucho… -

Tocó unos botones, azules y amarillos, haciendo combinaciones, calculando probabilidades…- A pesar que le dije que yo si podría regresarle su ojo perdido, con un trasplante y lo último en tecnología experimental, me rechazó de forma rotunda. No entendía esa manía en dejarse casi ciego… Bueno, eso no afectaba a su trabajo, pero en todos esos años siempre ésta reacción me llamó mucho la atención… ¿Por qué?... por qué sentía esa extrema fijación en los hombres con ojos verdes… ya no era novedad que se involucrara con jóvenes no menores de 18 a 25 años. Todos con el mismo estereotipo: Cabellera oscura, apariencia frágil y profundos ojos verdes. Aunque, como era de esperarse, siempre terminaba matándolos… Pues al parecer no eran lo que él buscaba… - vio los resultados que la maquina semejante a una gran calculadora, emitía en papel impreso y cogió un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la bata blanca que tenía puesta, para escribir en sus notas. Le dio una mirada analítica al cubículo, y decidió que sería mejor agregarle un litro más de la sustancia amarillenta; que él denominaba… "Liquido vital". Una vez hecho esto caminó hacia la computadora "Beast". Buscó en sus archivos y salió la imagen que deseaba ver… – No comprendía el por qué de su obsesión por seguirte, por saber que es lo que estabas haciendo, si tú eras su más grande enemigo… pero eso fue hasta que ví tu fotografía.- La imagen mostraba a un muy joven Subaru Sumeragi, con enormes ojos verde-esmeralda sonreír ligeramente, se le notaba algo nervioso. Junto a su hermana gemela, quien si sonreía sin pudor a la cámara… - Al principio pensé que se trataba de tu hermana, pero al saber que la había matado… y que tú juraste acabar con él para vengarla… me quedé confundido… - Cambió a la siguiente foto, en donde Subaru posiblemente tenía unos 20 años, pero en esta no sonreía. Se encontraba, sólo, sentado en una banca de un parque, y ya no tenía el semblante inocente de la foto anterior, se le notaba triste y atormentado.- Al parecer nuestro líder. Te amaba… ¿amor?... esa palabra se la dije a Shizuka, sé lo que significa, pero no la entiendo… y no sé por qué se la dije… - Siguió apretando la pantalla táctil, y las imágenes siguieron apareciendo, una tras otra, mostrando al médium en varias facetas, en distintas calles, sólo y una que otra vez acompañado de varios Dragones del cielo, en especial de… Kamui...; pero Fausto no le daba importancia a esto. Pues a decir verdad, su mente volvió a viajar hacia el desconocido paradero de Shizuka…

*Esto si que es fastidioso. ¡¡¡Demonios!!!....que me llame de una jodida vez…*… Buscó en sus bolsillos y no encontró lo que deseaba con urgencia en esos momentos. Se sintió frustrado por unos instantes, pero lo recordó: *Mi oficina….*

Se volteó sobre si mismo en Dirección a su oficina. Percatándose sin interés alguno, que varios de sus "ayudantes o subordinados" , estaban realizando sus funciones, cada uno absorto en sus propias cosas. Sonrió, pues a él no le importaba si escuchaban sus monólogos en voz baja. Le daba igual… pero eso si, si se trataba de Shizuka, él era muy reservado. No le gustaba y ni le apetecía que los demás se enteraran de sus debilidades momentáneas. Por que eso era Shizuka, algo momentáneo, pasajero, efímero, simplemente eso, uno de sus tantos caprichos… nada mas…(Si claro… capricho..¬.¬)…

Una vez dentro de su oficina. Buscó en sus cajones, y ahí los encontró, una cajetilla de cigarrillos y su encendedor negro con bordes plateados, los tomó y, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía, se acomodó en su confortable sillón detrás de su escritorio. Le dio una larga calada a su vicio y expulsó el humo suavemente, disfrutándolo. Necesitaba relajarse. Serenarse. Necesitaba a Shizuka. Claro estaba, para pasarla bien. Si, eso. Necesitaba una buena y relajante sesión de sexo. Realmente Shizuka era muy bueno dando y recibiendo, eso no lo podía negar…

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando las imágenes, nada inocentes y sí muy calientes, se aglomeraban en su estresada mente…* Tal vez, sí, sería buena idea llamarlo…*… Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba apunto de presionar el botón de llamada, cuando sintió que el aparato vibraba y soltaba una música. Era la melodía de un piano. Esa melodía le recordaba tanto a él. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la pantalla; y volvió a sonreír triunfante y complacido. Era imposible que se diera cuenta, pero sus ojos rubí brillaron…

Era Shizuka. Dejó que sonara más tiempo, quería saborear el momento. No podía parecer ansioso, aunque si lo estaba… *Esto si que es conexión, u ordinaria casualidad…*; pensó al instante en que por fin se decidía a contestar la méndiga llamada…

+++ Moshi moshi… +++…. Quiso decir algo más, pero la voz ronca y siseante del culpable de sus tormentos, le interrumpió totalmente campante. Se le notaba feliz. Reía. Se escuchaba claramente que estaba acompañado de "alguien", al parecer un hombre, y un pequeño pinchazo se clavó en quién sabe donde dentro de su pecho…

++ Hola fausto. Ya no aguanté más… tenía que llamarte. Te extraño tanto…- le dijo esto último en un susurro, para después seguir hablando con normalidad..++ Como va todo, es decir…. Como estás?...++

No pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntar de una vez, sino explotaría…+++¿Con quién estás?... escucho la voz de alguien más…+++

++Qué?... ah, es mi hermano… no lo veía desde hace mucho, y me lo encontré. Te hablé de él… ¿recuerdas?...++

+++ Tu hermano, Haruka?... pero que casualidad… que existiendo más lugares en el mundo, te lo encontraras en Australia…+++…- trató que su voz se escuchara lo más serena posible…

++ Pues si, yo también me sorprendí, pero como te había contado el tiene la responsabilidad de cerrar y pactar varios negocios para la empresa en donde trabaja….++… Shizuka, no era tonto; notó el cambio repentino en la voz de Fausto. Estaba molesto… por más que intentara disimularlo, y no comprendía el ¿por que?....

Fausto se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, antes de volver a hablar…+++ ¿Cuándo te veré…? ¿Cuándo volverás..? Me tienes algo abandonado. Si sigues demorando tanto, creo que buscaré a otro que si tenga tiempo para mi… y no ande perdiendo el tiempo en su trabajo, usando como excusa, que se encontró a un… hermano… el cual no vio, en más de cinco años….+++

++ Ja… Como si pudieras encontrar a alguien mejor que yo… te deseo suerte entonces en tu "nueva búsqueda"… y con respecto a tus preguntas pensaba llegar mañana, pero al parecer, no necesitas que llegue pronto… he decidido quedarme más tiempo, para realizar un trabajo perfecto, limpio y sin ningún rastro… y quizá yo también deba buscarme a alguien más. No tengo más que decir… bye…++….-No quiso seguir escuchando lo último que le decía. Se sentía muy molesto con él…. ¡Idiota y mil veces Idiota! De Fausto… *y uno molestándose en llamar y extrañar a alguien que no lo merece… creo que el ¡IDIOTA! …. Soy yo…*…- pensó, y resoplando furioso cerró violentamente su celular, lo apagó y tiró sobre su maletín de cuero, que se encontraba abierto. Su hermano que había ido a traer unas bebidas frías… se acercaba con dos vasos repletos y cubiertos por sombrillitas. Shizuka suspiró y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Adoraba a su hermano, a pesar de tener uno de los trabajos más sangrientos y sucios, lo mejor es que nunca se enterara. Lo había extrañado mucho, y no quería malograr el momento; después se pondría a pensar en Fausto y su inexplicable comportamiento. Y por que no, en el suyo propio. Aunque él ya lo estaba teniendo más definido y vagamente aceptado….

- Pasa algo Shizuka?....- Preguntó su hermano, dejando los largos vasos, llenos hasta el tope, en la mesa de madera tallada; y acomodándose en su silla, cerca de Shizuka.

- No, claro que no…- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió dulcemente a su amado hermano…- Estoy muy feliz de verte, Haruka…

Los dos hermanos se observaron por varios segundos. Reconociéndose. Dos jóvenes rubios, uno de mirada dulce y castaña, y el otro de profundos y joviales ojos negros. Se sonrieron y empezaron la charla.

+++Shizuka…. No te atrevas a colgarme…..+++….- Fue lo último que dijo, y obtuvo como respuesta un monótono sonido, significaba que la llamada ya estaba terminada. Marcó su número. Estaba apagado. La rabia se apodero de él. Lanzó el móvil con enfado hacia el sofá que tenía cerca…. *que ni se atreva a hacer lo que me dijo… él no puede hacer eso… no puede. Por que me pertenece….*… *Diablos!!!… no debí decirle eso…. El muy imbécil es muy pasional y, mejor no me imagino nada….*….

Buscó su cigarrillo. Y cuando lo halló… vio que estaba en el piso; apagado y hecho añicos. Sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla que se encontraba encima del escritorio. Lo encendió y en un dos por tres ya le había dado como tres caladas… *Esto se esta volviendo insostenible….ya arreglaré cuentas, con él. Cuando se decida a regresar…* Otras tres caladas más y tan solo quedaba el filtro. Colocó las sobras en el cenicero, se levantó y rápidamente se recostó en el sofá. Tomó el celular en sus manos y con cuidado lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón… Tenía la leve esperanza de que Shizuka le llamara de nuevo... Decidió que lo mejor era dormir una pequeña siesta, para después continuar con su trabajo…

Eso esperaba hacer, pero estaba muy lejos de poder encontrar un poco de sosiego… pues el ruido amortiguado que emitía la gruesa y pesada puerta llegó a sus oídos… no lo escuchaba muy bien, ya que se había quedado dormido unos minutos, no quiso hacerle caso, así que ni se inmutó…

Pero los golpes seguían y esta vez traían consigo una voz…

- Señor… Señor Fausto… Me escucha?.... necesitamos que regrese, perece que algo esta resultando mal… y no sabemos que hacer….- Le decía la voz temerosa y exaltada de uno de sus ayudantes…

*Qué...¡Demonios pasa…??!!... es que no puedo tener un poco de tranquilidad?... pero esto solo me sucede… por trabajar con ineptos…*…. Mascullaba mentalmente, pues no tenía ni ganas de hablar. Se levantó de mala gana del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió, estaba tan acostumbrado a su peso que no le resultaba tanto esfuerzo el manipularla…

Una vez abierta… vio la imagen de uno de sus ayudantes. Tenía el semblante totalmente desencajado y lleno de preocupación…. - ¿Qué sucede…?...¿Dímelo de una vez, que no tengo tu tiempo…?.- Preguntó impaciente…

- Señor… tiene que verlo… no nos explicamos que le está pasando… sus signos vitales, están fuera de control… - Respondió entrecortadamente…-

- Eso es imposible… si yo lo dejé estable… -

- Derrepente comenzó a convulsionar. Y temíamos que se ahogara, sus pulmones se contrajeron y su ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado…. Si sigue así, no podremos hacer nada… - Trataba de relatar a pesar de los tartamudeos.

- Tal vez ha tenido una recaída…. Quizá está rechazando los transplantes…-

Al llegar hasta donde estaba toda la maquinaria y, en especial,. el inmenso tanque en donde estaba sumergido Seishirou…. No pudo evitar jadear y llevarse las manos al pecho. Algo estaba saliendo muy mal…

Se acercó al tanque. En el interior de este aparato Seishirou se removía frenéticamente. Revisó sus signos vitales en la pantalla del electrocardiograma… era cierto, sus pulsaciones estaban fuera de control…

Se giró en dirección de la Supercomputadora y los análisis que ésta estaba emitiendo… UN ERROR… * No puede ser… yo no cometo errores… Demonios… me excedí con la sustancia que le suministré… - Resopló …- Pero no morirás, claro que no… aunque ahora tu recuperación tardará mucho más de lo que se planeaba…*

- Desconéctenlo… ahora…- Ordenó rápidamente… y al instante los demás se dispusieron a obedecer…

* * *

El seguir o mejor dicho vigilar a Subaru. Se había vuelto una necesidad, no lo podía evitar a pesar de estar muerto, corrección rozando la vida y la muerte.

Su espíritu, el ente en el que se convirtió, estaba extrañamente ligado al Sumeragi. Como asesino y onmyouiji sin sentimientos, que fue, siempre se preguntó, el por qué?… de su cambio…. que le había pasado?… Todo estaba tan bien, todo era tan natural para él. La vida le parecía simplemente indiferente y la muerte no era la excepción… Personas que vivían, personas que morían, ya sea de forma natural, por el destino o por que él los mataba. Esto no le causaba nada. Ni remordimientos, ni diversión, ni una pizca de duda; él era un asesino, alguien que mantenía el equilibrio del bien y del mal, nada más…

Aunque esto, sinceramente le importaba poco menos que una persona convertida en un cadáver por su oficio… ¿Había algo de malo en eso?... Esta pregunta en la mayoría de veces le arrancaba una sonrisa por el golpe moral que daba el sólo pensarla. Si. Eso si se podría definir como divertido. Otro de los momentos que lograban distraerle del aburrimiento era cuando asesinaba; su mano siendo sobrecogida por la carne penetrada y empapada por la calidez espesa y roja de la sangre. El abrigo macabro que daba el interior del pecho de sus victimas. Los latidos eufóricos del corazón al presentir la muerte, las yemas de sus dedos incrustándose cual navaja a través del músculo palpitante, todo esto acompañado del jadeo involuntario que emitían los cuerpos producto de la sorpresa; resultado del entendimiento humano. Comprensión que era pagada con el último brillo efímero de sus pupilas. Debía aceptarlo, no era divertido. Era fascinante e inquietante…

No había nada más, hasta que… lo volvió a ver. Corriendo desesperado y distraído tras un Shikigami alzando el vuelo. Estaba un poco más grande, claro era de esperarse, ya habían pasado más de siete años… ya no era un niño, sino un adolescente. Sonrió divertido, al ver que tropezaba. No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. Se acercó a él. Le ayudó a levantarse, fingiendo preocupación en su muy atractivo rostro. No necesitaba ver sus manos; sintió el hechizo en sus guantes. Clavó sus ojos en el par de esmeraldas brillantes, que le observaban agradecidos y muy avergonzados. Seguía manteniendo esa inocencia, esa fragilidad. Le entraron ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos para que su piel se rozara salvajemente con la suya, respirar su aroma… Morderlo. Morderlo aflorando de esa forma el depredador que por naturaleza era. Hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta romperlo como la hermosa pieza que era. Mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y un Subaru muy sonrojado balbuceaba que… Si,… gra… gracias… Se obligó a reprimir sus instintos… esos que casi nunca salían de su control… ¿Por qué?...¿Por que, cada vez que te veo…. Logras que la sorpresa pueda llegar a mi?. Dejó esas preguntas para después, ya que tenía una apuesta que llevar a cabo. Se lo había prometido, el Sumeragi merecía una oportunidad; aunque Seishirou ya sabía quien era el ganador… o eso pensaba…

.

Pasó el tiempo estimado. Un año… En el transcurso de la apuesta, se sentía frustrado y decepcionado… Por que, por más que ponía de su parte, no lograba amar a Subaru. Ni toda su dulzura e inocencia, hacían efecto en él… La máscara que se había puesto, para tratar su cometido, ya le estaba cansando… Ni todos los acercamientos lograban que sintiera… "eso" que se llama "amor"… ¿deseos?... deseos… si… deseos era lo que sentía. Una noche en la que pudo tener a Subaru sólo para él, después de haber matado a una mujer, trató de quitarle sus guantes pues no entendía ¿cómo?... pero deseaba sentir la piel de sus manos… las imaginaba suaves, delicadas… como cada rincón de la piel de Subaru… No logró quitárselo, no por que no pudiera… Sólo que decidió dejarlo para después y darle más tiempo… él sabía que sus deseos eran sólo animales, nada más… Ver las marcas de sus manos, confirmación innecesaria de que era su presa y él su cazador… oh, si… su dueño y por lo tanto podía hacerle lo que se le viniera en gana…

Cuantas veces había estado a punto de besarlo, hubiese sido tan fácil…

El perder su ojo. Fue un sacrificio y promesa al mismo tiempo, pues era parte de la apuesta, debía cuidar y protegerlo, pero es ahí donde las cosas cambiaron; algo diferente en él afloró. No podía aceptarlo. Se suponía que ya todo estaba listo, él era el ganador y Subaru el perdedor. Era su presa, ya podía jugar con él a libre disposición, como un gato juega con su victima a la lenta tortura, antes de matarlo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué, alargo el comienzo del final… de tu final? .. ¡¡Es inaudito!! Sé que sólo yo puedo hacerte daño, sólo yo… nadie mas… si, esa debe ser la razón del que me tome tantas molestias contigo. Yo ¡¡No!! puedo sentir nada… tú me provocas nada, debo deshacerme de ti… si… eso debo hacer, debo cortar el peligro de raíz. Me divertiste por un tiempo, pero ya es hora de hacer otras cosas más divertidas. Te mataré. Por que debo hacerlo, es tu destino. Además no puedo permitir que ames a alguien más, ya que ni tú lograste enamorarte de mí… así que…. Adiós Subaru-kun…. El momento de ajustar nuestra apuesta… ha llegado finalmente…

Lágrimas. Una expresión de espanto y profunda tristeza, sólo eso recibía. No podía encontrar odio, alguna reacción de defensa. Nada. Sólo su mirada fija, interrogante y vacía; como si le suplicara que lo matara. Eso le frustraba tanto. Siguió golpeándolo, quería que gimiera, que le gritara, que le detestara. Que dejara toda esa amabilidad que le asfixiaba y que, para horror de él, hacía que le amara. Eso dolía… ¿dolor?... eso estaba sintiendo..?... *pero si estoy sonriendo, si estoy disfrutándolo… como puede doler… ¿cómo?.. ¿Por qué haces que no entienda nada?... Debo matarlo, pero… ¡Mierda…!... ¿por qué no se defiende?… tu muerte será tan patética?... y yo seré libre…- Rió entre dientes- … y tú también lo serás… serás solo mío… *

No pudo matarlo. Su abuela se interpuso… si, claro… pagó un alto precio… Pero en verdad ella te salvó?... dejémoslo en que… si…

Mientras caminaba al costado de Subaru, y éste conversando alegremente con él, con Daichi. Nunca le había visto así; sonreír de esa forma. Sonrojarse por el comportamiento del otro. Contestar o tratar de contestar sarcásticamente a las bromas que el ojiazul le hacía. A pesar de siempre haberse caracterizado por ser alguien sin sentimientos y ahora agregar el hecho de estar casi muerto, ser un espíritu que no puede separarse del médium, debía aceptar que la, digamos, ¿curiosidad?... ¿sorpresa?... se apoderaba de él… bueno, por que hacernos los tontos… la frustración y los celos… esta bien… LOS CELOS… lo embargaban…

Debes en cuando rozaba las mejillas del Sumeragi. En el pasado, según recordaba, esto le hacia sonrojar o le molestaba o parecía molestarle… pero ahora, no obtenía ninguna reacción… y lo peor de todo era que no podía reprochar nada pues, lo entendía, simplemente no lo sentía; eso le llamaba mucho la atención… ¿Por qué no podía siquiera sentirlo… se supone que es un médium… un onmyouji, verdad?...

Solo podía mirarlo…. Mejor dicho observarlos, por que últimamente siempre estaban juntos…

Era irónico. Realmente lo era. Después de haberlo tenido a su libre disposición: matarlo, tomarlo si quería. Ahora sólo podía limitarse a vigilarlo…

Bueno, eso lo había hecho siempre; desde que la apuesta terminó y Subaru le odiaba. Adquirió la costumbre, por no llamarlo…"necesidad"… de saber de él… ¿era su presa, no?... Así que debía acecharla, acorralarla, lograr que se desesperara; para luego dejarla ansiosa y en eterna espera de él…

Había conocido a chicos que tenían el parecido físico a Subaru. Cuando los encontraba, se acercaba a ellos fingiendo esa amabilidad y dulce sonrisa que sabía muy bien poseía; era un experto conocedor de cada uno de los gestos que podían encandilar a todos…

La rutina era simple. Se cruzaba con ellos, obviamente a propósito, no quería perder el tiempo. Los observaba fijamente detrás de sus gafas oscuras, al mismo tiempo en que les preguntaba algo con esa voz embriagante y sonrisa preciosa que engañaba e hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Los jóvenes incautos quedaban sorprendidos al principio y cuando se daban cuenta, ya estaban cautivados por él… Ya estaban dentro de su "Maboroshi".

Seishirou se dedicaba a conocerlos un poco, solo lo suficiente… Le encantaba esos ojos verdes y la fragilidad que cada uno proyectaba; y una vez que los poseía, hasta el cansancio, la verdad llegaba a él…. Eran simplemente revolcones, chicos que no tenían siquiera la oportunidad de ser Subaru. No significaban nada, y sin pensárselo se deshacía de ellos. El hecho de amar al Sumeragi no significaba que negaría lo que era. Un asesino. Ya podía sentir… y sí que sentía. Pero era sólo por Subaru, por nadie más. Sólo por él. Quitarle la vida a alguien no dejaba de ser su trabajo, seguía sin sentir nada al hacerlo…

Era tan exasperante, el tiempo pasaba… y su recuperación era tan lenta… Debía ser paciente, esa era una virtud de la cual él podía presumir. La paciencia, su más grande arma…

Al ver que Daichi prácticamente se le declaró a Subaru… lo primero que quiso hacer, era clavarle su mano en el pecho, sacarle el corazón y apretarlo hasta hacerlo colapsar, sin importar si la sangre chispeara en uno de sus finos trajes. Desgraciadamente no lo podía hacer…!Maldita sea¡. No podía hacer nada… Además de muerto e inútil, este chico estaba protegido; lo sentía claramente…

Se acercó al médium una vez más, éste se encontraba sentado conversando y bebiendo de una copa de vino, sonriente, relajado. No lo podía aceptar. Viéndolo así tan tranquilo, tan divertido, y con otro. Con ese sujeto llamado Daichi… Si Subaru no lo podía sentir, pues le obligaría a sentirlo. Se acercó aún más y con sus labios rozó su oreja derecha, tratando de dejar su aliento fantasmal… y lo consiguió, pues Subaru se estremeció. No pudo evitar sonreír, había logrado llamar su atención. El médium volteó su rostro hacía esa dirección, quedando sin saber frente a frente con Seishirou. Sólo centímetros los separaban. Se podría decir que hasta sus alientos chocaban y sus miradas se cruzaban… Seishirou viéndolo claramente, apreciando la pálida piel de sus mejillas, su perfecta nariz, sus ojos antes totalmente verdes y ahora dispares; sus delgados, rosados y bien delineados labios; si algo en el mundo era insanamente bello… pues, Subaru lo era…

No lo aguantó… Inmediatamente levantó sus manos y acarició sus labios, con una necesidad y ternura inauditas en él. Se acercó más, eliminando el fastidioso espacio que se guarecía entre los dos, y lo besó…

Podía sentir el más que visible estremecimiento en el cuerpo del médium… Sus labios estaban entre abiertos por la sorpresa y no pasó por alto el jadeo que dio… Si, realmente era increíble besar al médium. Siendo espíritu o no; y era mucho mejor si este se encontraba despierto. Por primera vez se lamentó de algo. Lamentó el no tener labios, lengua, dientes, saliva reales, para poder besarlo como tanto deseaba. Como tanto anhelaba. Abrió los ojos… ¿los había cerrado?... No se había dado cuenta. Al abrirlos, pudo ver el desconcierto en los ojos del Sumeragi. Y a pesar de seguir entrelazando sus labios, su mirada escrutó en las pupilas del otro. Eran como espejos y esos espejos no lo reflejaban, ni una imagen. No había nada. Se suponía que eso no le debería afectar, pero lo hizo, no podía creer que aún sin tener un corazón palpitante y vivo pudiera sentir un pinchazo de dolor. No lo entendía… De pronto algo se removió en él, se separó abruptamente, y como fantasma que era no se percibió ninguno de sus movimientos.

Aquel restaurante al que había seguido a Subaru era enorme. Repleto de personas, era muy elegante, no pensó que Subaru frecuentara esos lugares. Por supuesto que él si lo había hecho, su trabajo daba muy buenos dividendos y no le temblaba la mano el pagar tales sitios, pues sus gustos exquisitos y caprichos, no solo se limitaban a trajes finos y muy caros.

Los presentes hablaban y comían con total ceremonia. Si ya había ruido, pues se intensificaron. El sonido de los cubiertos, las pequeñas risas, las conversaciones, los susurros. Todo estos sonidos juntos, le taladraban los oídos; cayó de rodillas, tapándoselos con las manos tratando de acallarlos. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Subaru, pero ya no lo veía. Todo estaba borroso. El ruido paró y se desmaterializó…

Sintió como si le jalaran sin nada de cuidado desde el ombligo; era una sensación horrible, no le temía al dolor, pero esto lo tomó por sorpresa… La presión sobre su tórax le obligó a gemir, hasta que todo se detuvo…

Ahora no le dolían lo oídos, sino el pecho. El corazón le latía a mil. Los ojos le pulsaban y no podía abrirlos. Los pulmones se le agitaban, el respirar le dolía y se sofocaba. Tenía algo en la boca pero no sabía que era, no podía hablar...

¡¡¡¡¡Esperen un momento!!!!!..

¿Le dolía respirar?.... ¿su corazón…. LATÍA?... deseó seguir preguntándose, pero un fuerte espasmo y choques eléctricos le nublaron la conciencia y ya no supo más. Sólo tuvo la sensación de caída…

Lo último que creyó escuchar fue… aunque la voz era lejana…

- Desconéctenlo…. Ahora…

* * *

Subaru se había dejado llevar por Daichi. La otra vez, terminó comiendo comida rápida y bebiendo en un bar; no estuvo mal. Y ahora, estaba parado frente a una mesa cuadrada, cubierta por un fino mantel blanco y sobre esto un pequeño florero con rosas blancas, cuatro sillas de cedro y acolchonadas se distribuían a cada lado de la mesa. Observó con más detenimiento, a pesar de la confusión que se arremolinaba en su interior, cuatro pares de platos y sobre estos una servilleta de tela color guinda, cubiertos y cuchillos, acompañados de dos pares de copas para cada plato… Un mozo muy amable y que al parecer conocía a Daichi, los había escoltado desde la puerta hasta la mesa…

El lugar era inmenso o al menos eso le pareció al Sumeragi. Las paredes pintadas de color blanco marfil. Los cuadros, los adornos sutiles y delicados; las elaboradas y plateadas arañas que colgabas del techo emitían una luz acogedora. Las demás mesas de los otros comensales estaban distribuidas en filas con una separación de unos dos metros cada una. En una esquina estaba el estrado y en el tocaba una banda de tres violinistas, dos saxofonistas y otro que tocaba el piano. Esto realmente era bello… pero…

- Trabajas como mesero… y me invitas a un lugar así?...- Preguntó algo confundido y volteando a ver a un muy sonriente Daichi…

- Solo creo que te mereces lo mejor… - Seguía sonriendo el ojiceleste…

- Pues creo que… estas sobregirando tu chequera… mejor vámonos….- Ya estaba dando media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, cuando la mano de Daichi se cerro alrededor de su brazo y detuvo su caminar….- No necesito esto… entiendes?… somos amigos, no es una cita, ni nada por el estilo….- Comenzaba a aclarar el Sumeragi

- Lo sé… sólo quería que… bueno, sí trabajo como mesero… pero no es por que lo necesite… solo es una forma de pasar el tiempo… nada más…-

- Perdón?.... pasar el tiempo?...- Ya cedía el médium al agarre que el otro ejercía sobre su brazo… Volteó para encontrar sus rostros, pero esto no le hizo sonrojar, más bien le sorprendió… pues Daichi tenía las mejillas rojas… ¿estaba avergonzado?.. eso sí, que era nuevo…

- Pues veraz… no vayas a pensar que soy un niño rico mimado… y que su nueva diversión es trabajar….mmmm…- Subaru arqueó una ceja con incredulidad… esto hizo sonrojar más aún a Wataru…- Esta bien… mi padre es un empresario adinerado en .… pero lo de mimado es cierto… no lo soy…- Puso cara de perro apaleado… -

- Y esperas que te crea eso?.... -

- Esta bien… formo parte de la mafia japonesa… y mi careta es la de un humilde mesero. Muy guapo, claro esta… pero humilde e inocente mesero, y agrégale… estudiante universitario… ¿contento?... - Recitó como si se lo hubiera memorizado para un examen, pero con clara burla en su tono de voz…

- Creo que debo empezar ha reconsiderar nuestra amistad… ¿enserio eres un mafioso?... no creo que me seas de buen ejemplo… - Respondió con una expresión de profunda concentración en su rostro…

- Si te resistes a ser mi amigo…. Me veré obligado a mover mis influencias, no puedo permitir que escapes… no otra vez… - Sonrió con una clara expresión que se entendía como un…"ni lo intentes…"

Subaru no pudo evitarlo….se puso a reír. No lo podía creer, se estaba burlando de alguien, y no se arrepentía de eso…

- Hey… no te burles… mejor siéntate… y deja que te invite de una buena vez…- jaló una silla para Subaru y éste se sentó en ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y el otro lo imitó…

El mozo regresó y les repartió la cartilla. Y como Daichi invitaba. Subaru dejó que el escogiera la comida. Los platillos franceses eran deliciosos, pero raros para el paladar de Subaru. De todas formas lo disfrutó…

Una vez terminaron de comer, o mejor dicho cenar, conversaron un poco; solo de cosas sin importancia y una que otra broma. Subaru, que ya había tomado dos copas de vino, estaba más relajado. No había querido hablar sobre lo que provocó que Daichi se sonrojara tanto; pero la cantidad de vino que bebió, el ambiente acogedor, la música relajante; lo incitaron y llenaron de valor, así que, simplemente no pudo contenerse más…

- Así que trabajas para divertirte?.... – Preguntó mirando su tercera copa de vino medio vacía.

- Si, la mafia paga muy bien….-

- Hablo en enserio… o era verdad lo que me dijiste…-

- No… era una broma… si trabajo como mesero…-

- Entonces, si trabajas para divertirte?....- Insistió en su pregunta…

- Oh, si claro…. Ser mesero es muy divertido. Tener que soportar los malos humores de algunos clientes, las ordenes de mi jefa, el estar de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo ordenes… ¡¡¡por supuesto!!!, es MUY divertido… no sabes cuanto…- Comentó con total sarcasmo Daichi…

- Lo siento… no quería burlarme… pero, tú me diste a entender que era así…- Se excusaba descaradamente el médium… *Pero que diablos… se supone que yo no soy así…. Desde cuando tengo sentido del humor…?...*

- Ya déjalo… - Suspiró derrotado, atrajo la copa media llena de exquisito vino tinto hacia sus labios y bebió un poco, la dejó en la mesa, para volver a suspirar; esta vez mirando al médium. Para después sonreír…- Para serte sincero, quien tiene la culpa de que yo esté trabajando como mesero… eres tú… Subaru-san…

Si Subaru estaba sonriendo. La sonrisa se le borró por completo…- ¿Qué… la culpa la tengo yo…?... explícate…- Pidió claramente desconcertado.

- Claro, quien más? por ti fue que decidí trabajar ahí. Yo iba de vez en cuando a tomar el delicioso café que preparan… y en esas veces, te ví….- Para su desgracia, estaba rojo como un tomate… este comentario departe del ojiceleste, le daba tanta pena…- y bueno… noté que tenías habituado ese lugar para desayunar… y supe que sería imposible que me permitieras acercarme a ti… y bueno… mi padre siempre insistiéndome en que debería trabajar, para valorar más las cosas que tengo. Me bastó tanto su insistencia… y si podía verte todos los días… o todas las veces que ibas. Era simplemente increíble y tentador… así que aproveché que un amigo de la universidad dejó el empleo que tenía ahí…. Y me metí a trabajar en esa cafetería… con ayuda de él… claro está… -

El médium se quedó en silencio por varios segundos… no sabía que decir…

- Ahora comprendes por que me dio tanta vergüenza que lo supieras?... – El Sumeragi asintió…¬ - Pero tampoco te creas tanto, las propinas son muy buenas… - Con eso pagué esta invitación…

- Lo que tú digas… -

- Subaru-san quieres bailar?...-

Subaru estaba a punto de beber nuevamente de su copa, pero al escuchar la pregunta, casi escupe el vino, por la sorpresa… y terminó atragantándose. Y entre el pequeño ataque de tos contestó…

- Bromeas… enserio?... yo no sé bailar… y no pretendo aprender contigo…-

- Eres muy cruel…- Hizo un puchero tierno

- Solo digo la verdad… y no me convencerás, aunque pongas esa cara…- Sentenció Subaru..

- Oh vamos, deja de ser tan mojigato… Y acepta bailar conmigo… ves allá…?...- Le preguntó mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice… hacia una pequeña sala acondicionada como pista de baile… y en ella, varias parejas bailaban al compás de la música lenta que tocaba la banda….

- Yo no soy mojigato… solo discreto, y eso es lo que te falta… y en abundancia… sabias?...- Masculló el médium…

- De acuerdo, no eres mojigato… digamos, que solo… un poquitín tímido… lo que tú digas… pero deberías aprender a bailar… - Lo pensó un poco…- Uno de estos días te llevaré al lugar adecuado para enseñarte a bailar… ¿Qué te parece..? -

- Ni lo sueñes… ni lo intentes… es un definitivo y cortante… No…. Además quien te dijo que yo no se bailar….- Al decir esto ultimo, sus mejillas se encendieron… y volteó rostro, para que Daichi no lo viera…

- Pero que carácter… conste que solo te quiero ayudar, a ponerle un poco más de diversión a tu vida… a tus días…- Tomó otro sorbo de su copa…- Y si me preguntas quién me lo dijo… pues, se nota… no pareces el típico chico que sale a divertirse… yo lo hago con unos amigos de la facultad… es bueno quitarse el estrés acumulado de todos los días… -

- De acuerdo… olvídalo… solo te estaba molestando un poco… por que si no hablo como cotorra… tú te quedarás callado, y no me gusta verte así…-

- No hablas como cotorra… sólo eres un poco parlanchín…

- Supongo que debo darte las gracias por decirme parlanchín… - Bufó el ojiceleste, alzando su copa, como si brindará a salud de lo que le acababa de decir el médium…-

Subaru sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

- De cierta forma, me agrada que seas así… me recuerdas tanto a alguien… ella también hablaba hasta por los codos. Era tan distinta a mi… y siempre me reprochaba el hecho de ser tan callado… - Vió que Daichi sonreía… y él también sonreía con nostalgia…- pero era la única que me podía entender sin necesidad de que yo diga nada…

- Alguien así no se encuentra a menudo… era alguna novia?...-

- No… era mucho más especial que eso… era mi hermana…-

- Vaya, me gustaría conocerla… nos llevaríamos muy bien…-

- Eso será imposible… ella ya no está con nosotros… ella murió…- Terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa de amargura en sus labios…

- Oh… lo siento mucho… discúlpame… yo no sabía…-

- Sabes?... antes no podía siquiera hablar de ella y dejar de sentir que me moriría pero, algo está cambiando en mi… además ella no aprobaría que yo…- Se le quebró la voz. Respiró hondo y continuó…- Me regañaría por estar tanto tiempo triste, como solía hacerlo cuando éramos adolescentes…-

- Yo no sé, que es tener hermanos… pues, soy hijo único… aunque me enteré que tenía un hermano, pero murió… no lo pude conocer…- Su semblante cambió… a uno serio y frío… como aquella vez en el restaurante de comida rápida… pero sólo fue un instante. Entonces volvió a sonreír, como siempre lo hacía…

- Es bueno el tener un hermano… creo que por eso me agradas y puedo soportarte…- Aseveró el Sumeragi.

- Ah sí?... -

- Si…-

- Otra vez gracias por lo que me toca… tienes un tacto, para decir las cosas…-

- Eso dicen…-

- Y yo lo corroboro…. – bufó sonriente…- Que pena que mis clases empiecen en un mes, yo que deseaba seguir de vacaciones por más tiempo… aunque ya extraño el ajetreo eterno de las clases y los exámenes…

- Ah si… recuerdo que me contaste eso la última vez… estudias… Pediatría, verdad?...

- Si, siempre me interesó esa rama de la medicina… y a ti, que te gusta?

- Pues… antes, soñaba con ser un veterinario… ser el dueño de un zoológico… y dedicarme a cuidar a los animales…-

- Tienes la pinta para ser un veterinario…-

- Tú crees?...- No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente…

- Claro… un chico tan guapo… y para colmo Veterinario… las chicas matarían para que les cuides y sanes a sus animales… y de pasada les chequees el pulso a ellas (*¬*… oh yes…)…..-

- Tú siempre dándole para ese lado…-

- Solo digo la verdad… los chicos como nosotros, no podemos evitar lo inevitable… simplemente debemos dejarnos amar por los demás….-

- Presumido… yo no soy así…-

- Ja… yo también decía lo mismo, pero terminé aceptándolo…- Decía con total naturalidad… como si fuese lo más obvio…

- Ya… volviendo al tema… planeo, estudiar Veterinaria… lo pospuse por… - Silencio… no podía decirlo…

- A todos nos pasan situaciones que nos obligan a dejar nuestros sueños de un lado… es comprensible…-

- Tienes razón… pero no puedo seguir lamentándome por eso… así que volveré a estudiar…-

- Enserio?... eso es genial… yo te ayudo…-

- No tienes que hacerlo…-

- No te estoy preguntando… te lo estoy diciendo… yo te ayudaré, en todo lo que necesites… -

- Gracias… en verdad, gracias…-

- Deja de agradecerme por todo… hagamos algo mejor…-

Subaru lo miró interrogante y algo asustado… pues a Daichi, se le ocurrían cosas tan descabelladas como bailar, sin tomar en cuenta que él también era un hombre…- Algo mejor..?... como qué?...

- Pues tomemos más vino… hoy debemos celebrar, que nuestra amistad esta dando inicio…- Tomó la botella de vino y sirvió en las copas de ambos…- Salud Subaru Sumeragi…. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser tu amigo…- Levantó su copa acercándola a la de Subaru…

Subaru cogió la suya y también la levantó algo avergonzado por la dedicatoria del brindis…- Salud, por querer ser mi amigo… Daichi Wataru…

Chocaron las copas y bebieron el vino…

Subaru no dijo nada por unos segundos… entonces, recordó reprocharle algo. - Además de traerme a un lugar así… y sin estar correctamente vestido y no es que me interese la etiqueta, pero eso sí, recibí una educación muy estricta con respecto a modales y no dudo que tú también… has notado a la gente que viene a este restaurante?... Tú y yo somos como dos lunares, con nuestros jeans desteñidos… - Subaru a pesar de estar un poco alcoholizado por el vino, se cohibió y sonrojó un poco, al sentirse observado por los demás comensales.

Daichi le miró por unos instantes con cara de estar viendo a un extraterrestre y recién estarse percatando de eso.- Que observador… - El ojiceleste se puso a reír entre dientes, por el sonrojo de su acompañante…- Ese era el punto… dulce venganza… - Alzó su copa y dijo, muy risueño…- Salud, por los buenos momentos que me haces pasar. Ahora estas completamente perdonado, Subaru-san.

- Qué…? – Subaru se quedó con la boca abierta…

- Era una de dos… o te sacaba a bailar, o te dabas cuenta de nuestra desentonación social… Era lo mínimo que te merecías por ignorarme tres meses…- Dijo Daichi con sonrisa guasona.

Subaru negó con la cabeza sin creérselo…- Tendré cuidado contigo. – Y después sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien, no pudo evitar extrañar al joven Kamui… y a los otros ex-dragones del Cielo. De pronto, la imagen de Seishirou-san apareció en su mente y sonrió por lo bajo; también lo extrañaba mucho… a pesar de todo… extrañaba sus ironías, sus sonrisas dulces y torcidas…

A pesar de estarla pasando tan bien con Daichi; sentía por momentos a alguien más cerca…y no era confusión, por los demás comensales. Era una presencia distinta y estaba muy cerca de él. Lamentablemente no la podía identificar muy bien, pero lo importante es que la sentía ahí. A su costado. Decidió ignorarla… y no estaba siendo tan simple.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero esta presencia le recordaba tanto a Seishirou-san…

Siguió conversando y bromeando por más tiempo…

Hasta que lo sintió…

Si… lo sintió, era muy claro…

Era un roce. Un roce claro en su oreja derecha. Tragó saliva. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo; los latidos de su corazón eran violentos, y sólo por un momento se quedó totalmente quieto. No lo podía creer. Ya se había repetido tantas veces que eso era imposible… pero ya no estaba seguro de nada…

Volteó rápidamente…

No vio nada.

Era tan extraño, tan endemoniadamente conocido. Ya no escuchaba a Daichi, ya no escuchaba a nadie. Solo sentía…¿Pero que sentía?... Sabía que estaba frente a él, mejor dicho, sabía que esa presencia estaba muy cerca de su rostro, pues los roces se intensificaron y ahora recorrían sus mejillas y sus labios… y Subaru se sintió tan bien, tan acogido por la tibieza que embargaba y erizaba su piel. Quiso decir algo… quiso decir un nombre… quiso decir su nombre; entreabrió los labios para susurrarlo… y lo que emitió no fue algún sonido conocido como palabra. Más bien lo que salió de su boca fue… un jadeo…

El tiempo se detuvo…

El aire desapareció…

El mundo entero se detuvo. Ya nada tenía sentido… y para que encontrar sentido a algo tan banal e injusto como lo es… la realidad…

Sólo existían él y lo que sea que había atrapado sus labios…

¿Lo que sea?... OH DIOS…. él sabía que era… o quién era… lo sabía muy bien…

Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos. Necesitaba verlo. Saber que no se equivocaba. Que se quedaría con él…

Pero no podía verlo. De pronto el roce paró, el beso se deshizo…

Estaba muy agitado…

Lo buscó con la mirada. Sus ojos viajaban como locos por cada rincón de aquel restaurante; sabía de antemano que no podría ver nada, pero la necesidad era más fuerte que la razón…

El aire estaba muy pesado y no cabía en sus pulmones, no lo aguantó más, se levanto de la silla… y gritó…

- SEISHIROU-SAN… POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS… NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ…. – Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos. La frustración mezclada con la desesperación y la rabia lo sobrepasaron. Intentó sostenerse del borde de la mesa. Todo se estaba oscureciendo a su alrededor. Pero el llanto, las lágrimas no se detenían… y a pesar que hipaba y se estremecía, entre sollozos logró decir… - llévame contigo… esta vez, SI, te seguiría…- acto seguido se desmayó. Pero no toco el piso… pues Daichi, muy impresionado, lo sostuvo en sus brazos…

- Así que… Seishirou-san… por él estas así…- Fue el comentario del ojiceleste… miró serio a Subaru y después sonrió levemente...

………………….CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo: 5  
****  
****Despertando… "Sueños y Olvidos"****  
**

Cada paso que daba solo lograba hacerle sentir más cansado y desesperado. El concreto que respaldaba sus pies, se encargaba de emitir los sonidos sordos y secos de su andar. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, palpando con sus largos y delicados dedos sus propias mejillas, éstas estaban totalmente empapadas, acercó más sus yemas en dirección a sus lacrimales, en efecto estaba llorando, pero, no recordaba por qué. Intentó hablar, preguntar donde estaba pues la única vista que tenía, era la de un interminable camino hecho de cemento, el ademán de su esfuerzo para vocalizar, era inútil, simplemente se quedó sin habla o en realidad no deseaba soltar palabra, por lo cansado que esto le resultaba; estaba tan confundido, tan atontado, que el hecho de caminar solo se debía a que su cuerpo recordaba como moverse y desplazarse, sin necesidad de que su voluntad participase en tal acto…

Su visión intentaba taladrar las borrosas imágenes que se confundían con la espesa neblina que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, extendió una de sus extremidades para palpar lo que sea que se estaba moviendo entre brumas frente a él. Casi logra alcanzarlo, pero esta presencia era más rápida; bufó de frustración y al instante una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, dio un pequeño salto por el susto y la apartó rápidamente alejándose unos cuantos pasos, volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y sus ojos no registraron a nadie, sólo oyó risas, eran las de una chica, la buscó girándose varias veces sobre sí mismo y nada encontró…

Derepente la neblina que se estaba haciendo cada más espesa, se disipó con una velocidad inusitada por las ráfagas de viento cálido que emanaban de algún punto desconocido. Dando pasó a un hermoso paisaje de árboles de cerezo, miles de pétalos bailaban con la brisa, era tan reconfortante y sin explicarse cómo, se sintió tan bien, tan amado. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar, pues tenía la sensación de que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo no saboreaba tan exquisita sensación, decidió seguir caminando, observando los inmensos árboles. Se detuvo en seco, pues un niño estaba frente a él, vestía una Yucata de color blanco y al parecer era de ceremonia, por lo elegante que se veía; éste niño miraba atento y sonriente al singular y majestuoso Cerezo, de entre todos los demás árboles, éste llamaba más la atención; el pequeño se removió en su sitio, se le notaba impaciente, ansioso. Pero esos gestos se borraron como una ilusión. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa inocente se amplió más aún, tal vez era imaginación de quien lo observaba sin permiso, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín cuando un joven, mejor dicho un adolescente muy guapo bajaba con un salto del ya mencionado cerezo y se acercó al menor, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, y con una mano acarició dulcemente su mejilla, aumentando de esta forma tan simple, su sonrojo; el mayor sonrió complacido por esta reacción, entonces se inclinó más y besó la frente del pequeñín; éste se estremeció por el beso y soltó un jadeo de alivio cuando se separaron, el apuesto adolescente sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón , era una flor, pero no era una de cerezo, era una flor roja…

Una camelia roja, era preciosa, tan roja como la sangre….

Los grandes y Dulces ojos verde-esmeralda de aquel tierno niño se iluminaron emitiendo destellos que parecían estrellas por el obsequio que el adolescente ponía sobre sus manos….

- Ves esta flor?... es preciosa verdad?... – Le preguntó el más alto..

- Si, es preciosa… es una camelia?...-

- Si, era la flor favorita de mi madre, cada vez que la veo me recuerda a ella…-

- Oh, debió haber sido muy bonita…-

- Lo era, pero en el último momento en que la ví, ese fue el instante en que más bella estaba y una camelia la acompañaba… estaba tan hermosa…-

- Te gustan las cosas bellas….- afirmo tímidamente el pequeño

- A quien no?, sabes que por eso, me gustas tanto?... eres tan bello…- Dijo mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla y le observaba de una manera indescifrable…

El niño bajó su mirada, se le notaba muy avergonzado, pero su acompañante paseó sus dedos hacia su barbilla y le obligó a encararlo… - Yo… yo…- trató de responder algo, esos dedos que tomaban su mentón, se posaron rápidamente sobre sus labios callando lo que le era tan difícil decir…

- No digas nada…- Con sus dedos delineaba y rozaba los labios tersos de la criatura…-… Te amo… - Se volvió a inclinar sobre el rostro candido y sorprendido del niño, y besó sus labios…

Quien observaba toda la escena con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos, ese niño le era tan conocido al igual que el adolescente, pero donde los había visto antes?... y lo peor era que ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre, entonces quiso acercarse, se frenó al instante en que volvió a abrir sus orbes verdes, no esperaba ver algo así…

Quienes se besaban en ese momento, no eran el niño y el adolescente, estos habían sido reemplazados por un jovencito y un hombre, los cuales se besaban de forma apasionada. Necesitada…

Era un beso lleno de los besos que se darían si se separaban de vez en cuando para respirar, el mayor de los dos rompió el beso separándose sólo unos centímetros de los labios del otro y susurrándole…

- Eres precioso Subaru-kun…- Esta vez le repartía cortos besos por todo su rostro y cuello, haciendo jadear y estremecer a un muy joven Subaru…

No lo podía creer, era él, el mismo, recién lo recordaba, el pequeñín era él y también este adolescente que se retorcía por las caricias del otro, pero eso nunca pasó, bueno no en la realidad, eso sólo pasaba en sus sueños más secretos, en sus anhelos más retorcidos, según se había convencido…. ¬.¬

-* Pero que hago aquí..?- Se preguntaba mentalmente, pues aún su voz no salía…

Deseó mirar para otro lado, cuando Seishirou de unos 25 años arrimaba a Subaru adolescente sobre el árbol de cerezo, lo despojaba de su camiseta negra y presionaba su estrecha cintura contra su cuerpo mientras seguía besándolo posesivamente, y el jovencito se dejaba hacer, respondiendo con gemidos y culebreos al sentir la lengua del otro, lamer su cuello y bajar lentamente hasta su pecho desnudo…

… Era mentira, si deseaba mirar… más que mirar, rogaba internamente ser poseído de esa forma por Seishirou…

Dio unos pasos para acercarse a los dos amantes y sin pudor exigir que lo poseyera a él. ya estaba muy cerca cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, volteó a ver quien era.

… Y el asombro llegó a su rostro…

- No los interrumpas… por que mi hermanito por fin se está dejando llevar…- Le dijo la chica que era un reflejo femenino del adolescente que estaba unos metros detrás de él…

- Ho… Hokuto-chan…- Era todo lo que podía decir…

- Si?... -

- Pero tú…- Se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente… esto era demasiado, su hermana... su querida nee-san… estaba ahí, frente a él sonriendo como siempre lo hizo; cuando aún vivía. La chica se dejó abrazar…

- Calma… tranquilo, sabes que detesto verte llorar… te quiero hermano y aunque hayas crecido tanto… sigues siendo tan susceptible…- Consolaba Hokuto-chan con voz suave y paciente…- Por eso no debo dejar que interrumpas…

Subaru no quería escuchar las razones tan desenfadas de su hermana

- No me dejes…-

- Tonto… yo nunca te he dejado… - Le aclaró la joven…

- Si… si lo hiciste y desde ese momento yo, no he podido vivir en paz…- reprochó entre lágrimas el Sumeragi apartándose del abrazo…

- Sólo hice… lo que debía hacer… sé que has y estás sufriendo mucho, pero es que la culpa fue mía… por mi insistencia terminaste enamorándote de Sei-chan… y debía hacer algo para que no murieras… y si mi vida era el precio para que despertaras y volvieras a la vida, pues ese precio pagué…- Hokuto parecía triste aunque su voz denotaba convicción en lo que estaba diciendo…

- Lo único que sé, es que no tenías derecho a intervenir, mi vida no valía tanto como la tuya, además yo ya no tenía una razón para seguir… por que…- Dos dedos se interpusieron en su reclamo. Su hermana, que tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de dieciséis años interrumpió su réplica…

- Por que conociste el amor de la peor manera… ¿no es cierto?...-

Subaru no dijo nada

- Sabes?... desde que lo conocí, siempre pensé que él era para ti y tú para él… dos seres tan distintos… uno que finge sentir y otro que siente en demasía… tú representas la luz y él la oscuridad máxima… uno equilibraba al otro…

- No sabes lo que dices…-

- Pues te equivocas… mira hacia allá…- apuntó en posición contraria o sea tras él…

Subaru volteó y no esperó ver lo que pasaba… pensó que tal vez vería algo sumamente vergonzoso, pues lo había dejado en el principio de una situación así…  
En realidad lo que estaba viendo era otra escena o más bien un recuerdo… uno muy doloroso…

Seishirou sentado frente a él sangrando… y diciéndole lo encantador que era…

- Por eso yo… yo… - Se acercó a su oído y le susurró casi sin aliento…- Por eso yo te amo…

Y la voz de su hermana llegó a sus oídos…- Lo sabía… sabía que él podía amarte… más bien, que él ya te amaba…

- él no amó a nadie…- Apartó la mirada de esa escena.

- Subaru no seas idiota… que no lo escuchaste..?

- Lo escuché, pero me mintió tanto tiempo que… no sería raro que lo hubiera hecho también en ese momento…-

- Si serás tonto… ¿No lo crees así…. Sei-chan?...- Preguntó su hermana hacía alguien que estaba detrás de Subaru…

El médium dio un respingo al sentir que lo abrasan desde atrás, su piel se estremeció y tuvo el impulso de empujar a quien estaba abrazándolo, pero no pudo, pues unos labios rozaron su oreja y sintió que ese aliento le golpeaba suavemente con cada palabra que salía de la boca del intruso…

- Subaru-kun… estás tan lindo como siempre…-

- Que…?...- La pregunta salió sin sentido… sin completarla, por que la presión del abraso se intensificó mucho más, pegando su espalda contra el torso fuerte de aquel hombre que al parecer era Seishirou… olía a él… tenía ese aroma, una mezcla sutil de tabaco, flores y sangre….  
Siempre se preguntó el por qué le gustaba tanto ese olor, estaba seguro que sólo él lo podía percibir, pues era el olor de la energía espiritual de Seishirou, su marca, su firma como asesino del cerezo…

Seishirou lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó para obligarle a hacerle frente. Subaru jadeó cuando fue conciente de la casi inexistente lejanía entre ambos, es más… sus rostros estaban prácticamente pegados, pues sus narices se rozaban. Podía ver claramente la mirada felina de Seishirou, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos. Trató de decir algo pero el otro le ganó…

- Pareces asustado, Subaru-kun…- le dijo mientras calibraba con sus ojos cada rasgo de las facciones casi angelicales del médium…

- A- Asustado?....-

- Si, eso dije…-

- Pues… n-no, no lo estoy…-

- Ah si?.... – Los dos seguían casi pegados, Subaru dejándose acorralar y Seishirou bajando sus manos hacia la cintura del ojiverde, haciendo presión en sus costados, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo…- Sabías? Que me gustan mucho tus preciosas esmeraldas?... pero me enloquece mucho más tu piel... lo sabías?...- Preguntó con una sonrisa dulce…

Subaru estaba atónito… ¿Qué decir?... "No, no lo sabía… pero si quieres puedes mostrarme…"…- Suéltame, mi hermana está aquí…-

- ¿ Hokuto-chan?... ah si, no te diste cuenta?... ya se fue… quería dejarnos solos, para hablar…-

- Que no se vaya… -

- Ya es tarde… ahora estas conmigo…-

- Pero….-

- Shhh… - Le interrumpió…- No digas nada… no malogres el momento… sé muy bien que esto te gusta…-

Lo tomó por la nuca y…

- eres tan suave……- No lo besó como se debe, pero mientras hablaba sus labios se tocaban, se sentían…

- Y tú…- No podía decir algo más coherente ¿como hacerlo?.. Si Seishirou lo embriagaba con su aliento, con cada roce tentador… Deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba besarlo…

- Yo que…? – Esta vez su abraso era posesivo y demandante, con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba su espalda. Sonrió, cuando el médium gimió por las caricias y por que sus caderas se pegaron más, haciendo que el acercamiento se tornara indecente… deliciosamente indecente… - Dímelo… yo qué?...-

- Tú eres… eres, oh dios… no puedo hacer esto…-

- No lo puedes hacer?... estás seguro de lo que dices?...- Esto lo decía a la vez que sus labios y lengua saboreaban los dientes del otro. Aún así esto no se podría considerar un beso… era más bien una tortura… - no quieres que te bese?....-

Se sonrojó por la pregunta tan directa que le hacía Seishirou… *Si quiero…*…- Es que….-

- Tomaré eso como un…Si…-

Cubrió completamente los labios del Sumeragi con los suyos… si en un principio Subaru no respondió el abrazo ni el beso, esta vez si lo hizo, rodeó con su brazos el cuello de Seishirou y pegó de forma imposible sus cuerpos. La sensación era increíble. No sabía si estaba de pie, sentado o flotando. Eso no importaba. Lo estaba besando y era grandioso. Quería sentir más, mucho más. Abrió más los labios y dejó que la lengua ansiosa del otro recorriera su paladar, sus dientes, toda su boca… Seishirou refregó sus caderas contra las de Subaru, haciéndole notar lo excitados que estaban… Ll médium rompió el beso completamente agitado y ruborizado por las sensaciones placenteras que recorrían su entrepierna, las cuales se extendían por todo su cuerpo, rociando y llenando sus venas. No pasó por alto que tanto su miembro como el del Sakurazuka, estaban erguidos y deseosos por poseer y dejarse poseer por el otro…

- Esto no esta bien…- Trató de razonar el ojiverde…

- Tienes razón… no esta bien…- afirmó el Cerezo. En el rostro de Subaru se reflejó la decepción… *Por qué tuve que abrir la boca...*. Se lamentó internamente…- No esta bien que tú y yo estemos perdiendo el tiempo hablando… a menos que sea para jadear o gemir el nombre del otro…. No lo crees así?... mi precioso subaru-kun…?-

Esta vez Subaru no respondió… bueno, si respondió… se abalanzó sobre Seishirou y en esta ocasión fue él quien inició el beso, mientras arrojaba al suelo el terno oscuro y trataba de arrancar la fina camisa. El otro hacía lo mismo pero con mucha más habilidad. Unos forcejeos más y varias prendas volando quien sabe a donde… hasta que por fin estaban libres del estorbo que eran sus ropas para ese momento. Desnudos… si, desnudos (*¬*)… una respuesta adulta y sincera del deseo de ambos. Recostados en el césped que la hacía de alfombra o manta para los dos amantes; éstos besándose con pasión infinita bajo el inmenso árbol de cerezo…

- Seishirou-san… no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo… - Eran las palabras del médium, que se derretía todo, por las caricias lentas y húmedas que Seishirou le daba con su boca…

- Pero esto es lo que deseas… cierto?...- respondió sin dejar de recorrer su abdomen…

- Si… es lo que más he deseado…-

- Siempre me has deseado?...(Pero que curioso Sei-chan ¬¬….)…..-

- Desde que me dí cuenta que te amo… oh, si… no te detengas…- Subaru apoyo su peso sobre sus codos y levantó un poco más la cabeza para ver como Seishirou besaba la unión de su pierna con su pelvis… mientras que con una mano daba pequeños toques a su miembro…  
Eso era tan vergonzoso, pues nunca permitió que alguien lo tocara…

- Subaru-kun… -

- Di- dime…-

- Me has extrañado mucho?....-

- ¿Qué?... Claro que si… desde que moris….- Tragó grueso, y cayó en cuenta de algo…-….. Mo- Moriste… - Lo dijo casi sin aliento…

- Si…- Seishirou ni se inmuto por esta cuestión…

- Esto no es real…- Sus ojos se humedecieron…

- Qué no es real…?... acaso no me deseas?...-

- No me refiero a eso… esto… esto no es real… esto no está pasando….- * ¿Cómo pude confundir tanto la realidad con mi deseo?.... maldición… no quiero que esto se detenga…*…

- Subaru-kun…. Yo no estoy muerto… -

El Sumeragi se tensó por completo al sentir que la boca de Seishirou recorría todo su cuerpo y llegaba a sus labios….- Si lo estás… yo… yo te maté…- No podía detenerlas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control…

- No, no lo estoy… Tú has logrado sentirme….- dijo el asesino, rozando sus labios con cada palabra dicha.

- Qué dices?... – Trataba de centrarse, Subaru.

- Que me has sentido… o ya lo has olvidado?...- La mirada sobre el médium era intensa. Subaru no estaba pensando con coherencia.

- De qué…?- Balbuceó su pregunta.

- En el restaurante… sentiste mis labios…- Le sonrió, Seishirou.

- ¿Quién eres?... -

- No lo sabes…?... – Sin perder la sonrisa y robándole un beso corto.

- No lo sé…. Por que Seishirou-san está muerto…- Lo dijo entre sollozos, un dolor incontenible se prensó en su pecho…

- Soy lo que más deseas… viste a Hokuto-chan, pero lo que más deseabas ver… era a mi…-

- No te compares con mi hermana…- Le aclaró, pero ni fuerzas tenía para enfadarse con él, y menos en estos momentos.

- Este es tu sueño… yo no lo manipulo…- Seishirou pasaba lentamente, dibujando los labios de su antes rival, con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha. La mano con la asesinaba. Sonrió.

- ¿Sueño?... – Un sueño… era la única explicación, pero eso no importaba. Pues Seishirou le estaba acariciando y eso era lo único que podía denominarse como importante y crucial…-….Seishirou-san, no te vayas… por favor quédate conmigo… ya no soporto más…-

- No te preocupes… yo volveré por ti…-

- Eso es imposible…. Tú estás muerto…- Subaru, con todo pesar, intentó levantarse.

Seishirou sonríe, y se inclina sobre el médium que estaba tratando de apartarlo…

- Yo soy parte de ti… este sueño es tuyo, pero el que yo esté presente en ti, tan vividamente… confirma lo que te estoy diciendo….-

- Que tratas de decirme?...-

- Subaru-kun… soy tu inconciente… por lo tanto, tú sabes en lo más profundo de ti… que no estoy muerto…-

- Entonces… me estoy volviendo loco… por que, yo fui quien te mató…así que, sólo estás vivo en mi corazón…-

SUBARU-SAN… ME OYES?... DEBES DESPERTAR…

- Quien me llama?… me es tan conocida esa voz…-

- Es Daichi… la excusa que buscaste para olvidarme…-

- Eso no lo lograré nunca… - Abrazó fuertemente a Seishirou. No quería que se fuera.

SUBARU-SAN DESPIERTA….- La voz venía con el viento… al principio era lejana, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se tornaba estruendosa…

DEBES DESPERTAR…. NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASÍ….

Subaru no quería irse… pero su cuerpo no le respondía, las fuerzas se le iban…- Seishirou-san… no quiero… yo…- Su abrazo flaqueó. Buscó los ojos del otro. Y al encontrarlos, sintió la necesidad de fundirse con ese color, con esa miel dorada.

- No sufras… en verdad yo volveré por ti…-

Subaru quiso decir algo más. Tal vez gritar… el viento se arremolinaba totalmente violento, molestaba su visón. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y separarse completamente de Seishirou. Su cuerpo sintió el cambio de ambiente, se negaba a regresar… pero cuando se dio cuenta tuvo la sensación de caer sobre algo suave. No estaba desnudo, y lloraba a mares. Probó sus lágrimas al pasar su lengua por sus labios. Abrió los ojos y vió un techo… uno desconocido… no era el de su apartamento; este estaba mejor iluminado, y él estaba recostado sobre una cama. Ladeó la cabeza, encontrando a Daichi, con un semblante lleno de preocupación…

- Al fin despertaste… me diste un susto mortal…- Le medio reprochó el ojiceleste con una sonrisa leve…

Subaru no tenía ganas de hablar, pero no debía ser tan descortés con Daichi…

- No te preocupes estoy bien…-

- Si por supuesto, como no estarlo… si ya llevas dos días dormido…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Si, todo va bien… Suminístrale una dosis más de adrenalina… eso será suficiente…-

- Señor Fausto… no estoy cuestionando sus métodos… pero, podría explicarme lo que pasó?...- Cuestionaba un joven de cabellera negra, que le llegaba hasta los hombros pero la cual sostenía en una coleta, no tan alto como él… y de impresionantes ojos verde-amarillento. A la vez que inyectaba mediante vía-intravenosa, adrenalina y verificaba en el electrocardiograma los signos vitales del paciente…

- Hoy estoy de buen humor… así que me tomaré esa molestia, sólo te pido que no se te haga costumbre el pedirme explicaciones… entendido? Sabes muy bien que no debes saber más de lo necesario…-

- Entendido…-

- Antes de explicarte, necesito que me alcances la carpeta de color azul que está sobre el escritorio de mi oficina… ahora… que esperas, una invitación? ¬.¬....-

- Enseguida….-

El joven ayudante se fue lo más rápido posible, para cumplir con el encargo que muy "amablemente" le pidió Fausto…

Solo dio unos pasos que lo separaban de la camilla en donde estaba recostado el cuerpo inmóvil y semidesnudo de Seishirou. Se acercó a una maquina de apariencia extraña, pues no medía más de metro y medio, era blanca en su totalidad y tenía la apariencia de un diamante con varios cortes octagonales. Lo único que confirmaba su función de aparato tecnológico, eran los teclados rojo sangre que se hacían accesibles al presionar un diminuto botón situado en la base. Y en efecto presionó dicho botón y manipuló los controles de seguridad, insertando una contraseña que sólo él sabía… y varios cerrojos se desactivaron al instante, mostrando un agujero en el centro, del cual se erguía con sonidos mecánicos una figura cilíndrica; ésta brilló y se abrió como si de una flor se tratase. Fausto sonrió al ver las buenas condiciones en la que se encontraba su por ahora tesoro médico. Se inclinó para verlo con más detalle…

- Hermoso color… - Llevó sus manos hacia el objeto de toda su atención y tomó con mucho cuidado el pequeño recipiente de cristal….- Siendo sincero conmigo mismo… no creí poder salvar tu mutilado corazón… pero me equivoqué… el transplante fue un fiasco… tu cuerpo rechazó el nuevo corazón que te dí… es una pena, aunque es mucho mejor que tengas el tuyo propio, felizmente tus nuevos ojos ya se han adaptado a tu organismo… - Alzó el recipiente a contra luz y vió los destellos dorados que emitía el líquido en el que dicho órgano estaba sumergido….- Estoy seguro que ha este no lo rechazarás… pero como dije antes… tu recuperación demorará, detesto la sola idea de esperar tanto, ojalá esta vez no me juegues, por enésima vez, una mala pasada por que ya no sé que otra cosa podré hacer para que despiertes… - Escuchó unos pasos desde atrás, pero ni se inmutó…

- Aquí tiene señor, la carpeta que me pidió… demoré por que su celular estuvo sonando, quise traérselo pero no lo encontré… parece que está en uno de sus cajones privados…- Se excusó el joven que miraba anhelante a Fausto….(por que será ¬.¬)….

- Estuvo sonando?.... *Será Shizuka?....que va, si él se la está pasando en grande allá en Australia… con su "hermano"…*…. No te preocupes, no creo que haya sido algo importante…-

- Lo que usted diga… eh… que es lo que hay dentro de ese recipiente… - El joven no podía apartar la vista del objeto que Fausto llevaba en manos…

- El ser curioso todo el tiempo… no necesariamente es una virtud, en mi opinión…- Reprochó el mayor de los dos. Fausto ya le había condicionado el no preguntar cosas que salieran del contexto médico. Cosas personales… en fin. A aquel muchacho no debía interesarle en lo absoluto el conocer la verdadera situación y condiciones de la realidad… por su bien, por su integridad y lo más importante… por su vida…

- Discúlpeme, pero es que yo le admiro tanto que… me interesa todo lo que haga- Se notaba que el muchacho estaba muy abochornado….

- Tampoco el adularme funciona…-

- Yo… -

- Mejor dejémoslo en que entendiste… de acuerdo?...-

- Gracias…-

- Yuuta déjalo así… el hecho de que seas unos de mis mejores estudiantes en la universidad, no quiere decir que te contaré todos mis experimentos… pero hoy me están saliendo tan bien las cosas… que me relajaré en poco contigo…- Le sonrió a Yuuta de una forma que sabía muy bien intimidaba a cualquier incauto. Y el estudiante se maldijo interiormente por sonrojarse con sólo la sonrisa de su mentor….- Esto que ves aquí es la razón del por que he tenido tantos problemas… ves este cuerpo?... rechaza cualquier implante de corazón, por más compatible que sea con su organismo…-

- Vaya… Pero usted sabe el por que?...-

- Eso es lo que me desespera… que no sé… no lo sé, simplemente no tiene lógica… los acepta por un tiempo… pero después los rechaza, y esta vez fue la peor… casi lo pierdo… -

- Esta persona es muy importante para usted… verdad?...-

- Demasiado diría yo…-

- Entonces lo que tiene ahí es otro corazón…-

- Si y no…-

- No entiendo…-

- Si, por que es un corazón…. Y no por qué…- Dudó unos instantes. Pero decidió continuar…- Este está regenerado, corrijo… falta poco para que esté completamente regenerado…-

- Un corazón herido?... pero se supone que….-

- Si, Lo sé… debe estar sano y en óptimas condiciones… pero el caso es que según mis investigaciones, sólo aceptará su propio corazón…-

- Imposible… según leí en uno que otro informe que usted me facilitó… su corazón estaba prácticamente en pedazos… y…-

- Es ilógico… inservible… ¿No es así?..-

- Claro…-

- Pero la diferencia aquí es que…. Yo soy un genio, y conmigo lo imposible tiene gran posibilidad de ser real… observa…- Le acercó el recipiente de cristal… - Lo ves… esta casi perfecto…-

- Increíble… como hizo eso?... puso en práctica su milagrosa sustancia?...-

- No se te escapa ninguna….-

- Con usted como maestro… es lo mínimo que se puede esperar….-

- Eres tan humilde…. como yo….- Ironizó…- Me agrada eso…-

El joven sonrió y se acercó al cuerpo tendido en la camilla… - Señor Fausto… es tan irreal que.. según lo que me contó… este individuo aún viva o tenga posibilidades de vivir…-

- Intentar revivirlo fue toda una hazaña… llevaba mucho tiempo muerto… estaba congelado y sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban prácticamente inservibles… es una etapa natural en un cuerpo sin vida… -

-Si, lo más natural es que se pudriera… -

- Pero este individuo es especial… además su cerebro estaba en buenas condiciones… parecía como si estuviera simplemente dormido… aunque el resto de su organismo estuviera consumiéndose…-

Yuuta observó la piel expuesta de las extremidades y torso que en esos momentos se encontraba amarillenta… muy amarillenta…- Ese líquido en el cual usted lo sumerge… la sustancia LCL… es compleja biológicamente…-

- Así es… he pasado mucho tiempo de mi vida científica perfeccionándola… y aún está en fase experimental… he practicado mucho con ella en varios cuerpos, pero fue un desastre… hasta esta oportunidad…gracias a este líquido éste hombre aún está entre nosotros…- pasó una mano sobre la frente Seishirou y la acarició…- Es muy apuesto verdad?...

- Lo es… no parece que llegue a los treinta… no le calculo más de eso….-

- Haz escuchado o leído sobre Nanotecnología y los Nanorobots…?...- Preguntó curioso el de ojos rubí, a la vez que acomodaba sus gafas en el centro de sus cejas…

Su joven aprendiz, el cual tenía 22 años y era considerado como una mente brillante para las próximas generaciones, lo pensó un poco y respondió…- Usted habló de eso…- No pudo evitar sonreír levemente a la vez que seguía con su respuesta…- Lo ha venido haciendo desde que empezaron las clases, me está hablando en nanos. Eso es sumamente pequeño, estamos hablando de algo equivalente a la milmillonésima parte de la cantidad respectiva de la materia y pensar en robots de ese tamaño es casi escalofriante. Maravillosamente escalofriante…- Al chico le brillaban los ojos, como si tuviera en frente a la cosa más exquisita….- Está utilizando esto en sus experimentos?. Es uno de los componentes aislados y peligrosos, del que tanto me ha hablado?... entonces la sustancia LCL… es… - Suspiró….- no tengo palabras para definirla…

- Esa, es otra de las cualidades que tiene mi invento, pues además de extraña y compleja, es peligrosa en cualquier estado de la materia… aún no sé como definirla, sé que la compone y yo la llamo el Caldo de la Vida… por que bombardea, reanima cada célula muerta, y no te hablo de piel, te hablo de huesos, músculos, fibra, cartílagos. No sólo regenera… sino rejuvenece y mantiene. Todo lo que estoy haciendo con él….- Señaló a Seishirou…- se basa en "Nanotecnología", actualmente solo se utiliza para la reparación u optimización de maquinas a niveles moleculares, a niveles atómicos, y con esto te estoy diciendo que lo que hago significa la trasgresión de miles de reglas morales… "la ética científica"…- Hizo comillas con los dedos al decir estas últimas palabras…-… pero no había nada que perder, él estaba muerto y ahora ya está bien ¿verdad?. Además es por el bien de la ciencia. Los Nanorobots que actúan en la reparación de sus tejidos cumplen la función de rejuvenecimiento, por ejemplo a él le he quitado unos 6 u 8 años de encima, ya que los dos somos casi de la misma generación… llegarás a notar la diferencia, si es que lograras conocerlo cuando despierte…-Detuvo su explicación, para observar la mezcla de incredulidad y fascinación en el semblante de su aprendiz que observaba con detenimiento la enorme y casi abierta cicatriz en el pecho de Seishirou, ahí tenía incrustado unos cuantos cables que tenían la función de controlar la correcta actividad del corazón postizo; mientras que sus dedos recorrían tímidas la piel del torso desnudo ….-….. Pasa algo?....

Sin apartar sus ojos ni sus manos del cuerpo desnudo, que sólo estaba siendo cubierto por una fina sábana blanca, se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba… - Esto sobrepasa cada una de mis creencias, es simplemente fascinante - Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco y suspiró…-….. a pesar de mis esfuerzos por ser un científico de renombre, veo en usted el muro más alto que tendré que pasar para logar mi cometido. A mi edad usted ya era considerado un genio….

- No suelo alagar a nadie, pero, tú para mi eres una promesa, sino no estarías aquí aprendiendo a mi lado. Yo no suelo perder mi tiempo a voluntad, tampoco puedo sentir lástima por alguien y menos hacerle el favor a algún estúpido sin talento… - El joven apartó sus manos del cuerpo y clavó su mirada en Fausto…- Entendiste?, veo potencial en ti… y eso es todo, no esperes palabras de consuelo de mi parte, por que eso va en contra de mi naturaleza… Todo lo que ves aquí, lo he conseguido por que siempre supe que era y sigo siendo el mejor en lo que hago….. lo sé, son experimentales en este tiempo, pero al pasar los años, siendo sincero, muchos años, esto será toda una bomba… no espero fotos, ni libros enteros hablando de mi… lo que yo quiero es…-

- Dígamelo… - Trató de animar el muchacho…

Fausto sonrió y….- tal vez te lo diga en otro momento, pero lo que estoy seguro es que esto será uno de mis mayores logros… -

- Y si que lo será…

- Luego pensaré en la clonación, aun no consigo la tecnología suficiente… ni el tiempo adecuado…-

- Ese será mi rama… quiero especializarme en clonación, creo que en ese aspecto seremos rivales, señor….

- Eso será muy interesante… - Una mirada profunda y penetrante fue la respuesta que secundaba a la primera. Yuuta volteó el rostro, rompiendo el contacto visual y se centró en Seishirou. No sabía cómo. Pero su profesor siempre lograba agitarle la respiración y acelerarle el pulso, eso le molestaba y en cierta forma complacía, pues, por que negarlo, Fausto era muy guapo… arrogante hasta más no poder, pero condenadamente guapo… al igual que este joven postrado casi muerto en la camilla…

- Vaya… espero poder conocerlo….-

- A quién?... -

- A este hombre, si usted lo aprecia tanto, debe ser muy interesante…- Sonrió Yuuta…

- Lo és, de eso no cabe la menor duda, pero más te vale que no… hazme caso… no lo intentes…- Se dio la vuelta y colocó el recipiente, que llevaba en manos, dentro del aparato y lo volvió a sellar, insertando la contraseña de seguridad… *Eres el tipo de jovencito que le gustaría conocer… tan parecido en ciertos rasgos al Sumeragi…..*….. – Tiene muy mal carácter… -

- Con todo respeto… si he podido lidiar con el suyo… pues creo que…- Respondió algo dudoso el muchacho

- Estas diciendo que tengo mal carácter?....- Le dijo alzando una ceja….

- No… sólo digo que…. Bueno… usted es muy "especial"… -

*No sería mala idea pasar un buen rato con este muchacho… además no es ningún niño… *….- Tú lo crees así?...- Le dio una mirada seductora…

Yuuta le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y asintió.- Si lo creo…-

Fausto sin vacilación alguna se paró frente a su estudiante y lo tomó por el mentón… * Shizuka, que estarás haciendo?… debería estar muy molesto contigo y enseñarte que no me importa en lo má###ínimo el hecho de que estés con otro… haciendo quien sabe que?… este muchacho, sería tan fácil darme un polvo con él… tan fácil y tan insatisfactorio… *… Los ojos verdes de Yuuta brillaban y sus labios ligeramente rojos estaban entreabiertos, como esperando un beso. Fausto sonrió pero tenía la mirada seria… *tan fácil… eres bello, pero no tanto como él… sin embargo, podrías serme de un alivio momentáneo…*…. Se acercó más, podía sentir el aliento del muchacho y el temblor de su cuerpo, no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna… * Pero sólo sería eso… sólo un momento… *… - Pues si… si lo soy…-

- Qué…?...- Preguntó muy confundido Yuuta y algo agitado por la cercanía del otro

- Soy muy especial… - Se separó rápidamente, dejando al otro con la miel en los labios… - Es el momento de que te vayas… -

- Puedo quedarme… -

- No, no puedes… y no debes, despaché a mis demás colaboradores, por que debíamos estar solos, pero ya debemos poner las manos a la obra, así que nos veremos mañana en clase…-

El chico estaba resignado…- Esta bien… mañana… -

- Ya conoces la salida, autoricé para que te dejaran salir… - Fausto estaba completamente indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yuuta se retiró sin decir nada más, simplemente no terminaba de entender a su mentor… mejor no involucrarse, aunque hubiera dado uno de sus brazos por sólo un beso de él… no, hubiera querido más que un beso, eso molestó mucho más a su orgullo…

* Estará molesto?... como si me importara…*…- Seishirou-sama tendrás que soportar un poco más, ya todo estará listo… un mes más y tu verdadero corazón estará en tu pecho. Sano y fuerte….

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Subaru tenía la sensación de pérdida clavada en el pecho…  
*** Volveré por ti…***  
*Será eso cierto?... pero que estoy pensando, eso es francamente de locos… *

- Subaru-san… me estás escuchando?...- Daichi le dio una mirada de reproche y negó con la cabeza…- Esta claro que no…-

- Lo siento…e-es sólo que me siento un poco aturdido…- bebió un sorbo de la taza llena de té….

- No te preocupes, la culpa es mía, debes estar algo ido, y yo hablo demasiado…- Le quitó importancia….

- Eso es cierto…- Dijo en un susurro por lo bajo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa…

- Hey…. Te escuché ¬¬… al parecer te estás sintiendo mejor, por que ya estás dándome la razón, aunque creo que es una especie de conspiración y burla de tu parte…-

- No se de que hablas…- Después de dar otro sorbo, colocó la taza en el pequeño plato y tomó un panecillo dulce de la cesta que se encontraba en centro de la mesa…- esto está delicioso…- Aprobaba entre dientes mientras degustaba…

- Te gustan?... excelente, yo los hice…- Daichi estaba sonriendo con suficiencia…

Subaru estaba a punto de darle el tercer mordisco al panecillo pero se detuvo… - Tú los hiciste?... debo preocuparme?....-

- Jo jo jo… que gracioso ¬_¬… - Dijo con sarcasmo el ojiceleste…

- enserio?... y es que no me esforcé…- Acotó dándole otra mordida…

- Aprendí a hacerlos con una amiga que trabajaba en una repostería. Además como verás este departamento es muy espacioso, y al tener una pequeña cocina a mi disposición, no puedo evitar poner en práctica mis artes culinarias, aunque siendo sincero sólo me limito a cocinar pastas que son mi especialidad y algunos postres envenenados, como el que estas comiendo…- Lo dijo con tal convicción y seriedad. Casi podría decirse que tenía la mirada de un sádico…

Subaru casi se atraganta. Y esto provocó que Daichi riera…..– Jajaja eso si que es gracioso… tonto, como crees que te envenenaría?… tendría que desaparecer todas las pruebas… - sus ojos emitieron un brillo perturbador. Como si considerara la posibilidad, pero volvió a reír…- jajaja… naa mentira, toma un poco de té…- El médium bebió y se calmó, sin dejar de mirarlo con gravedad…- Eso es… ya calma, deja de mirarme de esa forma, parece como si quisieras asesinarme, yo sólo hice una inocente broma, un simple comentario aislado nada más … uff… como siempre no aguantas una, y que tal, te gusta mi humilde morada?...

Dio otro sorbo intentando ir en contra de sus instintos asesinos hacia Daichi que le miraba muy sonriente, se veía tan inocente. Resopló y se puso a observar un poco a su alrededor…  
- Vaya… es diferente a la decoración habitual de una casa oriental…-

- Si… no se te vaya a olvidar que yo me crié en occidente y pues me inclino más por ese lado…-

- Lo noté… no sabes cuanto lo noté ¬_¬…- Decía el Sumeragi a la vez que visualizaba con más atención la pequeña terraza en la que los dos estaban tan cómodos tomando té y comiendo panecillos. Cada adorno, jarrón, masetas enormes con plantas que llagaban hasta el piso, las sillas donde estaban sentados eran de madera tejida y con formas de abanicos al igual que la plataforma plana de la mesa la cual era sostenida por algo parecido a un tronco delicadamente pulido y barnizado…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªFLASH BACKªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Cuando despertó, la cama en la que estaba recostado pudo dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Era sencilla, pero muy cómoda y agradable a la vista. Daichi le dijo que había dormido por casi dos días, eso le sorprendió, por que no había logrado dormir tanto en mucho tiempo, por no decir nunca….

A menos que se llamé dormir, al hecho de haber caído en Shock por la traición de Seishirou. Estaba débil y algo sorprendido por su desmayo, tanto le había chocado el haber sentido la presencia del motivo de sus tormentos?. Unos momentos más de charla y reconocimiento de parte de Daichi. Y éste se dispuso a preparar Té en la cocina, seguido por el Sumeragi, sacó de uno de los estantes un frasco cuidadosamente sellado en el cual rebozaban panecillos dulces. En el transcurso de llegada a la terraza, Subaru iba observando con algo de desinterés la sala amoblada con sencillos sillones, algunas mesitas en la cuales estaban colocadas uno que otro portarretrato, las paredes matizadas y combinadas con distintos colores como beige, rojo, blanco marfil, y otros detalles que sobrepasaron su interés…

Estaba a punto de seguir a Daichi obedientemente; hasta que se percató en una de las delicadas mesitas, en ésta se encontraban colocadas de manera desordenadas unas fotos que estaban finamente enmarcadas en plata o eso parecía. Una foto había llamado extrañamente su atención…

- Daichi-san, este joven y esta señorita, son amigos suyos?... – Tal vez estaba equivocado, quizá sólo eran alucinaciones suyas…

- Que?... de quienes hablas?...- Daichi se posicionó a lado de Subaru e inclinó para ver las fotos…

Subaru apuntó con el índice a una pareja sonriente. Sonrisas congeladas por la magia de la fotografía….- De ellos…- Agregó al señalar la imagen

- Claro, Fuuma y Kotori, muy buenos chicos, son hermanos, los conocí por que Fuuma es amigo de uno de mis primos, me los presentaron en un paseo que dimos. Kotori, una chica muy dulce y hermosa, aunque me enteré que ella había fallecido, fue una pena; mi primo me dijo que veía esporádicamente a Fuuma, y que por un tiempo en el que éste había desparecido. Pensó que tal vez se lo tragó la tierra, y un día de semana que fui a visitarlo me dijo muy alegre y a la vez confundido; que lo vio de lejos pero tenía un semblante distinto al de antes. Según supe se fue de viaje a Francia. Me agradó mucho el conocerlo, es una lástima que su familia pasó por situaciones difíciles… ¿Los conocías?-

¿Qué si los conocía?… Era una broma?

No conoció íntimamente a Kotori, pero supo que fue una amiga muy querida por Kamui, es más, pudo ver su muerte a través de los recuerdos de éste… sintió el dolor asesino que carcomía el alma del joven Dragón del cielo… Pero Fuuma era otra cosa. Él. A él, se podría decir que… lo conoció, pero de la manera en la que uno nunca espera conocer a alguien. Fue este muchacho quien le ofreció el lugar y la maldición del Sakurazukamori. Fue él quien le quito su ojo derecho, por un deseo oculto. Un deseo suicida. Pasaron situaciones y sucedieron tantas cosas, que el sólo recordar le daba escalofríos… y era irreal estar allí… parado, inmóvil; viendo una fotografía de un tiempo que parecía muy lejano. La de dos jóvenes que estaban marcados por la desgracia desde que nacieron. Pero a pesar de eso, no todo estuvo perdido… pues la decisión de Kamui pudo ayudar a Fuuma y traer paz.. ¿Qué estará haciendo Kamui en estos momentos…?

Se sonrojó al recordar las últimas palabras del muchacho con respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? La respuesta era que no tenía ojos para nadie más… ni para Kamui…  
Si Fuuma esta en Francia… ¿donde está Kamui?... Lo busqué, pero nadie supo darme razones de él, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado…

- Subaru-san… dije algo malo?

- Eh?.... -

- Que si dije algo malo…?... sabes? Me tienes preocupado… estoy pensando seriamente en internarte o no en un sanatorio…- Dijo Daichi haciendo un puchero, para captar la atención del Sumeragi….- Sería una pena… con lo lindo que eres…

- No digas tonterías… - Sonrió el médium…- Solo me desconcertó el ver que Tokio es tan pequeño….-

- Pues si… en el mapa lo es….- Reflexionó su acompañante con gravedad…

- Tonto… ¬.¬ -

- Si, pero yo no me quedo como estatua mirando al vacío, cada vez que un mosquito pasa…. Digo no?...- Picó Daichi, y tuvo que retractarse rápidamente por las peligrosas chispas que salían de los preciosos ojos dispares del médium…- Ok, ok…. No eres raro… sólo callado… prefiero dejarlo así, por que no sé…. Pero hay momentos en los que tengo la leve sospecha que tienes el poder para matarme … ¬ .¬ … que bárbaro, no aguantas ni una… Mejor vamos a la terraza para comer algo…

Subaru lo siguió….

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªEND FLASH BACKªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Daichi le sirvió más té, y le siguió bromeando como siempre lo hacía cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Hasta que observó su reloj pulsera y le dijo que debía tomar unas pastillas para la ansiedad y vitaminas. Todo recetado por un galeno que le chequeó mientras dormía…

- El médico que vino a revisarte dijo que tenías un agudo problema de estrés… también acotó que casi no duermes, es por esa razón que una emoción fuerte te puede pasar la factura dejándote inconciente… y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él… Subaru-san tienes complejo de vampiro?... por que eso de no dormir y de estar deshidratado y apenas comiendo… sabias que no es bueno?... debes cuidarte, enserio debes hacerlo….-

- Lo sé….-

- Enserio lo sabes?… sé que no soy nadie para estar dándote sermones de buena salud, pues nuestra amistad esta dando recién empiezo… pero, me preocupas…-

- No es necesario… yo puedo…

- Que puedes… cuidarte sólo?.... pues déjame decirte que no lo has estado haciendo muy bien, por no decir… pésimo… -

- No tengo por que estar escuchando esto….- Se dispuso a levantarse de la silla para retirarse… -

- Bien… hazlo, huye… e ignora la gente que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti… -

- No tienes por que hacerlo…- Dijo secamente el médium.

- Tienes razón… no tengo por qué… pero quiero hacerlo, eres tan egoísta, tan necio… no te entiendo….- Se levantó también Daichi, quedando cerca del Sumeragi… los dos mirándose enfadados…- Que..? tan pronto quieres reunirte con él…?....-

- No sé de que hablas….?- Subaru estaba libido y esquivo

- No lo sabes?...No sabes de quién hablo?.... oh por favor, y que fue todo ese teatro que armaste en el restaurante… -

- Deja de meterte en lo que no sabes…- Eso sonó a una advertencia…

- Tienes razón… debería dejar de hacerlo… pero no puedo y sabes por qué?....-

- Quisiera saberlo….-

- Ni lo adivinas?.....

- No tengo deseos de ponerme a jugar uno de tus juegos tontos… ¿Me lo dirás de una vez?...

- De que serviría si no tengo oportunidad contigo, además ya te lo he dicho, pero al parecer no lo captas….

- Me voy… estoy cansado y no quiero terminar peor contigo….- Trató de calmarse el médium…

Ya estaba pasando la sala y llegando a la puerta para irse, cuando la mano de Daichi se cerró en su hombro, y su voz esta vez no tenía el tono de reproche, ni rabia de hace unos instantes; era más bien pausado y triste…- No debes hacerlo, estas débil… y no quiero que te desmayes ni que te suceda algo malo… por favor quédate... si quieres no te hablaré y dejaré de meterme en tus cosas, aunque es necesario que sepas algo…

Subaru volteó, pero aun sostenía la chapa de la puerta…

Daichi bajó la mirada…. – Yo…. Yo comprendo tu dolor, no sé tu historia, pero comprendo lo que sientes, por que también amé mucho a alguien y esta persona hizo y deshizo conmigo lo que se le vino en gana… pero la diferencia es que… él, no murió… yo tuve que escapar de su acoso… pero cada día que he pasado lejos de su presencia, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo… no he podido dejar de tenerlo en mi mente… bueno, hasta que te conocí… y siento algo muy especial por ti, eso tú ya lo sabes, es más que obvio ¿verdad?… sólo quiero ayudarte, y me frustra tu falta de ganas… tal vez esto que te estoy contando, no te interese en lo má###ínimo, pero quería que lo supieras por que quiero que te des cuenta que puedes contar conmigo… tu amor, el motivo de tu dolor no volverá… no comprendo muy bien que pasó hace dos días en el restaurante… pero me desconcertó… su nombre es Seishirou verdad?.....

- Si… y yo lo amo… - Subaru enrojeció por su abrupta aclaración y notó un efímero brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Daichi, pero continuó….- y no podré corresponder en nada a alguien que no sea él…

- Lo sé… no te pido que me ames como lo amas a él…. Pero la vida continua, sólo podemos hacer algo los que quedamos en pie y vivos… no seas cruel contigo mismo… -

- Dile eso a mi corazón…-

- Por que mejor no se lo dices tú… me imagino por el amor que le profesas, que su historia fue muy intensa… habrás vivido mucho a su lado… más de lo que podrías vivir conmigo y con cualquiera…

- En realidad, solo estuve cerca de él, cuando era adolescente… me enamoré como un tonto…- Sonrió amargamente…- me quitó lo más preciado para mi… y se fue… destruyéndome por completo…desde ese momento hemos estado separados… nunca pude tener algo que se llame una historia de amor con él… ni una caricia, ni un beso… nada…- Soltó la manija de la puerta y se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la sala. Se sentó y eso fue como si pudiera descansar el gran peso del mundo que llevaba sobre sus hombros… - me dijo mil veces que me amaba… y nunca fue verdad… después de él… no ha existido nadie más… por que… yo le pertenezco… soy suyo… y él es mío… ahora está muerto… pero eso no significa nada… no mella en nada mis sentimientos por él… por Seishirou-san… lo entiendes?...- Buscó los ojos de Daichi.

- Si, lo entiendo… - Su voz era triste pero comprensiva…

Después de esa conversación en la que se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato… no se volvió a tocar el tema…  
Subaru se quedó a dormir allí, en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, pues Daichi le amenazó con noquearlo y amarrarlo a la cama si era necesario. Todo para que se alimentara y recuperara como Dios mandaba…

Habían pasado dos semanas en las que se hospedó con su amigo, y a pesar de los regaños, lloriqueos y berrinches que hizo Wataru; Subaru decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su abandonado apartamento. Una vez allí, se decidió, influenciado por el ojiceleste, a conseguir toda la documentación para poder postular a la universidad. Pero antes debía prepararse para un examen que se daría en tres meses. Daichi se fue a averiguar, y le dijo que como le faltó poco para terminar el instituto, la universidad podía tomarle un examen que midiera su nivel y conocimiento, del cual, si aprobaba, podría obtener un certificado en el cual se le permitía el derecho de postular a un nivel superior. Eso esperanzó y asustó al Sumeragi. No cabía en si del temor y la ansiedad por el rumbo que su vida podría estar tomando…  
Daichi le había dejado en claro que ese examen tenía una validez de cinco exámenes juntos. O sea, que era súper complicado; aunque como siempre, la humildad y modestia de Wataru salía a flote…

- Conmigo como profesor, tienes el ingreso asegurado… pero soy muy estricto te voy avisando, para que después no me mandes al diablo… - le repetía cada vez que podía, sobretodo la primera parte…

Y el Sumeragi había aceptado encantado y muy agradecido por la ayuda… No se había olvidado de ir a visitar a Hashimoto. Quería contarle acerca de Daichi, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hacía… mejor dicho, estaba esperando el tiempo justo….

Desvelos, rabietas, pucheros, sonrisas, mucho café… libros y más libros… exámenes orales, escritos, repasos hasta el cansancio, tardes tranquilas, cortas charlas, burlas de parte de Daichi, éste había ajustado su horario con la universidad y el trabajo de corto tiempo, con las clases nocturnas y de fines de semana que le daba a Subaru, y sí, era muy estricto y preocupado por el cerebro al borde del colapso de Subaru, siempre le molestaba por esta razón; y Subaru cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, le lanzaba el cojín del sofá en la cara para que dejara de molestarle, y era ahí que empezaba la guerra de los cojines. Más noches en vela… hasta que el día esperado y temido llegó…

Subaru estaba muy nervioso. Nervios. Esa palabra se asemejaba muchísimo a lo que sus entrañas que en ese momento se retorcían, le decían…

Estaba fuera del salón esperando su turno…

- Esto es una carnicería…- Se dijo así mismo, al ver que él no era el único que iba a dar ese condenado examen. Todos estaban pálidos y ojerosos, Subaru estaba seguro que él no era la excepción, pues la noche anterior, no pudo conciliar el sueño, a pesar que Daichi le regañaba y suplicaba para que durmiera. Simplemente el sueño se negó en ir a su búsqueda…

- Tranquilo… tienes una cara de espanto… - Le consolaba Daichi, claro está, muy a su estilo

- Gracias, ahora sí me siento mejor ¬.¬ …- Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco…

- No lo agradezcas… siempre trato que mis palabras te lleguen al corazón…- Le dijo con total frescura y esbozando su mejor sonrisa… (una de esas que ves en los comerciales de pasta dental, con brillo incluido.. )…

Subaru bufó y se disponía a responder, pero….

POR FAVOR, INGRESEN A LAS AULAS QUE LOS SUPERVISORES LES INDICARÁN… EN 10 MINUTOS EMPEZARÁ EL EXAMEN…- Una joven de anteojos cuadrados, cabellos color miel recogidos en un moño, delgada y vestida como una secretaria, salió de su oficina y les informó esto a los presentes…  
Luego de eso, cinco individuos, tres hombres y dos mujeres, comenzaron a distribuirlos en cinco grupos de diez cada uno; para después guiarlos a las aulas que les correspondían, a la vez que entregaban lápices y borradores…

- No te deseo suerte, pues no la necesitas…. Que tengas éxitos… anda vete ya, que no te esperaran….- Empujó suavemente Daichi al médium, que se puso rígido y serio al despedirse e ingresar al salón…

Daichi se quedó fuera para esperarlo, pero decidió hacer una llamada mientras esperaba….

Una vez ubicado en su silla, la ansiedad quiso darse paso e imponerse… Subaru respiró hondo procurando tranquilizarse… * Estas preparado para esto…. * se dijo para serenarse…  
No iba a declinar y estropear todo su esfuerzo, ya no más, tenía que empezar a luchar por sus sueños….  
Los fólderes estaban siendo entregados por su supervisora. Al recibir el suyo, comenzó a revisarlo al instante, eran diez hojas con doscientas preguntas….

- Tienes exactamente tres horas para desarrollar el examen… cuando terminen, dejen los lápices, borradores y los fólderes, yo pasaré a recogerlos….- _La mujer de voz potente, postura erguida y ojos tristones pero agradables, observó su reloj…_- Son exactamente las nueve en punto… empiecen ahora…

_El Sumeragi suspiro y se dispuso a desarrollarlo…_

Un mes antes del examen de Subaru…

En el Aeropuerto de Australia. Exactamente en uno de los baños para hombres. Un muy atractivo joven de unos 26 años de edad, cabellos dorados que le llegaban hasta la nuca, muy suaves la vista. Delgado, de piel pálida, alto, de postura elegante. Poseedor de profundos ojos castaños, de semblante desafiante y dulce a la vez….  
Este mismo hombre que se lavaba las manos con saña y fuerza, se llevó un poco de agua al rostro, y respirando agitado, recostó su espalda en la pared. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se fue calmando poco a poco… otra bocanada de aire para sus pulmones y sacó un pedazo de papel absorbente de uno de los rollos cercanos a los grifos que se mostraban en filas indias para los usuarios. Se secó las manos y el delicado rostro.

* Ya pasó dos meses desde que no volví a hablar con Fausto…*;  
Pensaba…

Sonrió cerrando los ojos… - Todo, absolutamente todo por estar a tu lado… Aunque pierda mi alma en el intento…-

Se arrodilló sin separarse de la pared y tomó el maletín rectangular y de cuero negro que estaba a su costado. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor y al percatarse de estar sólo, pues había cerrado con seguro la puerta de la estancia del baño, lo abrió. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por el borde liso del arma, que en esos momentos estaba desarmada, con las piezas cuidadosamente colocadas en cada ranura de terciopelo rojo…- Eres bellísima… sacas todo lo que siempre guardé en mi interior… Toda la podredumbre que en estos momentos carcome mi conciencia… ¿por qué?.... ¡maldición!.... si sólo era un niño, no tenía la culpa de nada… no tenía por que pagar el precio de mi arte…- _Volvió a sonreír…_- Un arte… el arte del francotirador… el arte de la pólvora encendida a través del resquicio del orificio que deja la bala al ser disparada, al atravesar la piel y órganos de mis víctimas… de mis boletos al infierno. Suite primera clase….- _Ironizó… De pronto su rostro se endureció y cerró de golpe el maletín…  
_  
_Dirigió su mirada castaña a un punto inespecífico…_- Será verdad que he logrado sentir amor?... así es el amor?... punzante y doloroso?. Que se mete en mi cerebro aletargándolo a un solo fin, un solo ser. Duele… duele mucho no poder decirlo y que cobre sentido en mis labios… ¡ FAUSTO TE ODIO!!!!....- _Gritó…_ – odio sentir esto. Todo era más fácil si lo basábamos en puro sexo y compañía… – _Pasó sus manos por su cabellos…._

_Se levantó del piso y buscó en sus bolsillos. Ahí estaba su celular, apagado. Lo prendió sin esperar nada. Conocía a Fausto, su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, más fuerte que él… más importante…_

Pero se equivocaba…

_Pues ni bien el aparato recuperaba señal, una llamada aparecía en la pequeña pantalla del celular….  
La respiración casi se le va… – _Fausto…._- Susurró con escepticismo. No lo podía creer. Sus dedos temblaron al presionar el botón de recepción de llamadas…  
No saludó. No dijo nada, sólo quería oír su voz…  
_  
°°° Shizuka?....°°° _Definitivamente su nombre no podía sonar mejor que en la voz de él…._ °°° Shizuka respóndeme… dime algo…°°°

°° Algo…°° _contestó el rubio…_

Se hizo silencio…. ¬.¬

°°° Eres un idiota… sólo eso me dirás?....°°°

°° Dijiste que te dijera… "algo"… y lo hice…°°

°°° Te … te… con un demonio… te extraño demasiado…°°°

°° No te creo… de seguro ya me reemplazaste…°°

°°° Eso te diría a ti…°°°

°° Tú sabes que no es así… yo… yo nunca lo haría… pero eres tan estúpido como para darte cuenta…°°

°°° Cuándo volverás… Dímelo… cuándo?...°°°

°° No lo sé… quizás hoy, quizá mañana… Quizá nunca…°°

°°° Si no vuelves… yo iré a buscarte… no puedes escapar de mi, lo sabes muy bien…°°° _Su voz era determinante…  
_  
°° Sabes que si puedo… °°

°°° Tú crees poder, pero no me conoces… yo te encontraría… Shizuka, vuelve… por favor…°°° _Ese por favor sonó muy bajito… casi ni se escuchó… pero Shizuka si lo escuchó y sonrió….  
_  
°° Sólo quiero aclararte algo….°°

°°° Dime…°°°

°° Nunca, pero nunca… llegando a lo imposible… no te engañaría con nadie… por que… - suspiró sintiéndose incapaz de decirlo…. °°

°°° Si?... dímelo…°°° _insistió Fausto_

°° Sólo si tú también lo haces…°°°

°°° Ni loco… ahora dímelo… vamos, hazlo….°°°

°° Entonces, no te lo diré… aunque tú ya lo sabes…°°

°°° Yo no sé nada… mejor dímelo en persona, mientras beso todo tu cuerpo…°°° _Su voz sonaba ronca y seductora. Sólo eso hizo falta para que Shizuka se estremeciera…  
_  
°° Pervertido… sólo piensas en eso…°° _Quiso sonar molesto… pero no lo logró, es más soltó una pequeña risita…  
_  
°°° Lo que tú quieras… pero vuelve… no me obligues a rastrearte…°°°

ºº Ah, si?...ºº

ººº Si, así que vas haciendo tus cosas y tomas el primer vuelo a Japón…ººº

°° No me des órdenes, que no soy uno de tus estúpidos lacayos. – _Se aclaró la voz. Y a propósito hizo silenció. Pudo escuchar el sonido de exasperación que hizo Fausto tras el auricular. Sonrió…-_ Volveré hoy en la noche…. °°

°°° En serio? … Verás que te cobraré todas las que me debes…°°°

°° Esta bien… pero podrías adelantarme lo que me espera?...°°

°°° Y luego dices que el pervertido… soy yo…°°° _Sonrió Fausto_

°° Nos vemos entonces….°°

°°° Te espero…°°°

°° Ok… ya voy a colgar….°° _Shizuka se disponía a colgar, cuando…  
_  
°°° Shizuka… espera…°°° _La voz de Fausto le detuvo…_

°° Qué sucede…?°°

°°° Me extrañaste?...°°° _Realmente necesitaba escucharlo… era una cursilería, pero lo necesitaba…  
_  
°° Tonto… claro que lo hice… y te lo demostraré cuando regrese…°°

°°° OK… chao °°°

_Se cortó la comunicación….  
La sangre le hervía y la piel le quemaba. Se vio en el espejo, y notó que estaba sonrojado y que para su pesar tenía esa sonrisa boba…. – _Realmente te odio… te odio tanto… maldito Fausto, estas en toda mi piel… en todo lo que soy… he demorado en darme cuenta… y tú, cuanto tiempo necesitarás para aceptarlo, también?....

»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«

_La puerta de vidrio reluciente se abrió despacio, casi como si temiera abrirse, revelando una figura alta y delgada; la joven que se encontraba dentro del establecimiento entrecerró los ojos, por que la luz del día no le permitía diferenciar quien era el joven que entraba en esos momentos…. Pues lo veía como una sombra a contra luz. El sonido de pequeños cristales chocando suavemente entre sí y la empañante luz disipándose, le indicaron que aquel sujeto entro por completo. Al reconocerlo no pudo evitar sonreírle abiertamente y éste contestarle con el mismo gesto. Sin dejar pasar que los ojos de tan apuesto joven brillaban chispeantes…_

- Subaru-san, pensé que no vendrías más a verme, ya que pasaron muchos meses, desde la última vez… mucho más de medio año; pensé que te había pasado algo…..- _Reprochó entre sonrisas la joven de profundos ojos negros… y cabellera larguísima que le llegaba hasta la cintura…_

- Discúlpame, pero no pude venir antes… no tengo perdón, pero es que…. pues… estaba ocupado… no te imaginas, pero tengo tantas cosas que contarte…-Dijo Subaru tocándose la nuca de forma nerviosa y viendo insistentemente hacia la puerta…

- Ocupado?... me imagino….- La chica lo pensó un poco, y asintió compresivamente… - quien debería disculparse soy yo… -

- Oh no… no es necesario…- Pidió agitando las manos rápidamente… - Es que estuve pensando en lo que conversamos.. y bueno estoy tomando decisiones para cambiar todo en mi vida…. A al menos eso espero… -

Hashimoto, primero lo miró fijamente, como evaluándolo, para después volver a sonreír, colocar cuidadosamente una maseta llena de flores lila en uno de los estantes de madera reluciente; acercarse más rápido hacia el Sumeragi y abrazarlo….  
Subaru se sorprendió en un inicio, pero terminó correspondiendo al abrazo…

- Me alegra tanto Subaru-san… por ti… espero que tengas mucha suerte en lo que decidas hacer…- Se sinceró la joven, soltándolo suavemente…

- Gracias… en verdad, muchas gracias… Hashimoto- san…- Correspondió el médium, sonriéndole… - Además de ti, alguien más me esta ayudando. Quiero que le conozcas.- Se separó más de ella, caminando hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta. Hizo un ademán con la mano, como llamando a alguien que le esperaba fuera. Sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios, a Hashimoto este cambio le pareció increíble, pero encantador…

_Ante los ojos de la pelinegra, se presentó la imagen de un muy apuesto joven, levemente más alto que Subaru, de mirada celeste y perfecta sonrisa…. El Sumeragi posó una mano en el hombro derecho del chico, este acto hizo que el ojiceleste ladeara su rostro directamente hacia Subaru, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron uno al otro…  
_

_Hashimoto observó esto desde su estancia. Una distancia de dos metros la separaban de los dos chicos. Los años que habían pasado, le sirvieron para desarrollar su sentido de la intuición y observación. Permitiéndole fácilmente darse cuenta…. Que "algo" pasaba entre ambos. La decepción pasó por su corazón en instantes, pero fue rápido… no dolió casi nada, suspiró y decidió sentirse feliz por lo que estaba empezando a vivir una de las personas a quién ella más apreciaba. Y sintiéndose algo culpable por interrumpir tal cruce de miradas y sonrisas; se arregló la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención…._

Subaru estaba entre alegre y nervioso, pero al escuchar el carraspeo que dio Hashimoto; apartó los ojos de Daichi y volvió al mundo real. Tragó saliva y apretó más el hombro de su amigo, encaminándolo en dirección a la Pelinegra, dio una sonrisa nerviosa y prosiguió con las presentaciones…  
  
- Hashimoto-san…. Él es… Daichi Wataru… de quien te acabo de hablar…- _Presentó Subaru…._

- Y espero que bien…… mucho gusto… Subaru-san me habló mucho de ti… y eran maravillas…- Inclinándose en modo de saludo…

_Hashimoto le contestó el saludo con otra inclinación_…- El gusto es mío… Wataru-san… - _Le sonrió a pesar que sentía cierta incomodidad al tenerlo cerca…* Cálmate, Hashimoto… se ve que es un muy buen amigo de Subaru… *  
_  
- Es muy hermoso el lugar donde se ubica tu florería y ni que decir del decorado, muy bello y tranquilo. Cuando Subaru me contó donde se ubicaba. Quise conocerlo de inmediato, y no exageró en su descripción….-_Comentaba Daichi mientras sus ojos viajaban por todo el local, apreciándolo con una sonrisa. Una vez terminado el recorrido. Volteó a ver a Hashimoto aún sonriente…-_ Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Si eres amiga de Subaru, supongo que podemos tratarnos con más familiaridad…

_La joven lo miro con un poco de incredulidad, pero sólo fue por un segundo…  
_  
- Si claro…. Gracias… Daichi-san, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre…- _Lo dijo más por cordialidad, que por mera simpatía… no sabía exactamente que era lo que le sucedía, pero estaba claro; ese chico a pesar de su amabilidad y tierna sonrisa, no terminaba de agradarle del todo. Supuso que tal vez y sólo tal vez…. Eran un poquito de celos… *Pero no tienes por que sentirlos… debes recordar que estas comprometida…*  
_  
_Subaru observaba todo en silencio, sintiendo alivio al ver que se llevarían "bien"… *además…. A quien no le agradaría Daichi… si él es tan….*… Negó con la cabeza, apartando el último pensamiento. Al abrir los ojos y levantar el rostro, jadeó suavemente al ver que Daichi estaba frente a él y tomaba su mano…_

- Te sientes bien Subaru-san?.... – _Preguntó Daichi, mirándolo divertido, al ver el sonrojo del médium por su roce…  
_  
- Qué?... oh si, si… estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando un poco…- _explicó Subaru apartándose un poco de Wataru…  
_  
- vaya… si te es tan cansado pensar, deberías dejarlo de hacer muy seguido… - _Bromeó el ojiceleste…_

- Tonto… - _Protestó Subaru, sonriendo tímidamente y mirándolo con falso reproche, ya que los últimos meses que se habían frecuentado, Daichi había logrado sacarlo de su letargo, y hacerlo más sociable… incluso un poco descarado para soportar las bromas que le hacía…_

- Ya… pero Subaru-san, guarda tus malos modales… estamos con Hashimoto-chan… no querrás que ella piense, que te volviste un insolente…- _Dijo dramáticamente y con sonido a burla Daichi.._

- Disculpa, Hashimoto-san… pero es que tengo que cargar siempre con él… y sus bromas…-

-Oh… no, no tienes por que hacerlo… me hace muy feliz que te encuentres tan bien… además es muy gracioso verlos fingiendo discutir……- _acotó Hashimoto amablemente…  
_  
- Ves? Subaru… Hashimoto-chan tiene mejor sentido del humor que tú… - _Se dirigió a la chica…_- él siempre tan serio…. verdad?...

- Tienes razón… y es un milagro que aún esté escuchándonos… - _Miró al Sumeragi, que al parecer estaba conteniendo sin éxito una sonrisa…_

- No te preocupes por eso, no puede alejarse de mi y mis bromas… verdad, Subaru..? – _Preguntó al médium, con mirada inocente…_

Subaru bufó queriendo parecer molesto, sin poder evitar reír…- Es un engreído, Hashimoto-san… siempre anda pegado a mi y bromeando a mi costa…- _Se quejó, aunque sus mejillas ardían un poco. No podía evitarlo, aún era tímido pero trataba de vencer ese obstáculo y Daichi era muy buena ayuda para eso, a pesar que siempre terminaba cohibiéndose un poco por tratar de seguirle el ritmo a su compañero…  
_  
- Gracias… yo también no puedo vivir sin ti…- _Le contestó triunfante al ver el descomunal sonrojo del Sumeragi; soltó una carcajada contagiosa. Tanto así que la chica se vio en la necesidad de acompañarlo, dando como resultado que los dos se rieran con ganas mientras observaban a Subaru enrojecer más y mirarlos con reproche…_

- Tú también…. Hashimoto- san?... pensé que me apoyarías?...- _Reclamó el médium azorado y con incredulidad en el rostro…  
_  
- Disculpa, Subaru-san… pero… es que, me parece muy cómico… - _Dijo entre risas la pelinegra… *tal vez me estoy equivocando con éste joven… y lo he prejuzgado rápidamente….* se reprendió mentalmente la chica, mirando de reojo al ojiceleste… *Parece tan jovial… y lo mejor de todo, es que hace reír a Subaru…*…  
_  
- Uy, si que cómico… no cabo en mi de tanta risa…- _Comentó sarcásticamente el ex-dragón del cielo, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro hacia un punto indeterminado…_

_Hashimoto dejo de reír y observó al médium…. Parecía molesto, quizá se le había pasado la mano_…- Perdón Subaru-san, yo no quería hacerte enojar… pensé que….- _Daichi la interrumpió al sentir que esté posaba una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Giró su rostro para verlo, y lo único que encontró fue una amable sonrisa y una mirada tranquilizadora…_

- No te preocupes Hashimoto-chan… no está hablando enserio, ni está molesto contigo… lo que pasa es que el nene esta haciendo una rabieta y para colmo solo está fingiendo… para ganar tiempo, y contestar ….- _Le comentaba en voz baja Wataru, tan sólo para que ella lo escuchara… _- He descubierto que tomándolo por sorpresa… se cohíbe un poco, por no decir mucho, al principio, para después verse obligado a contestar, claro está. Debes tener mucha paciencia. Bueno conmigo es así, pero esa es buena señal para que él se abra más, solo no le hagas caso.- _La pelinegra escuchaba asombrada el conocimiento que éste chico tenía respecto a Subaru. Dudó un poco de aquella teoría, pero la voz de Subaru no hizo más que confirmarla.  
_  
- No estoy molesto, sólo quería que dejaran de reírse de mi… con quien debería estar molesto es con aquel chico que tienes cerca… no se tú, pero él cree que es muy graciosillo… - _Atacó el Sumeragi con una media sonrisa y mirada desafiante, directa hacia el ojiazul; para asombro de la joven…_ *¿Realmente has cambiado tanto…?... en tan pocos meses, creo que Daichi-san, es la cura más cercana para lo que aquejaba a Subaru… entonces, debo ayudarlo…*

- Yo no me creo nada… Yo… si soy muy gracioso… y sin alabarme mucho… también sé que soy muy lindo… es simplemente un don, algo que no puedo controlar…- _Replicó de manera tal que parecía que lo que decía era algo francamente obvio…  
_  
- Tienes razón Daichi-san… también eres muy guapo… - _Apoyo Hashimoto, muy divertida por la cara de horror que puso Subaru al escucharla confirmar la sandez que dijo Daichi.  
_  
- No… no, tú también adulando a este creído?... que está pasando con el mundo… _- Se lamentó el Sumeragi…  
_  
- Hey… que ella solo esta diciendo lo que piensa… no puedes negar la verdad…- _Dijo esto pasándose unos dedos por su sedoso cabello azulado, mirándolo coqueto y dándole una guiñada…._

Subaru no se sonrojó… mucho… sólo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco; como diciendo…"ahí va otra vez…."  
  
_Estuvo a punto de replicar a la desfachatez de Daichi, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Subaru volteó a ver a quien entraba por la puerta, pero así como le pasó a Hashimoto, no pudo distinguir más que la silueta de al parecer un hombre. Desvió su vista de ahí y la fijó en la chica, la cual había cambiado su semblante a uno muy dulce y relajado. Se veía feliz. El médium la miraba embelezado, por lo hermosa que se veía a pesar de la sutil cicatriz, casi imperceptible, que surcaba en forma vertical alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Sintió envidia y a la vez alegría de ver a su amiga así…. Pero fue sacado de su observación por un leve golpe a su costado, frunció el seño y volteó a ver a Daichi interrogante, éste ladeo insistentemente la cabeza, como indicándole a donde mirar. Subaru obedeció, para percatarse de la otra presencia. En efecto era otro hombre, pero éste se dirigió directamente hacia Hashimoto, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente, a la vez que la hacia agarrar un precioso ramo de rosas… eran rosas blancas…_

- Sé que tienes una florería, pero no pude evitar comprarlas y regalártelas. Me parecieron tan bellas como tú… o mejor dicho, casi tan bellas como tú…- _Le habló aquel joven a una muy sonriente y colorada Hashimoto. Realmente sus ojos brillaban…  
_  
_Hashimoto hizo todo lo posible para no saltar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas….*Y pensar que estaba un poco digamos ¿"celosa"?... por Subaru….*; caviló la joven.  
Suspiró hondamente y tomo a su prometido de las manos para iniciar otra presentación del día…  
_  
_Subaru y Daichi esperaron expectantes la presentación….  
_  
- Subaru-san… Daichi-san… Les presento a mi prometido… él es… - _Le dio una última mirada a su muy atractivo y dulce novio..(T_T…. que suerte tiene… yo solo los veo en catálogo…), y terminó diciendo su nombre: -_ Motomiya Haruka…

_El primero en hablar fue Daichi haciendo una corta inclinación…_.- Mucho gusto, soy Wataru Daichi. Hoy es el primer día que conozco a su novia y me siento muy complacido y dichoso de también conocer a la persona que es muy "especial" para ella…- _aclaró cortésmente el ojiazul. Subaru levantó una ceja ligeramente impresionado por la gala de modales que estaba presentando Daichi… muy diferente a la que usa con él… ¬.¬_

- El gusto es mío… – _Saludó el rubio de penetrantes ojos negros_.

_La humedad en el ambiente subía paulatinamente, acorde con las caricias que los cuerpos desnudos se profesaban, mientras las pieles corroídas por el placer, buscaban tocarse y sentirse más de lo que les estaba permitido; las manos del amante dominante subían y bajaban explorando: el pecho, el abdomen, pelvis y muslos del que se encontraba en el papel de "pasivo"…_

Un beso largo, profundo y húmedo se rompe por la falta de oxigeno. Las lenguas de ambos recorriendo sin descanso el cuello y hombros del otro, tratando así de recobrar el aliento; al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos viajan en dirección al sexo del contrario, acariciándose y estimulándose mutuamente, provocando que del par de labios salieran sin pudor jadeos y gemidos entrecortados.

El dominante. Dueño de una cabellera corta y oscura, piel pálida, de facciones varoniles y anatomía perfecta; poseedor de una mirada ambarina, serena y fría. Observaba a su amante mientras este jadeaba por las diestras atenciones que le daba a su sexo; simplemente le parecía el ser más hermoso y deseable de la faz de la tierra, sin temor a equivocarse, pues éste joven de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, era realmente bello. Todo en su cuerpo y rostro era armónico y delicado, desde sus cabellos negro sedoso, hasta el último rincón en el que su piel pálida y suave podía llegar a cubrir.

_*Y más aún con ese tono carmín en tus mejillas*; pensaba el más alto._

Lo deseaba muchísimo, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.  
  
- Te deseo como no tienes idea, mi amado Subaru…- _Le dice al que se encontraba debajo de él._- Sé muy bien… que soy un enfermo, por desearte tanto, desde antes, aún cuando eras un niño inocente y puro. Pero no pude y tampoco quiero evitar hacerlo, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por haberme contenido tanto a esto.- _Confesaba el ambarino, mientras se concentraba en acariciar suavemente el sexo de su amante, al mismo tiempo que alternaba sin aviso alguno sus ataques con rápidas bombeadas, que hacían estremecer y sonrojarse sin control al ojiverde._- Toda tu humanidad me es simplemente irresistible. Necesito retenerte y poseerte, es mi forma de decir que… te amo…

- También te amo… ¡Oh, dios!... amo todo lo que eres a pesar de todo…. Amo tu sonrisa…. aunque sea falsa… y… te deseo…- le respondía entre jadeos el médium.- …. te deseo muchí…si...moo… aahh… aaaahh….- Jadeó Subaru sin poder terminar correctamente lo que iba a decirle al ser causante de sus desvaríos. Simplemente necesitaba que Seishirou siguiera…

- Eso….. gime… grita… por todo lo que te hago y te haré…… quiero que grites mi nombre, que tus palabras se limiten sólo a mi…… quiero que te metas en la cabeza que eres mío, sólo mío….. y de nadie más…… lo entiendes?.....- termina de decir esto y lo besa con mucha pasión, apoderándose posesivo y por momentos delicado en la cavidad húmeda y embriagante…. que tenía por boca el Sumeragi….. logrando que éste le corresponda con la misma intensidad su beso……

Se quedaron besándose por varios segundos que parecían interminables. Hasta que Subaru rompió el beso, pues se acordó que necesitaba respirar para vivir, aunque él pensase que más importante que el oxigeno era respirar el aliento de Seishirou…. *Tenerte sobre mi, amándome… es lo más bizarro que he podido hacer… Quiero más de ti…*; _se dijo así mismo el médium, mientras miraba intensamente los pares dorados de Seishirou, como tratándole de transmitir lo que deseaba hacer, el ex – asesino sonrió sin perder el contacto visual, entendiendo las intenciones de su antes enemigo mortal, se incorporó del cuerpo que tenía preso y se hizo a un lado de la cama, permitiéndole a Subaru liberarse y acomodar sus rodillas en los costados de su cadera, al instante en que posaba sus manos a los lados de su cabeza mirándolo de una manera en el que Seishirou no pensó que Subaru podría verlo jamás. Tal vez en alguna que otra alucinación suya, pero no en la realidad….  
_

_Subaru sentía que el corazón se le iba a rajar en cualquier momento, por el violento bombeo que este daba a su sangre, hasta casi sentir dolor. Respirar. Otra vez se le había olvidado respirar, pues sólo oída y sentía como todo su cuerpo palpitaba al ritmo del motor que se acunaba en su pecho. La sangre. Podía sentirla en cada terminación nerviosa que recorría su sistema. Sí que la sentía. La sentía hervir, provocando que se le secara la boca; inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire. Esta acción sonó más como un suspiro y jadeo a la vez. _

_No podía resistirlo más. Ya no más pudor, ya no más represión y vergüenza. Necesitaba saborearlo más y más…. Miró intensamente a Seishirou, con todo lo que sus ojos podían transmitir. Tenía las pupilas oscurecidas por la Lujuria, pasión, necesidad, sed; esto es lo que sus esmeraldas, antes púdicas e inocentes reflejaban. Y Subaru sabía que esto había captado y sorprendido al ex–cerezo. Sonrió y lentamente descendió hasta los labios de su amante, primero rozándolos con los suyos, pasando su lengua por los bordes, como dibujándolos; para después humedecerse los suyos propios. Quería provocarlo. El mayor hizo un ademán de levantarse para comerse sus labios cual fruta pero Subaru lo detuvo sosteniéndole el rostro con sus manos y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios._

Seishirou primero lo vió con reproche y desconcierto, para después sonreírle y preguntarle…  
  
- Que pretendes? Tú no eres así, al menos eso creía, sabes?, realmente me sorprendes y eso me gusta…– _Le dice acariciando la mejilla del ojiverde. Vuelve a sorprenderse, al ver que Subaru ya no se sonroja ni avergüenza. En cambio lo observa, casi como traspasándolo; lo cual le hace estremecer. Es una sensación nueva e intensa. Ansía más. Ansía sentirse sometido por la fragilidad y decisión que emana su "acompañante"…. Pero como buen cazador. Será paciente, para ver que es lo que trama el médium.  
_

- Pretender?... yo no pretendo nada…. ¿Creíste que me conocías?… pues veremos que tanto me conoces…- _Le dice como respuesta a su cuestionamiento…_- mírame bien… – _Seishirou lo hace… _- ahora bésame de tal forma que yo sienta que nuestras bocas son una sola… - _Esto último lo dice suave y determinante. Como una orden…_ - Es una orden…

_Las pupilas del mayor tiritan y su piel se eriza. Era una orden. Le estaba ordenando besarlo de la forma en la que él estaba conteniéndose para no lastimarlo. Rápidamente tomó su nuca con la mano izquierda para fusionar sus labios, y con la derecha pasó por toda su espalda, pegándolo más a su torso, hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual presionó para sentir cuan firme era y de esa manera hacer que las rodillas de Subaru flaqueen; obligándolo a echarse por completo sobre su cuerpo. Logrando que sus sexos erectos se encuentren y rocen. Esto, hizo que Subaru gimiera en medio del salvaje beso que Seishirou le estaba dando. Ante tal roce, el médium sólo quería frotar más sus miembros para alcanzar más placer, que casi olvida su plan y rompe el beso. Pero quien dominaba el beso no lo permitió. Presionó más su nuca y continuó devorando sus tersos labios y explorando con su lengua la forma, sabor, calidez y profundidad de la boca del líder del clan enemigo.... y éste rendido ante la voluntad de Seishirou, siguió recibiendo y correspondiendo a su acción…_

Esto duró hasta que los dos necesitaron coger aire para continuar. Pero…

Subaru lo detuvo…  


- No hagas más de lo que te ordené… - _Lo paró en seco, interponiendo sus dedos entre sus labios, volviendo a desconcertar a su amante… _– Ahora es mi turno… - _No pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente._

Se volvió a acomodar de bruces sobre Seishirou; y sin miramientos recorrió el cuerpo de Seishirou. Alternando sus manos con su cálida lengua, comenzando por el cuello, hombros, pectorales; demorándose a propósito en sus tetillas endurecidas y sensibles, y las humedecía con su saliva para luego soplarlas y morderlas suavemente…

- Oh….. donde aprendiste eso…….- _Le preguntó Seishirou casi sin aliento y estremeciéndose por el cambio de caricias que ejercía Subaru…._

El médium sonrió y siguió con su faena…  
Bajando por su abdomen. Dibujando sus costillas. Teniendo como resultado que la piel del objeto de su deseo se erizara toda. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus caderas. Humedeció más sus labios y succionó la fina piel que las cubría. Al hacer esto sintió como su amante se movía inquieto y ahogando un suspiro…  


- Que sucede? Acaso eres sensible en esta zona?...- _Le pregunta, a la vez que vuelve a pasar su lengua cadenciosa y mojada , para después seguir succionando…  
_

_Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo otro movimiento involuntario y suspiros de quién en estos momentos era su presa… en la "intimidad"… Subaru sonríe con ironía por la comparación…._

Y…  
  
_Sin darle tiempo al Sakurazuka de acostumbrarse a estas caricias. Tomó su miembro erecto con la mano derecha que tenía libre y frotó el glande, mientras su lengua lamía la zona interna de sus muslos, muy cerca de su extensión._

Un sorprendido y muy excitado Seishirou se retorcía de placer por el atrevimiento de su joven amante…

La verdad. No es que le sorprendan estas cosas. Pues ya las había hecho otras veces, con "otras" personas. Pero…. Diablos…. Era su "inocente"…. "Cándido"…. y "Frágil", Subaru. Si la gloria existía en los más extraños actos. Pues él, la estaba estrechando en un abrazo. O mejor dicho, la estaba sintiendo en la cálida y húmeda boca de su amado, la cual se encontraba saboreando sin tregua la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Subaru succionó el glande, que se encontraba brilloso por la gotitas transparentes del pre-semen que salían del frenillo; producto de la excitación y gran erección que estaba teniendo su presa. Se sintió satisfecho al escuchar los suspiros y gemidos que salían de los labios de Seishirou… Esto lo excitó más.

Siguió bombeando. El sabor le parecía extraño, pero agradable… entre salado y dulce. Acelerando y desacelerando por momentos la velocidad de succiones, mientras lo hacía pudo sentir el miembro más duro que nunca y que de tantos estímulos recibidos y jadeos liberados; Seishirou no podría contenerse más. Y se liberaría en su boca…

- Si….Si… sigue… oh…. demonios que bien se siente…… - _Lograba gesticular entre jadeos roncos, al mismo tiempo en que dirigía una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de Subaru para imponerle un ritmo más acelerado._

_Subaru esperaba esto…_

_Pues se detuvo e incorporó, para observar sonriente a un agitado y desconcertado Seishirou.  
_- Que sucede?..... por que te detienes?....-_ Le pregunta algo molesto al médium…_

- Pues…. Por que… yo quiero que me desees hasta que ya no puedas más… Para que me supliques… – _Le dice lentamente Subaru. Mientras se inclina y acerca a sus labios; Seishirou siente y respira el aliento de Subaru. Esta vez ese aliento esta mezclado con el olor de los fluidos que liberó su propio sexo. Los labios del Sumeragi estaban rojos y húmedos; simplemente Seishirou había perdido la capacidad de escuchar pues se quedó embelezado observando los movimientos suaves que hacía Subaru al hablar, no escuchaba nada. No existía el sonido, no existía nada. Solo esos ojos verdes, esos labios apetecibles, esa piel pálida y tersa… pero… hubo un instante en el que pudo escuchar una frase de las que salían de la boca del médium…_

- Quiero fundirme contigo…- _esa frase golpeó la razón de Seishirou…_

_Al instante que escuchaba a lo lejos un…_

Bip… bip… bip… – _era un sonido seco, le parecía conocido e irritante… – bip… Bip… – Ya no podía escuchar lo que Subaru le seguía diciendo pues aquel molesto sonido, le estaba taladrando los oídos. Obligándole a privarse de la visión clara y concisa que sus ojos le ofrecían…  
_  
_Trató de aferrarse a Subaru. Pero al abrir los ojos no vio nada. Todo estaba oscuro, pero él sentía que si los tenía abiertos. Le dolían muchísimo, tan solo el intentar parpadear, le era sumamente insoportable, pues sentía como si se los hubieran quitado de golpe. Tanteó con los dedos las sábanas, buscando el cuerpo del otro, pero…. Ya no estaba…._

De pronto sintió que el dolor en la vista era reemplazado por otro endemoniadamente intenso. Solo que esta vez concentrándose en su pecho. Se llevó las manos a este lugar. Y lo que pudo palpar lo desencajó por completo…

Sintió algo cálido y de consistencia acuosa. Olía a sangre. Era sangre que corría por su pecho, no la veía, pero si sabía que era eso; por que al pasar sus dígitos por su torso se encontró con una abertura de tamaño considerable en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. En la zona del corazón….¡TENÍA EL PECHO ABIERTO!... al ser conciente de esto, casi de manera abrupta, imágenes bombardearon su cabeza. A una velocidad irreal, todas acompañadas de un sonido que sí pudo registrar como conocido, aunque no sabía a quien le pertenecía…  


_Era un lamento… _

_El lamento de un chico. Agitó de lado a lado su rostro, sintiéndose mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Trató de evocar algo, pero no había nada que recordar; absolutamente nada. No sabía por que estaba ahí echado y qué era lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos. Tenía la horrible sensación que olvidaba cosas muy importantes…. Pero… demonios, que era lo que olvidaba?. Muy confundido y sintiéndose agonizar, apretó fuertemente los párpados, a la vez que los dolores que lo embargaban, se disipaban. Siendo su piel la que percibió de forma palpable el cambió de ambiente, ya que no se encontraba en una cama sino, al parecer estaba flotando en un líquido, en un enorme contenedor. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió al lograr ver, pues antes no lo había podido hacer. En ese momento, a pesar que sentía que se ahogaba por la gran cantidad de lo que creía era agua, la cual cubría su anatomía por completo excepto su nariz y boca, que estaba conectada a un tubo grueso que le permitía respirar; creyó recordar algo, pero qué?. La sensación de estar atado a cables embargó su autodominio, dejando escapar aquella luz de memoria que por unos segundos empujó contra la pesada pared de su amnesia. Se sacudió un poco, lo que trajo como resultado mucha incomodidad y una sarta de profundos pinchazos que se extendían por cada terminación nerviosa. Se removió más a pesar del dolor que esto le causaba…. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía su pecho y vió que este ya no estaba abierto ni sangrante, mas bien, estaba totalmente cerrado, solo dejando una casi notoria cicatriz, como prueba de que antes había estado abierto…_

Escuchó unas voces y pasos rápidos, acercándose. Se asustó. Al verse rodeado de varios individuos a los cuales no conocía, o creía no conocer. Buscó un cada mirada que se clavaba en él, algo más allá del asombro, susto o incredulidad que cada uno le mostraba… Y la encontró. Uno de ellos le sonreía muy complacido. Intentó zafarse de los cables, en clara alusión y suplica para que lo sacasen de ahí…

El hombre que lo miraba sonriente, se puso serio y comenzó a decir algo que Seishirou no entendía, pues aquel liquido en el que estaba sumergido, entraba por sus oídos impidiéndole identificar algo claro. Se sentía agotado y tembloroso. Cuando el agua o cualquier cosa que sea Iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo ante sus pies. Rápidamente varios de los presentes, se le acercaron y lo sostuvieron antes que dara contra la base de aquel extraño e inmenso instrumento en el que momentos antes se había sentido atrapado…. 

_Mientras los demás le sacaban con mucho cuidado las extensiones que tenía incrustadas en la piel. Cuando por fin le retiraron el respirador de la boca y la nariz, soltó a toser de forma incontrolable, a la vez que trataba de coger oxigeno. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo, un sabor amargo se extendía por toda su boca y garganta, eso le provocó arcadas, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerza para vomitar._

- Bienvenido a la vida, Seishirou-sama.- Fue lo último que escuchó de aquél sujeto de ojos rojos, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

°°°°°°°°°°°********°°°°°°°°°°*********°°°°°°

Subaru despertó sudoroso y agitado, tenía ganas de vomitar; se fue al baño y en el lavamanos se mojó el rostro. Tuvo un sueño, soñó con Seishirou. Eso ya no era una novedad pero, esta vez fue extraño, la última parte en la que despertaba y sentía que se ahogaba, fue muy real…

* Tranquilo… no te debes turbar por algo así… mañana tienes clases, y debes concentrarte…* se calmó y volvió a recostar… era sólo un sueño… nada más…

_**CONTINUARÁ……..**_


	7. Omake

**OMAKE:**

**TIEMPOS, MEDIAS VERDADES, LOCALIZÁNDOTE.**

ºº - Necesitamos sus servicios. La paga será la que usted pida - ºº

ººº - De acuerdo. Necesito que me envíe la información del sujeto en cuestión. Los horarios en los que se mueve continuamente. ¿A que país debo ir? - ººº

ºº - Australia… Necesitamos de su profesionalismo en Australia. – ºº

ººº - Bien… Debe pagar mis gastos de traslado y hospedaje. Aparte del costo de trabajo. - ººº

ºº - No habrá problema… Sólo queremos que lo elimine. No importa el precio. - ºº

ººº - En una semana estaré con usted y a su disposición. Haga las reservaciones respectivas. Y ya lo sabe… todo debe estar a su nombre… por que el mío no debe aparecer. Todo debe quedar como si nunca hubiera pisado Australia y… usted y yo no nos conoceremos. La operación completa será vía móvil. Como usted habrá oído en las recomendaciones… No nos veremos los rostros, prefiero no conocer a los clientes. – ººº

ºº - Lo sé, y agradezco ese tipo de servicio… - ºº

ººº - No es cordialidad… es sólo seguridad. Aunque le agradezco la confianza. Sólo espero que mi próximo objetivo… - El rubio sonrió, y sus ojos castaños brillaron divertidos. - no termine siendo usted, Señor Phanton. - ººº

ºº - ¿Cómo sabe? – La voz de su cliente se tornó insegura y temerosa. – Usted… ºº

ººº - Es mi deber estar informado… Buenas noches… - ººº Cortó la comunicación del móvil.

- El mundo está tan podrido… unos matan a otros por venganza o diversión… y yo soy una de las armas que esos cobardes utilizan. – Masculló, apagando su celular.

Dobló el celular y comenzó a girarlo en sus manos, mirando las estrellas brillar bajo el manto de la noche. Estaba parado e inclinando su peso en el alfeizar de la ventana. La brisa nocturna hizo estremecer la piel de su pecho, recorriendo su cuerpo expuesto, hasta sus pies… Si, se encontraba desnudo. Y sin pudor alguno, mostraba su anatomía estilizada hacia el público incauto que se atreviera a levantar la mirada en dirección a una de las ventanas del quinto piso. Shizuka, vestido con el perfecto conjunto que brindaba la penumbra de la habitación y su propia desnudez, observaba a lo lejos, perdido en las luces parpadeantes de los letreros publicitarios que recubrían hipnotizantes las noches de Tokio, a la vez que recordaba con algo parecido a la fascinación mezclada con fastidio, como una mujer limpiaba con un pañuelo, la boca y mejillas embadurnadas de helado del pequeño niño que se dejaba hacer y cubrir por las atenciones de su madre…

Sólo estaba dando un corto paseo por las calles ataviadas de tiendas, dispuestas a saciar cualquier capricho naciente que se les antojara a los potenciales clientes. Horas antes de realizar su trabajo recién encargado… Sería pan comido. Y ahí en medio de sus teorías criminales… Los vio. La madre y su hijo. Esa confianza, que el pequeño depositaba en la mujer de cabellos negros; le era anhelada y desconocida… Totalmente negada. Su madre, nunca permitió que él tuviera esa intimidad de hijo con ella. Nunca. Su madre era preciosa… Shizuka se perdía entre las hebras doradas del largo cabello y ojos grandes y profundamente negros de su madre. Madre… su progenitora no merecía que la llamara así, no lo merecía. Apartó de su mente ese cuadro de amor tan insoportable.

Se alejó del alfeizar y dejó su móvil en uno de los estantes llenos de libros que adornaban el lugar. Regresó a la enorme cama de sábanas color champagne y colchón de agua. Al recostarse, el bendito colchón se tensó en pequeñas ondas y el cuerpo que dormía en el lado izquierdo del lecho, se removió entre las sábanas; el rubio no quería despertarlo, pensaba que debía estar exhausto por el trajín del trabajo y el pasional encuentro que tuvieron - vio el reloj que colgaba en la pared: 22:45pm - unas dos horas antes.

Horas antes…

Shizuka regresaba después de haber culminado su trabajo, se estaba sacando los guantes de cuero negro y pensando en lo violento que resultó ser el matar a un embajador ruso. Pues inexplicablemente éste hombre lo vio y siguió mirándolo mientras agonizaba y era sacudido por su esposa rota en desesperación. Esos ojos le vieron fijamente, interrogantes y asustados, estaban oscurecidos quizá por la sombra de la muerte, la sangre brotó por sus labios abiertos, en una última convulsión. Le había acertado en el corazón.

El rubio se prometió no volver a hacerlo de tan cerca, pero tampoco lo estaba, entonces ¿Cómo pudo verlo? Si estaba bien resguardado por la sombra alada de las campanas de la iglesia, que colindaba con simetría perfecta y hasta graciosa con el Consulado Japonés, en donde tenía cita el que hasta ese momento fue el Embajador de Rusia. Shizuka lo sintió, como todas las veces que mataba… podía sentir la energía y humanidad ajena, perdiéndose en todo el esplendor y desolación que se experimentaba al cruzar la línea del final de la vida de forma brutal y sorpresiva. Era un don que le maldecía como pago adicional cada vez que realizaba su arte a la perfección. Se suponía que su "don" debía ser utilizado de otra forma… con otra misión, otra razón de ser… Pero como siempre sucedía cuando la fatalidad llamaba a tu puerta, se vio obligado a tomar la opción que más aborrecía, sino perdería lo que más protegía.

En medio de sus pensamientos, su móvil vibró. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans negros, todo él vestía de negro incluyendo un pasamontañas que ya se había quitado, contestó y Fausto le decía sin aceptar negativas que… - Nos veremos en el hotel y la habitación que ya conoces. 20:00p.m. Sin tardanzas. – Y luego colgó.

La orden le vino como anillo al dedo. Necesitaba sentirse deseado, amado si fuera posible… Negó con la cabeza. - Esa es una estupidez, sólo quiero sexo para olvidar lo detestable que soy – sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza. No era momento para cuestionarse por la "relación", si es que se podía llamar así, con Fausto.

Estando en la zona trasera y bien camuflada de un callejón que era la extensión oculta de un Edificio, se desabotonó rápidamente la cazadora negra, descubriendo que en el interior llevaba puesto un polo que se le pegaba como piel en el torso, de mangas cortas y color vino tinto; dobló la cazadora y la colocó en un maletín grande que ocultaba "otro" maletín de cuero, algo más pequeño, lleno de armas. Se revolvió el cabello, revisó la hora en su reloj-pulsera – 17:43 – aún tenía mucho tiempo. Tomó con más fuerza su maletín de "trabajo", acomodó el asa de forma cruzada entre su cuello y hombro, lo acomodó detrás de su espalda, se puso el casco de seguridad, tipo motocrocista y subió a su muy bien implementada moto verde petróleo. La encendió y arrancó, saliendo del callejón hacia su departamento. Necesitaba una ducha. Lavarse toda la sangre que se derramaba insistente en cada parte de su cuerpo, había momentos en la que la podía ver gotear, eso le causaba escalofríos; era tan difícil sacársela desde que todo empezó, al parecer no podría quitársela con nada.

Una vez listo y algo más relajado, llamó a un taxi y le indicó la dirección del hotel al que fue citado. Decidió dejar la moto en la cochera que el departamento en donde se hospedaba, le ofrecía. Llegó al pomposo hotel, favorito de Fausto, habló con la recepcionista desplegando todo su encanto y sonrisa con la cada vez más sonrojada y no menos interesada joven. Era algo que no podía evitar hacer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Fausto siempre se molestaba por su actitud desvergonzada y vulgar, según él. Shizuka se burlaba del otro diciéndole: ¿Celoso?... – Y Fausto lo negaba rotundamente diciendo…- ¿De quién? ¿De ti?... Ya quisieras.-

El rubio desde que vio al Soy-lo-máximo-Fausto se quedó prendado de él y su arrogancia, bueno no tanto así… "Sólo le pareció interesante, nada más" (ya, no sé por qué, pero te creo ¬_¬). Conoció a Fausto cuando su madre se lo presentó, en una de las visitas que hacía al laboratorio en donde ella se pasaba la vida de experimento en experimento. En ese entonces, Shizuka, era un adolescente estadounidense de 17 años y Fausto un hombre de origen japonés-belga de unos 28 años muy atractivo en ese momento y en la actualidad no era la excepción.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación en donde le esperaban, después de coquetear y recibir la llave-tarjeta junto con un guiño y roce de manos con la recepcionista, recordaba con una sonrisa disimulada, la indiferencia y falsa cordialidad con la que empezaron a tratarse. Simplemente no podía evitar quedársele mirando, obviamente de forma disimulada, cada vez que se lo encontraba por casualidad… Sentía "curiosidad" y cierta fascinación por los ojos rubí del pelinegro, pero nunca se lo diría, claro que no. Sus visitas al laboratorio en donde trabajaba su madre, eran más frecuentes y rápidas, tampoco quería que el otro se sintiera acosado por un adolescente revuelto en hormonas incontrolables, así que cada vez que se cruzaban, le daba el saludo de rigor e ignoraba olímpicamente. Siempre le causaba gracia recordar esos tiempos. Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura electrónica y ésta se activo abriendo la puerta, obligándole a detener sus recuerdos. Además, si seguía en ello tendría que rememorar las otras situaciones en las que se vio involucrado… para siempre.

Ni bien ingresó a la Suite se quedó extrañado, pues todo se encontraba a oscuras. Cuando estaba por presionar el interruptor que se ubicaba cerca al marco de la puerta, fue tomado por uno de sus brazos y tiraron de él sin aviso de nada… Solo escuchó un… - 20:15pm… llegas tarde. - Shizuka trató de sonreír y responder algo elocuente, pero el otro no le dio ni tiempo, ya que estaba pegado dándole la espalda a otro cuerpo que, si su percepción no le engañaba, se encontraba desnudo. Jadeó al sentir una dureza pelear contra la tela del pantalón que resguardaba su trasero, y tragó duro cuando las manos del salvaje "violador" pasearon lentamente, a la vez que presionaban, con algo de rudeza por su cintura, caderas, la unión de sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Esas manos rodearon su miembro atrapado en el pantalón y lo apretaron, quedando deliciosamente extasiado con la forma larga y dura del pene intruso grabándose en sus arropadas nalgas mientras que masajeaban con tela y todo, su hombría cada vez más despierta.

El rubio tumbó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocando su nuca en el espacio del cuello y hombro del sujeto que le tocaba sin pudor. No opuso resistencia cuando desabrochaban su correa, desabotoban el botón, corrían su cierre, bajaban sus pantalones italianos hasta sus rodillas y los dedos expertos de Fausto se colaban por sus bóxer, tomando su miembro ya despierto y deseoso… - Cuanto tiempo coqueteaste con la recepcionista?... – Le preguntó mientras subía y bajaba la piel tersa que cubría su dureza. Shizuka se permitió sonreír y jadear un poco por la caricia…

- Creo que unos quince minutos… - Dijo sin alterar su voz. Fausto presionó con las yemas de su índice y pulgar la cabeza ligeramente húmeda del objeto de su deseo y lamió la oreja derecha del rubio… la descarga placentera hizo que Shizuka se empujara contra esa mano torturadora en busca de más velocidad, pero la mano libre del pelinegro le rodeó la cintura e inmovilizó en su cometido

– Eres un maldito desvergonzado… lo sabías? – Masculló Fausto y bajó el boxer hasta donde estaba el pantalón, sin soltar el miembro del rubio, y aprovechó que su rostro quedaba a la altura de las nalgas níveas de su presa, dándole un mordisco a cada una de ellas. Fausto sonrió con malicia, le haría perder el control.

Shizuka abrió la boca y casi gritó por la sensación de la lengua caliente de Fausto sobre su entrada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había separado sus nalgas y dado una lenta lamida… sólo una, pero malditamente caliente y húmeda, lamida. - Ahora pagarás el haberme hecho esperar… por tu vulgaridad… Shizuka.- Dijo el pelinegro, incorporándose y quedando otra vez detrás del rubio. Al contrario de lo que había dicho, el pelinegro ahora besaba la nuca y aspiraba la fragancia del shampoo que utilizaba su compañero. – Eres delicioso… - Comentó dejando que el halito de su aliento estremeciera al rubio. Shizuka disfrutaba cuando el otro hacia eso, era como si le estuviese reconociendo… Sintió increíble cuando Fausto comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad después del asalto casi depredador del que fue protagonista ni bien pisó el interior de la Suite. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, quería más de eso... pero esa suavidad atípica y pocas veces dada con la que estaba siendo tratado le parecía inmerecida. No debía ser tratado así… No así. Él no era alguien que merecía tal despliegue de ternura, y menos de Fausto… menos de él.

Aspiró hondo y dijo lo que se le vino a la cabeza, para caldear los ánimos e instintos animales de pertenencia que rebalsaba en el carácter orgulloso de Fausto… - Sabias que, hace menos de una semana… me encontré por casualidad con Nicolai?... - Los besos y caricias tiernas de las que era objeto, cesaron de golpe.

– ¿Así? ¿Y cómo está el idiota ese?... – Preguntó "amablemente" Fausto…

- Según lo que vi… esta… Muy bien - Dijo Shizuka y cerró los ojos jadeando por el agarré tosco que el otro le estaba haciendo a sus nalgas… Sabía que Fausto "adoraba" con todo su corazón y vísceras a su ex-novio.

– Y ¿De qué hablaron?… si se puede saber, claro… - Masculló el científico mordiendo, con más fuerza de la necesaria, el hombro izquierdo, en donde el rubio tenía un tatuaje de forma extraña. A pesar del dolor de la mordida, gimió excitado…

- Recordamos viejos tiempos… tú sabes, esos recuerdos en los que no necesitas hablar más de lo necesario. – Ya estaba. Sería suficiente para que el otro se pusiera como un Neanderthal.

Fausto lo volteó de un tirón. Shizuka trastabilló un poco por que su pantalón y bóxer estaban bajados y atrapados en sus rodillas, notó como el otro envolvió su cintura de forma posesiva, pegándolo a su cuerpo…

Shizuka se embadurnaba con la sensación del cuerpo desnudo frente a él, a pesar de la tela de su camisa de seda negra, sentía claramente la piel caldeante rozarse con la suya. Sus erecciones se encontraron, erguidas, duras, preparadas para sentir y emitir chorros de placer... los dos gimieron ante el contacto. - ¿Viejos tiempos?... – Cuestionó el científico fulminando con la mirada al de ojos castaños, que no se amedrentó ante su creciente y casi palpable enojo.

- Si, pero a ti no te debe importar… tú y yo no somos nada más que… esto… - Respondió Shizuka, rodeando con una de sus manos el pene duro del hombre de ojos rubí. Sin apartarle la mirada, el rubio frotó el miembro como sabía que le gustaba al otro. Fausto se mordió el labio inferior y aflojó un poco el "abrazo del Oso", literalmente; aprovechando esto, Shizuka con suma habilidad, se escurrió de los brazos que le apresaban y se arrodilló a la altura de la entrepierna de su amante furibundo, y dijo, dando antes una lamida a la punta, que fausto respondió con un siseo involuntario… - No te pertenezco Fausto… ni a mi mismo… sólo a mi deseo. - Dio otra lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza del miembro, en donde chupó con los labios masajeándolo con la punta de su lengua. Escuchó como Fausto tragaba con dificultad, entonces engulló toda la hombría erguida del otro hasta hacerla chocar contra su garganta. Fausto lanzó un juramento ante la sobrecogedora atención. Shizuka se esmeró más en la mamada que estaba dando, cuando el pene del pelinegro dio dos tirones seguidos, poniéndose ambos amantes más insoportablemente excitados, uno recibiendo y el otro en la faena de dar y dar más placer con el instrumento que no sólo sabe hablar.

Una vez que fue lanzado por Fausto a la cama y desvestido con desesperación, Shizuka se preparó él mismo con el gel que sacó del pequeño frasco de lubricante, mientras Fausto se lo comía a besos y algo más…

Retuvo la respiración al ser empalado con rapidez. Había jugado con fuego, y ahora lo estaba pagando… Entre jadeos y siseos, Fausto le tomó por la nuca y lo besó a la vez que le penetraba sin tregua. Besos con lengua, con saliva, con ganas de desgarrar al otro, de hacerles gritar… Fausto le susurró al oído, con las gotas de sudor goteándole por la frente y nariz… - Te equivocas… si crees… que con la palabrería de… pertenencia, evitarás que rastree al imbécil ese… y lo mate… -

Shizuka quiso mirarle desafiante pero para su desgracia estaba envuelto en espasmos y gemidos. Trató de controlar lo mejor que pudo su voz… - Celoso… Fausto? Escucha… Te juro… que sólo… follamos… nada más… - Dijo con descaro y trató de sonreír a pesar de sus jadeos, pero no pudo, por que Fausto lo penetró de una forma tan profunda, tocando con más contundencia "ese" punto que le hacia olvidar su nombre, que Shizuka no pudo evitar gritar y arquearse clavando sus uñas en la espalda sudorosa del vengativo hombre de ciencia.

– Celoso, yo?... sólo quiero librar al mundo del idiota y… perdedor más grande que haya visto… la… humanidad… - Aclaró el pelinegro sin perder el ritmo de las profundas y desfallecedoras arremetidas que mantenían mudo en respuestas coherentes a Shizuka. Esa era la forma perfecta de callarlo, según Fausto (*¬* Seeehh…). Shizuka se aferró al cuello del hombre que le estaba haciendo ver luces blancas en la oscuridad que le propinaban sus parpados cerrados, lo abrazó fuerte mordiendo el hueco que dejaba la clavícula y sin creer poder soportarlo más, por la fricción que recibía su pene atrapado entre las pieles ardientes y el sudor hecho agua que se cernía entre los dos… Sí que hacía calor. Sus mejillas, pectorales y entrepierna se sentían como llamas, agregando los movimientos que Fausto realizaba con total fluidez dentro y fuera del cuerpo de piel pálida de Shizuka… Sin poder aguantarse más, explotó… fuertes chorros de lechoso y sustancial semen abandonaron su ser, junto con sus fuerzas. Aún era conciente del vaivén que realizaba el otro dentro de él. Fausto se puso rígido y lo apretó en el abrazo que Shizuka había iniciado como si lo protegiera para que no se rompa y tampoco pudiera escapar de las últimas embestidas profundas que le prodigaba como poseso… El rubio estaba dando el último chorro generador de vida, cuando sintió que era otra vez golpeado "ahí" en el punto G masculino… entonces el último espasmo de su orgasmo fue tan desbordante que casi se siente morir, y volver a la vida cuando la semilla tibia de Fausto se liberó en su interior. Los dos cayeron exhaustos y adormilados. Sin decirse nada más… Sólo dormir. Sólo saborear la pereza adormecedora que traía como manta acogedora el orgasmo.

Al despertar, se levantó con sumo cuidado del lecho ondeante… Fausto y sus excentricidades: Un colchón lleno de agua… Shizuka negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Se dirigió al baño y dio a su cuerpo magullado por los trajines del sexo, una ducha reparadora. Al terminar, se estaba secando el cabello y escuchó a su celular vibrar en la mesita apartada de la cama, con algo de pereza se acercó y lo tomó. Vio en la pantalla el número con el código de región desconocido. Resopló, ya sabía de donde era y para qué… aún así contestó, después de todo alguien necesitaba de su "ayuda".

Fue como se lo imaginaba. Necesitaban de sus servicios. Habló con el sujeto que ya tenía su vida con fecha límite de caducidad. Shizuka sabía que éste pobre desgraciado se iba a comunicar con él para contratarlo. El rubio no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por la suerte burlona que correría el australiano, por que éste también estaba pagando el crimen de otro ser humano.

Viajaría a Australia. Realizaría su trabajo y con algo de suerte y habilidad, recopilaría algo de información que necesitaba.

Sonrió al recordar la reacción de Fausto, cuando "inocentemente" le contó de su encuentro con Nicolai… Fue un encuentro de amigos, no sucedió nada de lo que le inventó a Fausto.

Aunque Nicolai le insinuara de forma descarada, el recordar aquellos "buenos tiempos" de desenfreno juvenil. Y Shizuka sin molestarse en lo más mínimo, rechazó con una sonrisa y un enfático: - Ya te lo dije, y con gusto te lo voy a repetir: Cosa que tiro al tacho, no la vuelvo a recoger.-

Nicolai sonreía divertido, enmarcando sus preciosos ojos azules y soltando su exquisito acento inglés con un: - Quiero a mi Shizuka devuelta… Al parecer ese "belga" te tiene capturado. Pobre Shizuka. Creo que el mundo ya lo ha perdido. – Se lamentaba su ex-amante.

Shizuka respondía con el seño fruncido.- No seas estúpido… - Luego sonreía presuntuoso. - nadie me ha atrapado. Es sólo que con el tiempo me he convertido en alguien más selectivo. Y obviamente tú –Lo miraba de pies a cabeza, con aire despectivo- ya no entras en la categoría de… selecto. – respondió con toda la intención de molestarle. Y como bien sabía, Nicolai se desternillaba en carcajadas, pues *el muy cretino* -pensamiento de Shizuka- sabía perfectamente cuan atractivo era, con esa melena verde petróleo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y ese aire de sexy aristócrata salido de la realeza bohemia… (Mejor no sigo *¬*)...

Y el rubio no podía negar lo loco que estuvo por el inglés de penetrantes ojos azul-metálico, en aquel tiempo que decidieron ser pareja. Aunque siempre se le venía a la memoria la imagen de Fausto. Por supuesto que nunca se lo diría a Fausto, ni bajo tortura medieval. Sabía que se volvería insoportablemente creído, si se enterara.

Pero de cierta forma le divertía y satisfacía las reacciones que tenía Fausto, su "amante de estaciones", cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su ex-novio. Eran reacciones territoriales, animales, sexuales. Sólo faltaba que orinara alrededor de Shizuka, marcándolo como suyo. Aunque sabía que era un arma de doble filo, prefería que Fausto entendiera que no debían equivocar el sentido de su "relación". Que Shizuka debía permanecer libre… y él también. Evocó el rostro apuesto de Nicolai y sonrió por segunda vez. Si tan sólo Fausto supiera la realidad de su contacto con el que fue su pareja por tres años… de seguro que le mataría. O quizá no... Mejor no tentar la suerte.

Ahora volvía a estar acostado cerca de Fausto. Dormiría unas horas más y después comenzaría a preparar todo para "su viaje de negocios".

Pero no, al parecer aún no podría dormir por que un brazo que no era el suyo, le rodeó ambas piernas y jaló para pegarlas al torso desnudo del otro hombre que ya se había despertado. Shizuka sonrió y estremeció cuando los labios del pelinegro besaron su ombligo y lamieron la piel de su pelvis. Relamió sus labios ante esa sensación. Se llevó una mano a la cara y la otra se enredó en los cabellos oscuros del hombre que en esos instantes atrapaba con la boca su miembro aún dormido. Mordió su labio inferior, reteniendo un jadeo al sentir como la lengua intrusa rodeaba en movimientos circulares la punta de su incipiente erección, ya estaba despertando para el siguiente "round". Fausto siempre lograba ponerle así de caliente, así de erguido con cada caricia, anticipada o no, que esas manos, boca o cualquier parte contundente del cuerpo de éste le prodigaba, con su permiso o no. No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía como un adolescente revuelto en hormonas, cada vez que se podían tocar, rozar o lo que sea que se pudiera hacer para tener placer.

- aaahh… faus… - intentó vocalizar Shizuka, cuando después de ser recostado por completo en la cama, Fausto le abrió las piernas tomando firmemente su pene con una mano, pasando su lengua caliente y húmeda por la fruncida y aún floja entrada, rastros de la sesión de sexo anterior. Amaba cuando hacía eso. El rubio boqueó al sentir como el otro le penetraba con ese músculo que en otros momentos era blando y ahora se tornaba duro y flexible, sin olvidar que una de las manos del pelinegro agitaba su sexo hasta hacerle sentir el hormigueo y comezón, invitadores excelsos del orgasmo, a la vez que la otra mano se aferraba y crispaba la piel de su cintura, como si lo sostuviera e impidiera zafarse del acto sexual. La lengua dejó de follarle, cediéndole paso a dos dedos que no tardaron en abrirse camino en el abrigo hirviente que era su ano. Shizuka estaba a punto… sentía su miembro tan duro como un yeso, estaba a punto de... Fausto dejó de sumergir sus dedos, y con una sonrisa torcida combinando con sus ojos rubí más escarlatas de lo común… dilatados, tan dilatados como lo estaban sus deseos animales; se recostó en la cama, que no paraba de balancearse por el líquido que tenía como relleno, y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca, viendo el techo y sonriendo con algo de malicia. Shizuka, excitado y al borde… se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y confundido. Observó que el semblante de Fausto era de diversión y que se traía algo entre manos… ¿Pero, qué? Recorrió su anatomía bien trabajada… Fausto era un obsesionado del bien estar, y aunque algunas veces sacaba de quicio al rubio por ser tan quisquilloso con su apariencia. Según lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando con mal disimulada codicia, no daba malos resultados los extraños movimientos que el pelinegro practicaba como ejercicios físicos todas las mañanas…

- Son movimientos ancestrales para matar… era el arte que tenían los Ninja, todo el linaje de mis ancestros, de parte de mi padre, se sometía a esta empresa, sólo que murió conmigo… por que yo me dedico a la ciencia, como te podrás dar cuenta… - Le había dicho Fausto, la vez que le pilló en pleno entrenamiento.

Durmieron juntos esa noche y al amanecer, Shizuka se despertó solo en la cama… ni rastros del pelinegro. Se reincorporó del lecho y se puso una bata blanca, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, para cubrir su denudes, y salió en busca del dueño de casa. Estaban en un templo que era propiedad del científico. Bello lugar, con decoración feudal y alguna que otra influencia extranjera, pero predominando las costumbre y gustos ancestrales, en cada detalle de tallado, jarrones, jardín, habitaciones y otras estancias que ofrecía tal reliquia familiar. Caminó curioso y absorto por toda la destilación de belleza y armonía que se mecía como brisa en el ambiente. Para alguien extranjero como Shizuka, era toda una novedad y viaje fascinante, cada vez que podía presenciar y palpar algo así (Y para mí también, a las justas lo he visto en la tele T_T). Pues a pesar de tener el apellido japonés, no conocía a profundidad la cultura oriental de la que provenían los padres adoptivos de su padre, o sea sus abuelos paternos. Cada habitación y pequeños recibidores eran con puertas corredizas. En cada una de ellas buscaba a Fausto, cruzándose con uno que otro silencioso sirviente que le sonreía y, discretamente, observaba con cierta diversión. El rubio se daba cuenta de eso. Se acercó a uno de ellos y le preguntó por Fausto, éste le indicó que el Señor estaba entrenando en el "salón de armas".

Shizuka, algo confundido, se dirigió al lugar mencionado y guiado personalmente por la amable y sonrojada sirvienta… (Shizuka coqueto… *¬*). Cuando llegó a la puerta semi-corrida, le indicó a la colorada joven que le dejara solo. Se inclino de forma discreta en el espacio expuesto que dejaba la puerta corrediza, sin entrar aún. Ahora comprendía el por qué le dijeron que a ese lugar se le denominaba como el "Salón de Armas". En cada pared que podía captar su vista, estaba repleto de forma ordenada y armoniosa, distintos tipos de armas de guerra. No pistolas ni nada por el estilo, sino eran armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, según recordaba de los libros que ojeó en alguna ocasión, indispensable para el entrenamiento que recibió para perfeccionar sus aptitudes con cada tipo de arma bélica; salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de pasos rápidos. Metió un poco más la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba en el lado derecho del fondo de dichoso salón, y ahí vio a Fausto, descalzo y vistiendo sólo un cómodo pantalón-buzo de tela negra, realizando movimientos por demás atléticos, eran más que eso.

El pelinegro sostenía dos espadas medianas y realizaba una especie de danza con una soltura y rapidez sorprendente. El filo de cada arma terminaba cortando limpiamente varias figuras masculinas de tela y rellenadas con arena; todas siendo sujetadas por cuerdas anudadas desde el techo. Los saltos, vueltas, patadas y zarpazos que daba Fausto a los muñecos de prácticas, tensaban sus músculos por los bruscos y, al mismo tiempo, elegantes movimientos. Su cabello negro azabache y corto hasta la nuca, se mecía y liberaba algunas gotas de sudor… sudor, la fina capa que cubría su torso desnudo dejaba a Shizuka lelo. Tragó duro, cuando de repente los ojos rubí de Fausto se posaron sobre los suyos, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, y con carrera resuelta, se acercó a Shizuka empuñando las dos cuchillas con clara intensión de atacar y…

El rubio contuvo la respiración a la vez que el otro abría completamente la puerta con una patada y sin perder equilibrio, se impulsó en el aire y en un ademán de cruzamiento de brazos llevó los filos de sus espadas a la yugular y al estómago de Shizuka. El de ojos castaños se quedó parado y algo pálido, con el rostro del otro a centímetros del suyo. La mirada rubí penetrándole la Psiquis. Podía escuchar la muy bien disimulada respiración entrecortada del pelinegro.

Tal vez Shizuka, tendría que pensar seriamente si debía recibir ayuda profesional de inmediato, por que estar así de acorralado por un Fausto sudoroso, casi desnudo y con pinta de guerrero a punto de cortarle y despedazarle, le excitaba hasta el delirio… - Tienes una piel tan suave que me dan ganas de cortar… es tan bella… - Le dijo Fausto retirando suavemente una de las espadas de su yugular, bajándola sobre la ropa que cubría el pecho del rubio. Shizuka jadeó ante este movimiento, pero jadeó más cuando sintió la otra espada bajar por la falda de la bata hasta rozar con el metal frío la piel de su muslo derecho… El rubio cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

- Te gusta ¿verdad? – Ante la pregunta, Shizuka sonrió sin abrir los ojos. La espada que se paseaba lentamente por sus piernas, se abrió camino debajo de la tela…

- Qué piensas hacer… piensas cortármelo?… Pervertido… - Shizuka escuchó la risita divertida que daba Fausto.

- Sólo estoy constatando cuan sinvergüenza eres… Pervertido, dices? - Levantó la tela un poco y vio la hombría despierta del rubio. Fausto soltó la otra espada y, aún con una entre las piernas de Shizuka, se acercó a los labios de éste y casi besándolo le dijo - No negaré que si lo soy… Pero tú, mi querido Shizuka… - Lamió los labios del castaño - Tú… me superas con creces… Y eso me encanta de ti… - y lo besó. Shizuka abrió los ojos encontrándose con los escarlata de Fausto. Esa mirada que le estaba dando era suficiente para empezar, y repetir todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

El sólo recuerdo de aquello, la mirada y sonrisa que Fausto tenía ahora… ahí recostado a su lado y desnudo, fue suficiente para saber qué es lo que deseaba el otro. Rápidamente tomó el frasco de lubricante y se untó y preparó con algo de impaciencia… Gateó lentamente y contorneándose como un felino, hasta acomodarse en cuatro sobre el cuerpo que deseaba que le poseyera hasta dejarle hecho masa.

Fausto le sonrió con languidez y luego alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta. El rubio no dijo nada. Sosteniéndole la mirada, paseó con suma lentitud su mano derecha por todo el torso, hasta llegar sin mucho apuro al miembro erguido del científico. Lo frotó haciendo puño, alternando con acaricias de su dedo pulgar en la punta. Sin apartar los ojos del rostro siseante del otro. Fausto apartó las manos de su nuca, llevándolas directo a la erección de Shizuka para acariciarla, y jadeó con anticipación al sentir como éste llevaba su miembro hecho piedra por las acertadas y conocedoras caricias, hacia el abrigo acogedor y carcelero que era el interior del castaño.

Shizuka primero jugó rozándose con la punta húmeda del moreno, aguantando su propia necesidad de ser penetrado. Quería que Fausto se lo pidiera. Sujetaba la base del miembro, estabilizando su peso sobre sus rodillas flexionadas a cada lado de las caderas del pelinegro. Fausto sin dar su brazo a torcer ante las claras intenciones de dominio del rubio, tomó a manos llenas las nalgas níveas del otro y las presionó con la intensión de apurar su llegada triunfante… Shizuka detuvo la acción, imponiendo rigidez a sus piernas. Sonrió. - Que impaciente… es que no te gusta… - Relajó su entrada y se dejó penetrar suavemente y con movimientos circulares, solo un poquito. Consiguiendo que Fausto cerrara los ojos y suspirara… - … jugar?... – Completó en un susurro y gimió a propósito. Tan sólo para incitar más al otro. Se acercó a la oreja del pelinegro y con voz sugerente le dijo. – Sólo tienes que pedirlo… - Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja e introdujo la punta de su lengua en el oído de éste.

Fausto se estremeció y entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar su aliento con agitación. – Si no me dejas follarte de una maldita vez… te juro, que una vez que pueda… te dejaré de tal manera… que no podrás sentarte como Dios manda… por mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Y no me compadeceré de tu pobre trasero, las veces que seguirán a esta. – Terminando de "prevenirle", lo besó con pasión y acarició toda la espalda del rubio, pellizcando sus nalgas.

Al terminar el besó, Shizuka, cogiendo oxígeno, le respondió: - Sabía que me lo pedirías… - Le guiñó un ojo y sonriendo con malicia, agregó. – muy a tu estilo, claro… - Sin más que decir y harto de esperar en una tortura iniciada por él mismo. Se empaló de una sola vez, jadeando sin pudor. Hicieron el amor con todo lo que les permitía las últimas reservas de energía de esa noche.

Llevaba dos semanas y media en Australia…

El primer trabajo que realizaría, consistía en asesinar de forma muy discreta a un empresario ruso, llamado Ulinov Shackova. Un hombre muy alto, robusto y de apariencia bonachona. Le había investigado, y según sus informes, éste individuo hacía grandes y jugosas transacciones de dinero manchado en droga, a su cuenta bancaria; y había cometido el grave error de emprender la abrupta y legal retirada del mundo del narcotráfico, hacia una vida más calmada y en todo lo que se pudiera, honrada. Shizuka sabía que eso era imposible. Sólo lograbas salir de esa sociedad, a menos que estuvieras frío, rígido y sin poder dar otro suspiro que indicara que aún seguías con vida. Injusto, pero real… Y ahora, éste individuo tendría que pagar el precio de su libertad, de su traición… Pues respaldado y protegido hasta el tuétano de sus huesos robustos, por la INTERPOL. Denunció a muchos de los integrantes de dicha mafia. Muchos cayeron. Otros lograron probar por medio de extorsión y "donaciones" de grandes sumas al Estado de ese país, que estaban limpios de cualquier "injuria" lanzada a su prestigiosa reputación como ciudadanos y prósperos empresarios.

Shizuka tendría que mandarle el mensaje de muerte, que habían preparado los que lograron salir libres de "polvo blanco" y paja.

Estaba siendo algo engorroso el encontrar aquel momento indicado para realizar su trabajo. Todos los malditos días, aquel hombre estaba siendo vigilado por varios hombres especialistas en desarticular emboscadas, amenazas bélicas y todo lo que correspondiera el significado de "Seguridad Nacional".

¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría la gracia? Además, no le estaba poniendo ganas a su futura presa. Ni siquiera había planeado cómo le mataría. Si lo haría de la forma normal, o sea como francotirador, posición que más cómoda le resultaba. Tal vez tendría que matarlo en su propia habitación, de cerca. Un encuentro de personas con funciones específicas. Una como víctima y el otro como victimario.

Shizuka en el momento en que llevaba a cabo su criminal arte, se transformaba radicalmente en alguien completamente distinto al ser sensible y atormentado que resultaba después de todo lo que realizaba y se daba lugar a alguien que se podría considerar como el asesino perfecto; lugar que se vio obligado a tomar para proteger lo que más quería, y ayudar a alguien que realmente lo necesitaba. En estos trabajos que él hacía, llegaba a ser el asesino que era indiferente y encandilado en lo que mejor se desempeñaba. Lo peor era cuando su lado humanitario tomaba control nuevamente sobre su conciencia asesina; y en uno de aquellos lapsos de indulgencia con los demás seres, se prometió regresar de una buena vez y retornar a su adoptada vida japonesa. Dejar por un momento que esa lucidez le cubriera… que por esta vez no tuviera que hacerlo. Lo haría después. No le quedaba de otra. Debía cumplir con el contrato, y no sólo era por el dinero, sino que tenía que hacerlo o habría desastrosas consecuencias…

Necesitaba ver a Fausto. Una vez más... Verlo… y acurrucarse en sus brazos, aunque el otro solo fuera capaz de abrigarle en la funda de su frialdad. Fausto, por momentos era alguien que Shizuka no comprendía. Había veces en las que ambos eran idénticos, tan desinhibidos… tan instintivos, tan sexuales.

El carácter del pelinegro le atraía tanto, pero en ocasiones solo le sacaba de sus casillas. Era reconfortante el hecho de sólo verse por temporadas, lo era… pero, ya había dejado de serlo, desde aquella vez en la que, éste, le dijo por primera vez que: "Te quiero, no sé lo que signifique esto…" Era una frase tan tonta. Tan inusual entre ambos. Tan falta de sentido, si se analizaba el "acuerdo" no verbal, en pocas palabras tácito, que habían pactado, de no involucrarse más de lo necesario. En ese instante lo infringieron. Y ahora, con sus dudas y necesidades, lo estaba rompiendo y lo peor era que se sentía solo en aquella tormenta de confusión. Odiaba depender de alguien. Odiaba los sentimentalismos que los demás podrían demostrarle. No los soportaba. Los únicos sentimientos que se permitía eran los que su causa de lucha y sacrificio le inspiraban… esos debían ser los únicos que debía y merecía conocer. Nada más, ni nada menos. Ya había sentido demasiado en el transcurso de su vida, y se suponía que ya tenía suficiente de todo eso. Pero, al parecer no era así.

Mejor no ahondar más en aquel dilema. Debía dejarlo así.

Necesitaba ver a Fausto por que… bueno, por que era muy bueno en la cama, y Shizuka sólo quería sentir esa sensación de llenura y relajo, que solo una buena sesión de sexo te podría dar. Sí, así tenía que ser… (O_ó piensa igual que Fausto… ¬_¬ ho ho ho)

La temperatura de aquel país extranjero se mantenía alta durante las veinticuatro horas, y la tarde a medio morir por la noche, pues estaban siendo cerca de las 18:00, le serviría como excusa para despabilarse un poco de todas sus responsabilidades. Debía concentrarse sólo en una… la más importante.

Se vistió con ropa informal, un conjunto de camisa guinda, jeans oscuros y sus infaltables zapatos italianos, y salió de la Suite en donde estaba temporalmente hospedado, llevando consigo sólo un ligero maletín de cuero (Que manía con los maletines… ¡Hombres! ¬_¬ Ah, si… yo lo escribo… jejeje U_ú) Paseando por las bulliciosas, algo oscuras y llenas de enormes edificios, calles de Sydney, cap. de Nueva Gales. Grandioso lugar ¿Por qué, no hacer turismo… o algo parecido?.

*Realmente es irónico, cómo los hilos del destino se entretejen caprichosamente, hasta que la realidad y actos pasados se revelan como verdades absolutas… dañando, destruyendo y reparando todos los cimentos de las vidas que se ven involucradas… Así como revolucionó la mía y la del desgraciado que me tocó ayudar y sostener… con mi propia integridad.*

- ¿Sabías que Australia es en realidad una isla, sólo que tiene dimensiones continentales?- Fue interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, por una voz masculina.

Shizuka detuvo sus pasos, y dispuesto a despachar rápidamente al atrevido. Volteó lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora.- Si leyera el diccionario y libros guía con tanto ahínco, creo que lo sabría y… - No pudo completar la respuesta llena de sorna que estaba a punto de escupir. El rubio se quedó de una pieza al ver y reconocer al individuo que le había interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

- Si, creo que tienes razón… siempre fui alguien muy pegado a los libros y diccionarios. – Contestó su sorpresivo interlocutor, sonriéndole y guiñándole uno de sus profundos ojos negros.

- Ha-Haruka… - Perdió el aliento al decir ese nombre.

- El mismo que viste y calza… hermanito.- Dijo el sujeto de rubios cabellos y ojos negros joviales y muy penetrantes. Varios centímetros más alto que Shizuka. Embutido en un elegante y formal traje de ejecutivo.

La calidez embargó su corazón y con pasos rápidos eliminó la corta distancia que los separaba. Abrazó a su hermano mayor, tan fuerte que sintió que la sangre no circulaba por sus brazos.

Caminando al lado de su hermano en tierras extranjeras y pudiendo verlo después de tantos años… demasiados años, según le reprochaba su amor fraternal.

- Así que negocios… - Dijo Shizuka.

- Si, me han tenido todo el mes de viaje en viaje… - Sonrió con cordialidad su hermano. – me quedaré una semana más… o según lo que dure la negociación con aquella compañía… -

- Ya veo… siempre supe que lo tuyo era la vida de conciliador negociante… y como siempre… -

- No te equivocaste… - Completó Haruka con voz divertida.

- Exacto… no puedo evitarlo, mis poderes de vidente me lo dijeron. – Acotó el de mirada castaña, poniendo una cara de total concentración a la vez que llevaba la palma de su mano derecha para cubrir sus ojos. - Estaba escrito… Oh, si… lo veo… veo… -

- ¿Qué ves…? – Preguntó su hermano, fingiendo interés y ansiedad.

Tiempos atrás, ellos siempre jugaron al "vidente" cuando la conversación se volvía seria y las dosis de humor les permitían seguirle la corriente al otro. Y siendo Shizuka menor en tres años a su hermano, tal despliegue de "clarividencia" siempre se presentaba con la intención de poder ser malcriado por su hermano o con la simple misión de jugarle bromas o burlarse "con moderación" de él. Haruka era alguien con el que se podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque poseía la paciencia y sincera disposición por entablar simpatía con cualquiera que lograra pasar por su caparazón de educada indiferencia. Por qué no agregarle también que tal empatía naturalmente plasmada en su semblante y lenguaje corporal, servía de mucho a la hora de conseguir lo que se propusiera.

- Lo veo muy claro… es una revelación. – aseguró Shizuka con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos estaban parados a la sombra de un inmenso y luminoso anuncio de comidas y bebidas exóticas.

- ¿Ah, sí?... -

- Si… veo que… consentirás a tu pequeño y desvalido hermanito, invitándole unas bebidas exóticas, en específico… - apuntó con el pulgar el lugar indicado en el anuncio… - eso es lo que me fue revelado.

- ¿Justo ahí?… ¿Sabes cuanta distancia tendremos que recorrer? – Trató de convencer el de ojos negros.

- ¿Por favor? – Tanteó el menor.

- Al parecer aún no dejas esa vida… - Sonrió su hermano mayor.

- Ya lo sabes… - Sonrió con algo más que mero plan de juerga.- Quiero recordar esos buenos tiempos… además, nuestro encuentro no puede ser desperdiciado… ¿verdad? – Shizuka levantó una de sus cejas rubias.

Su hermano le devolvió el gesto, y dando un suspiró de derrota, volvió a sonreír. - De acuerdo… será bueno que me relaje un poco de tanta responsabilidad… vamos, te llevaré en mi auto. Y entonces, no podrás eludir mi pregunta del por qué estás aquí… o eso creo. - Puso sus manos en los hombros de Shizuka. – Tienes mucho que contarme… hermanito.

Ambos se dirigieron en donde estaba estacionado el auto de Haruka. Un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente, vestido formalmente con saco y corbata, rasgos latinos y dientes muy blancos, por la sonrisa con la que los recibió; les abrió la puerta del coche negro en los asientos traseros, luego éste se acomodó en la parte delantera, y preguntó: - Dígame la dirección Señor Motomiya… - Dijo el chofer, con un tono muy peculiar en su ingles, mirando por el retrovisor con sus enormes ojos grises.

- Diogo, te presento a mi hermano, Shizuka…- El chofer volteó levemente y le sonrió con cordialidad. - Son cinco años que no lo he visto, y el muy ingrato me ha animado para salir con él y beber unos tragos… exóticos… - explicó con voz divertida.

- Por fin algo de diversión… - Dijo por lo bajo el chofer, rodando los ojos levemente.

- ¿Perdón?...- Preguntó Haruka, alzando una de sus casi oscuras cejas.

- ¿Eh?... – El chofer llamado Diogo se hizo el desentendido.

- ¿Qué dijiste? … Repítelo? – Ordenó el hermano de Shizuka entrecerrando los ojos…

- Pues… bueno… -

- ¿Estas insinuando que me estoy volviendo aburrido? - Haruka se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de estar muy ofendido…

Shizuka rió con ganas. El chofer esbozó una sonrisa cómplice para el castaño y rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación al ver a Haruka. – Yo no dije nada…- Trató de excusarse.

- Te escuché… - Se inclinó hacia delante quedando frente a frente con el latino y le dijo en un susurro que Shizuka a pesar de haberlo escuchado claramente, no pudo entender ni pío, pues lo dijo en otro idioma. "Así que no te parezco divertido?..." – Escrutó todas las facciones del rostro varonil que tenía frente al suyo…- "mi hermano me pidió que lo llevará a un bar que está muy lejos… cambio de planes… llévanos al lugar que tú, señor-diversión, creas conveniente…" – Luego terminó sonriendo con suficiencia.

Shizuka se quedó embelesado al ver la cercanía entre ambos y la forma tan ¿sugerente? (O.O?) con la que su hermano le hablaba al Oh-sí-muy-masticable chofer, agregándole el hecho de escuchar otro idioma en susurros. Tenía que agradecer a todas las deidades que existieran por que… realmente era genial el estar rodeado de tanto hombre guapo. Sí, que lo era. (Debes agradecérmelo a miiii… .)

La sonrisa ladina y un par de ojos rojos, muy perturbadores, se dieron asilo en la muy concurrida mente del rubio de mirada castaña. Sonrió por el repentino recuerdo… Luego, como si se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, negó con la cabeza y espantó con las manos a unos insectos imaginarios.

Su hermano, que seguía conversando con el chofer, volteó de repente y le preguntó. – ¿En quién piensas?... ¿Alguien que yo conozca?... uhmmm…- Lo pensó por un momento… y sonrió pícaro. – Nicolai?... – Su hermano sabía, desde hace mucho, de sus inclinaciones y preferencias sexuales y a diferencia de la cara de asco e hiriente decepción que puso su madre; Haruka, no sin dejar de impresionarse, le aceptó y apoyó en todo.

- por favor Haruka… - Puso cara de ofendido. - Actualízate. -

- Oh, discúlpeme… - Dijo su hermano en tono teatral. - Olvidé que no nos vemos desde hace casi cinco años, y por lo tanto no estoy "Actualizado". – Hizo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra, en claro tono de sarcasmo.

- no te preocupes… estás disculpado. – Dijo Shizuka.

- Oh-magnánimo-Shizuka… gracias, muchas gracias.- Agradeció Haruka, mientras hacía la simulación de besar las manos de su hermano… finalizando la actuación con un codazo que dejó sin aire a Shizuka. – Ya enserio… dímelo ¿Quién es?.

Tomando aire y sonriendo socarronamente. – No hay nadie… en absoluto, hermanito.

- Ja!... Sí, claro. – Sonrió Haruka, volteando a ver al chofer. – Nada que un par de tragos no le haga confesar…

- A la orden… - Dijo Diogo, a la vez que procedía a pisar el acelerador y emprender la marcha.

Recorrieron las largas carreteras australianas, en espera del lugar recomendado por el chofer de Haruka.

Por la ventanilla polarizada del coche, podía ver con gran claridad los distintos sitios de esparcimiento nocturno. Todo luminoso, todo parpadeante. Una que otra música de moda llegaban a sus oídos, a pesar del bullicio de las calles abarrotadas de transeúntes con andar veloz, sin dejar de lado a los individuos de aspecto llamativo y estrafalario; no cabía duda que tal moda de pantalones súper pegados, abrigos, camisas cortísimas, y muchos accesorios puntiagudos, hechos en casi su totalidad de cuero negro y metal, y no olvidemos el maquillaje de aspecto gótico tanto en hombres como en mujeres, eran algo que te encontrabas en todas partes. Shizuka recordaba que en NY, en su época de adolescente, también fue parte de dicha moda. Todas esas imágenes y sonidos indistintos, se mezclaban con la del propio ruido del coche provocado por el motor en marcha.

Extraño o no, agradeció mentalmente que su hermano le dejara envolverse en el mutismo en el que se encontraba. Se suponía que hablarían sin parar de todo lo que hacían mientras llegaban al lugar de destino… Pero no. Al parecer, su hermano mayor le estaba dando un pequeño lapso de espacio mental, tal vez notó la fugaz preocupación en su semblante. Tal vez adivinó su intento de adormecer sus problemas con un chocar de copas… Quizá, Haruka no había perdido esa habilidad de leer sus facciones y sentimientos, como si estuviera viendo el fondo de un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas.

Una mano acariciando sus dorados cabellos le hizo voltear el rostro hacia su izquierda. Haruka le sonrió con afecto y luego apartó su mano de la cabellera de Shizuka. Era una muda comprensión.

Realmente la sangre no aseguraba nada. El lazo que ellos compartían era más fuerte que el de la hermandad en su totalidad. Ellos eran hermanos por parte de madre, aunque Haruka fue reconocido y criado por el padre biológico de Shizuka, su madre siempre hacía la diferencia de a quién amaba y a quién no. Y la segunda opción siempre fue Shizuka… siempre fue él. Pero no odiaba a su hermano por eso, no le odiaba… era imposible hacerlo. Después de la muerte de su amado padre, Haruka pasó a ser el ser que más se acercaba a esa calificación, a pesar de los reclamos e indiferencia de su madre. Su madre. No podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que veía a su hermano… mas no había sido esa la razón por la que se tuvo que separar de él, claro que no. La razón era mucho más fuerte que toda su gratitud y amor de hermano… había sido más. Y aún lo seguía siendo.

- He conocido a una chica… muy especial… - La voz de su hermano le interrumpió en un tono cortés y hasta algo tímido. Shizuka, extrañado por el lenguaje pocas veces solemne y tímido que estaba utilizando con él, se concentró en el rostro de Haruka.

- Especial?... – Lo pensó un poco. - Oh, no! Eso me suena a… - Tragó de forma teatralmente afectada, y llevando una mano a su pecho, completó en un susurro dudoso… - amor…

- Bueno, creo que… - Buscó los ojos castaños de Shizuka… - … si.

- Oh, mierda… estas enamorado! – Shizuka se quedó con la boca abierta. Parpadeó un poco. – Eres hétero?

Su hermano se le quedó mirando confuso por un momento. Solo se escuchó el leve toser del chofer. Como si ese sonido hubiera sido una señal para salir de su estupor. – Hétero?... – Preguntó el mayor de los dos. Shizuka le arqueó una ceja en símbolo de duda y pregunta. Haruka arqueó la misma ceja, y torció los labios. Entonces, la ronca y algo cantarina carcajada de Haruka se hizo escuchar por todo el espacio del vehículo. – No cambias Shizuka… mira que… preguntarme eso… si soy hetero… ¡oh, por dios!... necesito un pañuelo… para las lágrimas… si vieras la cara de… de idiota que tienes… - Dijo entre carcajadas.

Shizuka se molestó un poco, pero contagiado por las carcajadas de su hermano, comenzó a reír. Hasta el chofer se unió al concierto de risas que los hermanos habían armado.

- O sea que… ¿No eres gay?. – preguntó Shizuka aún agitado por la risa.

- De donde sacaste eso…? -

- Déjame recordar…- Puso cara de concentración. – Esa vez que te fuiste con tu "amigo" Gerald, al baño… sí, claro… en esa fiesta a la que me llevaste por primera vez… creo que era el cumpleaños de tu amiga… uhmm… Mary…? Cómo olvidar las horas de horas que te encerrabas con George… en tu habitación… del cuál, en algunas ocasiones, escuché uno que otro sonidito extraño escapar de las paredes… o aquel Suizo espectacular con el que te desaparecías en "plan de guía turística"… – Haruka iba responder, pero le cortó, acotando algo más… - Noté muy bien las miradas que se daban… ¡ja!... y no pretendas engañarme. – Terminó triunfante.

El chofer, Diogo, viró hacia la izquierda y bajó la velocidad. Volteó a ver directamente al rostro de Haruka y sin poder ocultar muy bien las ganas de seguir riendo, le dijo en tono "algo" burlón… - Llegamos…

Dejando el tema de inclinaciones sexuales a escoger, para después. Salieron del coche y ante sus ojos se vislumbró sin mucho esfuerzo el letrero con luces de neón variopintas "Oasis", ese era el nombre del video-pub, y la música contagiosa de un ritmo pocas veces escuchado por los hermanos, se colaba por debajo de la piel de los pies, incitándote a moverlos de una forma atípica…

Shizuka sonrió y volteó a ver la cara de su hermano, éste se estaba desabrochando el saco de ejecutivo, se lo sacó y la siguiente en ser despojada fue la corbata azul-marino.- No me digas que tienes complejo de exhibicionista... – Le cuestionó a su hermano. – No veo por ningún lado el letrero de "Nudistas".

- Ja!... siempre tan graciosillo.- Respondió Haruka, entregándole las prendas que se había sacado a Diogo; éste las dobló con destreza y rapidez, y las guardó en uno de los compartimentos cerca al asiento del conductor. Haruka arremangándose hasta los codos las mangas largas de su camisa lila y desabrochando los tres primeros botones del cuello, miró con expresión burlona y cómplice a Diogo. – No esperarás entrar así… ¿verdad, Señor-diversión?.

- No suelo mezclar mi horario de trabajo… con la diversión. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa el chofer. – Usted me pidió que le trajera a un lugar divertido… y sin temor a equivocarme, éste es el lugar.

- Siempre tan modesto… pues entonces te ordeno que nos acompañes, de todas formas tú nos trajiste aquí… así que es tu deber el hacernos de guía. – Argumentó el hermano de Shizuka.

Diogo se le quedó mirando por un momento, luego dirigió su mirada gris hacia Shizuka, como buscando ayuda. Shizuka le respondió con una sonrisa y un… - Vamos no será tan horrible… - Lo pensó un poco, como sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras. – Aunque comprendo tu desidia… con mi hermano como compañía de parranda, es algo que debes ponerte a pensar muy seriamente… Pero no temas… Yo estoy aquí, y te aseguro que no te morirás de aburrimiento, lo juro… - Terminó de forma solemne y con aire de súper héroe.

Haruka le dio un codazo y le mostró una mirada de desaprobación, pero no objetó su "convincente" argumento. Diogo sonrió y asintió. - Ahora me siento más seguro… - Haruka pidió paciencia al cielo, y Shizuka le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al chofer… que estaba muy bueno (*¬*).

Una vez que Haruka y Diogo estaban más cómodos e informales. Los tres se adentraron al recomendado, y objeto de discordia, Video-pub "Oasis". Sorteando a las personas que se aglomeraban en la estancia principal de dicho pub, muchas de los cuales eran de rasgos latinos y uno que otro caucásico; según notó Shizuka.

El pub, era de extensión considerable. Televisores de pantalla gigante, emitiendo canciones y bailes en los cuales las parejas se restregaban una contra el otro, en un meneo certero y sensual. Las luces en algunos sitios tintineando en colores metálicos, y en otros predominaba un ambiente tenue con luces doradas pero muy bajas y sugerentes. Los asientos acolchonados dispersos en esquinas rodeando mesitas negras y rectangulares. Varias parejas bailando y cantando en un idioma familiar pero no aprendido; era el mismo tono y murmullos que utilizaron su hermano y el chofer, según recordaba.

Alguien chocó con él, y volteó a ver quien era. Una morena de piel bronceada, ojos celestes y cabellos rizados en acentos rebeldes, al parecer se disculpaba con él, pero Shizuka no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. La chica sonrió al ver en su rostro grabada la palabra confusión; se aclaró la garganta e hizo gala de un ingles masticado a medias. – Hola guapo… me disculpas, no te vi. Tú estas muy bueno… -

Shizuka frunció un poco el ceño, decodificando las palabras de la espectacular morena. Al captarlo le sonrió con descaró y le dijo. – Ya lo sabía… - La chica sonrió extrañada, pero se recuperó rápidamente, iba a contestarle algo en su pobre ingles; pero fue interrumpida por Diogo, éste Le dijo algo a la chica en el idioma de ésta, y la chica sonrió encantada y le respondió otra cosa, hizo un gesto de espera con las manos, y se fue.

Shizuka volteó a ver a su hermano. Haruka estaba con los brazos cruzados y le sonreía a Diogo.

- Y luego dices que no eres gay… - Le dijo Shizuka, agarrándole desprevenido.

Su hermano le miró largamente, y se puso a reír. – Shizuka, el mundo no se divide sólo entre… Gays y Heteros… - Le guiñó un ojo y le tomó de la mano para jalarle hasta donde Diogo se encontraba.

En el corto paseo para buscar una mesa libre, varios de los presentes saludaban de forma eufórica, cariñosa, y con toda la confianza del mundo, que parecían tenerle, a Diogo; y éste saludaba de forma correctamente cordial, pues aún estaba "trabajando".

Llegaron a la mesa que Diogo les consiguió. Ya instalados, un mozo de rasgos duros y latinos, se le acercó a tomarle el pedido de bebidas. Diogo habló con él.

Shizuka fue atraído por su hermano y este le dijo en susurros. – Es un pub brasileño… Diogo es brasileño.-

- Empezaba a creer que estaba en la dimensión desconocida…- Dijo de forma despreocupada; observando el baile complicado que hacían las chicas, el cual se concentraba en sus pies y el balanceo de sus caderas. Comenzó a mover, inconcientemente, sus pies al ritmo de la Zamba.

- Como te dije antes… he conocido a una chica muy especial.- Volvió a mencionar el rubio de ojos negros.

- Y como te respondí antes. – ¿eres hetero?... – Haruka sonrió. Shizuka rodó los ojos…- Ok, Ok… ¿Eres bisexual?...

- Ya he dejado eso en el pasado… - Shizuka observó cómo Diogo le sonreía al mozo y este le respondía el gesto. Haruka desvió su atención de su hermano, para centrarla en Diogo.

- Siiiiii, claro… es cosa del pasado.- Haruka se sobresaltó por el comentario. – Oh, vamos hermanito… te gusta el Oh-sí-sexy-sexy-Diogo.

- No es lo que piensas… o lo que parece.- Trató de negar el mayor de los dos.

- Tienes razón… no es nada de eso.- Haruka pareció tranquilizarse un poco. La sonrisa maliciosa de Shizuka, le trajo a la realidad. – es lo que es…

- Tengo novia… y la quiero mucho. -

- Y debe ser una chica muy linda y buena. Eso no lo dudo… pero, ¿Es lo que buscas? – Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Ella es perfecta para mi… es… es… - Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose, pues estaba agitado.- es lo mejor que me puede pasar… la… la amo. – Terminó, mirando a su hermano.

- Pero que confesión de amor tan… tan sublime, y "segura".- Hizo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra. – Por todos los cielos, hermano!… espero que seas feliz. No soy nadie para decirte qué esta bien o qué esta mal. Si sientes que ella…

- Hashimoto…

- ¿Qué?...

- Ese es su nombre… Hashimoto.

- Hashimoto… bonito nombre. Bueno, si sientes que Hashimoto es la indicada para ti, yo no tengo más nada que decir, que… que, por favor sólo busques el ser feliz, hermano… enserio.-

- Si, lo es… - Haruka sonrió levemente, y volvió a ver a Diogo por un fugas momento. – Estoy seguro.

- Bueno, se supone que los menores no debemos meternos en cosas de adultos… y yo soy menor que tú.- Bromeó, deseando darle una salida fácil a su hermano.

Haruka estaba a punto de contestarle, pero el mozo apareció de la nada con la fuente metálica, mostrándose sobre ella varias copas largas, repletas de un coctel blanco y como adorno una sombrillita de papel junto a un pedazo de fresa en el borde de la copa.

- Se llama "Pinga", es una bebida nacional… pero de Brasil.- Le explicó Diogo, quién alzó su copa y dijo: Ha sus salud…

- No, creo que el brindis debe ser en honor a Diogo, por traernos a un lugar tan… - Shizuka volteó a ver a los bailarines, y completó… - movido…

- Salud por Diogo… - Aceptó sonriente Haruka.

Diogo sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel bellamente bronceada.

- ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo se conocen?... – Preguntó dándole otro sorbo al coctel. Estaba muy bueno.

- Estoy unos tres años a servicio del Señor Motomiya. - Respondió con algo de seriedad.

- Me siento tan viejo, cada vez que dices eso… Ya te he dicho que eso de "Señor" lo dejes para cuando estemos entre extraños. Hoy estamos ante el singular y grandioso Shizuka, o sea mi hermanito.

- Has dicho una gran verdad, Haruka… soy grandioso.- Sonrió, Shizuka. – Y tan bien… ya estas viejo.- Otro codazo fue recibido de forma resentida por sus pobres costillas.

- Es la costumbre… - Se defendió el chofer.

- Olvídalo… solo por hoy.- Pidió Haruka.

- Si, Haruka tiene razón. Diviértete con nosotros.-

Diogo lo analizó un poco, clavó su mirada gris en los ojos negros de Haruka, y asintió. – Si es así… entonces no les molestará que invite a unos amigos a nuestra rueda.- Les dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shizuka asintió divertido y Haruka, dudó un segundo, y también asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su hermano. Diogo les dijo que ya regresaba, y se perdió entre la gente que no paraba de bailar. Shizuka tomó la mano de su hermano y le sonrió con calidez. – ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? – Fue su pregunta. Haruka abrió completamente los ojos, y soltó un jadeo de conmoción, a la vez que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza; al parecer la voz se la había ido. Shizuka sonrió y le dijo: - Ok. – Guiñándole un ojo.

- Ahora dime… hay alguien especial ahora?- Shizuka dio otro sorbo a su copa al escuchar la pregunta.

- Define… especial. -

- Sabes a que me refiero… -

- Pues no, no lo sé… - Respondió testarudo, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

- mmm… ok. Especial. Hay alguien que pase de lo común por ahora?. -

- Si, tú… tú eres muy especial.-

Haruka le sonrió condescendiente; pero suspiró con exasperación. A pesar de la música a todo volumen y las risas de los demás asistentes, ellos hablaban de lo más tranquilos y sin gritar. – No me cambies de tema… te estas yendo por la tangente, como siempre lo haces. Aunque, conmigo no puedes hacer eso, así que responde.- Lo retó con la mirada, Shizuka suspiró derrotado.

- Bueno… especial, especial… si lo es…- Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y se apresuró a corregirlo.- él es especial, es alguien especial por si solo… pero no especial para mi ¿entiendes?...

Su hermano alzó una ceja y se puso a reír de lo lindo, le causaba mucha gracia el repentino nerviosismo de su hermano. – Ya… sí, claro… totalmente entendido.- Dijo con mofa.- Y cual es el nombre de ese alguien-no-especial.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas… además, no debemos darle la importancia que no tiene.-

- ¿Insisto?... -

-No.-

- Ok, mmm… y que pasó con Nicolai… era muy agradable el conversar con él…-

- Pues… diferencias irreconciliables. – Dijo, más relajado por el cambio de tema, es decir, por el cambio de sujeto.

- ¿Diferencias irreconciliables?...- Preguntó con extrañeza su hermano. – Pero si ambos se llevaban de maravilla, es más, recuerdo que hasta te fuiste a vivir con él. Estabas todo emocionado por estar con él, y ni siquiera hiciste caso a mis consejos de que: Es muy pronto Shizuka, apenas se conocen hace unos meses…

- Nos conocimos en la preparatoria… sólo que no hubo oportunidad en ese tiempo para… pasarla bien.- Le dio otro trago a su coctel.- Al terminar nuestros estudios de preparatoria, hubo uno que otro "flirteo". – Dijo con voz sugerente y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- Ya veo… cuanto tiempo duró la relación? -

- ¿La formal?...- Shizuka sonrió socarrón.

Haruka entrecerró los ojos y le dio una apretada sonrisa. – Realmente no tienes remedio…- Masculló.- Cuánto tiempo duró… la relación formal.

- Tres años… - Miró a otro lado al responder.

- Cuando te fuiste a vivir con él comenzamos a vernos menos seguido… poco a poco ya no sabia nada de ti.-

- Si… - Sólo podía responder eso.

Haruka se quedó en silencio por un momento. Shizuka sintió una caricia en su hombro izquierdo. – Te extrañé mucho, Shizuka. Si tienes algo que contarme lo harás en su momento.

Por estos momentos de comprensivo silencio, y otra cosas más… Shizuka amaba a su hermano. El rostro, cabellos y ojos, le recordaban tanto a ella que no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿Cómo está… Elena?

Su hermano desvió los ojos, y mirando a una pareja que se comía a besos, le dijo.- Nuestra madre se encuentra bien, según lo que pude averiguar… - Pasó su dedo índice por el borde la de copa, en un claro gesto de incomodidad y retraimiento.- hace unos tres meses que no la he visto… - Dijo en un susurro, que no fue audible pero si descifrable por el movimiento de sus labios.

Shizuka se arrepintió por haber preguntado. No debió hacerlo; lo sabía. Lamentablemente no podía evitar preguntar por ella, pues a pesar de todo… era su madre y no podía reprimir el, por momentos, irracional impulso de cariño e interés por su progenitora. Por que eso era… su progenitora, más no su madre; ese título era demasiado significativo como para que ella lo llevara impreso en una de sus tantas denominaciones y logros profesionales. Al menos con él, por que con su hermano era otra historia. Una muy diferente.

- ¿Sabías que ya es casi oficial que nuestra madre se casará con Sebastian… su eterno amante? – Haruka le preguntó de repente, dándole, conciente o no, un tono de amargura a su voz.

- Dicen que el que persevera alcanza…- Tomó su copa por la base y la acercó a la de su hermano, chocándolas levemente.- Ambos se merecen.- Y bebió.

- Detesto a Sebastian… no me parece alguien de confianza. – Mascullo Haruka, también bebiendo de su copa.

- Pues ya somos dos…-

- A pesar de todo su rechazo, tú siempre ibas a verla en el laboratorio donde trabajaba… -

- Si, lo recuerdo… -

- Te escabullías de mis cuidados e ibas en busca de ella… te interesaba algo de la ciencia de su especialidad?.

- En realidad… no. Sólo quería acercarme a ella… aunque no sirvió de nada.- Lo dijo como si tal cosa le importara un comino… Cuando en realidad no era así.

- Las veces que iba a verla a su trabajo fueron muy pocas y cortas… no me gustaba estar rodeado de tanto hombre de ciencia.-

- A Elena, eso le molestaba mucho… creo que lo que más deseaba era que siguieras sus pasos.- Aseguró Shizuka y Haruka asintió.

- ¿Quieres verla?... -

- Mejor no… no debo malograrle el momento de felicidad con mi presencia.- Dijo dejando la copa en el borde de la mesa.

- Entiendo… -

- ¿Y ya le presentaste a tu novia?. –

Haruka dio un suspiro largo, como de cansancio y negó con cabeza. – Aún no… -

- No te preocupes… Elena te adora y más aún si le presentas a una novia. -

- No quiero que Hashimoto se vea involucrada con nuestra madre… es mejor que no la conozca… - Esbozó una sonrisa tímida. – Quisiera que tú la conozcas… te agradará, es muy inteligente y amable, además de bella.-

- Estoy empezando a creer que estas enamorado.- Dijo de forma falsamente seria. Haruka le dio una sonrisa más amplia.- No sé, si sea buena idea que ella me conozca…- Completó, provocando que la sonrisa de si hermano se evaporara.

- ¿Por qué?...- Haruka frunció el ceño.

*¿Por qué? Pues por un millón de razones… claro está, que ninguna de ellas puedo decírtelas*… - Tal vez no le agrade…-

- Qué tontería estas diciendo… es imposible que no le agrades.-

- Pues existen casos muy raros en los que sucede eso… Aunque no lo creas. Por qué demora tanto Diogo.- Lo último fue para zanjar el tema.

Como si la simple mención le hubiera sacado de un trance, Haruka se puso alerta al instante y comenzó a buscar al susodicho con la mirada.- Es cierto… por qué demora tanto. – Su mirada se detuvo en un punto que Shizuka no pudo visualizar con facilidad, pero lo logró… y ahí estaba Diogo, con la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, bailando en un ritmo movido, sensual y muy pegado con la morena despampanante al ritmo de una "lambada"; según lo que Shizuka pudo leer, en letras parpadeantes de cada televisor de pantalla gigante. El semblante de su hermano se tornó duro y apartó la mirada de donde se estaba dando tal espectáculo, pues, al parecer, Diogo era la sensación en aquel lugar bailando tal género. Los aplausos y porras que los demás individuos le proferían, eran prueba de eso.- No lo busques más… está… ocupado.- Comentó Haruka, quizá pensando que su hermano aún no le veía entre toda la muchedumbre; le dio el ultimo sorbo a su coctel y con un silbido llamó al moso. Este apareció al instante y Haruka, haciendo gala de su perfecto portugués, pidió unas cervezas bien heladas.

- Oh, oh… no pensarás emborracharte, ¿verdad? - Tanteó Shizuka. Su hermano volteó a verlo con una advertencia en su mirada que raras veces le veía.- De acuerdo… yo inicié esto… no te preocupes, cuidaré de ti.- Dijo levantando las manos y mostrando sus palmas como señal de paz.

- Que amable… - Fue la mordaz respuesta.

El mozo regresó rápidamente con dos vasos de vidrio enormes y repletos de ambarina cerveza. Haruka tomó firmemente el asa del vaso y se llevó todo el contenido hacia su garganta. Shizuka estaba en shock. Su hermano, tan pulcro, tan buen chico, tan correcto; según sus recuerdos de antaño… estaba buscándose la borrachera de su vida. Esto era de antología.

- Haruka tómatelo con calma…- Se vio obligado a decirle.

Hasta la última gota fue a parar a su boca entre abierta. Se relamió los labios y miro al mozo, éste parpadeó y Haruka sonrió. El enorme vaso ya vacío fue puesto con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. – Quiero que me traigas una jarra de cerveza, la más grande que tengas.- El mozo asintió y se retiró como flecha veloz a traer el pedido.

- ¿Qué le dijiste al mozo?...- Preguntó curioso y a la vez divertido a su hermano tan pocas veces desinhibido.

- Que trajera más diversión… pues esta noche es de celebración.

El mozo llegó con una jarra, considerablemente grande, llena hasta el tope de cerveza, y con suma habilidad llenó el vaso de vikingo de Haruka y se la entregó, le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

- Y pensar que el desvergonzado soy yo… Oh, por favor hermano, con el mozo no…- Suplicó Shizuka.

Haruka casi se atraganta con la cerveza, y entre toses y risas le dijo.- ¿De que hablas? Sólo estoy pidiendo cerveza. Que no se te olvide que tengo novia.

- eso te lo digo a ti… que no se te olvide.- Le reprochó, y se tomó todo el contenido de su primer vaso antes que se calentara. Se sirvió otra vez y esta vez brindó con Haruka, que ya iba por el tercer vaso, y bebieron todo de golpe. Terminaron riéndose por que casi se atragantan. Un poco achispado por la mezcla de bebidas, Shizuka se atrevió a preguntar. – Y cuándo piensas decirle a Diogo que te gusta.-

- Nunca…- respondió, al tiempo que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Lo prendió llevándoselo a sus labios y dio una larga calada. Al expulsar el humo, acotó.- Ya tengo suficientes problemas… y no quiero uno más.-

- ¿Y no bastaría con sólo un polvo?... – Con la mano le pidió un cigarrillo. Su hermano se lo dio y prendió.

- No… al principio intenté llevar una vida así… pero me dí cuenta que no es lo mío.- Le mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.- a diferencia de ti…

- No volteemos el tema hacia mí.- Pidió Shizuka, expulsando el humo suavemente de sus labios.

- Por qué no? Tu vida de seguro será más interesante…- Una aspirada larga al filtro y el cigarrillo se consumió hasta casi llegar a la mitad. Haruka lo expulsó con sumo placer. – Hace tiempo que no fumaba…

Shizuka sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sirvió cerveza en los dos vasos; otro brindis y comenzaron a beber a lo macho.- Te pareces tanto a papá…- le dijo Haruka, apagando los restos del cigarro en el cenicero que estaba empotrado en el medio de la mesa.

- Sólo que no tengo sus ojos violeta intenso. Aunque en personalidad, quitándole lo sexual, tú te asemejas más a él…- Los dos se pusieron a reír.

- Tienes razón… esos ojos… esa mirada dulce y desafiante, que le ponía un pare a nuestra madre cuando se pasaba de la raya contigo. Nunca olvidaré esa mirada violeta.- Comentó nostálgico el mayor de los dos.

- Si… - Dijo apenas en un susurro, Shizuka, perdido en algunos recuerdos. De repente se le fueron las ganas de fumar, dobló y apagó su vicio en el cenicero.

- Pero viéndote bien… tú también tienes ese color en los ojos… cuando te enojas o cuando estas muy feliz… es extraño.-

- ¿Ah sí? No lo sabía.- La música comenzaba a meterse por debajo de sus pies, y sin que se diera cuenta comenzaba a coger un ritmo a pesar de estar sentado.

- Papá era algo excéntrico… empezando por los nombres. Haruka… Shizuka… ¡y siendo norte-americanos! Me parecía hilarante.-

- Kimihiro, le pusieron nuestros abuelos… estaba enamorado de la cultura japonesa. Era lo mínimo que se esperaba de él.-

- Aún le extraño… siempre lo haré.- Una sonrisa ida se asomó por los labios de Haruka.

- También yo.- La imagen de su padre en el lecho de su muerte: Shizuka, por favor, cuida de él… tienes que hacerlo, pues su destino es quedarse sólo… por favor hijo…

- ¿Recuerdas?...- La voz de su hermano le sacó de aquel fugaz y abrumador recuerdo.

- ¿Disculpa? Lo siento, me distraje…-

- Que nuestra madre insistía en llamarnos por nuestros segundos nombres.- Shizuka asintió.

- Detestaba los que nos puso papá… Edward, me decía.- Se quejó Shizuka, frunciendo el ceño.

- Si. Chrístal, siempre usa ese nombre conmigo. Pero sabes qué… prefiero mil veces Haruka.

- Y yo Shizuka… Entonces, salud por Kimihiro Motomiya.- Alzó su vaso, otra vez lleno.

- Salud por él…- Convidó Haruka.

Se la pasaron bebiendo como barriles sin fondo, por más de una hora. Conversaban de todo y de nada, riendo por ratos y recordando la mayor parte del tiempo… más cerveza añadida a la cuenta de Haruka. Diogo apareció de la nada junta a la chica que estuvo coqueteando con Shizuka y con la cual terminó bailando, y otros dos chicos más… Shizuka se ponía al corriente de la conversación que tenían los demás, gracias a la traducción que le hacía su hermano. No se le escapó el hecho de la total indiferencia y educada cordialidad con la que trató Haruka a Diogo y a la chica que le acompañaba y toqueteaba al brasileño hasta que uno podía sentirse incómodo de sólo ver: Haruka era alguien que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones más animales, era dueño de si mismo. Eso agradaba a Shizuka a tal punto que siempre trató, y seguía haciéndolo, de imitar tal despliegue de autocontrol.

Tras la intespectiva aparición de dos chicas más, las cuales se los comían con los ojos y algo más…, agregándole el hecho de estar muy alegres por el alcohol que corría por sus venas; cuando ambos se dieron cuenta estaban en medio de la pista de baile tratando de seguirle el ritmo a las danzantes que se contorneaban sobre ellos. Shizuka no cabía en sí mismo, por las carcajadas que le provocaban tal situación, y la cara de espanto que tenía su hermano, al ser, ambos, el centro de la atención de todos los presentes. Shizuka le pellizcó y Haruka volteó para mandarlo a la… - Relájate. Observa…- Apuntó a uno de sus costados. No muy lejos de ellos, Diogo bailaba algo ido, centrando su mirada gris en la pareja que hacían Haruka y la estilizada joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Shizuka sonrió y Haruka también.

- Aún así, sabes que yo no puedo tomar a esta chica por que…- Haruka estaba empezando a decirle al lado de la oreja, pero Shizuka le interrumpió rodando los ojos…

- Ya se… ya se… no tienes que hacer nada. No estas siendo infiel ni nada de eso, si a las justas le das una que otra mirada distraída a esta chica. Sólo te aconsejo que te relajes y dejes llevar por unos momentos… Además, estamos celebrando nuestro reencuentro. Que ningún… - Volteó a ver a Diogo.- adonis, nos debe arruinar la noche. ¿Correcto? - Alzó una ceja.

- Correcto… - Haruka sonrió, y sus ojos negros brillaron. Tomó por la cintura a la joven escurridiza, la pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a menearse hasta coger el ritmo que la embriaguez y el género del "bosanova" les incitaba a seguir.

- Ese es el espíritu, hermano… - Dijo Shizuka y le mostró una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas a la chica que le estaba haciendo un baile muy sensual.

La mirada que le lanzaba la susodicha, le hacía cosquillas a su ego. Se acercó más a ella; definitivo, le encantaba jugar con las chicas al eterno coqueteo…

Estando nariz con nariz y moviéndose suavemente a la par de ella, la chica jadeó cuando éste le hizo una leve presión en la cintura; le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a él. La cercanía le hizo notar lo blando de sus pechos redondos, que se insinuaban apetitosos a través de su escotada y ligera blusa… estaban a punto de besarse, Shizuka veía venir el beso, sentía el aliento caliente y frutado de la chica sobre sus labios. Los labios carnosos, sus pestañas rizadas, le daban cierto misterio a sus oscuros ojos; todo el conjunto le despertaba mucha curiosidad por probar si sabían como se veían.

Las chicas siempre le provocaban eso: curiosidad.

Cuando sus labios ya estaban cerca, y para frustración de la joven, Shizuka cerrando los ojos volteó el rostro y el beso fue a dar a su mejilla. El gruñido que dio la chica, le hizo sonreír internamente. Al abrir los ojos, casi le da un paro cardiaco… Pues la imagen de Fausto estaba frente a sus ojos. Por un momento el sonido abrazador de la música no llegaban a sus oídos. Fausto le sonrió y siguió su camino a través de la gente. Shizuka dejó a la joven sin dudarlo por un momento y se fue detrás de él. Escuchó que su hermano le llamaba, pero los latidos de su corazón y la frialdad de sus manos y pies, le impedían hacer caso a algo más que a su necesidad de encontrar al culpable de sus desvaríos. Lo encontró. Estaba pidiendo una cerveza en la barra del bar, dándole la espalda a Shizuka. Inconcientemente se relamió los labios y retorció sus manos, sin detenerse a pensar que tal situación era inverosímil. Causas originadas por el alcohol. Puso sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Fausto y lo volteó de un solo tirón… El alma se le cayó a los pies. El sujeto era muy parecido a Fausto, a excepción que sus ojos eran casi amarillos, sus cabellos lacios eran castaño oscuro, no negro azabache y era más joven; definitivamente no era Fausto. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y se odiaba por haberse dejado llevar así. El joven primero frunció el seño al ser volteado de esa forma, pero luego sonrió al ver al rubio. Shizuka pidió disculpas, sin importarle si el sujeto le comprendía o no, levantó su mano derecha como diciendo: -ahí te quedas. No me interesa conversar.- Y fue a sentarse en la mesa en donde antes había estado ocupando con su hermano. Pensar, era lo que menos quería; así que llamó al mozo y con la lengua adormecida y torpe por el alcohol, le pidió una jarra de cerveza en su etílico ingles. El mozo parpadeó y asintió. Dos minutos después, la jarra estaba siendo inclinada sobre su vaso de vikingo, rociando la burbujeante y amarga cerveza. Shizuka levantó el vaso y apuntando al servicial camarero, le dijo:- A tu salud… y por los idiotas como yo.- Y se lo bebió todo. La cerveza estaba tan helada que sintió como la cabeza se le congelaba. Muy bien, justo lo que quería, una excusa para no pensar y sacar conclusiones. El mozo ya se estaba retirando, pero el brazo de Shizuka le detuvo.- No te vayas… no quiero estar solo.- Dijo en un susurro el rubio. El sorprendido joven estaba apunto de decirle algo.

- Ok, ok… suficiente. Ve a trabajar, que yo lidiaré con él…- El joven se vio algo decepcionado pero asintió y se fue. Haruka miró con desaprobación a su hermano.- Ahora el que tiene que decirte esto soy yo: Oh, por favor, hermano… con el mozo, no…- Imitó a Shizuka. Éste rió entre dientes.- Qué pasó? Dejaste a Karenina bailando sola. No te dí esa educación jovencito…- Le dijo con falsa severidad.

- Me aburrí… eso es todo.- Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

- Ya…- Haruka se sirvió otro vaso y bebió un poco; estaba sediento. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, también le aburrió la chica con la que estaba bailando. Pudo notar que Fernanda, ese era el nombre de la chica, deseaba algo más que bailar.- Por que a pesar de las luces, noté tu palidez…

- Lo odio… lo odio tanto.- Masculló Shizuka.

- Uhmmm… ¿lo odias? - Haruka parpadeó confundido.

- Sí… lo odio.- Enfurruñado con su vaso.

- ¿Y por qué le odias?...- Haruka, disimulaba su inmenso interés por saber quién era el causante de tales estragos en Shizuka.

- Por que le extraño… y hace un momento… acabo de confundirlo con otro hombre.-

- Ah, bueno… eso le llega a pasar a cualquiera- Dijo filosóficamente su hermano.

- ¿En serio? – Shizuka levantó la vista de su vaso para posarla en Haruka.

- Si… a cualquiera… que esté enamorado sin remedio.- Completó el mayor.

- Hermano, enserio… no debes embriagarte si vas a decir una sandez como esa.- Shizuka bufó.- Enamorado yo… por favor.- Se rió negando con la cabeza.

A las tres de la mañana y más ebrios que nunca; Haruka decidió que ya era muy tarde y que estaban lo suficientemente ebrios y al borde del colapso. Shizuka no estaba de acuerdo con la hora, pero sí con lo de estar hecho de masa y alcohol. Diogo, que había bailado más que bebido, pues estaba en horas de "trabajo" (6_6), se despidió de sus amigos con la promesa de repetirla en otra ocasión, y les arrastró, literalmente, hasta el auto y emprendió la marcha.

Cuando llegaron al imponente hotel. Diogo, haciendo gala de sus mil y una habilidades, se las apañó con los dos, al entrar al hotel, subirlos al ascensor manteniéndolos quietos para que no jugaran con los botones de dirección, hasta llegar al quinto piso, jalarlos hasta la puerta de la Suite de Haruka, cuidar de ellos mientras abría la puerta con la llave electrónica, y ¡Por fin! Lanzarlos a la inmensa cama. Sopesó la alternativa de dejarlos solos, pero decidió quedarse a dormir en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama.

Se removió en la cama. Rodó una par de veces sin abrir los ojos. El cuerpo le escocía, en especial el cuello, la punta de algo le estaba rozando. Llevó sus manos al cuello, estrujando un papel, lo llevó cerca de su rostro, entreabrió sus párpados por la luz tintineante que entraba por las rejillas de la ventana. La imagen borrosa de la caligrafía redondeada de su hermano, le hizo parpadear varias veces. Una vez enfocada y con un dolor pulsante atravesando sus sienes como varilla de acero, leyó la nota:

"Shizuka, tuve que salir a trabajar. No quise despertarte. En la nevera encontrarás algo de comer. Llamaré a tu celular para fijar un nuevo encuentro más sano, por que aún estoy con las consecuencias de la borrachera de hace unas horas… Hasta más tarde.

Haruka.

Pdta: Encontrarás unas aspirinas en el cajón de la mesita de noche."

Inmediatamente esculcó en el cajón y sacó un blister de aspirinas, se levantó rápidamente de la cama; un mareo le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo. Dejando las pastillas se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a unos tres metros de la cama y entró al cuarto de baño, subió la tapa del inodoro y vomitó. La mezcla dulzona del coctel y la amargura de la cerveza le produjo más arcadas. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que no bebía muy seguido. Bueno, beber socialmente, si. Beber hasta emborracharse, no. Creyó que vomitaría hasta el estómago. Salió del bañó, sintiéndose mal y viéndose peor. El sabor amargo del vómito colándose por toda su boca y garganta; se tapó la boca con la mano para obligarse a no vomitar otra vez. Se volvió meter al baño, esta vez quería el lava manos. Necesita cepillarse los dientes. Buscó en las estanterías en donde se guardaban las toallas, jabones líquidos, perfumes… lo encontró. Un cepillo de dientes. Cogió la pasta dental, la embadurnó en el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse, a la vez que se miraba en el espejo y juzgaba sus ojeras.

Se sacó la ropa y paseando en calzoncillos, comenzó a rebuscar en la nevera, después de haberse tomado una aspirina. Sólo comió frutas, su estómago no daba para más.

El estar recostado en la cama, semidesnudo y comiendo una manzana roja y jugosa… le daba placer.

Recordó su comportamiento y cómo se había sentido al creer que el chico que vio en el bar había sido Fausto; se pateó mentalmente por tal error. Él no le debía fidelidad a nadie, pensó en Fausto y sus ojos rojos… bufó y se reiteró en la aseveración de: - NADIE…-

El sonido de una canción le sobresaltó, pues esta sonó de pronto… observó a su alrededor, y recordó que su maletín lo dejó en el auto de su hermano; casi entra en pánico. Luego se sintió como un idiota, pues la canción que estaba sonando, era el timbre de su celular. Estirándose por todo lo ancho de la cama, dobló el brazo y tanteó su maletín en un extremo debajo de la cama. Puso el maletín sobre sus rodillas flexionadas al estilo indio, corrió el cierre, abrió el móvil y contestó.

ºº ¿Diga?...- ºº

ººº ¿Shizuka? - ººº

ºº ¿Si? - ºº

ººº ¿Mi amor como estas?... ººº

ºº Vete a la mierda, Nicolai - ºº Dijo dándole una mordida a su manzana.

ººº Pero que boquita tan dulce… - ººº Nicolai, soltó una risita traviesa.

ºº Voy a colgar…- ººº Amenazó Shizuka, con voz de aburrimiento.

ººº Ok, ok… sólo estaba probándote… tú sabes. Sin errores.- ººº Esta vez, usó un tono levemente serio.

ºº Lo sé, lo sé… Entonces, tengo que hacerte la pregunta de rigor…- ºº

ººº Hazla… -ººº Podría jurar que el otro estaba sonriendo. Ese tono ronco y profundo le hacía estremecer toda la espina dorsal.

ºº Quién es el idiota más grande del mundo? ºº Shizuka sonaba exasperado, pero divertido. Ellos acordaban las preguntas que iban a hacerse… en caso de que sus planes y movimientos fueran detectados, y alguien se hiciera pasar por ellos. Las preguntas variaban.

ººº Esa es fácil… Fausto.- ººº Después de decirlo, Nicolai se puso a reír.

Shizuka, no dijo nada.

ººº Ya, esta bien… que sensible eres. Y luego dices que no tienes nada con él… Sebastian, esa es la respuesta. Clave: 140595.- ººº

Shizuka sonrió. ºº La clave es: 080899.- ºº

Quitándole a su voz todo el tono divertido. ººº Shizuka, he descubierto algo. Estoy seguro que te caerás de espaldas cuando lo sepas…- ººº

Shizuka frunció el ceño. ºº Donde estas?... y, ¿qué es eso tan importante?.- ºº

ººº No puedo decirte en estos momentos. Lo siento… Te lo diré todo cuando nos veamos.- ººº

ºº De acuerdo… ¿Nicolai, estas bien? Siento que algo esta mal contigo.- ºº

ººº Lo sabía, me amas… aunque lo niegues.- Shizuka bufó. Nicolai sonrió.- No te preocupes, todo está bien, de maravilla…- ººº

ºº No me ocultes nada, Nicolai…- ºº Le advirtió. No podía evitarlo, la aprehensión en su pecho era casi dolorosa. Algo estaba pasando con él.

ººº Son imaginaciones tuyas… bueno, tengo que colgar. Cuídate mucho Shizuka.- ººº Le colgó antes de que el rubio siguiera preguntando y de seguro sintiéndose inquieto. Era imposible que Shizuka lo viera, pero sabía que podía sentirlo, podía sentir su dolor. Nicolai, al doblar su celular lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, y se llevó una mano al abdomen, en el cual tenía un agujero de bala. No paraba de sangrar, pero, el que más le dolía era la bala que caldeaba en su pecho en el lado derecho. Se mordió los labios para no gemir de dolor. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para sanar… sólo un poco más de tiempo para escapar de aquel infierno y poder "ivernar"; y entonces, podría volver a ver a Shizuka. Si, ese era un buen plan… ver a Shizuka. Le había entrado la necesidad de escuchar su voz para tener las fuerzas necesarias y escapar de aquel aprieto. La información que pudo sacar era valiosa para Shizuka. Sólo eso importaba. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó del piso mugriento de aquel callejón y empezó la retirada. Arrimándose por las paredes, para no caer, pues, estaba muy débil. El revólver que llevaba era suficiente para conseguir ayuda.

Shizuka, vio su celular con la sensación de ligero pánico. Pobre de Nicolai si le estaba ocultando algo.

Dejando de lado la fugaz alarma que se activó en él, se puso a pensar en las posibles noticias que éste le tenía. Si Nicolai usó ese tono tan serio al decirle que descubrió "algo", entonces, ese "algo" era importante. Tendría que esperar a que Nicolai volviera a comunicarse, y eso era irritante. Inconcientemente, se rascó el tatuaje que tenía en el hombro izquierdo.

Sin poder sacarse ese tema de su mente, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió del hotel cinco estrellas en el que estaba hospedado su hermano. Debía regresar a su propio departamento y hacer unas llamadas.

Ya pasado el medio día.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca; faltaban quince minutos para llegar a la hora pactada con su hermano a aquel bar-restaurante. Pasados los minutos, el taxi se detuvo frente a un local que estaba estructurado en combinaciones de cristales que hacían de paredes y con cierto toque de naturaleza exótica rodeándolo. Le pagó al taxista y, cargando un maletín de cuero, se encaminó hacia dicho establecimiento. En la entrada le esperaban dos hombres fornidos, que le pidieron su nombre, buscaron en la libreta con sujetapapeles; al parecer en aquel lugar no entrabas sin previa reservación. Le sonrieron a Shizuka y le adelantaron que estaba siendo esperado por el señor Motomiya en la mesa de atrás, la cual estaba situada cerca una pequeña cascada y paisaje de coral artificial; Shizuka estaba encantado. Ya había avistado a su hermano sentado, volteó hacia la izquierda y el minibar, que ya estaba dudando que lo sea pues se veía muy amplio, tenía toques rústicos, repleto de copas de cristal de todos los tamaños, sin dejar de lado la cantidad y variedad de licores, desde las minúsculas botellitas, hasta barriles de madera llenos de cerveza. El lugar llamado "Paradise" estaba considerablemente lleno, las voces, risas, cuchicheos y choques de cubiertos y copas; eran prueba de eso.

La mesa de madera tallada y con asientos igual de trabajados, le resultaron interesantes por las figuras extrañas; se sentó y sonrió a su hermano, que le devolvió la sonrisa haciéndole un guiño y levantándose para saludarle estrechándole la mano.- Shizuka, ya regreso… voy a hacer una llamada y a pedir unos bebidas frías…- Shizuka sonrió y asintió. Vio a su hermano alejarse sacando su celular del bolsillo; suspiró.

Tenía ganas enormes de regresar a Tokio. Estaba considerando el regresar y posponer sus asuntos, tan sólo por unos días… Quizá estaba extrañando demasiado a cierto científico engreído.

Quizá, no deberíamos exagerar en las proporciones poco saludables de sentir la ausencia de alguien-no-especial ¿verdad?

Shizuka estaba mirando la pantalla de su celular; sin poder contenerse, marcó el número de Fausto y esperó a que el otro contestara… Mientras esperaba, su hermano se le acercó a decirle que si quería un té helado, con el celular aún pegado a su oreja; en ese preciso instante, la llamada que estaba haciendo es contestada, mientras él le contestaba a su hermano que:- Mientras sea algo que no contenga alcohol… lo recibiré.- ambos se rieron, y Haruka fue a traer las bebidas; Shizuka saludó a Fausto con un:- ºº Hola fausto. Ya no aguanté más… tenía que llamarte. Te extraño tanto…- le dijo esto último en un susurro, para después seguir hablando con normalidad… ºº Como va todo, es decir…. Como estás?...ºº Se había sincerado en ese momento. Las palabras "tenía que llamarte. Te extraño tanto…" salieron de su boca como si fuera una necesidad parecida a la de respirar. Craso error.

Fausto le cuestionó sobre su hermano, poniéndolo en duda. Se portó como un cretino celoso, dejándole en claro que si se demoraba en regresar se buscaría alguien más que sí pudiera cubrir sus necesidades… Shizuka, técnicamente lo mandó a la mierda. Cambio de planes. Se dedicaría a terminar con sus asuntos, que reclamaban más atención y todos ellos componían su carácter de urgencia. Pero, de cierta forma se sentía decepcionado y furioso consigo mismo por permitirse tal despiste de sentimientos que, él mismo, se había visto obligado a ignorar y enterrar en el centro de la tierra…

Haruka regresó.

- ¿Pasa algo Shizuka?...- Preguntó su hermano, dejando los largos vasos, llenos hasta el tope, en la mesa de madera tallada; y acomodándose en su silla, cerca de Shizuka.

- No, claro que no…- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió dulcemente a su amado hermano…- Estoy muy feliz de verte, Haruka… - Si, eso era verdad. Sin penumbras y música estridente que hiciera de fondo, notó cuán guapo se había vuelto su hermano, esos ojos joviales y negros eran capaces de transmitir, en momentos como ese, tanta paz… tanta lucidez; a pesar de sentirse tan desdichado.

- ¿Seguro?...- Su hermano entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente.- No tiene nada que ver con…- Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en lo que iba a decir.- … ¿Fausto?

La pregunta casi le hace caer de la silla. ¿Cómo demo…?

- Tranquilo, no mueras aún…- Le pidió Haruka, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?- Pudo preguntar.

Haruka le miró largamente, se tomó un poco de su refrescante agua de Guayaba.- Tengo mis contactos…- Le respondió con seriedad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Haruka se removió en su sitio sin dejar de mirar al otro. Luego Shizuka vislumbró la sonrisa pícara de Haruka y él también sonrió.- No me digas que…-

- ¡Caíste!... – Se burló Haruka.- Lo supe por qué ese era el nombre que no dejabas de repetir cuando estabas ahogado en alcohol… Que, quiero ver a Fausto… ¿Fausto dónde estás?... Fausto, oh, Fausto… te la pasabas diciendo durante todo el trayecto.- Shizuka estaba sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- Y si mal no recuerdo…- Continuó Haruka, sin apartar el tono burlón de su voz.- hasta intentaste besar a Diogo en el ascensor, repitiéndole: Fausto, maldito cretino, ¡bésame!…- Esta vez, Shizuka estaba completamente rojo. Haruka, entre risas que no podía contener, añadió.- Creo que deberías presentar a Fausto a la familia… o sea a mí.- Se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

Shizuka recordó que Haruka no llegó a conocer a Fausto en las esporádicas visitas que hizo, años atrás, al laboratorio en donde trabajaba su madre. Tal vez, habrá escuchado de Fausto por boca de su madre, pero, no era el único Fausto del mundo ¿verdad? Al menos no para él… Eso le alivió. Aún así se sentía avergonzado, muy apenado por haber dado tal espectáculo "amoroso". Pero podría hacer su intento de revancha. – Que bueno, que no te haya molestado el hecho de que me atreviera a hacer algo que TÚ no te atreves… como, el besar a Diogo.- Dijo con todo el veneno que podía escupir.

Haruka estaba tomando de su vaso, y al escuchar el comentario de su hermanito, se quedó estático y con el borde del vaso en los labios; fulminándole con la mirada. Shizuka sonrió complacido. No se habló más del tema. Almorzaron y se dedicaron a conversar de otras cosas.

Haruka, con clara pena reflejada en su apuesto rostro, le dijo que ese mismo día tendría que regresar a Japón y de ahí volver a viajar, en esta oportunidad, a España, y como se defendía muy bien en aquel otro idioma, no le significaba problema alguno.

Shizuka acompañó a su hermano y a Diogo al aeropuerto. Diogo los había esperado fuera del restaurante con las maletas y pasaportes listos.

A través de las grandes ventanas de cristal, vio como el avión con destino a Japón, y que llevaba en su interior a su hermano y a Diogo, se perdía en el horizonte en medio de las nubes. El fuerte y cariñoso abrazo que su hermano le había dado antes de partir, aún rozaba su piel, junto a las palabras:- Te llamaré… esta vez, no permitiré que te alejes ¿entendido?.- que seguían resonando en sus oídos. Shizuka tuvo que regresar al mundo real y a su trabajo.

Dos meses después…

Fausto le llamó y hablaron; la sensación de estar asqueado consigo mismo aún no abandonaba sus entrañas. Su trabajo ya había sido realizado.

El planearlo no resultó problema. El ruso, Ulinov Shackova, como había sentenciado anteriormente, fue el primero en caer. Un disparo en medio de su pecho, fue suficiente. Logró burlar toda la seguridad que le resguardaba y garantizaba la embajada rusa. Le causaba cierta gracia el haber entrado por la puerta principal y hasta haber saludado al oficial en jefe de toda esa banda de inútiles que se hacía llamar: SWAT; y la misma INTERPOL estaba metida en este caso. De cierta forma, fue divertido elaborar todo el plan de invasión silenciosa y descarada a la embajada.

El trabajar con la ayuda del propio gobierno australiano y con la sarta de mafiosos sedientos de venganza, le facilitaron el camuflar su identidad bajo el nombre de Daving Snow, el asistente torpe y tímido de un funcionario de gobierno que ni enterado estaba de la verdadera función que su "asistente" cumplía. Shizuka disfrutaba de todo el show y despliegue que se desarrollaba. Actuar cómo alguien torpe y pusilánime afianzaba su diversión, pues sabía que si le entraba la gana podría matar a su provisional "jefe-grito-por-todo", simplemente lo haría.

Hacer su trabajo al estilo tradicional, cuidadoso y paciente de un espía, le llevaría unas dos o tres semanas. Era mucho tiempo, pero debía utilizar a su favor todo ese tiempo invertido en averiguar a sus otras víctimas.

La noche, la noche del día esperado… llegó. Ulinov, partiría del país en dos días para reunirse con su esposa e hijos. Todos los pasos burocráticos que el gobierno se tomaba para que él y su familia estuvieran bajo la modalidad de "Protección a Testigos", ya habían terminado, éstas personas serían trasferidas a otro país con domicilio desconocidos, cambiando sus identidades y dejando atrás sus antiguas vidas. Era una pena que Ulinov no pudiera acompañar a su familia en éste viaje, pues a él ya le habían comprado los boletos de un viaje con despegue rápido y sin retorno terrenal.

Mató a los guardias que cuidaban las puertas de la habitación de Ulinov… El romperles el cuello era cosa fácil, y más aún, en la temporal oscuridad en la que sumió a la embajada, al presionar el botón del detonador que llevaba en bolsillo de sus pantalones, haciendo explotar los fusibles de energía eléctrica. Se cambió de ropa en una de las oficinas en desuso, esta vez ya no llevaba un maletín lleno de papeles en blanco, ésta vez llevaba su maletín de _trabajo. _Su verdadero trabajo.

Realmente, el estar completamente vestido de negro, incluido pasamontañas, le iba de maravilla; de cierta forma le divertía mucho más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso le liberaba del estrés, pues en esas ocasiones, sus improvisados contrincantes le plantaban pelea, a diferencia de las víctimas escogidas, pues a ellas sólo les mandaba un plomazo a los sesos o al pecho, directo al corazón, y ahí terminaba todo. Nada era comparado con la descarga de adrenalina al machacar tu puño en el cuerpo de alguien al considerarlo tu igual. Nada.

Pero en esta ocasión no debía perder el tiempo, así que la oscuridad le ayudó a facilitar su intrusión en la habitación de aquel extranjero. Gracias a su trabajo en la embajada, ingresó con facilidad para "dejar" unos documentos importantes en la oficina de su jefe y mezclarse con los demás bajo su disfraz, para matarlo de cerca, por que en aquel espacio ocupado por Ulinov, no tenía ventanas. Era de alta seguridad. Todos sabían que lo querían muerto. Y éste difícilmente salía de esa habitación.

Bueno pues, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Al entrar a los aposentos, le encontró, entre penumbras, parado y apuntándole con un revolver y con las manos tan temblorosas que se podría suponer que aquel desgraciado sufría de Parkinson. Pero no era así. Simplemente se estaba muriendo del miedo y luchaba contra su cobardía e instinto de supervivencia. Shizuka sonrió, envuelto totalmente en su papel de verdugo.

- ¡Aléjate!...- Chilló Ulinov apuntándole con la pistola.

Cuando estaba frente a sus victimas, el idioma no existía. Se creaba tal conexión, que Shizuka podía entender y hablar el lenguaje que su presa tuviera. Aunque esa habilidad distaba con el origen de ser asesino. Esa habilidad era suya, con ella había nacido, pero sólo funcionaba cuando estaba cerca de alguien en agonía de muerte, o cómo en éste caso… cuando estaba a punto de matarlo. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo hablar con los que ya estaban condenados a morir por su culpa.

- Si vas a matarme hazlo…- Shizuka estaba tranquilo, y eso asustaba más al otro.- De todas formas alguien va a morir aquí…- Se rió por lo bajo. Ulinov al escucharlo reír, jadeó.- Y según el plan… ése serás tú… Ulinov.

- ¿Por qué?... Si sólo hice lo correcto.- Preguntó con voz quebrada, a pesar, de ser él el que apuntaba con un arma.- Sólo quería salir de todo eso. Sólo quiero estar tranquilo… con mi familia. Esto… esto es ta-tan injusto… ellos son unos malditos que destrozan la vida de los demás...- La voz del ruso se quebró.

- No soy nadie para decidir qué es lo correcto o qué no lo es… sólo hago mi trabajo.- Shizuka, a pesar de tener la voz tan tranquila; estaba empezando a sentir el horror y angustia asfixiante de ese hombre. Casi podía saborear su muerte. Un temblor y nauseas que venían de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, le estaba avisando el estado en el que se encontraba Ulinov. Era como si separara su alma para dar paso a otro ente en su cuerpo. Como si Ulinov fuera él. Se sentía como la presa. Una ventaja tan dolorosa como castigadora y a la vez tan efectiva. – Si quieres culpar a alguien… pues piensa en que todas tus acciones tienen consecuencias.- Todas las sensaciones arremolinándose en su pecho, no eran impedimento para que su cuerpo actuara de la forma en que debía hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia Ulinov.

Un disparo se escuchó…

El eco del tiro se difundió por toda la embajada.

El ardor en su pecho fue molesto. Muy molesto. Al levantar la vista, sonrió.

Ulinov estaba sentado en el piso, con sangre escurriéndose por su pecho, manchando de rojo su pijama.- Te dije que alguien moriría aquí…-

Los ojos del ruso presentaban una pregunta muda. Era un… ¿Por qué?

- Si te lo digo, no lo creerás…- Shizuka pateó el revolver de la mano de Ulinov. El ruso no la necesitaba más.- sólo te diré que… para que veas que la vida no es tan injusta… Aquellos que ordenaron tu muerte… también morirán…- Se acercó a Ulinov y se arrodilló frente a él. Ambos compartían el mismo dolor de la bala; sólo que uno estaba herido y el otro no. Pasó una de sus manos por la frente sudorosa de su víctima.- La muerte no es tan mala ¿verdad?...- Le preguntó.

Ulinov abrió mucho los ojos y ahogó un grito. Sus labios temblaron dejando escapar un suspiro. Su semblante asustado se relajó y hasta una sonrisa complacida apareció lentamente en sus labios. Miró a Shizuka con suma tristeza, susurrándole un casi insonoro.- Lo… siento… mucho…-

Shizuka le sonrió.- Lo sé… solo déjate llevar…- Bajó su mano posada en la frente hasta el pecho herido. Ulinov se agitó un poco.- No he hecho esto en mucho tiempo… así que estoy un poco fuera de forma…- Los ojos fijos del ruso le miraron comprensivos por unos segundos, luego perdieron el brillo. Estaba muerto.- No eras alguien malo… no lo eras, Ulinov…-

Shizuka salió rápidamente de ahí, envuelto aún por la oscuridad. Obligándose a sí mismo a no sentir nada.

El siguiente trabajo era desarticular a toda esa mafia. Era irónico. Todos los integrantes de ésta, desconfiaban entre sí. Le habían facilitado todo, al contratarlo para eliminar a los otros socios. Los mataría a cada uno; sin mencionar el hecho de que había alguien detrás de todos estos crímenes. Alguien más poderoso que todos ellos. Y, ¡oh, sorpresa! El gobierno del país de Rusia tenía mucho que ver. Maravillosas conspiraciones.

Le llevó un mes encontrarlos a todos… Eran quince las personas que debía eliminar, los más importantes. La mafia organizada se basaba en una mezcla de nacionalidades: Cubanos, colombianos, rusos, australianos, alemanes, españoles, mexicanos, estadounidenses, entre otros…

**Ese sería un trabajo arduo.**

El pequeño temblaba ahí, tirado en el piso. Sus ojos infantiles, estaban desorbitados, asustados. Las convulsiones eran violentas. Shizuka nunca maldijo tanto su capacidad para sentir la muerte de los demás. Se arrodilló, todo tembloroso, y levantó al niño hasta recostarlo en su regazo; el niño tembló aun más y la sangre comenzó a salir por su boca.- Papá… ma-mamá…-

Esto no era justo. Shizuka sabía de eso, de justicia. Sabía que la justicia era un adjetivo que los hombres utilizaban para _justificar_ el valor de un "acto bueno" y condenar las aberraciones; sólo servía para loar decisiones y tranquilizar conciencias. De ese tipo de justicia, Shizuka conocía muy bien.

Los ojos de este niño eran tan parecidos a los de ese muchacho que conoció años atrás. Tan verdes, tan transparentes que le provocaban escalofríos el sostenerle la mirada al infante. Todos esos cuerpos desperdigados alrededor de ambos. Todos muertos, sólo éste niño agonizante se resistía a irse. Lo peor de todo era que el propio asesino de sus padres le sostenía del abismo oscuro de la muerte. Era un niño más. Una víctima más; entonces ¿Por qué no acababa con su dolor?

- No puedes morir.- Dijo Shizuka.- No debes hacerlo.- Acarició su tierna mejilla manchada de sangre; pudo ver que los dientes ya no estaban blancos, sino rojos.- Yo no mato niños.- Estaba horrorizado por el destino que ésta criatura tendría pasada esta noche en las manos de sus padres y las de ese maldito.

El cuerpo del pequeño se hizo flojo, ya no se tensaba.- Si hago algo por ti… moriré.- Sus irises comenzaron a dilatarse, el momento estaba cerca. El cuerpo de Shizuka fue recorrido por un aire helado, en combinación con el dolor más insoportable que pudo haber sentido, era como si le estuvieran sacando las entrañas sin miramientos. Boqueando, miró al pequeñín expulsando más sangre por la boca, a la vez que sus extremidades se retorcían; sus oídos le zumbaban por el grito del inocente. No iba poder salvarlo. La energía de este infante iba a ser absorbida por ese maldito árbol. A pesar del dolor que ambos compartían, Shizuka decidió. Recostó al frágil cuerpo, que se retorcía y gritaba de forma desgarradora, y se sacó la daga que tenía incrustada en la pierna; uno de los hombres de seguridad, aquella cosa deforme había logrado herirlo, fue muy hábil, tenía que aceptarlo; tomándola por el mango con las dos manos, la elevó por encima de su cabeza.- No puedo impedir que mueras, pero sí que algo tan repugnante te absorba, Robert.- El brillo rojo de la daga brilló en la penumbra al bajar rápidamente hacia el menor. Un casi inexistente ruido de succión se esculló en aquel macabro espacio. El niño gritó aun más, pero en esta ocasión por última vez. Miró a Shizuka con asombro.- Formarás parte de alguien que necesita de ti para seguir aquí. Tiene tus ojos. Es todo lo que puedo hacer… No tengo el poder de mandarte a otro lado que no sea ese.- Las extremidades del rubio temblaron incontrolablemente, pero aun así no soltó su agarre del puñal, debía seguir sosteniendo la daga, clavada en el pecho de Robert. La sensación de abandonar su propio cuerpo, desdoblándose lentamente, le provocó mareos. Tenía que resistir. Nada se comparaba con lo que ese niño tendría que recorrer para llegar a su destino.- Ahí va… ahí va la esencia que faltaba para limpiar las pequeñas partes que aún están sucias.- Otro dolor, distinto al que estaba compartiendo con el pequeño, intensificó su debilidad. El Sakura estaba rabioso, reclamaba a ese niño. Shizuka se permitió sonreír. La sensación compartida cesó, y Shizuka en esos momentos solo tuvo fuerzas para invocar a alguien que podría curarlo y sacarlo de ahí.- Ni-Ni-colai…- Y Como si lo que le pasaba fuera poco, la presión en su cabeza casi le hace soltar en llanto. Demasiado dolor para una noche; ojalá no demorara tanto. Pensando en eso, Shizuka se desvaneció. No acaba de tocar el piso frío, cuando unos brazos le rodearon.

- Hasta que te has decidido a llamarme.- Abrazó el cuerpo agotado del rubio.- Has sido un tonto… un descuidado, Shizuka.- Lo levantó entre sus brazos y tomó el maletín en donde guardaba sus armas.- Debiste estar muy desesperado para llamarme. Sabes que nos pones en riesgo a los dos, una cosa es llamarme y otra muy diferente es tratar de curarte… estando a kilómetros de distancia. No me importa. Este cuerpo astral fue hecho para ti - Salieron de aquella fábrica abandonada.- Tal vez de esta manera sé que… aún piensas en mí.

Shizuka exhaló suavemente a la vez que decía: Faus-to…- muy bajito.

Nicolai sonrió.- He ahí tu respuesta.-

Fausto frente a él, acercándose lentamente, provocándole, sonriendo para él. Para Shizuka. Parpadeó pues la luz del sol molestaba sus ojos. – Fausto…- Sonrió el rubio al moreno que le devolvía el gesto pero de una forma más sugestiva.

Estaba más cerca. Harían el amor como dos posesos. Si, eso era una promesa que los ojos del científico le auguraban. Sus dedos se rozaron, yema con yema, palma con palma, torso con torso. Shizuka solo podía ver la aproximación de los labios del otro hacia los suyos. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el moreno dijo su nombre: Shizuka.- Éste levantó los ojos hacia los rubíes del otro. Tal fue la impresión del cambio de personaje, que Shizuka se quedo tieso, por lo tanto no pudo esquivar el beso que Nicolai le daba, y lo más tirado de los pelos era… que el aliento fresco y el sabor de la boca del inglés de ojos azules le _obligaron_ a corresponder. Siempre fue muy bueno besando, sus recuerdos no se equivocaban. El beso era más y más intenso, el calor de ese cuerpo duro en contacto con el suyo estaba causando estragos en sus hormonas. Ese aroma tan embriagante, ligera mezcla de almizcle con toques de menta. Cuando las manos de Nicolai recorrieron su espalda apretando la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, Shizuka reaccionó. Abrió los ojos asustado dejando de corresponder al beso salvaje del otro.- ¡No!- Fue lo único que pudo decir, para abrir los ojos por segunda vez, aunque en esta ocasión la imagen simple del techo de la habitación en la que estaba hospedado le recibió.- ¿Un sueño?...- Se pasó las manos por los cabellos.- ¿Desde cuándo sueño con Nicolai? – Retiró las sábanas, y se vio desnudo. Se deshizo de ellas y busco la herida de su pierna. No estaba ahí. Ni vestigios de ella.- Supongo que tendré que agradecerle al idiota ese. Aunque lo que hice fue muy arriesgado… él también pudo haber muerto.- Resopló y se levantó de la cama; un mareo le hizo tambalear, por unos días estaría un poco débil. La incómoda sensación de picor (aleteos) en su estómago le era fastidiosa ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Suspiró con fastidio, al inhalar pudo percibir el aroma característico del cuerpo de Nicolai. Pero si sólo fue un maldito sueño. Se olió la piel de sus brazos, manos. ¡Diablos! Olía a él, pero cómo… ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? ¿Si sólo estaba soñando? Corrección, teniendo una pesadilla. Era momento de una ducha y muy fría.

Su trabajo estaba terminado. Podría regresar a Japón y tomarse un descanso. Casi cinco meses se había alejado de todo. De Fausto. Por unas horas olvidó lo sucedido con aquel niño llamado Robert, en aquella reunión que realizaron sus victimas para rendir cuentas. Ese niño que se interpuso abrazando a su padre contra las balas, y éste utilizándolo cómo escudo sin importarle nada. Eso lo sabía Shizuka, podía identificar esa mirada de desentendimiento en cualquier lugar. Su madre le enseñó eso. Debía agradecérselo.

Shizuka se había hecho pasar por uno de los hombres de seguridad de uno de los gángsteres. Así era más divertido. Aunque le pareció sumamente estúpido el hecho de que un niño estuviera presente en aquel hostil lugar, siendo cuidado por su madre al lado de su esposo, el cabecilla de dicha mafia. En el momento en que estaban discutiendo a quién mandarían a matar, Shizuka se hizo escuchar, con algo de aburrimiento y burla en su voz.- Me temo caballeros, que tales planes no podrán llevarse a cabo; pues, como ustedes podrán observar los presentes en tan estimable reunión están… digamos… ¿reduciéndose? – Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era acompañada con balazos de su arma silenciadora.- Se preguntaran quien soy ¿Verdad?-

Como era de esperarse la seguridad de cada _fino delincuente_ no se hizo de rogar. Las balas comenzaron a arremeter en contra de él. Cada munición lanzada hacia Shizuka era como si estuviera cayendo en un espejo de ellos mismo, pues las balas regresaban hacia sus emisores. El bajón en su carga espiritual por utilizar tan peligroso artificio le iba a salir muy caro; de cualquier manera ya estaba acostumbrado, para eso estaban los descansos. Sólo que se percató demasiado tarde de alguien que podría causarle problemas. Nada más quedaba esta pareja y su hijo, y aquel extraño que susurraba palabras ininteligibles las cuales paralizabas sus manos y pies, obligándole a estar arrodillado. El cabecilla, un estadounidense, tomó en brazos a su hijo y le dijo al otro extraño, que con sus rezos impedía que Shizuka se pusiera en acción.- Ya lo sabes… Si lo eliminas mi hijo será tuyo. Será para ti. Sólo tienes que protegerme.- dicho esto, el contrincante de Shizuka soltó una sonrisa ansiosa y algo parecido a hipos. Caminó hacia el rubio y sin perder esa risa repugnante, se arrodilló frente a él, la voz rasposa y gutural de aquel tipo, le hizo estremecer la piel.- Será mío… mío. Si, y es un niño bello, muy bello.- El aliento del otro que se metió en sus fosas nasales, le produjo arcadas. Aquello no era un hombre, era una cosa, con aquella ropa negra, sucia y rota por todas partes. Pobre niño, tener que lidiar con sujetos como su padre y con criaturas como la que tenía enfrente. Los cabellos largos de su rival de seguro tenían piojos y otros bichos, pues a esa distancia tan corta Shizuka podía distinguir varios movimientos en los bordes de sus hebras; la poca iluminación le daba a su piel llena de mugre y hollín, un color plomizo. Lo siguiente que sintió le dejó sin respiración. Fue tan rápido que el dolor le llegó de sorpresa segundos después de haber sido herido. El borde filoso de aquella daga traspasó su piel y músculo como si de mantequilla se tratara. Shizuka ahogó el grito en su garganta, estaba acostumbrado al dolor.- Me gustaría que gritaras… tu voz debe ser melodiosa, es una pena que ya no seas un niño, me hubiera divertido más si lo fueras. Tan tierno como aquel que me espera después que acabe contigo.-

Tanto como escucharlo y olerlo era un suplicio.- ¿Podrías callarte? Algunos necesitamos respirar oxigeno… no el basurero que traes por boca ¿No conociste la pasta dental?… ¿O comes ratas podridas? – Dijo con burla a pesar del dolor en su pierna.

El sujeto en cuestión le respondió hundiendo más la daga en la pierna lastimada; Shizuka hubiera aullado de dolor, si no tomaba aquella oportunidad. Haciendo acopio de fortaleza concentró sus energías en su mano derecha logrando moverla y sostuvo el brazo del otro. – ¿Sabías que algunos me dicen "_Mirror"?_ ¿Adivinas por qué? – La herida que le hizo, se copió en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, se copió no sólo una, sino varias veces hasta llenar cada parte de su cuerpo con heridas profundas. Nada de lo dicho, rezado, o cualquier cosa invocada pudo evitar su desenlace. Sin tiempo a más Shizuka sacó un arma y le disparó a la pareja. La presencia de ellos ahí le dio a entender que debían esperar a que el otro lo matara, por que la entrega era inmediata. Le darían al niño ni bien terminara con su trabajo, conocía muy bien esa clase de tratos. Primero mató a la mujer, pues había presenciado todo. Cuando fue por el otro y disparó, éste hombre tomó al niño y lo interpuso entre la bala y él. El pequeño recibió el impacto, sin que Shizuka pudiera detenerse, siendo soltado como cualquier cosa en el piso. Nunca sintió y experimentó tantos deseos de matar, que en el instante en que el hombre se puso a correr, sin importarle la herida que le impediría caminar, lo siguió olvidándose de todo. Haciendo caso omiso a que no debía mezclar sentimientos con su trabajo. Que no debía sentir nada, en absoluto. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, disparó tantas veces y con tanto placer, que hasta se podría decir que se sintió excitado. Al regresar por su maletín, pudo ver al niño agonizar; y hacer todo lo que le estaba prohibido.

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Australia, decidiendo si regresar o no. Cuando, mientras iba a los sanitarios, vio a un niño muy parecido al que había asesinado, y el recuerdo de todo aquello se le hizo asfixiante, sumándose sus otras responsabilidades. Habló con Fausto, lo cual, a decir verdad, necesitaba como loco.

Al sonar su móvil, supo quien era. Estaba saliendo del baño, cuando lo escuchó.

ºº- Evitémonos las preguntas. Y dime de una vez qué es lo que tienes.- ºº

ººº- ¿Si eso es lo que quieres? Tus deseos son los míos, Shizuka. Te quiero a ti - ººº

ºº- No comiences con…- ºº

ººº- Descuida, tú ya sabes que te amo… lo que tengo que decirte es algo que no sabes.-ººº

Extrañamente Shizuka se sintió enrojecer, sólo un poco. Malditos sueños. ºº- ¿Es lo que has estado posponiendo? -ºº

ººº- Si. Te quiero en tres horas en la dirección que te mandaré por mensaje de texto ¿Esta bien? Estoy en Australia.-ººº

ºº- ¿Es por eso que tu "_Proyección Astral"_ fue más efectiva? -ºº

ººº- Fue más efectiva por que tú me llamaste. Lo sabes muy bien.-ººº

Shizuka no dijo nada.

ººº- Esta bien, no quiero incomodarte más. Nos vemos.-ººº Cortó la comunicación.

Tres horas después.

- Sólo a él se le ocurriría citarnos en un lugar así.- Shizuka se pateó mentalmente por utilizar la palabra "citarnos", eso NO era una cita, era una reunión. Salió del taxi, le pagó al chofer que le miró raro por visitar un lugar así.

Era una zona muy descuidada y poco transitada del barrial en donde habían acordado que sería el encuentro. El letrero destartalado y mugriento del "Motel" de dudosa reputación, en el que tendría que presentarse le hizo rascarse distraídamente su hombro izquierdo a la vez que despotricaba internamente.

El recepcionista, tenía toda la pinta de ser un proxeneta. Le sonrió a Shizuka, mostrándole todos sus dientes cubiertos con laminillas de oro. Ha Shizuka le parecía de muy mal gusto. Aceptó la llave que éste individuo le ofrecía. Subió por la estrecha escalera de madera. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado con fluorescentes de color rojo. A donde él viera, olía a burdel. Las chicas paradas en el marco de las puertas de las habitaciones y vestidas con sólo ropa íntima, le confirmaban sus sospechas. Típico de Nicolai. Él tenía una idea algo distorsionada de pasar inadvertidos, francamente. Pasó por varias habitaciones que estaban cerradas, y de las cuales se podían oír gemidos y uno que otro grito. Sonrió negando con la cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras melosas y movimientos obscenos que le hacían las chicas, llegó a la habitación Nº 23. Topó la puerta y la voz de Nicolai le dijo: - Pase…-

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. La habitación era pequeña y tapizada con imágenes de flores enredadas entre sí. La luz era azulada. La cama era pequeña y de apariencia dudosamente limpia, junto a una mesita de noche. Y sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la única silla presente, estaba Nicolai. Era un lunar en total desentonación con todo el lugar, vestido con su traje Armani y zapatos de cuero brillante. Shizuka resopló cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Desapercibido?...- dijo el rubio con fastidio.

- No pude evitarlo… tenía que estar presentable para ti.- Sonrió el inglés.

- No lo lograste…- Dijo con total indiferencia. Shizuka le estaba lanzando improperios mentales. Nunca se lo diría otra vez, recordando el hecho de que ellos fueron pareja, pero Nicolai estaba para morirse.

- Gracias…- Nicolai le guiñó un ojo.- Enserio quería verte… necesitaba hacerlo.

Shizuka bufó.- No me digas que todo esto es por puro gusto tuyo… por que…

- No. No, no lo es… no puedo dejarme llevar sólo por mis necesidades…- Shizuka ignoró eso. Nicolai sonrió y continuó.- Es la información que pude obtener… - Sacó un maletín de debajo de la cama, extrajo algunos papeles para mostrárselos a Shizuka y comenzó a explicarle su descubrimiento.

Minutos después, vio que el rubio estaba rígido y con el ceño furiosamente fruncido.

- Estas diciendo que… todo fue un complot, ¿Un engaño?...-

- Al parecer… así es… le hicieron creer una mentira. Creció en una mentira.- Nicolai tenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Shizuka sabía que Nicolai sólo fumaba cuando se sentía nervioso o ansioso.

- Los planes eran otros ¿verdad?...-

- Sí… pero no salieron como se esperaba. Al heredar dos personalidades tan poderosas y opuestas, le hicieron alguien completamente peligroso. Pero, Sebastian, se encargó de que todo se torciera según sus intereses…- Cerró su maletín.

- Maldito bastardo… nunca me dio buena espina…-

- Lo sé, lo sé muy bien…-

- Sabemos que los dos son muy poderosos… pero sólo me dijiste el nombre de uno… ¿y el otro padre? ¿Quién es? –

- Sólo sé que lo hicieron con un prototipo que se parece mucho al primer experimento. Esa información parece que se hizo humo, no pude conseguirla.- Nicolai suspiró, parecía triste.- Debes saber algo más…

- Dímelo…- El presentimiento que le acogió, no era nada bueno.

- Pues…- Sus ojos azul metálico brillaron con intensidad.- Tu madre…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?...- Estaba alarmado.

- Ella es partícipe de todo… -

- ¿De todo?... que quieres decir con… todo.- El sabor amargo de enterarse de la verdad que revoloteaba en su cabeza hace tanto tiempo, volvió a su garganta, ya que antes la descartó como imposible de que ella participara en lo que sea que estaba metido Sebastian.

- Ella… ella es la principal cómplice, y por qué no decirlo… una de las autoras y artífice de esta abominación.-

Shizuka se quedó en silencio; asimilando.

¿Por qué tenía que sorprenderse?...- Pero aún falta más información… ¿Estas seguro?- Preguntó un ansioso Shizuka.

Nicolai le dio una larga mirada, luego dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Se tranquilizó al sentir que el humo abandonaba su boca. – Seguiré investigando… - Fue lo único que pudo decirle. No quería que Shizuka sufriera innecesariamente. Pero, la respuesta a la pregunta del otro era: Si, estoy completamente seguro. No tengo dudas…- sólo lo pensó.

- De acuerdo… La próxima vez yo te llamaré.- Dijo Shizuka.

- Si. ¿Estás mejor? Te ví muy mal. Hasta llegue casi a preocuparme. ¿Por qué traes guantes? - Preguntó Nicolai con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era más intensa. Más azul.

Shizuka tragó.- Aun estoy algo débil, y tengo las manos heladas… creo que estoy descompensado. Ya pasará.- Dirigió su mirada castaña hacia el tapiz. La relación entre ellos había terminado hace mucho. Ahora estaba con Fausto, bueno estaban, pero, sólo follando cada vez que se veían ¿Por qué debía estar pensando en eso? – Gracias.- Dijo secamente.

- Tú sólo tienes que llamarme y estaré ahí para ti. No importa qué es lo que pase. Sabes que la vida que tengo te la debo a ti… y planeo vivirla para ti.-

- Cállate, Nicolai… no sabes lo que dices.-

- Tienes razón, debo hacerlo. No debemos hablar de esas tonterías. Es puro romance barato. Lo vi en una novela que estaba siendo exhibida en vitrina, así que no me hagas caso.- Los dos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos. Se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos.- Diablos…- Susurró Nicolai.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó Shizuka.

- Esto es pura mierda.- Respondió el ingles, prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

- Vaya, siempre tan elocuente.- Se burló el rubio.

- No te hagas… que es el mismo lenguaje que utilizabas antes, cuando tú y yo...-

- No me jodas…- Le cortó Shizuka.

- No digas eso. Porque eso es lo que más quiero hacer. Joderte.- Otra calada de nicotina.- Pero como estas _tan_ enamorado de Fausto.

- Yo no me enamoro.-

Nicolai en esta ocasión dejó escapar lentamente el humo del cigarrillo, se relamió los labios, parpadeó suavemente, moviendo esas pestañas terriblemente negras, tupidas y rizadas en contraste con esos ojos azul- metálico mirando a Shizuka, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa muy sugerente. Entonces su boca emitió esa voz grave y ronca que tanto _fastidiaba_ a Shizuka.- Lo que tú digas. Siempre te creeré mi querido, Shizuka.- Se inclinó a tomar su maletín y se acercó a centímetros del rubio, que no se perdía cada detalle, cada movimiento del otro. Tomó la mano izquierda de Shizuka acariciándole con el pulgar el dorso enguantado, llevándola en dirección de sus pantalones; y Shizuka se dejaba hacer. Nicolai se inclinó más hacia el rostro del otro, casi rozando los labios de su compañero, recorrió su mejilla, oliendo, hasta llegar a su oído derecho, el aliento abrazador de su ex-amante estremeció la piel de su espina dorsal.- Pero sé que sí eres capaz de hacerlo.- La mano izquierda de Shizuka palpó algo duro y se aferró a él.- Buen chico…- Le dijo, con esa voz que debería ser de locutor, o como mucho recepcionista de alguna línea caliente. Tuvo que hacerlo, aspiró su aroma; idéntico al de su sueño y al que tenía su cuerpo esta mañana. Se retiró lentamente, rozando sus mejillas. ¡Maldición! No debería estar haciendo esto.- ¿No deberías estar haciendo qué, Shizuka? -

Estaba tan hipnotizado por su timbre de voz, su aroma y cercanía, que no dudó en responder una pregunta que se inició en sus pensamientos, que no vocalizó.- No lo sé, yo no deb…- Nicolai le besó suavemente. Fue sentir sus labios contra los suyos, como un tierno masaje. La mano de Shizuka comenzó a palpar aún más la turgencia que tenía entre sus dedos, enredada entre la tela de esos pantalones.

- Esta bien, sólo no debo olvidar que: Lo que tiro a la basura, no lo vuelvo a recoger… Lo sé.- Se separó del rubio, lo taladró con esos ojos que antes le hicieron delirar, y al parecer aun tenían ese efecto. La luz azulada de la habitación, no se comparaba con el azul de su mirada.- Ya debo irme… creo que lo que hay en el maletín te interesa mucho. Quédatelo, yo no puedo llevármelo… Nos veremos en otro momento Shizuka, y suerte con Fausto.-

- Qu…- Otro roce de labios le impidió hablar. Pero en esta ocasión quiso responder, mas no pudo hacerlo pues la presencia de Nicolai se desvaneció. Se sorprendió de su desaparición; entonces ¿Qué es lo que su mano sostenía? Miró hacia abajo y ahí lo vio. El maletín. Confundió con _otra cosa _el asa del maletín. Se dio un coscorrón así mismo.- Maldito Nicolai.

Salió de aquel lugar. En la noche estaba en el avión rumbo a Tokio.

Llegó en la madrugada. A la salida del aeropuerto, un coche le esperaba. Sabía de quien era. Se subió al auto y fue llevado al hotel en donde se encontraría con él.

Ya había amanecido. El reloj empotrado en la pared indicaba: 9:18 a.m. Se estaba amarrando las agujetas de sus zapatos de cuero negro. – ¿Continuarás enseñando al prospecto de "genio"? – Preguntó el rubio, ajustando el nudo terminado en sus zapatos, y haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir lo último.

Sólo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. Sentado en el filo del lado izquierdo de la cama. Volteó a ver a Fausto, éste continuaba desnudo y plácidamente recostado bocabajo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada de plumas. Shizuka le dio una palmada cariñosa al trasero expuesto del otro. Fausto volvió a gruñir, y restregando su rostro en la tela de la almohada, contestó con voz pastosa. – Tiene posibilidades… además, tiene a quién sacar. –

Fausto no lo vio, pero Shizuka sonrió con amargura y apretó fuertemente el puño que hizo con la mano que tenía libre. – Si, claro… Sí, que lo tiene.- Corroboró con voz fingidamente condescendiente. *Ese maldito bastardo*; acotó mentalmente el rubio. – ¿Y sabes algo de él… del padre de Yuuta? - Se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de sus pensamientos; mientras acariciaba la curva del trasero con las yemas de sus dedos.

Fausto ladeó el rostro, recostando su mejilla izquierda en la superficie suave, con los ojos cerrados. Y sonriendo le preguntó con voz divertida – Pensé que no lo soportabas… por lo de tu madre. Dime, ¿ya lo aceptaste como tu padre?... –

Shizuka sabía perfectamente que Fausto se regodeaba con aquel tema. No le daría el gusto. Sonriendo, volvió a darle otra palmada, pero esta vez no tan cariñosa, al trasero respingón de Fausto. - El hecho de que mi madre tenga gustos pésimos… No quiere decir que me uniré a su club. - * Nunca lo haré… Nunca podrá llegar siquiera a las suelas de los zapatos de mi padre. Maldito sea.* Se reprimía la opinión personal.

- Desde que trabajo en la resurrección de Seishirou-sama… mi comunicación con él, es sólo la necesaria. – Se removió en el lecho. – Aunque lo último que supe… fue que se encontraba en alguna ciudad de Oceanía. Ni Yuuta sabe decirme en donde está su "querido padre". – Bostezó con moderación y respiró hondamente. Su cuerpo se balanceó por la agitación que provocó sus movimientos en el colchón lleno de agua. Sonrió con algo de pereza, y dirigió su mirada rubí hacia el rostro levemente serio del rubio. - ¿Pasa algo? –

Shizuka se obligó a sonreír. – No… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Con semblante inocente le sostuvo la mirada al otro.

Fausto se volteó totalmente y con la ayuda de su brazo derecho se incorporó, quedando sentado, frente a frente con Shizuka. Entrecerró sus ojos rojos y con voz susurrante le dijo. - Shizuka, sé que me ocultas muchas cosas. – El rubio dejó escapar el aire con lentitud, sin cambiar su actitud de total incertidumbre. - Yo lo sé… lo sé muy bien. – Tomó el rostro angelical y lo acercó al suyo. Recorrió con la mirada y dedos, los labios ligeramente carnosos y bien delineados, el puente recto de la nariz, las cejas rubias y definidas, los ojos castaños que por momentos tomaban matices de un dorado y violeta intenso, que le enloquecían cuando la mirada de éste se volvía fría y distante. Esos ojos… esos ojos, atraparon al científico en el primer momento que besó a Shizuka esa vez… esa vez, hace dos años aproximadamente. La primera vez que ellos se besaban. La primera vez que pudo tener así de cerca al hijo de aquella horrible mujer. Esa vez que lo sujetó de forma brusca, y sorpresiva por ambos brazos. En aquel momento Shizuka quiso soltarse con todo lo que sus flaqueantes fuerzas le permitían. Después de una explosiva discusión en la que habían llegado hasta los golpes. En un momento de locura, Fausto le sujeto de los brazos, inmovilizándolo, y jaló hasta que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, que podían respirar el aliento de ambos. Shizuka le miró sorprendido y luego rabioso, y cuando Fausto lo acercó más, su mirada cambió a una llena de confusión y desconcierto. Según lo que podía recordar, el rubio tembló entre sus brazos y trató de disimular su reacción forcejeando como loco, sin poder soltarse. Fausto en ese entonces se sintió tan embargado por el color e intensidad de ojos del joven, que lo único en lo que pensaba y necesitaba era… besar. Besarlo hasta que la fiera que se retorcía como poseso y asustado, gimiera complacido. Ni bien la idea se formó en su cabeza, la llevó a cabo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sonreía cada vez que recordaba ese momento.

Y ahora conociéndolo un poco más… sabía y sentía la falsedad en muchas de las acciones de Shizuka. – Y no te estoy reclamando nada… después de todo yo también tengo muchos secretos… -

El castaño trato de soltarse del escrutinio visual de Fausto. Fausto no le soltó. – Todos los tenemos… - Fue lo que le respondió, decidiéndose a participar en el juego de miradas y medias verdades.

- Así es… y no te pido que me los digas. Pero sé que los tuyos compiten en gravedad y magnitud, con los míos… - Fausto luchaba contra la sensibilidad y apego que la humanidad heredaba como bendición y maldición. Shizuka era como él. Competían en soledad, en odios, en rencores y la lucha de sobrevivir. La diferencia era que Shizuka era cálido y sensible, a pesar de su oficio. Eso atraía y espantaba a Fausto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fausto? - Cuestionó con su voz y con sus ojos.

Con rapidez, Fausto le robó un beso, que Shizuka no tuvo tiempo de responder, por lo rápido que fue. - Es esto lo que quiero… Agarrarte desprevenido. Por que tengo curiosidad de ver tu verdadero yo. El verdadero Shizuka.- ¿Desde cuándo le había surgido ésta necesidad?; Fausto se estaba sintiendo confundido.

Shizuka tragó, y no pudo recomponerse de inmediato, como para evitar la verdad que iba a decir y demostrar.- Este soy yo… al que tienes frente a ti. Mírame fijamente, Fausto. – El tono de voz con el que le respondió, dejó a Fausto, sin señal de cobertura, o sea como en trance. En los ojos de Shizuka se reveló una dulzura y serenidad abrumadora. Le sonrió con total sinceridad y besó con suavidad. Lento, pausado, necesitado, tierno, tembloroso. Shizuka nunca le había besado así, nunca le había transmitido esa energía tan pacífica y mortalmente caótica. Cómo podía su joven amante tener tal despliegue de poder. Fausto se estremeció. Cuando Shizuka dejó de besarle, sus miradas se encontraron otra vez. En esos momentos el color castaño estaba mezclado con ese brochazo de violeta, que tanto turbaba al científico, sólo que no era una mirada fría y distante la que el rubio le estaba dando. Era profunda y serena… - Éste soy yo… sólo yo. Alguien que no debe sentir nada. Absolutamente nada… - Shizuka acarició las mejillas de Fausto, pasó las yemas de ambas manos sobre sus cejas negras y bien tupidas, rozando apenas sus pestañas… - Amo tus ojos. Son como el fuego eterno en el cual me consumiré cuando todo termine. Sé que suena cursi, pero así lo siento. No quiero que me prometas nada. No necesitas hacerlo. No debes hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que siento algo muy especial por ti. Sólo eso te diré.- Se levantó de la cama y tomando sus dos maletines volteó a ver a Fausto.- Nos vemos, Fausto.- Se acercó a su puerta. La voz de Fausto le detuvo.

- No te vayas tan pronto.-

- ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? No debe haber nada más que esto… Además Fausto, tú no eres capaz de amar a alguien más que a ti mismo. Y creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Nos vemos luego, tengo que regresar a mi departamento.- Abrió la puerta.- Y por favor, olvida lo que dije con respecto a mis sentimientos.- Y salió de la Suite, con un portazo.

Fausto se quedó ahí, sentado, mirando la sombra inexistente de Shizuka.- También creo que es lo mejor. Pues esto me esta haciendo alguien débil; y eso no debe ser algo que me permita. Aunque también te diré Shizuka… que… que también siento algo especial por ti.- Se volvió recostar en la cama, debía descansar. Se le estaban viniendo días difíciles.

»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº

- ¡Matt! … Mathew, regresa… debes regresar, se está haciendo tarde…- Llamaba una voz femenina, al pequeño que corría sobre la hierva húmeda.

- No… no quiero… hoy quiero jugar…- Sigue corriendo el niño de candidos ojos verdes. Las pisadas que da provocan que la tierra se remueva y tome la forma de sus pequeños pies.

- Debes hacerlo… sino, ya sabes quien vendrá por ti…- Advierte la voz.

El niño que atravesaba a toda carrera los jardines repletos de flores blancas y amarillas, rozándolas con sus finas y diminutas manitos, y con una sonrisa impresa en sus rosados labios; se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos color jade se tornaron vacíos, dejando atrás la luminosidad de hace unos segundos. Se mordió los labios, y sus mejillas, antes sonrosadas por la excitación y la carrera, empalidecieron instantáneamente. Presionó sus pies desnudos sobre la tierra negra que estaba humedecida por la lluvia que cayó la noche pasada, y preguntó: - ¿Él vendrá?- Sentía que la voz se le iba. Trató de recomponerse. - No me importa. Solo quiero jugar, quiero ser un niño normal…- Cerró fuertemente los párpados para evitar que los traicioneros nervios se apoderaran de su cuerpo.- Tan normal como sea posible…

- ¿Normal?... Por favor Matt, no me hagas reír… Tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras, menos normal. Lo sabes muy bien.- Dijo con voz burlona la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos negros intensos, mientras alcanzaba al niño. Se puso frente a él, arrodillándose en la parte del césped, y llevó una de sus muy bien cuidadas manos a la carita ceñuda del niño. – Mírame Matt…- Le ordenó. El pequeño obedeció, mostrando sus acuosos ojos. – Tú sobrepasas lo normal, tú eres especial… sumamente especial, y eres conciente de eso ¿verdad?- Le dijo acariciando la tersa piel de su rostro infantil.

- Especial… - Repitió el niño, haciendo puños con sus manos que estaban reposando a sus costados.- Especial… especial…- Volvió a repetir, esta vez con amargura. – Odio esa palabra, la detesto… como a todos ustedes.- Su mano derecha apartó bruscamente la mano intrusa que le acariciaba.

- ¿También a él le odias? – Cuestionó la mujer con voz suave y calmada, sin molestarse por el arrebato de rabia que le mostraban.

El niño abrió los ojos más de lo acostumbrado, se volvió a morder los labios y clavó su mirada verde en las flores que se mecían con el viento. ¿Por qué tan solo no lo dejaban, aunque sea fingir, ser un niño normal, común y corriente… en todo el cortísimo tiempo que le quedaba? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en recordarle lo que sentía por él?

Al no obtener respuesta, la rubia sonrió levemente. – Pequeño Matt, sé que lo amas y… eres correspondido.- Había un brillo extraño en los ojos de aquella mujer, que Matt no podía descifrar; después de todo, sea como sea, especial o no, aún no dejaba la fase de la niñez en la que estaba atrapado.

- No puede ser amor lo que él siente por mí. Él no ama a nadie…- Respondió mientras retorcía sus manos. – Además, es mi padre, es mi creador… -

Unos pasos se escucharon bajo el crepitar de la hierba mojada. Y la voz profunda y ronca de un hombre revestido con una bata blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, remarcando sus ojos con anteojos de marco plateado, hizo eco en sus oídos.

- Mathew, es hora de tu tratamiento…- Le dijo aquel hombre, a la vez que se sacaba los anteojos y los limpiaba con un pañuelo que sacó de unos de sus bolsillos.

Matt volteó hacia él. El aire se hizo pesado y ligero en el mismo instante en que sus enormes ojos verdes encontraron la mirada verde-amarillenta del hombre que le llamaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

RIIIINNNNG!…. RIIIIINNNNG!

El sonido estridente y repetitivo del despertador que tenía en la mesita de noche, le dio un jalón doloroso a sus tímpanos. Con la mano derecha alzada, le dio un golpe y mandó al pequeño artefacto colisionar contra la mullida alfombra. Se levantó inclinándose sobre sus piernas aún extendidas y adormiladas sobre el colchón; se quedó mirando sin ver en un punto inespecífico de su habitación.

- ¿Siempre será así?…- Se dijo con voz pastosa, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y frotándose lo ojos con las yemas de sus largos dedos, casi con violencia. – Hasta cuándo lo recordaré… maldito seas… - Susurró y se quedó en silencio. Dio un suspiro de cansancio a pesar de recién haberse levantado de dormir. - Ya lo encontré… eso es lo importante, ya está a mi lado…-

Se removió en el colchón, quitándose las sábanas que cubrían y enredaban sus piernas. Plantó sus pies en la alfombra redonda que marcaba desde el piso la ubicación de su cama; incorporándose flemáticamente sobre su peso. Caminó en dirección al baño privado de su habitación. Se mojó la cara con el agua helada, temperatura graduada a conciencia por las manijas que la hacían de controles, y burbujeante líquido que emanaba del grifo, quedándose inclinado sobre el lavamanos; sintiendo los chorros suaves derramarse desde sus cabellos azulados, hasta su frente, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz recta, sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios entreabiertos, para finalmente llegar hasta su mentón. Se quedó en esa posición por unos minutos más, hasta que sintió sus facciones totalmente entumecidas e insensibles. Tomó una toalla blanca, que estaba colocada en uno de los estantes de madera oscura, cerca al espejo rectangular. Mientras se secaba, vio en el espejo su reflejo, rápidamente apartó la vista y continuó secándose.

No podía escapar.

Resoplando, tiró violentamente la tolla, hecha bola, sobre el piso. Posó sus manos en las losetas acrílicas de color guinda y volvió sus ojos celestes al espejo. Al observarse, teniendo la cara casi besando la superficie lisa e imitadora del cristal, notó que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, es más, amenazaban con soltar lágrimas a borbotones. Se mordió con mucha fuerza el labio inferior. Quería sangrar. Quería sentir dolor. Deseaba gritar.

Le odiaba tanto, con la misma intensidad que alguna vez lo amó.

Dejó de morderse, al sentir la tibieza y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Se chupó la herida y se alejó un poco del espejo. Su torso desnudo mostraba pequeñas cicatrices, pequeños orificios taponados superficialmente con piel encarnizada, casi diminutos y, a pesar de eso, tan notorios, tan palpables. Parecidas a las huellas que dejan la varicela, pero, éstas solo estaban esparcidas, y en pocas cantidades, por los lados de sus costillas, el lado izquierdo de su pecho, o sea el sitio del corazón; y una que se encontraba en el interior de su ombligo, esa cicatriz sólo Daichi sabía de su existencia sin siquiera verla. Al pasar sus dedos por las razones de sus atroces dolores infantiles y adolescentes, rememoró con ardor y verdadero realismo las sesiones intensivas e interminables a las que fue sometido por ser alguien "especial".

Sus dedos se crisparon sobre su propia piel, y clavando sus uñas, hizo puños, tratando de jalar y arrancarse el tejido vivo que cubría sus carnes. Esa piel… Ese cuerpo que le pertenecía y sostenía… Por momentos lo detestaba. El simple y complejo hecho de vida, le producía náuseas. Su sola y continua existencia, del día a día, era tan insufrible. Antes de poder hacer algo, su respiración se agitó… su cuerpo vibró…

Lloró.

Convulsivas, punzantes y detonadoras lágrimas se deslizaban con elegancia y tortuosa lentitud sobre su cutis pálido. Odiaba esas sensaciones, tan débiles… tan humanas.

- No se si odiarte o quererte Seishirou, pues… nuestro Subaru te ama. Y yo por él soy capas de todo… de todo.- Sollozó el muchacho cerrando los ojos. No debía permitir que la tristeza le abrigara en su manto cálido y frío a la vez. Suspiró con suma lentitud, calmándose o intentándolo. Unos segundos después esboza una sonrisa débil hacia su reflejo, al ver que no le convencía, ensancha los labios y endulza su mirada celeste, el resultado… una sonrisa encantadora.

- Así esta mejor… Subaru-san no debe verme triste…- Abre el grifo y se lava la cara, quitándose las lágrimas. Lo cierra. – Hoy es el gran día de Subaru-san… y debo estar impecable. –

Se quita el ligero pantalón-pijama y los calzoncillos. Una vez desnudo, toma otra toalla de la estantería y se dirige a la ducha.

Dos horas y media después….

Daba leves golpes a la madera pulida y rojiza de la puerta que estaba frente a sus narices. Sólo una cifra de números gravados en metal amarillento le daba la seguridad de que ese era el departamento de Subaru, pues todas las puertas de aquel hospedaje eran idénticas. Esperó a que le abrieran. Sentía un poco de nervios… éstos hormigueaban y marchaban seguros a través de sus venas, dándole una sensación de estar mutando en alguna extraña criatura… Volvió a topar antes de que la mutación diera paso. Era atípico ese tipo de sensaciones en él. El descontrol no llegaba a su Psiquis y mellaba sus entrañas desde hace mucho, y menos, si había alguien a su costado, mejor dicho, ni estando sólo permitía tal despiste. Él era alguien que siempre debía tener una sonrisa y seguridad intactas, y palpables para todo aquel que le viera. Así debía ser y así debía continuar.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y torpes, llegar detrás de la puerta. Sonrió. Sea como sea, Subaru era… especial. No había duda, y Daichi, que aborrecía tal adjetivo, adoraba la forma en que esta simple palabra tomaba sentido y forma divina, si se pretendía detallar al ser humano que en esos instantes abría la puerta y le sonreía nervioso, invitándole a pasar.

Los meses que habían pasado juntos solo se podían encajar en una sola palabra: Increíble…

Quizá fueran más las palabras con "I" que lo describirían: Irreal, Impensable, Irónico, Insensato, Idílico, Inexplicable, Inestimable, Inverosímil, Inequívoco… etc.

El sólo hecho de estar a su lado y poder conocerlo, provocaban un mareo y excitación incomparables, y a la vez delicioso desconcierto, en el mundo interno de Daichi. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil llegar a encontrarlo, era casi risible… Hasta se le podría catalogar como una "broma divina".

Al sentarse en la cómoda butaca que Subaru le señalaba, la ansiedad zumbaba en sus oídos, pero lo que le mostraba al dueño de casa era una sonrisa y comprensión en su semblante, en apariencia sereno.

- ¿Listo Subaru-san?... Hoy es el gran día. Creo que después de esto cobraré honorarios… - Dijo con voz divertida Daichi. Dejando de lado la picazón que se cernía en sus entrañas.

- Debo aceptar que estoy nervioso… - Suspiró Subaru. – Espero no haberte hecho perder el tiempo Daichi-san.- El médium sonaba abatido.

- No digas tonterías… abajo el pesimismo. Subaru, es ahora o nunca que debes empezar a ser egoísta… e ir tras tus sueños. No los pospongas más, que la vida no perdona. – Le dijo con seriedad a su compañero. Le irritaba verlo así. – Verás que todo saldrá bien, ya aprobaste el primer examen… solo tienes que estrujar tus inseguridades y arrojarlas al tacho. – Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el médium. Tomó sus manos, estrechándolas con las suyas y le miró a los ojos. – Yo creo en ti… No tengo dudas con respecto a que saldrás airoso de esto. – Se acercó más a Subaru y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, sin ninguna malicia de su parte, para terminar abrazándolo. Sintió como el médium se tensó bajo su contacto, y luego se relajaba… siendo correspondido con otro abrazo.

- Gracias… muchas gracias.- Dijo el Sumeragi, más relajado.

- Es parte de mi trabajo contigo. ¿Ya te mencioné que cobraré honorarios? - Bromeó Daichi. Agradecía poder ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, pues le entraron ganas de llorar cuando se sintió correspondido por Subaru en el abrazo.

- Tonto… - Susurró el médium sin soltarle.

Si, realmente era un tonto, por decirlo menos. Debía controlarse más. Ese día se sentía muy vulnerable y no debía permitirse eso, menos aún, con él cerca. Rompió el contacto y le dijo: - Pues adoras a este tonto… Así que no preguntaré quien lo es más. – Levantó a la altura de su pecho el dorso de su mano izquierda, arremangando la tela de su suéter y observó su reloj.- Bueno, Subaru-san, démonos prisa, que ya falta una hora para el momento de la verdad… - Al decirle esto, vio que Subaru empalidecía… - Tranquilo… Yo estoy aquí… y te aseguro que si es necesario te haré llegar a empujones hasta tu destino. Así que mejor, muévete de una condenada vez… Querido Subaru-san… - Terminó con una dulce sonrisa, pero con una clara advertencia en sus ojos celestes.

- Si… - Sólo atinó a decir el de ojos dispares, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida de su departamento, con el paso de "Robocob", sólo faltaba que sonaran las tuercas de las uniones que tenía dicho robot. Abrió la puerta y salió solo con lo que traía puesto, olvidándose estrepitosamente de su mochila, en la cual estaban sus documentos de ingreso al examen y llaves.

Daichi lo vio salir. Negó con la cabeza y suspirando, recogió las cosas que Subaru dejaba. Aseguró la puerta con la llave y apresuró sus pasos para seguir a un Subaru autómata.

Ya en el taxi…

Daichi despotricaba internamente y maldecía a toda la humanidad, excepto a Subaru, claro; pues estaban atascados en un caos vehicular. Volvió a resoplar, era la enésima vez que lo hacía. Gritar al taxista no arreglaría nada. Volteó a su costado y ahí estaba Subaru, más pálido, y quizá adquiriendo un color parecido al verde, por los nervios del examen, agregándole el hecho que quizá no llegaría para siquiera decir que lo intentó.

Daichi se sentía contrariado, ya que le entraban ganas de romper todo a su alcance y a la vez de reírse a carcajadas, por el semblante del médium que casi siempre era estoico, pero que en estos momentos hacían notar que habría visto un fantasma. Daichi sonrió por este último pensamiento; ¿Subaru asustarse por haber visto un fantasma?… Sí, claro.

¿Por qué tenían que aflorar en él esa vena sádica que compartía con el asesino del cerezo? ¿Y más aún con el pobre de Subaru?... Al parecer era inevitable.

Buscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó dinero y le pagó al taxista. Abrió la puerta del taxi y tomó la mano del Sumeragi, jalándolo y obligándole a salir del auto. Agradeció que el chofer los haya estacionado cerca de la acera. Una vez lo dos parados en la vereda, con Subaru mirándolo con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro y sopesando por su salud mental, empezaron la rápida marcha.

- ¿Qué demonios?... Daichi-san… - Intentó razonar Subaru, que estaba siendo jalado por el de cabellos azulados, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

Pero Daichi le corto de una sola vez. – Camina más rápido… No hay tiempo que perder, sea como sea llegarás, así tenga que cargarte y correr si no cooperas en apurar el ritmo… -

Daichi, con una punzada de paranoia en el pecho, observaba por todos lados, por si alguien sospechoso los observaba, según su juicio, más de lo normal; o si alguna cara conocida los avistaba. No quería que Subaru estuviera en peligro, y más si fuera por su culpa. No podía evitar sentir esa escalofriante sensación de persecución.

Él podría defenderse, pero sabía muy bien, bueno, lo presentía, que Subaru estaba por el momento indefenso. Pudo confirmarlo cuando el médium no hizo gala de sus supuestos poderes espirituales, al tener cerca esa energía pesada y desconcertante que siempre le acompañaba desde que le vio por primera vez. Para frustración de Daichi, ni sus propias habilidades (las que le quedaban) le podían ayudar a dilucidar la identidad del espíritu que no se despegaba de Subaru. Era una cuestión que le llenaba de curiosidad, pues también de cierta forma le era escalofriantemente conocida, demasiado para su gusto. Hasta que Subaru fue conciente de la identidad de éste ente… "Seishirou-san" así lo llamó esa vez; y algo dentro de Daichi vibró y retorció con la horrible sensación de estar siendo jalado por el ombligo. Ese era el nombre que estaba grabado con brasas ardientes en el corazón de su amado Subaru. Era él… Seishirou… La persona, la razón e inicio de su búsqueda… de su venganza. La razón de todo; ese era el pensamiento y sentimiento predominante en todo su ser. Pero había sido engañado. Manipulado de la forma más vil. Si Subaru supiera todo lo que hizo antes de conocerle… de seguro le aborrecería, y Daichi no lo podría soportar. Tenía que protegerlo, debía hacerlo. La verdad no podía golpearlo de esa forma.

Esa llamada que hizo meses atrás, después que Subaru ingresó a dar su primer examen, le alertó y desconcertó. La información era confusa. Y la coronó ese "encuentro" que tuvo con la persona que más ligado estaba, hasta ese entonces, e hizo conocedor de esa verdad y después sólo tuvo que atar cabos, aún no tenía muchas cosas claras, pero lo trascendental ya lo sabía. Al principio había sido chocante, pues tiraba al tacho sus anteriores intenciones con el médium. Peor aún, cambiaba todo lo que conocía o creía conocer. Los cimientos de su vida se desmoronaban con cada paso y recuerdo. Fue doloroso. Se alejó de Subaru por una semana. No soportaba verlo. Tenerle cerca era como tener fuego cerca de la piel. Tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa para lograr alejarlo lo suficiente.

Pero, una vez superado y aceptado (Noches de eterno desvelo y casi volverse loco), la dicha le embargó al mismo ritmo que el pánico. No debía dejar que lo encontraran. No, él, no debería encontrarlo… No se lo entregaría… No después de haberse enterado de quién realmente era Subaru. No lo permitiría. Primero muerto. Y sinceramente ese hecho no le asustaba, a fin de cuentas había deseado eso durante los años anteriores de su corta vida. Pero, en esta ocasión debía seguir vivo. Tenía una razón. Por fin la tenía.

Puso más velocidad a sus pasos, casi corrían…

Después de haber caminado (corrido.), unas seis calles. Daichi casi dio un salto al llamar a un taxi. Se acomodaron en los asientos traseros y, con clara amenaza en la voz, Daichi exigió al chofer, "amablemente", casi sin aliento, que se diera prisa.

10 minutos después…

Salían de forma atropellada del taxi. Daichi por poco le da toda su billetera al taxista. Subaru se lo impidió, se notaba que estaba nervioso, pero, claramente divertido por la pérdida de los estribos del que hacía gala el ojiceleste en ese día.

Ingresaron, con pasos apurados, al inmenso establecimiento que se mostraba ostentoso y muy organizado La Universidad de Tokio. Dejaba sin aliento a Subaru. Daichi lo sabía.

Una vez, de haber mostrado los documentos de derechos, que Subaru casi olvida. Después de haber pasado unos cinco minutos de espera, el Sumeragi era conducido, junto a otro grupo de postulantes, a una de las aulas. Daichi le despidió con un ademán de su mano. Bajó las escaleras del tercer piso y, una vez en el Lobby, se acomodó en uno de los sillones que allí se repartían los demás acompañantes de cada postulante.

Daichi estaba situado cerca de un rincón. Con la cabeza reposando en el borde del respaldar del sillón. Se dedicaba a mirar el lustroso techo de madera, iluminado con luces blancas y suaves. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. – Muy bien Subaru… ahora te toca a ti.-

Subaru le había contado que hace un año él se había inscrito en la Universidad del Campus Clamp, no le dijo por qué, pero que sólo lo hizo por compromiso y una misión en la que tenía que ser partícipe, así que se inscribió en la carrera de Literatura; por la cual puso la más nula de las atenciones y recibió ayuda del propio Director de dicho Campus para ingresar con total facilidad. Pero ahora era distinto. Subaru deseaba darse una oportunidad, y ésta debía ser conseguida por sus propios esfuerzos. Daichi sintió, en ese momento, toda la determinación y deseos antiquísimos en esa decisión.

Una risa…

La risa de una niña. Una niña de hermosos cabellos castaños, reía de forma peculiar y contagiosa. Amaba esa risa. Cada eco que lograba recordar, rebotaban el las paredes internas de su cráneo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te perdí de vista.- Susurró Daichi.

Recordaba esos cautivadores ojos castaños. Brillantes. – Hubiera sido increíble que Subaru te conociera. Ya lo puedo imaginar… Te adoraría. Como yo lo hago.

Una manita suave, se posó sobre las suyas. Daichi volvió a sonreír. No abrió los ojos. Solo preguntó, casi en un susurro inaudible: - ¿Lo estas cuidando bien?... ¿Te está dando algún problema?

Otra vez escuchó la pequeña carcajada infantil. La manita sobre su mano, le apretó cariñosamente. – Eso no debes ni preguntar…- Le contestó la voz dulce, no de niña, de una joven. – No te preocupes. Le cuidamos tanto como te cuidamos a ti. Estará listo y protegido hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda ser mostrado.

Daichi, con los ojos cerrados, y absorto a las conversaciones que los demás sostenían; suspiró lentamente. – Me alegra… gracias.

La diminuta mano dejó de tocarlo…- Siempre es un placer cuidar de ti… en todas tus formas.- respondió en un susurro, desvaneciéndose.

El de cabellos azulados abrió los párpados perezosamente. Buscó a su alrededor. Y lo encontró. – Estas cosas, siempre me dejan un poco sediento. – Se dirigió a la maquina expendedora de sodas.

Siete horas después…

Daichi metía la llave a la cerradura, la volteaba y un ligero "clic" le avisó que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Pasa Subaru… estas en tu casa, literalmente.- Sonrió Wataru. Llevando en sus brazos dos bolsas de papel crema.

Subaru, más blanco que la polera que llevaba puesto, se sentó pesadamente sobre su butaca favorita. Estaba inmerso en un total mutismo.

El examen de Subaru duró tres horas y media. Daichi se la había pasado reposando en uno de los sillones, a espera del médium; ese día se sentía un poco agotado por el trajín y más que todo por la cortísima charla con "ella"… Eso llegaba a agotarlo si le agarraba desprevenido.

Una vez que el Sumeragi salió del aula en el que rindió la dichosa prueba, Daichi le quiso animar bromeándole, pero nada resultó. El médium estaba más rígido que una piedra. Aprovechando el estado de Zombie en el que estaba Subaru, el muchacho decidió llevarlo de compras y de pasada pasear un poco. Le fascinaba salir con Subaru, aunque no podía despegar de su interior el temor y la alerta en la que estos últimos meses se veía inmerso.

- Oh, vamos, Subaru-san… ánimo. Ya pasó los más pesado. Es momento de celebrar.- dicho esto, puso las dos bolsas de papel sobre la pequeña mesita, que hacía de comedor en algunos momentos, y sacó de una de ellas una botella de vino. Y de la otra, que era considerablemente más grande y de forma cuadrada, sacó una caja de cartón que tenía como portada el nombre de una pizzería. – Hora de comer… - Aspiró el aroma de la pizza caliente…- tiene un aroma increíble.- Y luego sacó el corcho de la botella de vino, éste estaba helado, y sirvió el contenido color uva borgoña, en dos copas improvisadas y recién compradas… - Hora de beber.-

Subaru le miró fijamente por unos largos segundos. Daichi le ofrecía una copa medio llena de vino. Suspiró y aceptó la copa. Se tomó todo el vino de en un solo golpe. Y extendió la copa, pidiendo más…

- Vaya… - Dijo, Daichi, muy serio; sirviendo un poco de vino a la copa vacía del médium. – Estoy empezando a creer que eres una mala influencia para mí, Subaru-san… - Puso cara de estarse pensándolo.

Subaru hizo caso omiso al comentario. Volvió a llevarse a los labios la copa, y bebió la mitad de su bebida. Aún con la copa en mano, se desplomó con total dejadez sobre la butaca. Al parecer estaba empezando a relajarse. Daichi observó unos instantes a Subaru, éste sonrió perezosamente y abrió los ojos. – Ya deja de mirarme así… sólo intentaba relajarme.

- Sí, claro. El mundo del alcoholismo es relajante.- Bromeó, entregándole una rebanada generosa de pizza.

El médium aceptó la pizza y antes de llevársela a la boca dijo.- Ha hablado el maestro.- Y mordió su tajada.

- Tú siempre tan dispuesto a "aprender" mis sabias enseñanzas…- Daichi alzó su copa en dirección a Subaru, y la llevó a sus labios, dando un buen sorbo al vino.- Y dime joven "Anakin"… ¿El examen bien resolviste? - Con clara serenidad en los ojos, imitando al "Maestro Yoda, de Star Wars".

Subaru rió por lo bajo, casi atragantándose con el queso elástico de la pizza, negando con la cabeza, por la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Daichi invitó a Subaru al cine. En donde vieron la película de esta saga. Claro que antes de ir a verla, alquiló en una tienda de videos, las anteriores películas… A Subaru le gustaba y divertía el peculiar y pequeño, pero poderoso y verde, Maestro Yoda; y sonreía cuando Daichi trataba de imitarlo.

- Hubo muchas preguntas que me resultaron fáciles…- Aceptó Subaru. – Y otras que no recordé en el primer momento, pero en el transcurso del examen pude resolverlas…- Suspiró levemente, y se bebió otro sorbo de su copa.- Espero que salga todo bien.

- Confiar debes en la fuerza del poder… - Sentenció Daichi. Y cambiando de semblante con radical rapidez, agregó.– Además, me tienes a mí, y sin exagerar… soy lo máximo. – Se dio un golpe orgulloso en el pecho.

Subaru rodó los ojos. Daichi estaba a punto de seguir hablando de lo maravilloso que era, cuando fue interrumpido, por un cojín estrellándose en su cara. Miró incrédulo a Subaru. El médium se encontraba mirando a otra parte, dando otro sorbo a su copa, con cara de total inocencia al voltear a verlo y preguntar: - ¿Qué? – El más joven de los dos sonrió, por el descaro aprendido del otro.

Daichi negó con la cabeza, y se bebió todo el contenido de su copa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Subaru bebiendo vino y Daichi viéndolo beber.

No sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, puesto que el primer sentimiento que floreció en él, después de olvidarse de sus ganas de matarlo, o aplazar su muerte inminente, le desconcertaba en sobremanera. Si se le miraba desde un lado que era políticamente correcto, no debía amarlo como lo amaba. Eso lo tenía prohibido. No debía hacerlo, pero, como en el pasado él no debía haber hecho infinidad de cosas terribles, y ésta en especial sobrepasaba a las otras, no podía evitar sentirse así. Enamorado, hasta que le doliera el respirar, pues el sólo hecho de la existencia de este sentimiento lo volvía sucio, detestable; y con todas estas verdades, no podía sacárselo, por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Con toda su alma. Con todo lo que él podría dar, y aún así, estaba completamente seguro que no podría dejar de hacerlo. Había una verdad, su verdad, y debía defenderla: Yo no lo sabía… por lo tanto, no pueden culparme. Hubo momentos en donde pensó como solución inapelable, en la muerte. Pero ¿quién cuidaría de Subaru? ¿Podría descansar con el sólo conocimiento de todo lo que Subaru tendría que pasar y sufrir, cuando por fin se enterara de toda la verdad?- De seguro que no.- Comentó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Que no a qué? - Preguntó el médium.

Daichi se sobresaltó, parpadeó y se quedó mudo.

- Dijiste: De seguro que no; entonces, te pregunto ¿De qué estás seguro que no pasará? Si se puede saber, claro…- Una sonrisa floja y la dejadez que el estado semi-etílico en el que estaba, le ayudaba a ser algo curioso en sus preguntas, situación que no se repetía muy seguido estando totalmente sobrio.- ¿Alguien en especial?… ¿Alguna chica?.- Se aminaló un poco, pero aún así se atrevió a completar su tímida pregunta.- o… o ¿algún chico?

- ¿Eh?... no exactamente, lo que pasa es que… – Se obligó a pensar rápido, y mandar bien lejos sus incertidumbres.- Pues de seguro que no aceptarás el acompañarme a una fiesta a la que fui invitado.- De pronto Subaru se puso pálido.

- fiesta… ah… pues, yo… yo no creo…- Comenzó a tartamudear.

- Anda Subaru-san… di que si.- Insistió, feliz por haber recuperado el control sobre la situación y sobre sí mismo.

- Lo que sucede es que… bueno...- Los colores se le estaban subiendo al rostro.

- ¿Por favor? – Se acercó a Subaru y le llenó la copa que ya estaba vacía.

- Soy pésima compañía…- Trato de razonar el médium, dándole un sorbo largo al vino y sudando frío.

- Ya sé… además que no sabes bailar, y Bla, Bla, Bla. ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?-

Subaru se tomo todo el vino que le quedaba, como si fuera a darse valor, extendió la mano pidiendo más, y mientras Daichi le servía...- Si logro aprobar éste examen… saldré contigo.- Mirándolo con cautela.

- ¿Y bailarás? –

Subaru desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.- Tal vez… lo más posible es que no… creo que ya estoy ebrio.- Subaru se rascó la cabeza, parecía confundido.- Debo estarlo, pues es completamente imposible que yo aceptara ir a una fiesta… estando sobrio.

- Con eso me basta… pues no es un No… es un "quizá" en toda la regla.-

- Sólo si logro mi ingreso a la universidad…-

- Eso está de hecho. Comenzaré a planear todo. Llevaré una cámara fotográfica, ya que será algo insólito.- El vino en su boca no podía saber mejor.

Subaru le oía pero no le escuchaba, pues su mente estaba lejos, con otra persona; Con Seishirou; y Daichi lo sabía por la bella sonrisa que Subaru tenía en esos momentos mirando al vacío; también lo sentía, lo sentía en su pecho… en todo su ser. A pesar de eso, y del leve dolor en el corazón, siguió revoloteando y parloteando a su alrededor. Fingir que todo estaba bien y olvidado, era algo difícil pero reconfortante si se trataba de Subaru.

Estando los dos riendo por una broma que él había contado, se acordó de algo.- Subaru-san… que tal te fue con la visita que le hiciste a tu abuela.-

Subaru se quedó en silencio y se tensó imperceptiblemente en su sitio.- Hablé con ella y lucía algo preocupada por mí… y mis decisiones. Aunque no se opuso… mucho… cuando le dije que estaba planeando estudiar en la universidad. Que tengo otras responsabilidades.-

Daichi entrecerró los ojos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa algo siniestra, que Subaru no vio; la habitación estaba sólo iluminada por dos lamparitas de noche, bañando a los dos en una penumbra etérea.

Dos días de espera.

Días interminables, 48 horas de espanto e incertidumbre para Subaru que estaba empezando a adquirir la costumbre de comerse las uñas. Cuando Daichi le dijo, con alicate en mano, que si volvía a comerse la uñas, se las sacaría una a una, el médium desistió de tal manía.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? -

- Tranquilo, no comas ansias.-

Silencio, uno abanicándose con el objeto del deseo del otro que lo fulminaba con los ojos.

- Dámela.-

- No.-

- Que me la des…- Trató de quitarle aquel papel.

El otro esquivo su intento.- Creo que empezaré a comprarte ropa nueva.-

- ¿Qué? -

- Lo que escuchaste, debemos renovar tu guardarropa, porque, y no es que me este quejando, pero las gabardinas ya pasaron de moda… y en la universidad con el trajín del ir y venir se te harán pesadas y calurosas…-

- ¿Gabardina? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mis resultados? -

- Sí, que eres lento.- Daichi puso los ojos en blanco.

- Espera… ¿El trajín de la universidad? Entonces, yo he…-

- Pensé que tendría que explicártelo, gracias a Dios no eres taan lento.- Sonrió con malicia.

Subaru estaba estupefacto. No quiso ir a ver (no tuvo valor) con sus propios ojos los resultados publicados en el local de la universidad, así que le pidió a Daichi que lo hiciera y recogiera la constancia de aceptación o rechazo. Y ahí estaba el otro haciéndole sufrir de ansiedad, jugando con sus nervios.

Según lo que pudo descifrar el cerebro entumecido del médium, Daichi estaba hablando de comprar ropa para utilizarla en la universidad. ¡¿Quién quería comprar ropa? Subaru quería saltar, pero sólo atinó a sentarse. Quería gritar, pero sólo sonrió incrédulamente. Deseaba abrazar a Daichi, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas, así que lo miró con mucho cariño dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas; pues gracias a él, y sus tonteras, ya era capaz de volver a hacerlo más seguido.

- Esto tiene que celebrarse ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

Subaru siguió sonriendo.

- Sabía que aceptarías, además, me lo prometiste.- Se acercó al armario de ropa y sacó unas prendas, escogiéndolas con ojo crítico. Sacó de una bolsa que trajo consigo una camisa color azul intenso de mangas cortas.- Debo aprovechar tu estado de embriagues emocional.- Se puso frente a Subaru y le tendió unos jeans negros desteñidos, medias, la camisa azul y zapatos.- Me tomé la libertad de comparte un par de camisas, pues estoy harto de verte siempre de negro o blanco, debemos variar… Ahora ve a darte una ducha, que apestas… y ponte esto.-

- Pe-pero…- Trató de vocalizar.

- Nada de peros… he dicho.- Sentenció el de mirada celeste.- Volveré en una hora, y quiero… perdón, creo que no me estoy expresando bien… ordeno que a mi regreso estés listo.- Se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¿Listo para qué?...-

La puerta se cerró detrás de la figura de Daichi.

Subaru aún conmocionado se quedó mirando la puerta y las prendas que estaban en sus piernas, ya que aún seguía sentado.

Una hora después.

Subaru se observaba en el espejo de la puerta de su armario. No era su costumbre pasarse el tiempo mirando su figura, pero en ésta ocasión se sentía extraño. La única persona que le escogía la ropa y decidía qué es lo que debía hacer, con clara voz de orden, era su hermana. Por un momento tuvo la vieja sensación de estar frente a ella, por ese motivo no se opuso a nada de lo que Daichi le dijo. Hokuto. Siempre extrañaría a su hermana, y hoy la extrañaba tanto. No debía pensar en ella para entristecer, no, no debía hacer eso. Además del confuso sueño que tuvo, en el que ella aparecía, aún podía recordar la grata sensación de escuchar la voz de su hermana hablándole al oído, ayudándole a tomar la decisión de no pertenecer a ningún clan. La voz de ella guiándole donde aquella extraña mujer… que hizo que su destino cambiara.

El ruido de la puerta logran sacarlo de su ensoñación. Al abrirla, las cejas del médium se elevaron por el asombro.

Ahí, parado frente a él, se encontraba uno de los hombres, y no es que se haya fijado en muchos, más atractivos, después de Seishirou-san, que sus ojos pudieran notar y traía algo envuelto en papel, el cual colocó en la mesita.

- Ya estas listo… aunque creo que falta algo.- Su visitante se acercó mucho a él, y comenzó a desordenarle el cabello y a abrirle los botones del cuello de la camisa, luego pellizcó sus mejillas.- Ahora sí estas perfecto.- Le empujó hasta el espejo.- ¿Lo ves? – Subaru se notaba raro; su cabello despeinado, la camisa que llevaba abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, sus pantalones desteñidos y cómo obviarlo, la diferencia en color de sus ojos, le daban un toque que él consideraba desaliñado, descuidado.- También necesitas unas cadenas en los ojales de la correa.-

- ¿Eh? -

- Tu vida esta dando un cambio… así que también tú debes cambiar.- Al ver la expresión de espanto de Subaru se rectificó.- No te asustes, este cambio en tu apariencia sólo será por esta noche, si tú lo quieres así, Subaru-san. El lugar a donde vamos amerita que vayamos así.-

- ¿Así? – Preguntó el médium, apuntando las cadenas que su amigo estaba ajustando a los bordes de sus pantalones.

- Si, así…- Dijo el otro como si fuera lo más obvio.

El joven Sumeragi se vio otra vez en el espejo, se abochornó pues ya parecía uno de esos cantantes de Rock, que veía en las pantallas de televisión gigantes de las calles y en los afiches de conciertos pegados en paredes. Bueno no tanto como ellos, pero algo parecido.- No voy.- Decidió.

- ¿Cómo que no vas? – Se escandalizó su interlocutor.- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Me veo ridículo.-

- Te equivocas… te ves genial, tanto como yo. Seremos la sensación.- Dijo Daichi admirando su reflejo en el espejo. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Subaru recorrieron la figura del otro chico: A diferencia de Subaru, Daichi no era tan delgado, la camisa de seda gris; igual que la suya; pegándose a su torso y hombros atestiguaban eso, conjugando exactamente con esos vaqueros verde-petróleo desteñido y un par de botines; el cabello de este, al igual que Subaru, estaba desordenado, a opinión del médium. Aun así se veía muy bien.

Subaru se sonrojó un poco por estar escaneando de esa forma tan detallada a su amigo.- Esto va contigo, mas no conmigo. Así que…- Daichi se pegó tan rápido a él, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de otra forma que estarse quieto. Celestes, celestes brillantes, casi traslúcidos, cerca del rostro de Subaru; por alguna razón, a pesar de que le parecían hermosos, le dieron la sensación de profunda frialdad, esos ojos, separándolos de la forma de sus parpados y pestañas, eran tan fríos y fijos, que la piel se le estremeció. No había notado algo así antes, quizá sí, eran parecidos a los de Seishirou-san, sólo que había algo que los diferenciaba, y no sabía qué era ese _algo_.

- Nunca digas eso… por que todo va contigo. Absolutamente todo tiene que ver contigo.- Las palabras de Daichi guardaban más que sólo el capricho de una fiesta, más que eso, Subaru lo percibió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Daichi era unos centímetros más alto que él, en este momento sentía más la diferencia.

- …. – No obtuvo respuesta del otro chico, sólo siguieron mirándose por más tiempo.- Tú lo prometiste.- Dijo de pronto, cambiando radicalmente su semblante misterioso a uno más alegre, más risueño.

El Sumeragi parpadeó confuso.- ¿Prometí? – Los brazos de Wataru le rodearon la cintura con todo y sus brazos a los costados, inmovilizándolo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

- Si, tú lo prometiste… me dijiste que si lograbas tu ingreso, saldrías conmigo a una fiesta, o ya lo has olvidado.- ¿Dónde había visto tal despliegue de sensualidad cerca de él? Había algo en su aroma que le desconcertaba ¿Qué era?, se preguntaba Subaru.- Estas nervioso, inseguro… ¿es tu primera vez? – Frases en doble sentido ¿Dónde las oyó antes? – No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré… mi querido Subaru-kun.- Subaru, que estaba como hipnotizado, se espantó ante lo último empujando a Daichi.

- ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso? – No quiso alzar la voz, pero se sentía agitado.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ¿Por qué me llamaste de esa manera? -

- No te entiendo.-

- Dijiste: Mi querido Subaru-kun.-

- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso? -

- Que sólo él me llamaba así.-

- ¿Hablas de Seishirou-san?... Escucha Subaru…- Daichi trató de explicarse.

- No, escucha tú… No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma.-

- ¿Tanto te afecta aún? – Dijo Daichi con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos.- Siempre lo hará.-

- Debes dejar ir todo si quieres tener una nueva vida.- La voz de Daichi sonaba molesta.

- Te vuelvo a repetir: Yo no olvido… y a él no lo olvidaré; te lo he dicho muy claro en otro momento.-

- Si, lo sé… pero Subaru…-

- No sigas insistiendo. Creo que debes irte.- Subaru se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y se quedó en silencio.

- No me iré… no te daré el gusto de volver a deprimirte.-

- No soy una buena compañía en estos momentos.-

- Siempre dices eso… y esta vez no funcionará. Puedo ser mucho más terco que tú Subaru-san, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-

Ambos se miraron.

Subaru se resignó y cerró la puerta.

- Bien, ahora me seguirás y harás todo por disfrutar, yo te ayudaré.-

- … -

- Esta es una de esas veces en las que me encanta que estés en silencio.- Se puso frente a Subaru y acomodó los mechones parados, desordenando su cerquillo; acomodó la camisa abriendo un botón más.- Esa playera que traes dentro hace buen juego. No te preocupes por las cadenas, lo mucho que dirán es que eres un forajido.- Le sonrió con complicidad.

- Esta bien, iré contigo.- Dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa de forma floja.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero, hasta el momento… Pero antes debemos tener nuestra celebración privada de tu ingreso.- Se acercó a la mesita, rompió el papel y una botella de vino hizo su aparición junto a dos copas. Subaru alzó una ceja, Daichi le sonrió.- No seas aguafiestas…

Pasada dos horas.

Subaru tosió. El humo que llenaba el lugar le era insoportable, además que quemaba sus ojos.

- ¿Dijiste fiesta? - Reprochó el médium.

- Algo así…- Sonrió su compañero sin apartar su mirada de los presentes que bailaban y bebían sin medida.

- Sí, claro… fiesta.-

- Oh, vamos, no seas aburrido… No me digas que nunca has venido aquí.-

- Pues no.- Las copas de vino que bebió estaban haciendo efecto lentamente, pero sus facultades mentales aún no estaban extraviadas.

- ¿Qué? – Se le quedó mirando alucinado.- Todo gay que se respete _tiene _que haber visitado esta zona.-

- Algunos tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que resolver…- Alguien se rozó con él, el individuo le sonrió y Subaru le ignoró.-… que coquetear a todo lo que se mueva.-

- Que aburrido. El primer lugar que quise visitar, y lo hice, fue éste.-

- Felicidades. Ahora me voy.- Estaba dando media vuelta en retroceso, cuando Daichi le tomó de un brazo.

- No. No lo harás… debes cumplir tu promesa… Además, no tienes que ligar con nadie, para eso estoy aquí… para que entres en confianza. No debes escandalizarte tanto.-

- ¿Quién se está escandalizando? -

- Yo no.-

- Sólo digo que esto no es lo mío.-

- Ni siquiera lo has probado. Vamos, dale una oportunidad ¿Sí? - Daichi lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Aquella Disco: New Babylon; reventaba de música bulliciosa, luces parpadeantes de todos los colores, humo por doquier y chicos para todos los gustos; Subaru se sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento.

La zona a la que Daichi le llevó era conocida como el área más alta de concentración de gays en Tokio. Ni-choume o gaybourhood (Ciudad gay, en japonés). Cuando salieron de la Estación de Shinjuku; y muchas miradas femeninas se contorsionaban con la imagen de ellos, de lo cual Subaru estaba súper incómodo a diferencia del otro que parecía disfrutar de la atención recibida; caminaron unos diez minutos a lo largo de las avenidas de Shinjuku observando, ya adentrados al Ni-choume, la variedad de publicaciones y anuncios de clubs, restaurantes, cafés, tiendas, saunas, hoteles, tiendas de masajes y barras gay; le sacaban de contexto. A pesar de que el joven Sumeragi era confeso, para sí mismo y para quien quiera, gay, la gama de sonrojos que tuvo en su repertorio adolescente, se extendió a una acuarela digna de un artista pionero en inventar colores; cada pareja del mismo sexo que se hacía arrumacos, o se daba uno que otro beso en público, le hacían encender hasta de forma ridícula, pensamiento de Subaru, sus mejillas a cada vistazo obligado. Por supuesto su acompañante no hacía más que avivar su escandalizada timidez, riendo por lo bajo de cada reacción suya.- No te preocupes.- Le había dicho el aprendiz de Pediatra.- Te acostumbrarás…- acotó con una sonrisa siniestra. Subaru sólo le había mirado de forma airada.

Sí había escuchado de ese lugar, sino no sería japonés, pero ni siquiera tuvo la más mínima intensión de pisar dicho paraíso.

Siendo sinceros, estuvo tentado a ir allá en busca de Seishirou-san, esa clase de establecimiento de perdición parecían ir más acorde con la personalidad del asesino; se lo imaginó yendo a hacer quien sabe qué con algún muchacho… un retorcijón doloroso se originó en sus vísceras. Para qué negarlo, Seishirou-san, podía ser todo el asesino sin sentimiento que quisiera, pero _necesidades… _todo el mundo las tenía; empezando por él, ya que por muy inocente que haya sido en el pasado y por muy ocupado en su venganza suicida con el Cerezo… no podía evitar la necesidad incontrolable de ser poseído, en secreto, por el autor de sus desgracias. Quiso buscarlo ahí, pero tuvo que descartarlo, pues las dudas lo mataban.

Ahora, jalado por un entusiasta Daichi y distraído por el panel luminiscente del Night Club "New Babylon", estaba parado ahí, frente a la barra junto a su parlanchín amigo pidiendo unos tragos al corpulento Barman, que le sonreía descaradamente.

- ¿Vienes seguido aquí? – Su lengua estaba un poco adormecida por el vino, así que la cerveza pasó por su garganta con un ligero sabor amargo.

- Venía. Pero desde que te conozco mis visitas son muy esporádicas…- Contestó Wataru, apurando su cerveza.

- Ya veo…-

- Siempre quise ver tu cara cuando te trajera aquí…- Soltó su compañero con una risita, mientras seguía bebiendo.- Y simplemente… no tuvo precio.- Añadió sonriendo abiertamente, alzando su botella.- Salud, por tus furiosos sonrojos…-

- Sabía que esto traía segundas intensiones.- Dijo el médium de mal humor.

- ¡Pero que sensible! – Se burló Daichi.

- Pero no me sorprende.- Siguió quejándose.

- Sólo debes hacerme un favor.- Acotó el otro, ignorando sus quejas y mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Ahora qué? – Suspiró con fastidio.

- Que procurarás divertirte… aunque sea un poco. No espero milagros.-

Subaru se tomó todo el contenido de su botella; al terminar lo observó con algo de pereza.- A menos que esté muy ebrio… me divertiré en este lugar.-

- ¡Ah bueno! Eso tiene solución…- Dijo con entusiasmo su amigo.- ¿Tan sólo pones esa condición? – Se inclinó sobre la barra y llamó al barman.- Dos Martini dobles.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se escandalizó el Sumeragi.

- Sólo estoy ocupándome de tus condiciones.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.- Dijiste que a menos que estuvieras ebrio… y yo me estoy encargando de eso.-

- Fue un decir…-

- Yo no estaba bromeando.-

- Pero…-

- Pero nada. Gracias.- Recibió las copas y le tendió una a Subaru.- Por que ésta noche sea inolvidable.- Brindó.

Miró su copa y a Daichi. Suspiró.- Inolvidable.- Convidó como sentencia para sí mismo.

- ¡Así se habla! –

Esta vez el Martini sí lo sintió. Fuerte. Su inexperiencia y abstinencia alcohólica, le volvía blanco fácil de la embriaguez. Daichi se reía mucho de él por esa debilidad. A duras penas acabó el segundo, mientras esquivaba las intenciones de sacarlo a la pista de baile.- Aún no estoy ebrio… bueno, no tanto, como para que me convenzas.- Le había dicho, cuando Daichi le jaló de improviso a una esquina para bailar.

- Vuelvo a repetirlo… Que aburrido.- Mientras alzaba su copa de Brandy, recién pedido para los dos, y movía el cuerpo al compás de la música. Subaru sonrió al verlo bailar.

Un tipo de rasgos latinos, alto y no muy delgado, se acercó a Daichi y le dijo algo al oído, que al parecer era gracioso pues éste le respondía con sonrisas y se meneaba con él; la música a todo volumen ensordecía a Subaru, apartó su mirada de Daichi y quiso saber donde estaban los baños. Tenía mucha sed de agua… aunque sea para humedecerse la boca, el calor estaba sofocándolo. Algo cohibido pero con la urgencia de mojarse el rostro, se bebió de un solo golpe la copa llena de brandy que le pidió su amigo, quemándose la garganta. Dio un rápido vistazo a Daichi, que seguía conversando muy pegado con aquel desconocido, y se decidió.

Abriéndose paso entre los presentes, varios de los cuales le miraban de una forma que Subaru no quería enterarse, y esquivando a otros que se le pegaban, la mayoría de los atrevidos eran extranjeros. El médium estaba sintiendo los estragos de mezclar bebidas, pues tropezó varias veces en un piso que era completamente liso.

La cercanía de esos cuerpos sobándose a sus cuatro costados, la música cadenciosa, la voz femenina que cantaba, las grandes dosis de humo desperdigado por todos los rincones y todas esas luces que recorrían sin descanso los cuerpos meneantes; Subaru se estaba sintiendo transportado a un lugar desconocido; y no hay que dejar de lado que ese estado tenía que ver… con la gran ayuda del alcohol.

Nunca, pero nunca se sintió tan extraño, tan sobrepasado, como en trance; fue una mala idea moverse sin Daichi. Cerró los ojos, y por un precioso lapso de tiempo en el que sus sentidos sólo se dedicaban a eso… sentir.

No pensó en nada, en nadie… en nadie, excepto en aquel que no podía olvidar ni estando dormido, o borracho.- Seishirou-san…- De pronto, fue jalado desde la cinturilla de su pantalón, hasta un cuerpo duro. Subaru seguía con los ojos cerrados, alucinando algo que ahora sería imposible. Quizá no debió haber bebido de golpe algo tan fuerte para él. Comenzó a menearse al ritmo del otro cuerpo, con la flojedad de sus extremidades al máximo ¿Había dicho que no bailaría a menos que estuviera bien pasado de copas? Pues ahí estaba. No había mentido.

Aquel individuo se le acercó más y comenzó a besarle en el cuello, produciéndole un estremecimiento delicioso.- Seishirou-san.- Volvió a repetir. Suavemente esos labios delinearon su mandíbula, dejando el rastro de la punta de su lengua húmeda hasta llegar a su mentón y acariciar sus labios. Subaru suspiró pegándose aún más, pero sin participar en otro contacto que el simple roce de sus torsos y caderas. Unas manos viajaron hasta sus muslos siguiendo la forma de sus costados, acariciándole con más ahínco su espalda y brazos. Apretándolo. Estrujando su conciencia a voluntad. El médium estaba desvariando con los ojos cerrados. Confundiendo la realidad con el deseo… Con su deseo.- Sei…- Sus labios fueron atrapados por el objeto de su fantasía. Esa boca caliente probando la suya, esa lengua alentando y seduciéndolo a responder. A besar por primera vez… Ya no en un sueño, sino en la realidad. En una realidad en la que Seishirou no estaba muerto, donde podía palparlo. Rozarse con él a gusto, olvidándose de ese pudor que muchas veces, después que aceptara sus sentimientos e inclinaciones, tantas veces aborrecía; y entregarse sin pensarlo más. Hubo momentos en los que pensaba o veía a su enemigo declarado, y su cuerpo traicionero sólo pedía que lo acariciara. Fue tan confuso. Se sentía tan pequeño y tan torpe. ¿Por qué Seishirou-san se fijaría en alguien como él? Si es verdad que alguna vez lo amó.

Pero no podía preguntárselo. Ya no.

Seishirou-san estaba muerto. Muerto.

Las yemas de esos dedos largos y finos, no podían pasearse por su piel; una caricia tan simple.

Apretando sus labios adormecidos, escondiéndolos de la boca intrusa, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro.- Basta… tú no eres lo que busco.-

- Pero puedo serlo… puedo ser quien tú quieres que sea. En estos tipos de acuerdos no hay memoria. Tú lo disfrutas y yo también, es simple.- Dijo con voz ronca, sobre la mejilla del recién ingresado.

Subaru se quedó en silencio, contemplando los oscuros ojos de ese hombre que no le permitía romper el contacto de sus cuerpos. Esas palabras tenían sentido. Sería una forma de borrar el recuerdo del Sakurazukamori, pues no sólo fue marcado en las manos, sino en el alma, en su cabeza. Dejaría de una maldita vez de ser el eterno amante enamorado y casto. A la espera de un suceso que no se llegaría a dar. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Amar de nuevo? ¿Pero amar a quién? No se sentía capaz de amar otra vez. Otra vez… De seguro Seishirou se estará riendo de él en el infierno; pensó, por enésima vez, con amargura.

Una vez quiso ser como él. Sentir como él. Aceptó su "regalo ocular" para poder tenerlo cerca. Tomar su lugar era lo único que le quedaba, pero, con el tiempo y la destrucción de la profecía del fin del mundo, ni con eso pudo alcanzar la paz que necesitaba. Sólo deseaba no sentir nada, y al tomar el lugar de su Némesis, le cubrió un inmenso vacío… tan inmenso que sólo la tristeza y fingida indiferencia hacia todo, le podían hacer competencia; sumándole el hecho que tendría que manchar sus manos con la sangre de las víctimas que le estaban asignadas. Eso terminaría por romperlo por completo. Roto, engañado así se sentía ante la cruda realidad de su nueva personalidad. Sólo que en ésta ocasión sí tuvo una opción. La opción de librarse de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Observó con detenimiento a la nueva opción que tenía frente a él. Esta opción era un hombre delgado, unos centímetros más alto que él, si las luces no le engañaban, de piel bronceada y brazos que podían sujetarlo como tenazas. Quizá esos mismos brazos podrían rescatarlo del abismo en el que, por voluntad propia, se estaba desvaneciendo. Sexualmente hablando ¿He aquí la solución? Era muy atractivo, eso no lo podía negar, y su propuesta más simple, solícita y oportuna en esa situación no podía ser.

- Sin memoria.- Repitió.

- Así es… ojos lindos- Contestó de forma depredadora su aspirante a salvador.

- Mis ojos…-

- Son los más bellos que he visto… tú eres lo más bello que he visto.- Añadió con la voz hecha casi un gemido.

Subaru tragó.- Eso he escuchado.- Confirmó.

- Pues es cierto… en este caso no exageran. Pídeme lo que quieras…- Hizo una pausa, para recorrerlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza.-… y yo lo hago.-

El médium se sentía como en un horno. Todos los demás rozándose entre sí; la fricción de las pieles haciendo que el sistema de aire acondicionado no sirviera para nada.

Minutos después…

Los ladrillos de la pared le apretaban las nalgas, cómo no, si tenía los pantalones a la mitad de sus muslos y a un individuo de rodillas jadeando de anticipación sobre su miembro aún dormido. Se concentró en mirar hacia otro lado; realmente los nervios no son la mejor compañía si de excitarse se trataba. Suspiró dándose valor.- Hazlo…- Ordenó.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, la boca de labios gruesos atrapó la flaccidez de su entrepierna. Subaru ahogó un grito. El interior de aquella cavidad estaba caliente; cerró los ojos con fuerza. La lengua de Frank, así se presentó cuando entraron a una habitación que estaba en penumbras y en la cual se podía escuchar la música amortiguada de la pista de baile, se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Lamía y succionaba con tal ímpetu cada rincón de su, en estos momentos, casi erección. Subaru se llevó las manos al rostro, antes esas sensaciones que su mano no podría recrear. A pesar de que estaba sintiendo placer, estuvo a punto de decirle que parara y acto seguido saldría corriendo, pero no, en ese momento necesitaba probarse así mismo que no era un cobarde santurrón, ya que así se sentía, y que por un momento necesitaba dejarse llevar por sus deseos… por que si no tenía algún contacto o un simple acto que le demostrara que podía vivir sin ser asexual, se volvería loco. Demasiada tensión acumulada. ¡Por Dios! Era un ser humano; hay veces lo olvidaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo ignorando? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Ante una lamida en particular, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose la palma de su mano para no gritar. Estaba completamente erecto y el otro chupaba todo su miembro con un gusto que demostraba con gemiditos de placer; el joven Sumeragi se sintió excitado y a la vez apenado por causar eso en alguien.

Un cosquilleo trepó desde el interior de su ingle hasta la punta de su extensión, haciendo que gimiera de puro y claro placer; pudo sentir cómo se estaba poniendo cada vez más rígido. Boqueó y dirigió su mirada a la figura que estaba frente a su entrepierna moviéndose con un ritmo que se le antojó perturbador. En esta ocasión quería ver como aquel desconocido se desenvolvía con esa maestría. El morbo, nunca se consideró un morboso, pero el morbo mezclado con la excitación era un coctel explosivo. Subaru se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo con sus dientes, pues apenas sentía el roce de los bordes, lo cual hacía que se volviera más insoportable. Inconcientemente, comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más velocidad y más presión.- Más… más rápido.- Se atrevió a pedir. El tipo aferró sus dedos a los costados de sus nalgas y aceleró la velocidad de sus succiones.- Ahhh…- Subaru no podía pensar ni vocalizar bien. Se arqueó hacia delante sosteniéndose de la cabeza de Frank, quien gimió más ante ese movimiento de reflejo del médium. Subaru cerró los ojos fuertemente jadeando, esa lengua que jugaba con la punta de su erección, le estaba volviendo loco. Le faltaba nada para correrse.

- ¿Subaru? – Una voz conocida hizo que abriera los ojos, y ahogara su grito orgásmico al sentir cómo el otro metía toda su turgencia en su boca hasta llegar a su garganta. Subaru sintió que moría y vivía a la vez.- ¿Subaru?- Volvió a llamar la voz, ladeo el rostro buscando entre la casi inexistente luz, a quien le llamaba.

Ahí estaba. El médium pensó que estaba teniendo visiones, pues ahí parado a unos tres metros estaba… Seishirou. Ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Subaru parpadeó, su vista estaba algo nublada y sentía cierta debilidad. Volvió a parpadear. ¿Qué hacía Seishirou-san ahí?

El hombre arrodillado seguía chupando los vestigios de su erección ya perdida.

Seishirou seguía mirándolo con algo que no podía descifrar. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salio rápidamente de ahí. Subaru ante su huída reaccionó y separó al otro de su ingle, se subió lo pantalones abrochándoselos y salió de aquel cuarto en el cual recién notaba las presencias de otros haciendo cosas parecidas a las que estaba haciendo él y aún mayores. Sacándoselos de la cabeza, corrió tras ¿Seishirou?

Comenzó a sortear a la gente que bailaba desenfrenada. Estaba mareado y sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Viendo a todos los lados, lo ubicó saliendo por la puerta principal. Lo siguió y cuando estaba fuera del club, lo tomó por el hombro y volteó.

La mirada celeste de Daichi lo recibió. Subaru notó dolor en sus orbes oceánicos.- Pensé que… que eras.- Trató de decir.

- ¿Quién… tu adorado Seishirou-san? – La voz de Daichi era dura, tanto como su mirada.

- No… bueno, sí.- Se obligó a decir la verdad.

- Siento decepcionarte. Veo que la estabas pasando bien… me alegra. Sabía que te haría bien cambiar de aires.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- Pues…-

- ¿Nos vamos? Es que mañana tengo un día muy largo y pesado.-

- Claro. Daichi-san yo…-

- No digas nada…- Cerró los ojos mientras caminaban de regreso a sus departamentos. De pronto cesó sus pasos y sin voltear a verlo a los ojos, le preguntó: - ¿Por qué… con un desconocido? –

Subaru no supo como responder a esa pregunta.- No lo comprenderías… -

- ¿Lo disfrutaste? Dime… ¿lo hizo bien? – Su voz era neutra.

- No quiero hablar de eso… Sólo pasó.-

- Sí, claro… sólo fue eso.- Esta vez se giró a encararlo.- Y eso… ¿Podría pasar conmigo? –

- ¿Perdón? – Subaru tragó, negándose a entender la pregunta de Daichi.

Se quedaron viéndose. Subaru experimentaba la incomodidad de lo intensa que era la mirada celeste de Daichi. Otra vez volvía a notar la frialdad en esos orbes tan bellos, como si no encajaran con la forma dulce del marco visual de su amigo. Era extraño, tal vez estaba perdiendo esa sensibilidad que antaño tanto le caracterizó. Quizá estaba empezando a ver y vivir para sí mismo… y ya no para los demás, o era eso, o estaba muy ebrio. Prefirió inclinarse por lo segundo.

- Nada.- Terminó diciendo su interlocutor.- Sólo que olvidé cual era mi lugar.- Añadió mientras emprendía la marcha.

Llegó a su departamento escoltado por Daichi, quien lo acostó en su cama.- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. ¿Sabes? Esta noche sí que fue inolvidable. Inolvidable… nos vemos Subaru.- El médium se levantó del lecho para disculparse de algo que no estaba seguro. La puerta cerrándose con un golpe seco fue la señal de que estaba solo.

No quería estar solo. El alcohol en su sangre no era el adormecedor efectivo para no pensar.

No pensar en que alguien, que ni siquiera conocía, lo había tocado. Más que tocado. Le había dado placer. Ese placer del que tantas veces huía como loco, por sentirse culpable de sentirlo.

- Necesito un cigarrillo.- Murmuró, buscando en los cajones de su mesita de noche. Al encontrar la cajetilla junto al encendedor, no tardó en prenderse uno y aspirar tanta nicotina como sus pulmones lo resistieran. Se prometió dejar de fumar, y lo hizo durante los meses de preparación que tuvo… Pero ahora, lo deseaba tanto como respirar.

El humo saliendo por sus fosas nasales y boca, era la gloria.

Sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios, se dispuso a sacarse toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sus movimientos eran pausados y aún así torpes. Se recostó en medio de la cama, y su mirada dispar se quedó fija sobre su hombría dormida.

No sabía que sentir.

¿Tristeza? ¿Debía sentirse sucio? ¿Culpable por lastimar a Daichi? ¿Un pervertido por haberlo disfrutado, a pesar del cargamento de dudas que llevaba a cuestas? ¿Un hipócrita por haber profanado de esa forma la memoria de Seishirou-san?

A toda respuesta. Subaru sonrió, para sorpresa de él mismo.

Si Seishirou se molestó tanto por el hecho de que Fuuma lo haya dañado; entonces, tomando como verdad lo primero, ¿También lo estuvo cuidando de que otro que no sea él… lo tocara? Vigilando desde lejos que nadie más lo… "marcara".

Quizá estaba presumiendo demasiado del interés, o celo, del Sakurazukamori hacia su presa. Pero ante la mínima posibilidad de que haya sido así, Subaru volvió a sonreír. Se convenció a sí mismo que tal descaro era culpa del alcohol, ya que la desfachatez no era parte de su estado natural… o tal vez lo era de su incipiente y sutil cambio.

Dos semanas tuvieron que pasar antes de que Subaru volviera a ver a Daichi.

Unos tres días antes de verlo fue a visitar a su abuela.

La Matriarca de los Sumeragi lo recibió con el frío y cordial respeto con el que siempre se trataron. La primera vez que le vio con su nuevo ojo, casi saltó de su silla de ruedas para alejarse de él. Al parecer sentía la tremenda carga negativa que su trasplante poseía, y cómo repercutía en Subaru; pues aquella fusión de poderes Onmyouji sólo significaba algo…

Que Subaru era el equilibrio de ambos clanes. El ícono bipartido de dos polos en su totalidad opuestos. La oscuridad y la luz en una fusión imposible y absurda.

La segunda vez, casi le da un paro cardiaco, el cual aumentó en probabilidades de hacerse real cuando Subaru le anunció que deseaba otro tipo de vida en la cual podría decidir de acuerdo a sus deseos. A sus sueños postergados. Y que por más que quisiera, ya no podía ejercer sus habilidades Onmyouji, ya que las había sellado.

Su abuela en ese momento puso el grito al cielo, perdiendo esa dignidad en sus perfectos modales japoneses, que Subaru se sintió ligeramente intimidado, pero firme en su decisión. Nunca contradijo a su abuela, ni huyó de sus responsabilidades como máximo representante de su Clan. Siempre estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar sus anhelos por el bien de todos, excepto el suyo. No importaba…

En el momento en que pudo librarse de esa carga de ser un Sumeragi a la vez que ser el Sakurazukamori, y a pesar de su tristeza por la pérdida del ser que más ha amado, nunca la libertad se sintió tan abrumadora como ligera.

El enfado de la cabeza de los Sumeragi fue apoteósico. Subaru con todos los reclamos, intentos de hacerle sentir culpable y egoísta, siguió impasible en su exposición, aclarándole a su muy desconcertada abuela que no había ido a verla para preguntarle si aceptaba su proceder, sino para informarle su declive como Onmyouji, sus intenciones de retomar sus estudios y que deseaba solventar sus gastos con la herencia, separada de la del Clan, que sus padres le dejaron a él y a su hermana para cualquier impase. Naturalmente, ella se negó, pues consideraba que su nieto estaba pasando por una etapa demencial post fin del mundo, agravada por la influencia maligna de la esencia del Sakurazukamori en su ser.- Subaru-san te desconozco… en tu sano juicio, nunca hubieras hecho tal atrocidad, y menos nos abandonarías para ir detrás de un absurdo como el que me estás planteando.- Le dijo en esa ocasión. Eventualmente, Subaru salió de la antiquísima casa, sin decir una sola palabra más. Tenía ahorros de los cuales podría aguantar un poco, buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo. ¿Quería ser libre? Pues he ahí el costo.

Y en ésta tercera ocasión, se encontraba otra vez sentado sobre el tatami inmaculado de la ancestral sala para visitas, que tantas veces hubiera visitado tiempo atrás para informarle a su abuela que estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes. Frente a él su estoico semblante de autoridad, le hacían recordar las veces en que Hokuto-chan con su peculiar estilo de comunicación: "¿Sabes? Me pregunto, ¿Cuántos años tendrá la abuela? No ha envejecido ni un año desde que nacimos, es como si fuera un espectro." Subaru disimuló su risa confundiéndola con un pequeño acceso de tos. *Es cierto, no ha cambiado nada.* pensó, mientras enfrentaba su mirada severa.

- Subaru-san, he pensado en todo lo que conversamos la vez anterior.- Comenzó la honorable anciana.- Y, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con tu nuevo comportamiento, he decidido darte lo que pides.-

Subaru se quedó helado, escuchando lo impensable hace unos días atrás.- ¿Enserio? –

- Así es.- Afirmó la mujer. Subaru vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Tragó.- En estos momentos no puedes hacerte cargo de las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el jefe de un Clan tan ancestral como el Sumeragi. Lo entiendo.-

El aire comenzó a abandonar sus pulmones lentamente, relajando su rígida postura.

- Pero…- Añadió sorpresivamente la Matriarca.

- ¿Pero? – Se atrevió a interrumpir el ex-dragón del Cielo con impaciencia. Lamentaba el haberse relajado.

- Tengo una condición. Te daré todo lo que pides… a cambio de algo.-Subaru frunció el ceño, iba a alegar algo, pero fue interrumpido.- Quiero un bisnieto tuyo, Subaru-san.- Sentencio su abuela.

Parpadeó, seguro de que escuchó mal.- ¿Perdón? –

- Eres el descendiente más poderoso de nuestro Clan, al menos lo has sido… Sellado o no, tu poder sigue siendo superior a algún otro integrante ¿Lo entiendes, Subaru-san? –

- Si, abuela.- Confirmó su nieto.

- Bien. Entonces comprenderás mi postura con respecto a tu dimisión del puesto de líder.- Subaru asintió.- Debo velar por la seguridad de todos, y pensar en el futuro. Con la penosa muerte de Hokuto-san…- El corazón del gemelo de la mencionada se estrujó.-… Debo pedirte que cumplas con tu última obligación con nosotros…-

Subaru sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta al comprender a donde quería llegar su abuela.

- Siempre serás un Sumeragi.- Continuó la canosa líder.- Tu padre era muy parecido a ti, y no sólo quiero resaltar el parecido físico… sino, que la disyuntiva en que me estas poniendo, no me es desconocida; él en una etapa difícil de su vida también pasó por un lapsus de lealtad hacia el Clan…-

Los ojos dispares se abrieron de asombro. No sabía eso.

- Pero al conocer a tu madre, entró en razón… y nacieron ustedes dos. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo permitir, y eso va para ti también, que el linaje de la familia se pierda… Debes tener un hijo, Subaru-san. Casarte en el mejor de los casos, me agradaría mucho… pero no quiero pedirte tanto. He seleccionado una joven digna de ti. Pertenece al Clan de los maestros del viento, y sus aptitudes espirituales son destacables. Sería la madre adecuada para un hijo tuyo… que estoy segura sus habilidades Onmyouji, una vez liberada con el entrenamiento que tú llevaste de niño, será un líder nato.-

Subaru cerró fuertemente los ojos. La rabia que estaba sintiendo hacía que apretara los puños tanto que sentía las manos entumecidas.- No.- Fue la respuesta.

- No tendrías que preocuparte de nada. Ella está dispuesta a tenerlo. Tú podrás seguir como quieras, Subaru-san. Se te permitirá verlo… Nuestra familia desde hace 10 generaciones sólo ha podido tener un hijo por cada pareja formada. El nacimiento de gemelos, fue esperanzador, o sea ustedes. No quiero que creas que los veo como un banco de bebes, pero el futuro del Clan… ahora depende de ti, el más poderoso de los Sumeragi.- Continuó impertérrita la líder.

- No soy el único. Sé de la existencia de otros primos que fueron concebidos fuera del matrimonio.- Estaba buscando algo que decir para no explotar.

- Si, pero nada comparado a ti.-

- No. No, puedo.- Fue otra vez la respuesta.

- No estas en posición de negarte, Subaru-san. No sólo pienses en ti. No seas egoísta.- La silla de ruedas se movió un poco. Subaru al abrir los ojos y levantar la vista vio que su abuela le daba la espalda mirando los jardines hermosos y ancestrales cerca del pequeño lago.- Sé muy bien por qué no crees poder, Subaru-san. Pero, como habrás escuchado en muchas ocasiones: Nosotros los Sumeragi, hemos protegido espiritualmente al Japón por siglos. Tenemos deberes sagrados, que debemos superponer sobre nuestros deseos. También he sido joven, y a pesar de la severa crianza que recibí, quise librarme de la carga que conlleva heredar tal bloque de costumbres. En esta ocasión, te doy la libertad que deseas… pero debes ser consciente. No te pido que te cases, pues sé que serías infeliz…- Subaru escuchaba latir su corazón tan fuerte, que lo sentía en la garganta y en los oídos. ¿Lo sabía? –

- Abuela, cómo lo… yo… yo no puedo tener un hijo y dejártelo como si de un objeto se tratara.- Atinó a decir. Era verdad, no podría; en el hipotético caso de hacer lo que su abuela mandaba.

-Tú decides, Subaru-san.- Culminó su abuela.- Analiza lo que hemos conversado.-

- No tengo nada qué pensar. Lo siento.-

- No, Subaru-san… no digas que lo sientes. Por el momento yo me haré cargo de las actividades, junto a los otros ancianos del Clan. Espero recapacites, Subaru-san.- dijo su abuela con tristeza.

Subaru se le quedó viendo por unos segundos interminables.- Cuídese mucho, abuela. Con su permiso.- En silencio cruzó las instalaciones hasta llegar a la puerta.- Un hijo.- Susurró el joven aspirante a veterinario.

Tres días después de ese encuentro, Subaru seguía pensando en eso, mientras salía de su departamento, cruzando el pasillo directo a las escaleras.- Un hijo. Eso me es imposible, no puedo tenerlo… y nunca hubiera podido tenerlo si por cosas del destino… Seishirou-san y yo estuviéramos juntos. Es totalmente imposible pensar en eso…- Se chocó contra alguien.

- Subaru, fíjate por donde andas.- La voz de Daichi era divertida.- Te he llamado pero no me has escuchado, hasta que decidiste chocarme.-

- No, disculpa… estaba distraído.-Dijo con voz suave, pero sonriéndole.

- ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están tristes. ¿Qué pasó? A quien debo golpear.-

- A mi abuela.-

- Demonios, no golpeo ancianas… pero por ti, haré una excepción.- Dijo meditándolo seriamente.

- Tonto.-

- No más que tú, que andas atropellando a las personas.- Alzó una ceja. Subaru esta vez soltó una risita.- Hablando enserio ¿Por qué estás triste? Y no trates de negarlo. Te conozco más de lo que piensas.- El tono en que lo dijo fue enigmático, o eso le pareció a Subaru.

- ¿Piensas ser padre, Daichi? – Soltó la pregunta con la necesidad de compartir su incertidumbre con alguien.

- Dios libre a los niños de tenerme como padre.- Sonrió su amigo, soltando un bufido.

- Estoy hablando enserio.-

La intensa mirada que le dio Daichi, hizo parpadear a Subaru.- En realidad, no podré serlo… el tiempo es relativo para mi, y bueno quizá en el momento que quiera serlo ya no sea capaz.-

- No entiendo… eres joven aún, hablas como si fueras viejo.-

Daichi le sonrió condescendiente.- Simplemente tómalo como que no lo seré. ¿Tú si, Subaru-san? ¿Quisieras serlo? –

- En realidad me gustaría.-

- Te aseguro que serías el mejor.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Sólo lo sé.- Se atrevió a asegurar.

- Hay veces eres tan misterioso.- Se quejó el Sumeragi.

- Eso es parte de mi encanto. ¿Adonde ibas? -

- Ya que he terminado de hacer las gestiones de la validez de mi ingreso. Estoy buscando trabajo, un trabajo de medio tiempo, por que ya no podré solventar mis gastos.- Dijo con sencillez el japonés.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se escandalizó Daichi.

El recepcionista del Hospedaje en donde estaba alojado, le dio una severa mirada. Subaru empujó a Daichi a la salida.- No grites.- Le regañó.

- Pero ¿No eras millonario? –

- ¡¿Qué? – Esta vez quien gritó fue Subaru.

- No grites.- Dijo Daichi, imitando sus anteriores gestos.

Subaru sonrió llevándose una mano a la frente.- Paciencia.- Dijo bajito.

- Hey, te escuché…- Daichi le dio un suave golpe en las costillas.

- Ese era el punto.- Respondió, sobándoselas.

- Ok, lo he estado pensando y… quería proponerte que…-

- Que…-

- Para facilitarte muchas cosas… vengas a vivir conmigo.-

- No, no quiero causarte molestias.-

- No digas tonterías. Para mí nunca serás una molestia.-

- Gracias. Pero necesito hacer esto.-

- Y yo ayudarte.- Insistió Daichi.

- Podría aceptar a que me ayudes a encontrar trabajo.-

- Me estas rechazando sutilmente. De acuerdo, puedo ayudarte en eso también.-

- Gracias…-

- No agradezcas, porque sé muy bien esa facilidad abrumadora que tienes para tratar con los demás mortales.- Se burló su amigo.

Subaru sólo negó con la cabeza, a la vez mandaba a un rincón muy íntimo sus pensamientos sobre ser padre.

Tres semanas después…

- He encontrado el trabajo indicado para ti.-

- ¿Enserio? Por que lo que se trata de mí… ha sido un desastre.-

- Lo supuse.-

- Siempre supe que tenías mucha fe en mí.- Dijo Subaru, mientras seguía viendo en el periódico la sección de empleos. Sus entrevistas fueron un desastre, era un completo negado a lo que facilidad de palabra se trataba; en ese sentido apoyó a Daichi en su burla. Sus ahorros, los cuales administraba con total cuidado… teniendo gastos mínimos, no soportarían la universidad. Faltaba una semana para comenzar sus clases, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Pero no daría marcha atrás en su decisión. Su abuela de una u otra forma había intervenido en cada trabajo al que aspiraba conseguir. Recién era consciente de la magnitud del poder del Clan Sumeragi. Pero no se dejaría vencer. Ya estaba decidido. El no se consideraba una persona optimista, pero tendría que aprender a serlo; sino se lo comerían vivo, y ese no era el plan. No lo era.

- No lo dudes. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que sí he encontrado algo para ti. Tuve que hacer un despliegue de todos mis encantos de orador, para que te consideren.-

Subaru apartó su mirada del diario y la centró en Daichi.- ¿Estabas hablando enserio? –

- ¿Cuándo no he hablado enserio? – Subaru le miró sin expresión alguna.- Siempre tan sensible. De acuerdo, no cambiemos de tema. Lo he conseguido y punto.

El joven Sumeragi se levantó de su sillón favorito, dobló el diario y lo dejó en la mesa.- Sea lo que sea, lo hago.- Dijo con un matiz de resignación en su voz.

- No digas eso Subaru, que yo podría interpretarlo de cualquier forma.- Subaru se sonrojó ligeramente. Daichi sonrió.- Siempre me hace bien verte sonrojado. Escucha atentamente Subaru Sumeragi.-

Miró con atención y algo de aprehensión al de cabellos azulados.

- Zoo-ló-gi-co.- Silabeó lentamente.

Subaru se quedó con la boca abierta por una fracción de segundo, pues la cerró al instante.- Zoológico.- Repitió en un susurro.

- No es el gran trabajo del año… pero puede ayudarte a adquirir experiencia, y ganar algo de dinero.- Dijo algo inseguro, al ver que Subaru se le quedaba mirando con cara de susto.-

- ¿Estas bromeando otra vez? – Preguntó agitado. No lo podía creer.

- No, claro que no ¿Lo tomarás en cuenta? –

- Un Zoológico.- Repitió.- Un Zoológico.- Otra vez.

- Bueno, si. Ayudarás al veterinario en lo que necesite… y darás de comer a los animales. Por lo que me has contado de ti, no estás acostumbrado a realizar ese tipo de trabajo...- Seguía disculpándose el otro.

- Gracias… yo no-no sé cómo agradecerte. Me estás cumpliendo un sueño adolescente.-

-… y si no te acostumbras…- Se interrumpió en sus explicaciones.- ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Gracias. Muchas gracias.- Se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a un atónito Daichi.- Gracias.-

- De-de nada. Aquí estamos para servirle.- Atinó a decir, meramente desconcertado por la muestra de agradecimiento del Sumeragi.

Subaru sonrió ante sus palabras.- Tonto.- Dijo sonriendo.

El corazón de Daichi latía, no, galopaba. Correspondió al abrazo y respiró el aroma del cabello de su amigo.- No me preguntes ¿por qué?... pero, gracias a ti.- Subaru no entendía muchas cosas de Daichi, pero ese "gracias" que le dio, lo sintió como una caricia cálida a su corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no se sintió sólo… era como si volviera recuperar a su mitad. A su hermana.

Pasado unos dos meses. Subaru lidiaba con su horario de la universidad y el de su trabajo, que disfrutaba mucho, en el Zoológico. Ambos inicios fueron una total aventura. Estudiaba en la mañana con algunas clases intercaladas y con permisos de salidas en las tardes del Veterinario: Saiko Himura; un hombre muy gentil, dicho sea de paso. Y el sueldo era de mucha ayuda, no era mucho, pero necesario.

Después de hablarle de Hashimoto a Daichi, éste quiso conocerla. Y así pasó; fueron a verla un domingo que tuvo de día libre; pues los fines de semana el Zoo recibía más visita de lo que era habitualmente de lunes a viernes. Subaru la vio radiante; quería que conociera a Daichi, y que le agradara tanto como a él. Esa misma tarde conoció al prometido de Hashimoto. Haruka Motomiya; alguien gentil, educado y bromista; por lo que pudo observar. Prometió visitarla con algo más de frecuencia, cuando se despidieron.

A partir de las 6:30p.m. estaba libre. Y aunque al principio estaba algo reticente a ir por lo cansado que le estaba resultando el acostumbrarse al horario, terminaba acompañando a Daichi al Ni-choume: Sus restaurantes eran muy buenos, las tiendas para todas las necesidades, y por qué dejar de lado las discos, los clubes. Ya no se sonrojaba tanto cuando alguien se le insinuaba descaradamente ofreciéndole un trago, un baile o cualquier otra cosa. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a llamar la atención, robar miradas, de personas de su mismo sexo. Daichi cada vez más burlón, había bajado un poco en su insistencia de ser algo más que amigos. Subaru estaba agradecido de eso. Parado desde la barra del barman le veía ligar con algún tipo, bailar y desaparecer de su vista por varios minutos. El Sumeragi, que en un principio se prometió, sin mucha convicción, que no volvería a suceder lo de esa noche, la primera vez que había pisado esa zona; se vio así mismo rompiéndola sin mucha culpa, al aceptar el cortejo y "algunos servicios" de uno que otro individuo que le llegaba a gustar. No siempre lo hacía. Pero eso sí cada vez que sucedía, él siempre se aclaraba en ese punto, como para convencerse que no estaba siendo un profano, que nunca, pero NUNCA, dejaría que alguien le poseyera. Por que ese alguien ya había muerto, y si no era él… no era nadie. Nadie.

»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº»«ºº~»¦«»¦«~ºº

Dedos tamborileando en el reposa-manos del cómodo sillón giratorio. Una mirada fija en el escritorio que tiene delante de él. Específicamente a la computadora portátil. Clickea con desesperación y aburrimiento.

- No hay nada…- Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, haciendo presión con sus dedos sobre sus sienes – Estoy cansado, creo que estoy esperando demasiado…- Aparta los ojos de la pantalla y recarga todo su peso sobre el respaldar del sillón girando levemente…- ¿Dónde estás… Kamui?

Harto de estar sentado decide levantarse de un solo salto, apartando la butaca con un solo golpe del pie…

Se revuelve los cabellos oscuros que de por si ya tienen una forma desordenada y, suspira.

- Estoy agotado, necesito un café…- Sonríe levemente…- Parece que ya me he vuelto un adicto al café.-

Se dirige a la pequeña cocina, de su pequeño apartamento. Revisa en los estantes blancos, buscando una taza; la encuentra y conecta la cafetera para calentar la oscura esencia amarga del café. Espera unos minutos, perdido en sus cavilaciones, fijando su mirada en el borde de la servilleta de tela azul que esta frente a él, presta y dispuesta a limpiar, aunque en realidad no la ve, pues su mirada es vacía, como ya es costumbre desde hace casi dos años que pasó todo.

Sonríe, sin querer hacerlo…

Una vez listo el café, se sirve un poco y aspira el vapor amargo y dulzón de su recién adquirido vicio…

No puede evitarlo…

Suspira y bebe…

_- _Podría decir que tienes el sabor a café, mejor dicho tu esencia, tu personalidad, podría ser comparada con esta bebida azucarada… Entre amarga y dulce, adictiva y liberadora… Kamui, ya no puedo más.- Con la tasa sujetada en ambas manos, se dirige a la pequeña sala. Observa su computadora portátil parpadeando luz cibernética, y con la bandeja de su correo sin mensajes nuevos; resopla y pierde las ganas de volver a sentarse en su sillón a seguir esperando. Da un sorbo al caliente y abrumador sabor de la cafeína, y con pasos cortos llega al ventanal adoselado con cortinas blancas, casi transparentes, que se menean hipnotizantes por la brisa, últimamente, fría e invernante de las calles de Francia, al parecer el otoño esta cediendo paso al sobrecogedor invierno. Esta a punto de anochecer. El sol esta muriendo en el horizonte, y desde su ventana puede alcanzar a ver los últimos rayos rojizos perecer entre la leve oscuridad del cielo, que en menos de una hora estará totalmente estrellado.

Entonces Fuuma puede escuchar, como si del despegue de un cohete espacial se tratase, la voz quebrada y decidida del joven de apariencia estrujable que era Kamui…

*** Fuuma debes vivir. ¿Lo entiendes?... Por favor perdóname, lo siento mucho- Sollozos por parte de Kamui…- Debo matarte, ése es mi deber… Lo sé… Pero no puedo. Si alguien tiene que morir aquí soy yo…

Un grito desgarrador. Pues una espada ha atravesado la mano del joven de ojos desafiantes y llenos de lágrimas de dolor, pero del dolor que provoca el desgarro del alma. Kamui busca los ojos de Fuuma, y los encuentra. Fuuma sonríe malicioso y triunfante, presionando más su espada en el agujero escarlata de la mano del Dragón de Cielo; en cambio, éste último le observa con algo que el Dragón de la tierra no esperaba descifrar.

Kamui le mira con anhelo, con amor y desesperación; todo entremezclado. Y entonces Fuuma a pesar de estar repleto de maldad y deseos de destrucción, de holocausto, de caos, de la ira divina y del llamado justiciero que reclamaba, sangrante, la madre tierra; siente la avasalladora necesidad de tocar a Kamui. No. No solo tocar… es la necesidad de algo más.

Se inclina y arrodilla, sin sacar la espada, incrustada dolorosamente, de la mano de su Némesis, elegido desde la cuna, desde las irónicas y crueles hojas del destino. Ha nacido para ser de Kamui… ser su antagonista. Toma el mentón de un dócil Kamui, y se da el lujo y obsequio de observar, de una manera tan íntima, las facciones angelicales e infernales de "aquel que caza a Dios". Pasea sus dedos por las mejillas húmedas, por las lágrimas y sangre, las palpa con ambas manos; son tan lisas y tersas. Fuuma puede sentir como sus labios le pican, son como descargas eléctricas. Ya las había sentido anteriormente. En los enfrentamientos que tuvo con Kamui; las veces que estuvo tan cerca de él. Pero este momento era distinto, la sensación era más fuerte, era vital. – Soy tu gemelo… somos uno. Tú y yo, nos pertenecemos…- Le dice, sosteniéndole la mirada a Kamui…- Eres mío, Kamui… y… yo soy… tuyo… Yo nací para ti… - Se acerca más al rostro del Dragón del Cielo; se muerde el labio inferior tan fuerte que se provoca una herida, y sangra. Pasa su lengua por la herida, es su forma de saborear el momento, de saborear a Kamui.

En el rostro de Kamui se nota el asombro. Fuuma sonríe, pero sin previo aviso siente los dedos de su enemigo acariciar sus labios, eso le quita el aliento. – Uno… sólo uno…- Escucha que el otro susurra, mientras recorre su rostro con la mano que tenía libre…- Tú eres Kamui… y yo también…- El defensor de la humanidad vuelve a acariciar sus labios manchados ligeramente con sangre, mientras sigue hablando…- Fuuma… bésame… - Éste se queda paralizado ante la petición repentina que le hace su gemelo…- Quiero que veas en mi corazón y cumplas mi deseo… - El Dragón de la Tierra escruta en el órgano simbólico de la voluntad de éste ser… Y el resultado es tan confuso, como doloroso… Kamui alberga a dos personas, dos hombres, uno anteponiéndose sobre el más joven.

Subaru Sumeragi y el mismo Fuuma.

Sólo que… a quien más anhela es a… Subaru

Kamui quería que le mostrara a Subaru, en una ilusión, y le besara… Ése era su deseo. Su último deseo.

Fuuma sujeta y presiona de forma brusca los hombros del otro, provocando que éste gritara por que el sacudón que le dio, hizo que la mano herida se moviera violentamente, con la espada clavada en su dorso atravesando el piso.- Cumpliré tu deseo… - Lo tomó de la nuca, jalándole el cabello hacia atrás. Lame la piel expuesta y ligeramente húmeda por las lágrimas, de su cuello y termina con una pequeña succión en la barbilla. Siente a Kamui estremecerse por tan explícita caricia bucal. Acerca su rostro al del otro… - Pero a quien mirarás será… a mí…- Kamui abrió mucho los ojos, y trató de decir algo.

Pero no pudo. Por que Fuuma le besó… y… ***

Su celular sonó (No me odien U_U).

Sacándole, con un sobresalto, de sus recuerdos. Rápidamente llegó a su escritorio, depositó la tasa de café sobre la superficie de madera casi derramándola y, en uno de los cajones, encontró su móvil. Observó el número. No había ningún número identificado, sólo estaba la frase de: Identidad Oculta. Sabía de quien se trataba; presionó el botón de recepción.

ººº -Dime...- Preguntó sin preámbulos. ººº

ºº - Al parecer… - Hizo silencio la voz detrás del auricular. Fuuma se estaba desesperando. Escuchó sonidos de papales siendo manipulados rápidamente. Entonces, el otro continuó…- Encontraron a un joven con las mismas características que nos dio… Pero lo que hace sospechar que es el mismo que usted busca, es la enorme cicatriz de su mano izquierda… además de la edad, claro. ºº

ººº - ¿Cuándo…? ¿Dónde, donde está?... Iré a buscarlo… - Fuuma no sabía que hacer, que preguntar…- ¿Está en Francia? ººº

ºº - Según mis investigaciones, no. - ºº

ººº - ¿Entonces?...- ººº Preguntó impaciente.

ºº - Tranquilícese… Siento mucho lo que voy a decirle… pero… se nos escapó de nuevo.- ºº

ººº - ¿QUÉ…? – ººº Y la furia vino a abrigarlo en su regazo. Estaba lívido, le entraron ganas de matar a alguien. A quien sea.

ºº - Desapareció antes que llegáramos… - El tono de voz de aquel hombre que hablaba con Fuuma, era de fastidio.- Sólo hay algo que no cuadra. ºº

El muchacho trató de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba los servicios de este sujeto. ººº – ¿Qué, exactamente? – ººº Preguntó irritado.

ºº - Éste jovencito, escurridizo, además de hacerse llamar, Ángel, cosa que puede estar inventando; Tiene el cabello color rubio-cenizo, agregándole el hecho de estar perdido con respecto a las costumbres y habitantes del planeta Tierra. ºº

ººº - ¿Cómo dice? No le entiendo…- ººº Cuestiona Fuuma sentándose, otra vez, en el sillón giratorio.

ºº - Pues lo que escuchó. Al parecer esta totalmente loco. Los habitantes de esta pequeña región, que han convivido cerca de este muchacho… dicen que parece un animalito asustado… Lo tildaron de muy dulce… pero extremadamente extraño. ºº

ººº - ¿Y por qué piensas que es el mismo joven? ººº

ºº - Pues… ignorando el cabello y el nombre, características manipulables a la vista, lo demás indica que es él… me contaron que es un joven de ojos violeta intenso, con una cicatriz en la mano izquierda y que apareció en tres ocasiones, desapareciendo por temporadas largas. Y que, sí, conocieron a un muchacho llamado Kamui, pero que en ese tiempo, él vino siendo un niño y acompañado de su madre; y que ésta al pasar unos años murió en un incendio dejando huérfano al adolescente Kamui… - Otra vez se escucharon el revoloteo de papeles. – Después, una señora que fue, más o menos, cercana a la madre fallecida… me contó en confidencia, que el muchacho se marchó por casi un año… y que al cabo de este, apareció, éste otro individuo… ella pensó que se trataba de Kamui… pero que al verlo lo dudó… por las claras diferencias en la apariencia del jovenzuelo… Y te digo que la señora dijo que el Kamui que buscamos, una vez muerta su madre, se alejó de la región por un año, es por que… esta segura, sin posibilidad de equivocarse, que "Ángel", como se hace llamar ahora… es nada más y nada menos que Kamui Shirou, puesto que ella lo conoció desde niño… Aunque ignora como pudo quedarse así… sin alma, según ella. - ºº

ººº - Sin alma… - ººº Repitió casi en un susurro, Fuuma.

ºº - Como una concha vacía; fue la deducción de esta mujer, pues ella en una ocasión habló con éste muchacho… y fue en ese momento que, a pesar de todos los cambios en su apariencia, dejó la duda atrás… esta convencida que se trata de Kamui… Aunque, siendo sincero, no me da muy buena espina aquella anciana. - ºº

ººº - Entonces, ¿por qué tomaste su declaración?... Si no te da confianza… - ººº Preguntó algo escéptico el antes Dragón del Cielo.

ºº - Por que… entonces, todos en aquel pueblo, estarían locos… Todos me narraron lo mismo, sólo que esta mujer me relató todo lo que te conté, con algo más de certeza. – ºº Se defendió el investigador.

ººº - Ya veo… ¿Dónde se hospedó? – ººº

ºº - Ese es el detalle… que aquella anciana, tiene como negocio un hospedaje… Y, por cosas de la vida, el supuesto Kamui se hospedó ahí. ºº

ººº - ¿Y esta… sólo? – ººº Preguntó con la imagen del titubeo impreso en su voz.

ºº - No… - Fuuma ladeó su mirada fucsia y tragó con algo de dificultad, al escuchar la negativa. - según la información que me dieron los lugareños… y que fue confirmada por esta anciana… se encuentra acompañado de una joven… que no se despega ni a sol, ni a sombra de su lado… Aunque, con suma extrañeza, me contaron que por las noches, algunos aseguran haberle visto con una niña; piensan que puede ser la hermana pequeña de esta joven, por el gran parecido físico. La anciana me narró sin apartar la incredulidad de su rostro… que ella también vio a la mencionada niña, pero que… ésta niña apareció de la nada, en la segunda noche que esos dos aparecieron como dos forasteros, salidos de quien sabe donde. A pesar de que nunca vio a las dos féminas juntas, dedujo que eran hermanas… Al parecer quien guía los pasos de este "supuesto" Kamui, son las dos jóvenes mujeres que le acompañan… - ºº

*¿Dos mujeres? ¿Una niña y una joven?...* Pensó el joven Monuo.

ººº - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban en aquella región?- ººº

ºº - Aproximadamente… unos ocho meses. Me aseguraron que había épocas en las que desaparecían por una o dos semanas enteras, pero nadie sabe por qué O ¿a dónde? - ºº

ººº - Ya veo… y ¿te describieron la apariencia de las chicas que le acompañan?...- ººº

ºº - Bueno, ambas son muy bellas y al parecer son hermanas… Ambas, son de cabellos largos y ojos castaños, delgadas, de apariencia frágil… pero muy sobre protectoras con Ángel… - ºº

Era imposible que fuera Kamui… Su Kamui. Empezando desde su apariencia. No podía ser. Pero el corazón de Fuuma se estrujaba dolorosamente en su pecho; con cada rocambolesco relato del detective privado que había contratado… Algo en su interior le gritaba que no perdiera de vista a este joven.

Una lucha interna entre su presentimiento y su razón, se desató con la siguiente pregunta que le formuló el detective:

ºº - ¿Continúo investigando a este joven… o inicio otra búsqueda, menos engorrosa…?.- ºº

Fuuma se quedó en silencio…

He ahí un dilema…

¿Y si se equivocaba? Bueno, todo daba a entender que no se trataba del mismo Kamui. Exceptuando el comentario y suposiciones de la señora que conoció a Kamui y a su madre… Podría ser sólo las divagaciones de una mujer entrometida y chismosa… o no.

Fuuma rememoró los cautivadores ojos violetas de Shirou… Y en un arrebato de su memoria, sintió los labios de Kamui…

La respuesta vino a él…

Acertada o equivocada… Ya lo había decidido.

ººº - Siga investigando a… ¿Ángel?...- ººº

ºº - Si, Ángel… ¿Está seguro?...- ºº Volvió a preguntar, esperanzado, el detective.

ººº - Completamente… Contácteme, por cada pista que llegue a encontrar. -ººº

ºº - Oh, bueno… De acuerdo. Como usted desee…- ºº

ººº - Envíeme un correo detallando sus honorarios…- ººº

ºº - Eso haré… Nos comunicaremos en otro momento…- ºº

ººº - Esperaré por más información…- ººº

ºº - De acuerdo… Que tenga un buen día…- ºº Le deseó a Fuuma, cortando la llamada sin tener que decir nada más.

- Sí, claro… un buen día…- Murmuro el ex-dragón de la Tierra, observando la pantalla de su celular. Lanzó el aparato, sin ningún cuidado, sobre la repisa de su escritorio.- Ángel… - Suspiró.- Así que… Ángel. Es justamente lo que eres Kamui… un ángel… un ángel de alas negras.

Seis meses antes de este suceso... Seishirou, por fin, despertó…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
